


The Portal To Camelot

by LenaDanvers73



Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Druids, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kara and Lena on the side, Kara/Morgana Endgame, Merlin AU, Mild torture, Minor Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Rating May Change, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor Friendship, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Supergirl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 122,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDanvers73/pseuds/LenaDanvers73
Summary: While attempting to return to her world,something goes wrong and Kara finds herself in the old kingdom of Camelot,she meets the beautiful Lady Morgana. Recognizing a lost soul in trouble, Kara vows to protect her and keep her from becoming the evil sorceress of legend. Hope,help and compassion for all,right? Even for a great villain like Morgana Le Fey.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Morgana (Merlin), Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Red Daughter | Linda Lee/Lena Luthor
Comments: 336
Kudos: 406





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another AU what? So yes, I did read about two stories about Kara and Morgana or was it three?, I got inspired to write my own from those stories. so here is my take on it, I hope you all enjoy it.

KARA'S POV

I remember stepping in a portal after going to visit Kate in Earth-1, but this time, it felt different, and all of sudden I an falling from the sky into what I think is a forest.

Gaining some control, I twist around so that I can land correctly. I hear a scream. Odd. The forest is dark. Why would someone be out here?

My eyes zone in on a hooded figure that is being circled by... giant scorpions? She needs helps. I superspeed and jump in the middle of the ever growing circle of giant scorpions. Can it get any wierder?

I landed in my signature Supergirl landing pose, my eyes feeling hot as I look up at the creature.

I hear a screech, and one of the scorpions is targeting the hooded figure. It looks like it had already got her leg before I got to her. Turning around, I use my heat vision to fend them off. They don't like that. In fact, it just makes them very angry.

It goes to strike the girl- now that her hood has fallen, I can tell it's a girl with black hair and very pale skin. I jump in front of her and grab the stinger, fending it off. I use my freeze breathe this time, making not only this one back up but most.

Until they all of sudden start to retreat. Giant scorpions? What's next, a giant Beebo?

I turn to face the girl and gasp when I do. It's Lena? No? She looks just like Lena but with darker hair. She's gaping at me. Say something, Kara.

"Are you alright? Where are you hurt?" I start to x-ray her to see if there is anything broken. I don't see anything other than the obvious sting from the scorpion.

The Lena look-a-like hasn't said anything. She's still gaping at me.

"Hey, it's alright. My name is Kara Danvers. I'm not going to hurt you. May I ask what your name is?"

"My name... my name is Morgana..... and I feel dizzy- I don't feel well." With that, the girl started to look like she was closing her eyes.

I reach down and pick her up bridal style. I need to find someone who can help us. I make sure her neck isn't at an awkward angle and start to walk.

"Wait," A voice says.

I turn and see a man with a hood. What is it with people around here and hoods?

"And who are you exactly?"

"My name is Aglain. I am with the Druids. I can help her. You must come with me."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I did just save your life."

I'm not even going to comment back. They already have enough sassiness for the both of us put together.

"Now come. The Lady Morgana needs to rest and take care of that leg. And what should I call you? Are you a knight? You have a code of arms on your chest."

"I'm not a knight. Why would you think I'm a knight?"

"Well, we are in Camelot, aren't we?"

"I'm Kara Danvers- wait, did you just say Camelot?" I stop with Morgana in my arms. This can't be. Camelot, Morgana, it is all starting to click. "No, that can't be right. We're in National City and that was a forest. Right?"

"We're not in any National City. This is Camelot. You are in the forest of Ascetir. Lady Morgana was attacked by a serket."

"You mean the giant scorpion?" I ask as I try to not think about what he said about Camelot. I'm following him through the forest. Does he mean Morgana Le Fey?

"That was called a serket, but yes if you wish to call it a giant scorpion, I guess that shall suffice. If you are not a knight, why do you wear a coat of arms?"

"It's my family's coat of arms. My cousin and I wear it. My cousin’s child shall wear the coat as well, I assume. It's from the House of El."

"If you're wearing the coat of El, do you bear the name Kara El?" He sounds genuinely curious.

"My birth name is Kara Zor-El. I took the last name Danvers when my parents died." I shift Morgana again due to her head sliding off my shoulders so it slides back on. I don't even know why I'm telling a total stranger all this. He feels different.

"Well Kara Zor-El, I appreciate you telling me these things. I apologize for thinking you are a knight. Your appearance gives off that you are. I saw what you did back there. You have abilities. I have not seen anything like that before. It's a form of magic that is new and unknown to me. I must warn you- Camelot is not kind to people of magic. Do not let Uther, the King, or Prince Arthur become aware of your magic. You will die. I think it is wise, while you are here, to say you are a knight of El. Be Kara Zor-El from the House of El," He says with great concern laced in his voice.

"Just up there is our village. Follow me to the tent, and I will bandage and tend to her wound. Then we can discuss more if you like. I'm sure you need to sit down too, especially with you being the one carrying her all this way. It must have drained your arms."

"Oh- uh, not really. She's not heavy." I try to make it seem like I was struggling with her a little now, adding a grunt into it when I shift my grip and hand position.

"Here, lay her down there." We reach a tent with work blankets and a pillow. I crouch down and lay her down gently, grunting again for the effect. This is exhausting, having to pretend I am struggling.

Aglain comes back with supplies to help her leg. He starts to put some sort of ointment on her leg. My guess is that's the medicine they have here. I'll just leave him to his work and keep watch over her. She looks just like Lena. It's flabbergasting at how much she looks like Lena.

Her hair is darker than Lena's, and she looks younger than Lena. She's still breathtaking, Morgana. The tale tells such a tragic, dark story, and yet here I am gazing upon a soft, beautiful woman.

Algain breaks me out of my trance by handing me a rag that is damp. He instructs me to use it to wipe Morgana's face of the sweat. I can do that.

As I do, I really start to see her features- same strong jaw, lips as red as blood, very pale, although something feels different about her. Same nose, I think, as I trace along her nose with the rag. I wonder if they have the same eyes- green eyes so green they challenge kryptonite. Oh Rao, those eyes are my kryptonite.

As I continue to keep her cool with the rag, she starts to stir. No, she's having a nightmare, I think. She appears to be in discomfort.

I manuerver to where I can have her laying on my shoulder while holding her hand. That seems to calm her. Her breathing slows and evens out again.

Finally I look at her leg. It's wrapped up, not healed all the way, but it was tended to. I hope it doesn't hurt too bad. That scorpion was huge.

"There's no way that you are the evil, dark Morgana Le Fey that the King Arthur tale talks about," I say out loud to myself. She scoots closer to me and sighs.

"Tred carfuly Zor-El. If anyone else saw that, they would think you are courting the Lady Morgana. King Uther would not be too keen on that idea. He's especially protective of his ward. No one has ever gotten his approval to marry the Lady Morgana, neither has he ever tried to marry her off which is quite odd." Aglain sits down next to us and inspects her leg and appearance to see if anything has gotten worse.

"I cleaned and tended to her wound. She might just need some rest to keep off of that leg ‘til it heals up. Did she tell you why she was in the forest? These parts are not kind to people, nor are they safe to travel alone. Or were you her companion in travel?"

A slight blush appears on my face. "I wasn't traveling with her. I was nearby when I heard a cry of distress and went to help. So no, I have no idea why she was traveling. Do you think she was running away from King Uther?" My wrinkle is probably in full crinkle form. It betrays me when I worry.

"It could be, only because she has magic. Uther hates magic more than anything. He's had many executed just because they have magic. He's gained many enemies because of his hatred. She's probably terrified for her life, poor girl."

"I understand to be terrified, especially in a place where you aren't normal. I was taught to hide who I truly was. My family feared if someone found out who I am and what I am capable of, they would take me away. Where I'm from, other people are sort of like me, but different and people still fear them. I'm a hero in my city- my home. People love me snd look up to me now. Not all, some still hate what I am or what I stand for. Recently, I kept my identity from someone dear to me, Lena. Her brother hates me because of what I am. He told her who I am. I keep my identity a secret to keep people safe. He told her after me keeping it from her for three years. I had three years to tell her, and now she hates me. Our last conversation was with her in the most sacred place to my people on Earth. She used the one thing that hurts me against me and stole technology. She took the last moments to tell me how she was angry and hurt because of what I did. Then I went to go visit a friend to see if she had any advice. On my way back to my Earth, I fell here, and now I fear I'm stuck here and I'll never get to talk to Lena again. She's the person I lied to for three years. I promised her I would never hurt her or give up on her, and now I'll never get to make things right. I broke her heart." I didn't even realize I had started to cry a bit. I reach up quickly and wipe my tears.

Aglain stays quiet for a moment. "This Lena must mean a great deal to you. You speak in great pain. You didn't mean to hurt her. Sometimes we do things because we love someone thinking it's best. You might feel better if you rest. You can stay here and watch over Morgana if you wish, or I can find somewhere else for you to rest."

"Oh no, this is fine. You've done a lot already to help, so thank you. I'll be fine here. I don't want to disturb her anyways," I say, motioning to Morgana sleeping on my shoulder.

Aglain leaves, and I guess I should try and get some rest. Even Supergirl need rest. I'll just close my eyes for a little bit.

I wake up to the smell of food. I could eat; haven't done that in awhile. I go to sit up but something stops me somewhere down the line. I laid, or most likely slid, down to the ground and am now resting on a pillow with Morgana laying on top of me.

She looks so cute. No Kara, we are not here to find love. We need to find a way back home. Stop thinking about her like that. I attempt to move her, but she was not having that. If anything, she scoots closer. Looks like someone is a cuddler. No one would believe me if I told them Morgana Le Fay was a cuddler.

"I see you are awake. Do you feel rested? You look like you needed it." Aglain comes back in to the tent, carrying a plate of food. "Can’t even get up without waking her rudely?" He says in a teasing tone.

"You know, I'm not sure. Let me just move, and I'll try to adjust her so she can still sleep." Doing my best, I attempt to sit up and hold her and keep her comfortable. I know I don't actually know her, but she looks like she is really enjoying this sleep.

"You know with magic like hers, Mordred told me she never slept soundly, but for some reason she's getting some decent sleep right now," He states in a matter of fact tone.

Somehow I manage to sit up and not wake her up. How? I genuinely have no idea. Now I can eat. I need food. I'm so hungry, I could go for pizza and potstickers right now.

"Here, I brought you some food and water. I hope it's sufficient enough for you."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I am quite hungry. I um- I eat a lot." I use my free hand to eat and try not to be gross about it. Alex always tells me sometimes it's not a pretty sight. This is really good. I don't know what it is, but I can say I'm really hungry or it's really good.

I make a noise of satisfaction due to the food. I see him smile a bit.

"Good?"

"Very good, I really needed that. Thank you again."

"It's no big deal. You're our guest, and you're just like us."

"Wow, that's really nice of you."

"Morgana is one of us too. She's safe here, as you are. I don't know if Uther's people will come looking for her or not here. They shouldn't come here, but it's always a possibility. We will do our best to protect her."

I set down my plate and grab my water and drink it. So refreshing. 

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate-"

A gasp interprets me.

Morgana shoots up short of. Her eyes are wide. She is still leaning against me. She looks at me and Aglain and starts to push against my front to sit up, until she gasp in pain this time, one hand going to her leg. She falls back against me.

"Careful Morgana. You were stung by a serket. I tended to your wound, but it's sore and will cause you pain."

"Who are you? Where am I, and why am I here?" She tries to sit up again but fails again. "Why are you holding me?" She whispers the last part.

"Uh- I"

"Kara saved you Morgana. I found her carrying you after you passed out from the sting. She carried you here. Don't worry Morgana, you are safe here. Kara nor I will hurt you. You're okay, I promise."

"How do you know my name?"

"You're King Uther's ward. I'm a Druid. I know who you are. I promise, you have no reason to be scared. You're among friends."

There's no way this scared girl in front of me can be the evil sorceress of the old legends. But come to think of it, every villain I've ever faced has an origin story; something that made them that way. What if I'm witnessing the very events that turn Morgana evil?

I can save her. I can't leave her alone, not like Kal did me. It's horrible to be scared of what you're capable of or what you have in your palms. I don't want her to go down this dark path. I couldn't save Lena in the time I had in my own home, but I can save Morgana. It's not too late. Oh wait, she's looking at me. Are her lips moving? Her full red lips- I mean just lips, yup.

"I'm not saying I don't enjoy this, but you never answered me. Why agree to holding me?" Morgana has a blush in her cheeks.

"Uh-um-you-I, I mean you were knocked out for awhile. Somehow you ended up laying on me, and I like it. I didn't want to make you fall, so I am uh, holding you so you didn't fall and wake rudely. I don't think we properly met. I'm Kara D- Zor-El, Kara Zor- El. You're Morgana? It's nice to meet you. I'm glad you're alright."

She kinda just stares at me for a moment until she puts a small smile on her lips. "That was the best sleep I've had in a long time. Thank you for holding me." A blush is still present on her cheeks.

Lip bite, Morgana is lip biting at me. I see her eyes roam to my arms and beyond. Is she checking me out? No, silly Kara. Golly, Kara, you sure can get your hopes up. They didn't have girls who liked other girls back in this time, did they?

"Where are you from, Kara Zor-El?" she asks, genuinely curious.

"Uh-"

"She's from the kingdom far away known as?" Aglain starts to say, but doesn't know how to finish.

"Krypton!" I say. Good job, Kara. Let's not make the pretty girl suspicious.

"I've never heard of Krypton. Does your kingdom keep to themselves mostly? I thought Camelot knew all of its neighbored kingdoms." She seems curious to know why Camelot never made contact with them.

"We keep mostly to ourselves. Easiest way to stay out of trouble and all that." I try to sound convincing.

"Are you a knight?" Morgana asks me rather quickly.

"Uhhhh- I'm just Kara. I could be, but I'm just Kara." That isn't a lie. Just Kara is something I wish I could be. Aglain leaves us, presumably to check on his own people.

"Okay, just Kara, you can call me Morgana, not Lady Morgana. It gets tiring." She makes a small smile. "You have pretty eyes. They're really blue, like the sky." Morgana blurts out and turns a fierce red in her cheeks.

"I-uh-t-thank you. It's one of my best features,” I respond back with a blush.

"Morgana!" a voice pipes up, breaking up the moment. It’s a young... boy? Man? No facial hair, so maybe he’s not a kid, but he doesn't look like a man. He has just some regular looking clothes I'm assuming that aren't royal clothing.

"Merlin?! What are you doing here?" She seems alarmed. Wait, this is the Merlin? The dude with the big ears and no facial hair? Wow. He's got a baby face, nothing like the books.

"I'm here to take you back to Camelot," he says in a rush.

"What? You're the one who told me I should seek out the Druids."

"I never imagined the repercussions."

Morgana looks both confused and worried. For the time being, she seems to have forgotten I'm here. I don't like where this conversation is going.

"Repercussions?" Morgana asks. "What repercussions?"

"The King thinks you've been kidnapped. He won't stop until he finds you. He's already arrested dozens of people. He'll have them all executed!"

Executed? Not on my watch. I breathe out a deep sigh. Even in this world I've never seen before, I just can't escape being Supergirl. "Nobody's getting executed," I state firmly.

The strange man looks at me for the first time. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Kara Zor El, the last child of Krypton, and nobody dies on my watch."

Morgana looks back at me again, and she looks just as scared as she was in the woods when that monster came at her. No matter what happens, I will not fail this girl. At least this is one thing I can do. "I can't go back," Morgana pleads. "If I do, the same fate awaits me."

"Uther doesn't know! And he never needs to! I won't tell a soul!" Merlin rushes to say.

The penny drops. "This is about magic, isn't it?" I ask.

Merlin gives me a baffled look. "How do you know about- never mind, we need to go now!"

Aglain runs into the tent sweating hard. "My Lady, we need to go!" His eyes narrow on Merlin. "Who are you?"

"He's a friend," Morgana says.

"Well, your friend has led the knights of Camelot right to us."

Both Morgana and Merlin look terrified, but I feel completely calm. This is something I'm used to, being in the heat of battle. It's actually the calmest I've felt since I fell through that portal. "Evacuate the druids," I order Aglain in my Supergirl voice. "I'll hold off the knights."

"Just you? Against all of Arthur's men? How are you going to do that?" Merlin questions me.

"Don't ask questions. Just do as I say. Get yourself out of here."

"I'm not leaving without Morgana!" he protests.

"I can't go back," Morgana says. "But I can't run."

I crouch down beside her and take her hand. "You're going to have to return to Camelot. I know it's scary, but I'm coming with you, and I swear to Rao I will keep you safe. But right now, this is the only way we can save the Druids. We'll regroup back in Camelot and go from there."

Morgana gives me a shaky nod. On the other hand, Merlin looks less than convinced. "And just what are we going to tell Uther?"

"I'm a travelling knight from a lost kingdom, and I rescued Morgana from the circus."

"The serket," Morgana corrects me.

"Yeah, that. Now go!" I leave them behind in the dust as I take off full speed towards Camelot's knights. They aren't exactly hard to find given how loud they are. Within a second I'm circling them, too fast for them to see but unable to get passed me. I see them cower together towards the center. Meanwhile, Aglain leads the Druids away. When I know they are all gone, I return to Morgana's side.

Merlin's eyes look like they're about to pop out of his head. "Was that magic?"

I'm about to tell him no, but I really don't want to have to explain myself. "Yes," I lie.

"It's the Lady Morgana!" a new voice cries. Great, the knights of Camelot have found us, headed by some snobby prince. "Merlin?" the prince asks in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I... thought I could help?" he says, although it sounds more like a question.

"I am a travelling knight of Krypton," I announce myself, and all eyes turn to me. "I happened upon these two battling a serket when I jumped in and killed the beast." It's a weird thing to say because Supergirl isn't supposed to kill. Yet I could have killed the monster with my freezing breath without hesitation. Rao help me.

"So it is you I have to thank for the safety of my sister and my servant," the Prince replies.

Sister? Servant? What in Rao's name did I just land in the middle of? "Yes," I answer, not even bothering to fake humility.

Merlin cuts in. "It's true, Arthur. Every word."

"You're Arthur?" I ask before I can stop myself. "I've heard so much about you, your Highness." Hopefully he doesn't question that too much.

As it turns out, he doesn't question it at all. In fact, I think his chest puffs out a little bit. "You must return with us to Camelot," he announces. "We will have a feast in your honor!"

Right now I feel like I could eat the entire feast by myself. "It would be my pleasure, your Highness." I turn back to look at Morgana, who looks like she's about to pass out leaning against Merlin. I step in and swoop her up bridal style in my arms. "I will keep my promise," I whisper so soft I'm not even sure she can here it. I don't know what's coming next, but for now I'm going to Camelot. You know who would love this? Sara


	2. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter Two 

MORGANA'S POV

I remember vaguely that Kara had picked me up and carried me when Arthur's men found us. I was awake enough to get on the horse, with help of course from Kara. She is very strong. She has the biceps for it. Not like I was looking or feeling, just observing.

Kara ends up riding with me, placing me in front of her so she could make sure I was upright. I take that opportunity to lean back again her front and take a nap. As I drift in and out of consciousness, I overhear some of Arthur's grumbling.

"She's never that happy to see me. It's not like I just rode all the way from the castle or anything just to find her."

"Yeah but she sees you every day. This new knight on the other hand..."

"Oh, don't you start too, Merlin."

"Ok. Shutting up now."

I decide that now is an excellent time to make it known that I can hear them. "Oh Arthur, get some biceps like Kara here and then we'll talk."

Kara's body behind me shakes a bit from holding back her laughter. "Oh, don't be too hard on the prince. I'm sure he's doing his best."

"My best?" Arthur scoffs. "Do you hear this, Merlin?"

"To be fair, you weren't there when Kara- alright, alright I'll be quiet. Just stop looking at me like that."

"We grew up together, and now she's turning everyone we know against me."

I have to comment on that one. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. The world doesn't revolve around Arthur."

Kara bites back another laugh, and for some reason I feel quite pleased with myself for making the pretty, powerful lady laugh. Seeing Arthur pouting and looking to Merlin for reassurance is just a bonus. A pretty great bonus at that.

"'The world doesn't revolve around Arthur.' Last time I checked, I still rode all the way out from the castle into enemy territory- which is very dangerous, by the way. You should know Merlin, you're the idiot that ran out here with no backup- just to find her and bring her home because I care about her. There's just no respect."

"Well at least you still have me?" Merlin suggests hopefully. "Ok, I get it, I'll stop talking now."

Another knight speaks over the bickering. "Sire, we are almost at the castle."

That's disappointing. I was hoping to stay in Kara's muscular arms for a little longer.

As we clear the forest, the castle comes into view. Kara takes in a deep breath. "Wow," she says. "So this is what Camelot looks like."

I twist around so that I can see her face. She is properly wonderstruck. "Surely they have a castle in your kingdom. Krypton was it?"

"They didn't have anything that looks like that."

"Didn't have?"

Kara sighs. "Krypton is gone. It's been destroyed by a great explosion."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," I say. Even though I was just been trying to run away from Camelot, I can't even begin to imagine how painful it would be for it to suddenly be gone one day. "Is that why you were all alone?"

"Partly," Kara answers. "And partly because of my own mistakes."

I can see Uther standing out in front of the castle. Ugh. I hope he's not expecting me to greet him. Of course he doesn't know that he's the reason I ran away. He thinks I was kidnapped, as if my life in the castle isn't prison enough. Wait, now he's giving me this weird look. He must be noticing the charming new knight sitting behind me.

We arrive at the front steps of the castle. I can see the look of anger on his face, and even if it is not directed towards me yet I am scared. Kara is behind me still. She said she would protect me, and I believe her. I saw the strange magic she wielded when she saved me from the serket unlike any I've ever seen. There were no incantations for spells, just pure energy.

The horses halt to a stop, Uther is coming forth, and oh good, he's coming right towards me. I can't help but tense up. I didn’t realize, but I recoil into Kara's front. I was more scared than I thought. Kara doesn't say anything about me getting closer to her. She actually makes sure to keep her strong arms around me.

"Morgana! I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you. I couldn't rest ‘til you were back and safe."  
Kara lets go of me and dismounts. I'm disappointed that she is no longer holding me. Don't pout, I tell myself. 

I go to dismount, and I'm worried if my leg will take the landing from the horse to the ground. I go to slide down worried. Oddly enough, it was like I got help sliding down, which I did because Kara puts her hands on my waist and eases the landing. I now lean on her, until someone clears their throat.

Uther was the one who cleared his throat, and I turn to face him, trying to stay upright while using Kara at the same time. He goes to hug me, so I hug him back, and now I'm leaning against him.

"I was so worried about you." He hugs me tightly. I'm trying to keep a face that doesn't show any negative emotions. It's a good thing he can't see my face due to it being in his shoulder.

"You were right to think it was the Druids that kidnapped her. You will have to thank this knight, Kara Zor-El. She is traveling and ran across Morgana and the Druids and saved her, Father." Arthur said. “I told her we would have a feast in her honour, Father."

"In which we will. I am greatly indebted to you. You saved and made sure my ward made it home safe. I am glad that you were there when you were, knight Zor-El." Uther says, losing up his hold on me.

"I assure you, I did it out of kindness. When I crossed paths, she needed help. I did what a knight should do. Protect someone in need and danger, your Highness," Kara says with honesty in her voice.

Uther lets me go, and I stumble backwards on my injured leg. Luckily, Kara is behind me and catches me. "Your Highness, I need rest. Is it alright if Kara accompanies me to my chambers?"

"Of course. Kara, you are welcome to stay in Camelot for as long as you like."

I turn to Kara now. "Come. I will tell you the way."

Kara gently sweeps me into her arms again before my leg can give out. "Lead the way, m'Lady."

Arthur does grumble. "I bet she wouldn't let me carry her like that..." It ends up fading out. This is actually nice, having someone who can carry me without grunting or getting tired like I'm too heavy. Now, it's only been a handful of people that have tried to carry me, but still this is the nicest.

As I'm telling her which way to go, I can't help but bite my lip. I want to ask her some things, but I don't know if she'll want to answer them.

"I can hear you overthinking. Once we get to your chambers, you are more than welcome to ask me anything, and I'll answer your questions honestly, Morgana. I promise," Kara says quietly but just enough for me to hear.

We reach a stairway, and she pauses. I tell her to go up and then we should turn right and my door should be close, which was true.

How am I going to get the door open is the question.

All of a sudden, Kara has one arm and is pushing the door open with that arm, and is managing to hold me up with just one arm. Is that humanely possible?

Once in my chambers, she sets me down on my bed and goes to close the door shut quietly.

"Are you... human?" I let that slip out. Good job going easy.

"Well... no." Kara is fidgeting with her hands.

"If you aren't human, then what are you?" That would explain the magic I saw her display in the forest.

"Well, I am from Krypton, but Krypton isn't a kingdom. I was part of the royal family, and we did have a castle per say, but it wasn't like this one. It was different in may ways. Krypton was a planet among the stars. Krypton did die in an explosion, and I was sent away in a pod which was just used to make emergency escapes. When the planet was starting to fall apart, my baby cousin and I were sent to what my people called Earth, which is here. So, before you ask, the abilities I used to protected you were my abilities or what you thought was magic. They are given to me by the sun. Yes, the sun. It sounds crazy, but it's true. It's not magic, but it's my abilities. Since I'm not human, I in technical terms am labelled as an alien, which really just means I come from the stars per say."

I just sit there trying to retain all the information she just dropped on me. It sure does explain a lot.

"That explains the muscles. No one human at least that I've ever seen has muscles like you do. Has anyone ever told you you're solid like a castle wall?"

Kara just laughs at that last comment. "I've been called a brick wall, yes."

"Well, Kara Zor-El, even if you are an alien, I won't tell anyone. To me you can just be Kara, as long as you'll call me Morgana, the Lady Morgana is quite tiring." Kara ends up sitting on my bed at some point. She really is beautiful. "You know, for a knight and how well you fought, you don't have any scars that tarnish your beauty. Even if you aren't a real knight, you're my favorite knight and hero."

Kara blushes and coughs a bit. "Thank you. Although if we're really calling anyone beautiful, it should be you. Shouldn't you be the princess of Camelot? You have the beauty." I just sit there. No one has ever said anything that nice to me before.

I smile and quietly say thank you. Kara is very polite and sweet. "You will be staying in Camelot?" I find her presence comforting.

"I did promise to protect you, so yes I'll be staying in Camelot." That response makes me smile. I am going to say something else, but my chamber doors open and Gaius and Merlin walk in my chambers.

"Morgana, Merlin tells me that you suffered quite the wound. Mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all, Gaius," I say, feeling annoyed by the intrusion. I stretch my leg out so he can see where it has already been bandaged.

Gaius pauses. "Who tended to your injury, Lady Morgana?"

I exchange a worried look with Merlin, unsure of what to say. If I tell him that it was a Druid, will he tell the King?

"It was me," Kara says.

"You did? I mean you did," Merlins says, trying to be convincing.

"I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Gaius the, court physician." Gauis holds his hand out to Kara. Kara takes it.

"I'm Kara Zor-El, a travelling knight." The hand shake ends. Gaius turns towards me and starts to look at my wound. He takes off the bandage and inspects it.

"You did well. Its clean, snd proper medicine was applied and wrapped well. I shall give you something for the pain. I will also apply more medicine and wrap it. It should heal in a couple days. You still might have a limp, but it's possible it will be fully healed by then. Arthur did mention a feast in Knight Zor-El's honor. Uther said he would wait ‘til you were fully healed, so you can attend the feast with Knight Zor-El," Gaius says as he finishes putting on a fresh bandage on my leg.

Merlin pipes up. "Arthur was grumbling after he heard Uther say you would attend with Knight Zor-El, going on about how you will want to actually attend with her but not him." He snickers as he says it. Arthur isn't wrong. I do want to attend with Kara. I'd even dance with her. "Arthur also sent me here to show Knight Zor-El to her chambers and get her whatever she needs. Your chambers are actually relatively close to Morgana's, maybe two or three down the hall, but I can show Kara when she's ready," Merlin says.

"Merlin, go tell Gwen I am done now. She can come in now." Gaius says. Oh, please let another person in my room. There goes any more talking with Kara. I sigh. I dont feel myself pouting until Kara says something.

"Awww, you're pouting. How about tomorrow we can do something, or I can come by your chambers, say for brunch?"

"Brunch?" I can't help but sound confused. What is this brunch?

"I mean lunch. I can come meet you at your chambers."

I smile. "That sounds lovely," I agree.

Gaius leaves, and Kara grabs Merlin's arm before he can follow. "You didn't tell him about me, did you?"

Merlin rolls his eyes. "No. You saved us and the Druids. I trust you, Kara. That doesn't mean I don't have a lot of questions though. Oh, too tight, grip on arm too tight."

"Well, your questions are going to have to wait," Kara says as she lets go of Merlin's arm. "I'm hungry enough to eat the entire kingdom." She turns to me. "And you, Morgana, look like you're about to pass out on the spot."

I pout again. "Am not."

Kara smiles and leans over. She brushes loose hair out of my face. "Get some rest, Morgana. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am amazed at the response to this idea, thank you all for reviewing and all the kudos.


	3. Soft Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go! Enjoy!

Chapter Three

MORGANA'S POV

As I wake up from my slumber, I realize I had actually slept last night and dreamed a good dream. I actually dreamt of Kara. I was just talking to her about my magic, and then we were cuddling. I never want to cuddle with anyone let alone really touch anyone else unless I have to, and as the King's Ward no one wants to touch me, honestly. They're afraid if the king will react badly. He's never tried to marry me off, which I'm glad about, but it's strange.

I can't wait until lunch. Is it peculiar I'm thinking about what holding Kara's hand would feel like? I've never had these thoughts. Gwen interprets my thoughts by walking into my chambers.

"Good morning my lady," Gwen says, going to my day wear. I never changed out of my clothes from last night. I definitely need a fresh dress, and maybe a bath? I need to smell nice, just because it's good hygiene- no other reason, definitely not.

"Good morning Gwen." I stretch as I sit up. "My lady, you look well rested. Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly, I did." I really did. I don't feel drained or the need to go back to sleep.

"Might it have to do with the dashing knight that rescued you and carried you to your chambers?" Gwen says with a knowing smile.

"It might."

"Is the knight as dashing as I've heard and as muscular? A lot of people were talking about her. I overheard a group of girls talking about how she was dashing, beautiful, with broad shoulders and muscles to go with all of that."

"Wait a minute, they can't like Kara. Kara's mine!" I say without thinking.

"Is Knight Zor-El courting you, or oh you want that to happen, don't you Morgana?" Gwen asks.

"Uhhhh... I just get these feelings around her. My stomach feels all funny. I like to make her laugh. She talks to me like I'm... just Morgana, not the King's Ward." Words just flow out of my mouth.

"It sounds like you have a crush on Knight Zor-El, or even the possibility of romantic feelings towards her. You've never liked anyone before." Gwen says smiling.

"I think it's possible-" I am cut off by my doors openings and Arthur coming into my room. How rude.

"Did you not learn how to knock when younger? I could have been getting ready for the day, not decent yet!" I say annoyed.

"I heard you and Gwen talking about Knight Zor-El." Arthur rolls his eyes as he says her name. Ugh, what a prick. "I don't understand why everyone is so impressed and falling for her. She's just a knight. So she's a girl and she has big muscles, big deal. I have arms muscles and other muscles. I'm the Prince and I got my food second this morning to Knight Zor-El. Tell me Morgana, not you too." Arthur finishes, possibly peeved.

"Morgana actually has a crush on Knight Zor-El, possibly even romantic feelings towards her," Gwen says defensively.

"Seriously, Morgana? My father will never permit it, even if she does feel the same way about you. He's very protective of you."

"Spare me the lecture. So what if I like Kara in a romantic way? Doesn't mean we'll get married and live happily ever after." I can't help but wonder if I'll ever get that. No one stays, so why would Kara love me? I'm so damaged and afraid of who I am.

Arthur continues to talk, but I drown out what he’s saying. I start thinking about what if Kara did grow to like me? What if we do get to know each other and I want more than just friendship? What if I want companionship for a life time? Could Kara really love me for me, all of me?

"Morgana?" Gwen's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "You look deep in thought. Are you alright?"

"I am. Well, I was lost in my head, that's all Gwen."

"I'll take my leave and see you sometime Morgana." Arthur says as he walks out of my chambers.

"Gwen, do you think that if Kara was to court me that she could love me, all of me, and not leave?"

"I don't know Kara at all but if she were to court you my lady, she would have to be as stupid as Arthur to let you go or not love you. You're the kindest person I know in this castle," Gwen says.

"Thank you, Gwen. You're always so kind to me." I can't help but like having Gwen around. She's become a good friend.

____________________________________________________

Lunch time approached, and I couldn't help but feel nervous and happy at the same time. Lunch should just be Kara and I. Maybe I can ask more questions. I am pretty sure I have what Gwen called a "crush" on Kara. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I've never been interested in anyone romantically before.

There's a knock at the door, and Gwen gets up to get it and see who it is. "Knight Zor-El, come in. You got new clothes too, they look nice."

"Oh, thank you. Uther sent Merlin into the city to get me some clothes like Arthur, well similar in style. I prefer pants, that's probably why. I hope I don't look too ridiculous," I hear Kara say and laugh. Her laugh is such a pleasant sound. She sounds so carefree.

"Come on in. Morgana is expecting you." I hear Kara's footsteps and Gwen closing the door to my chambers. Kara comes in my line of view. She's wearing dark trousers with a blue shirt. It's a long sleeve shirt, but her sleeps are rolled up to her elbows. Her arms are very nice, especially with her sleeves rolled up. To finish her outfit up, she has a brown vest, along with boots that Arthur would usually wear.

The only thing is that I love this look on Kara, and yet I've never felt this way about the way anyone else dresses like. This is weird? Strange? New?

"Wow, that's a beautiful dress Morgana. I love the blue color, and then the gold patterns on it are amazing!" Kara says when she sees me sitting in a chair by the table. Why do I like that she likes my dress? Is it weird it makes me want to wear blue more?

"I-uh- thank you Kara." The blush in my cheeks is evident.

"So, lunch? Do you want to do anything after lunch?" Kara asks. I can't help but stare at her probably longer than I should.

"I would be pleased to do something after lunch. We could take a walk, stay here and talk, or do you have something in mind?"

"Those all sound lovely. We can see how we feel after lunch and decide what we want to do."

"That sounds nice." Gwen had left to get lunch I'm assuming. Hopefully it's something good.

"If you're not from here, are you ever going to go home?" I blurt out and ask Kara.

"Well, honestly I am not sure I can. I don't have a way back. I made a promise that I would protect you and I don't intend on breaking it. I know what its like to be scared of the powers you have. I can see in your eyes Morgana that you're scared, but I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help. Don’t be afraid," Kara says with honesty in her eyes.

I can't help but feel my eyes watering. How can someone I just meant care so much?

I end up standing up and hugging Kara, burying my face right above her chest. I have my arm around her neck while she holds me close. This is lovely. I've never been hugged like this. I can't help but nuzzle into Kara.

"How's your leg?" Kara asks me while she's still hugging me.

"Mm, it feels better than yesterday. Now that I think about it, a walk might not be good for my leg. Since it's still healing, we could stay in my chambers and talk?" I ask, still nuzzling into Kara. I should probably pull back from the hug before it gets weird, right?

I pull back and Kara stays where she is, but her arms do release me loosely. She's taller than me- not by a lot, but still taller than me, I look up at her face. She has a kind smile, not something I see a lot.

She has nice lips that definitely look soft- wait, did I just say soft? I wonder if she's a good kisser. Even though I have nothing to compare it to, I bet she would be a good kisser. I really need to stop having these thoughts. What's wrong with me?

Someone clears their throat and we jump apart and look up to see who it is. It's Gwen. She bought lunch, thank God. I need a distraction.

Gwen explains lunch before she leaves, because of course she's going to leave us alone. This is fine.

"Kara, may I ask you something else?" I ask once we each get our plate and sit down.

"Sure."

"Why did you save me? You didn't even know who I was." I was genuinely curious. She just appeared out of no where.

"Hope, help, and compassion for all is what I stand for. Remember how I said I was sent to Earth? I'm from a city called National City, and you know how I told you the sun gave me powers? Well, what you saw me wearing is my "supersuit". I am called Supergirl, the protector of National City. People call me Supergirl who don't know my name. To my friends and family, I was Kara Danvers. Kara Zor-El was my birth name given to me on Krypton. So, to answer your question, you needed help, and I help all people, Morgana. I know we just met, but I care about you, truly."

"You are remarkable Kara," I say reaching over to grab her hand. "I truly am grateful you saved me that day."

"Me too."

"If you came from this National City, how did you end up in Camelot?"

"Where I’m from, there is this thing called a multiverse, and I am- well, was on Earth thirty-eight. I was visiting a friend on Earth one in a place called Gotham City. I have recently lost someone very close and dear to me. I loved her. She was my best friend, and I did the one thing that I knew she hated. I lied to her for years about being Supergirl. She never knew Kara Danvers and Supergirl were the same person. I lost the one person who made me feel human at my own mistakes." Kara looks like she is in great pain emotionally.

"May I ask who this person was?" I want to know who could be so dear to Kara.

"Lena, Lena Luthor. She was my best friend. You look so much like her, though you look younger and have darker hair than Lena did. You may look like Lena, but Morgana I can tell you, you are different than Lena. When I look at you, I don't see Lena. I see you Morgana. I loved Lena, and I always will, but I genuinely do care about you Morgana."

"It sounds like she meant a great deal to you," I say.

"She was, but once she learned who I was and what my abilities were, when someone told her the truth, I was no longer just Kara. With you, you know who I really am and haven't treated me as anything but just Kara. You make me feel human, Morgana. I only hope I can help you the way you help me," Kara says, and she squeezes my hand.

"You do," I say breathlessly. I feel this pull to kiss her and thank her. Strange.  
___________________________________________________  
KARA'S POV

Morgana is looking at me strange. I don't know what she's feeling or thinking. I should ask, or is that bad? Before I even ask, I realize Morgana had scooted closer to me. Oh?

"Merlin told me that Uther said you would be attending the feast with me as my plus one," I say.

"Plus one?"

"It's like you're my date to the feast." Did I just say date?

"Date?"

"It's like a guest who's going with you exclusively to an event."

"So, I'm your date?" Morgana sounds like she's having a hard time understanding what it means.

"Uh-uh-do you want to be?" I ask sheepishly, oh no this is not good.

"I would like to be your date, Kara. It sounds... nice," Morgana says with a smile.

As long as she doesn't know the actual meaning of a date, it should be fine. She doesn't know that means in a romantic way. Would I mind it? No, Kara, stop thinking like that. I just ruined my relationship with Lena. How can I even think of starting another relationship ever with anyone. Besides, there is nothing going on in between Morgana and I. Even if there ever was, it couldn't happen. From my time with the Legends, I've picked up on a few things. 

One: don't mess with the timeline, which means don't alter in any way, but I'm ignoring that. I'm going to find a way back home sometime, right? So, I can't stay here, so a relationship between us would never work out. She would have to stay, and I would have to go back to earth thirty eight. That's right, Kara, just box all those feelings up.

"You know, I'm really glad you're here," Morgana says, looking away sadly. "The King is the closest thing I have to a father, and he hates magic much more than he loves me. If it weren't for you, I'd be all alone. I'd have nobody. But now, I have you."

I smile. Wait, why is my heart beating so fast? She's looking up at me with those soft, green eyes, and I feel like I could melt. I quickly push the feeling away. "And it's nice to have a friend in this strange land," I reply.

"Friend," Morgana repeats, drawing the word out long. "And your Lena that you speak of, was she a friend as well?"

A friend. Never anything more, no matter how badly I wish things could have gone differently between us. "Yes. She was my best friend."

"Odd," Morgana comments. "You speak of her as if you were speaking of a romantic partner."

Do I? If my feelings are that obvious, then was Lena ever aware of them? "Maybe we could have been," I answer honestly. "But that's never going to happen now."

Morgana nods solemnly. "I'm sorry for your pain. I am here if you ever want to talk about it."

"Thank you," I say. For the millionth time since accidentally landing here, I find myself questioning the legends told about her in my time. She's supposed to be pure evil, but so far I have seen nothing but kindness. So, how does she become the evil sorceress of the stories? Something bad is going to happen. I know it, but I don't know what it's going to be. I'll need to keep my super senses sharp.

"Even though Lena causes me geat pain, I have you. With you I am just Kara. You know who I really am and still see just Kara. With you, Morgana, you make me feel things I've never felt around or for anyone. You actually like just Kara more than my abilities." Way to be subtle, Kara. You're going to mess up. I mean, it's not a lie though, and that's the important part.

Now she's looking at me that way again, soft and green eyes shining with affection. No, Kara, bury those feelings.

"A good different?" Morgana is looking at me, soft and hopeful.

"A good different." I hadn't realized that she grabbed my hand again and is now playing with my fingers. My heart is beating faster. Oh Rao, are my palms sweating? This has never happened before.

"Are you wishing to match for the feast?" I ask. Subject change done. Is it the best subject change?

"Match meaning we wear the same color?" Morgana asks.

"Yes, if you want."

"I would love that. I actually had a dress in mind already. I was planning on wearing a dark red dress that has some gold details on it. Are you also going to wear a dress?"

"I was actually planning on wearing something from the clothes Uther gave me, one of the nice ones. I believe he gave me two options for the feast. No red pants, but I do have black, or are they dark brown pants? I know one shirt was a nice red shirt, so that should match. Unless you go with a different color last minute. Bedsides, I think you prefer the dresses. I'm not going to steal your thunder."

"Steal my thunder?" Morgana sounds confused.

"What I should have said is you are far more beautiful in a dress than I would be, Morgana."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Morgana sounds surprised.

"I do. You seem like you don't hear that at all or often."

"Just Uther and Gwen tell me that. Uther is like my father and Gwen is my maid servant and friend. So, you could say you're the first person to tell me and it makes me feel special."

Morgana had let go of my hand and is now playing with hers in her lap, I reach out and put my hand on top of them. Morgana looks up at me, though not before glancing at my hand.

She looks down and I can tell she's blushing. She's so cute. Cute?

"Hey, even though I am the first person to say it that it means something to you, you are truly beautiful, Morgana, and kind. You don't need to be afraid anymore." I take my hand off of hers and move a piece of hair to behind her ear.

She smiles and leans into me. Oh Rao, I'm in trouble, aren't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm already working on the next chapter, just debating on a few things such as slow burn, Uther reacting to Morgana/Kara. If y'all have any thoughts about that drop a review and of course if you like this chapter drop a comment.  
> If you need to yell at me via Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram, you can find me @LenaDanvers73.


	4. I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all I would update it as soon as I got it. Enjoy!

MORGANA'S POV

I have never enjoyed lunch so much before. I've never enjoyed being around someone so much, actually. Being around Kara is a breath of fresh air. She talks to me just as Morgana, not as the King's ward. She's also not afraid to touch me. If anyone would see, they would say Kara is brave due to how protective Uther is of me.

I was made aware that Uther wanted me to join him for dinner. I am not excited for that- Uther and I and one big table as we sit there, not saying anything to each other but small talk. Uther won't want to talk about anything I'm interested in. He and Arthur are similar in ways.

Kara is just so... Kara. I can't help but smile thinking about her.

"Morgana?" Gwen's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "Did you hear what I was saying?"

"No, I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought, thinking about dinner is all."

"You don't seem very excited about dinner still. I heard Arthur will be at the dinner as well. That's good news?" Gwen says that with an attempt to make dinner sound appealing, but she makes a face.

I just sit there with my hands in my lap, letting out a sigh as I close the book I was attempting to read.

"Morgana, do you think its possible you might have romantic feelings or romantic attraction to Kara?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The way you two interact, it's not like how you interact with other people. You smile different when she's around. I see the way you look at her. It has a lot of affection in your gaze. When I walked in today, you two were holding hands. Only people in a romantic relationship to that, Morgana."

I sit there not knowing what to say. Was that all true? I mean, I have never been interested in anyone romantically now that I think about it. As much as Arthur loves to say I have feelings for him, I don't, unless annoyance and frustration count. But being with Kara is different. I feel... free.

But surely these feelings are not romantically inclined. I just feel happy around her in a way that I've never felt before; a good different as Kara would say. That doesn't mean I'm in love.

"Kara was just being nice. She's from a faraway place with different customs. There's no way someone as amazing as her would even fall for someone like me in the first place."

Gwen frowns, looking rather sad. "You sell yourself short, my Lady," she says. "I've known you for a long time now, and I think that any knight, even this Zor-El, would be extremely lucky to win your affection."

I think about what she says. I'm not in love with Kara. But then again, how would I know? I've never been in love before, and my parents never showed much affection towards each other. "She makes me happy," I say. "And I want to make her happy too. I want to make her smile and laugh. And when she looks at me, she doesn't see royalty. She just sees me."

Now Gwen smirks a bit. "That certainly sounds like love to me, my Lady."

"Perhaps I do have romantic feelings towards Kara," I admit. "I must say, the idea that something could happen between us isn't a bad one. It's actually a really nice thought. Unfortunately, it's also impossible. She'll return home again one day, and I'll still be shut up in the castle."

"You mustn't give up hope," Gwen sighs. "It's so good to see you happy, my Lady. I would hate it if you never even took a chance."

She's right of course. "Thank you," I say. "You have always been a good friend, even though I am the king's ward. Most servants stay far away from me."

Gwen's smirk is back. "Not that it matters, but the knight Zor-El is rather stunning. If anyone out there is a match for you and your hoyden behavior, it's her."

I smile. Some people would take hoyden to be an insult, but I don't. Perhaps Kara in her more masculine clothes is a bit like me. And maybe that is what draws me to her along with her kind, courageous heart.

Right now I just want to tell her everything I'm feeling, but not in front of my father. I shall seek out some privacy with her after dinner.

____________________________________________________

When I get to the dinner hall, the guards open up the door for me as always. I walk in and Uther's seat is empty, so I assumed I was alone ‘til I saw Kara standing by a window looking out.

I instinctually smile. She looks up at me, and flashes her bright inviting smile. I don't know what comes over me, but I feel myself move forward, and then I'm hugging her.

Kara goes stiff for a second but she returns the hug, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me flush against her. I love this feeling. It's nice.

"I didn't know you would be attending dinner, but I'm glad you are. I am glad to see you again so soon, Kara." I say pulling back, but she still has her arms around me.

"Well, I am glad to see you too, Morgana. Was that hug an ‘I miss you hug’?" Kara says smiling.

"Yes, it was. What can I say, you're easy to miss."

Kara pulls me close again, I haven't known Kara long at all, but she's very affectionate through touch. That's new, but I can't say I'm unpleased by the fact.

"My Lady, sorry for the delay. I ran into Merlin- oh I am terribly sorry, I did not realize Knight Zor-El was here as well, and you two were having a moment." Gwen is truly sorry, as am I.

"Gwen, it's ok, and it's just Kara. There is no need for this Knight Zor-El nonsense. We know each other," Kara says as she lets go of me. She ends up next to me with her arm around my shoulders.

Gwen sends me a sympathetic look, saying ‘I'm sorry’ through her eyes.

"I'm just not use to someone of your rank being to humble is all, Kn- Kara," Gwen says honestly.

"It's alright, Gwen, really, and it's alright when you came in. I enjoy hugging Morgana, so it's not like I hide how affectionate I am. It's quite alright."

My heart beat picks up when Kara said she enjoys hugging me. "Kara, may we talk in private after dinner?" I blurt out.

"Of course, Morgana. Is there something the matter?" Kara gets very concerned all of sudden.

"No! I mean no, I just would like to talk to you about something." I turn to face Kara and grab her hand. Kara looks down at our hands and doesn't say anything, but she doesn't pull away.

That moment was ruined by that annoying, arrogant voice I just absolutely love. "I didn't know the great Knight Zor-El would be joining the dinner." Arthur walks in. I’m surprised his big head could fit through the door.

Kara doesn't pull away. She actually actually links our fingers together, and we're side by side now. I can see Arthur looking down at our hands. "I didn't realize you two were so close," he says with a hint of a sneer.

"Why do you even care? What are you, actually jealous?" I can't help it. Arthur never cares for me like that. I'm sure he did at one point, but it was never going to be reciprocated.

"I think he has a problem with me, not you," Kara speaks up.

"Really? What gave it away?" Arthur asks in a matter of fact tone.

"Your foul and poor attitude towards me. Is your male ego so fragile that my mere presence intimidates you?"

Arthur scowls at Kara. "I never saw you fight, and given the state of your silky, smooth hands, I'm not sure you've even held a sword before. For all I know, you're one of the Druids, and you've now bewitched Morgana."

I gasp. "Arthur! This is a new low, even for you!"

"It's alright, Morgana," Kara assures me. She then turns back to Arthur. "What are you going to do, Prince? Are you going to try and get rid of me? I can see it in your eyes that you want to. Go ahead. You won't be the first or the last man to underestimate me, but you will be wrong."

Arthur looks properly shocked. "You can't talk to me that way!" he protests. "I'm the crown prince."

"You insulted the honor of another knight," I speak up. "That's pretty poor etiquette for a crown prince and fellow knight. I guess chivalry really is dead."

"I also don't think my father the king would approve of your affections towards Morgana."

Affections towards me? Surely Arthur is joking. Or more likely, he really is just that dense. I turn to Kara in horror, expecting her to be furious, but she just looks amused. She even laughs a little. "So this really is jealousy then?" she asks. "If you knew me- the things I've lost, the pain I've suffered- you would know there is absolutely nothing to be jealous of. What my affections for Morgana mean are none of your concern."

Did she just say affections for me? I look up to Kara, expecting her to once again have a look of horror, but she kind of has a face that is surprised, I think.

"Who has affections for my ward?" Uther's voice sounds off in the room.

The room is silent for a moment, until Uther looks at Artur with a pointed look. "I was accusing Knight Zor-El of having affections for Morgana, Father," Arthur states.

"If she does, that is up to me to approve, not you Arthur."

"Arthur left out the part where he insulted Kara's honor as a knight." I can't bite my tongue on that. Kara did save me.

"Is this true, Arthur?" Uther says in a serious tone, not looking happy and sitting down in his spot.

"Yes, Father. I let my emotions get the best of me. I apologize, Knight Zor-El. As a fellow knight I should not have said what I did." Arthur looks as if its paining him to say this.

"Apology accepted," Kara replies.

My brain is still on how Kara said she has affections for me. Why would someone like her be remotely interested in me? She's all things I wish I could be, and someone to love and love me in return.

Uther brings his gaze in our joined hands, his face unreadable. His gaze then solely goes to Kara, who hasn't let go of my hand. "Morgana, stay after dinner, I would like to speak with you."

"Of course."

"Now, let's sit and start dinner. It's not too late to enjoy dinner and each other's company." A pointed look goes to Arthur with that last line. Kara starts to let go of my hand, but I knew she was going to have to when we sat down. To my surprise, she pulls my chair out and motions for me to sit. I do, and she pushes me in.

"Thank you," I say.

"You're welcome, Morgana."

Even in the presence of Uther, she still just calls me Morgana. That makes me happy. I miss the days before my parents died and I was just Morgana, a perfectly normal girl with no royal duties.

"So Kara, Arthur tells me you're from the kingdom of Krypton," Uther says. Meanwhile, servants come in and place food in front of us. "I must confess, I don't recognize the name."

"I'm very interested as well," Arthur pipes up. "Perhaps our people could be friends?"

Kara looks down at her lap. "I don't think so. All of them are dead. Nothing remains of Krypton."

The room goes silent. Arthur looks a bit guilty, as he should after questioning Kara so much. The King frowns. "I am so sorry for your loss," he says. "Do you have any plans? Perhaps you could find a home here in Camelot."

"I would like that very much," Kara replies.

I hide my smile behind my hand. With Kara here, the castle feels less like a prison. I haven't told Kara yet, but someday when she has to return to National City, I hope to go with her and leave this place behind me. Perhaps I could go somewhere where my magic would be a gift, not a curse; somewhere no one will try to hurt me.

"Well, if you will be staying in Camelot, perhaps we could train together sometime? You will also get to spend more time with my ward." I can see Arthur making a face as Uther says that. Kara looks surprised and a little nervous.

"It would be my pleasure, your Majesty," Kara answers, though I suspect it actually is not.

Suddenly I realize what Arthur had said before about Kara never holding a sword before might not be wrong. When she rescued me and held back the knights to give the Druids time to escape, she had been unarmed. With as strong as her powers are, I doubt she's ever needed a sword.

I also want to know why Uther said that Kara could spend time with me. That was unusual. Then again, Uther has never tried to marry me off like other kings did to young girls. Something is up with him.

"So, Kara, tell me how old are you?" Uther asks.

"I'm twenty-five."

"Have you ever been married?"

"Ummmm... no." Kara seems confused on that question.

Kara and Arthur left after dinner, and it had been... pleasant? Is that the correct term to describe Uther's comments and questions? I don't know why he was asking Kara all those questions. It was out of the ordinary.

"So, Morgana, do you have affections for Kara?" Uther bluntly asks me.

At first I'm not sure what to say. Do I lie? Will Uther be upset with what I say no matter what?

"I do. I really do. I've never felt like this before." I guess honesty is what I am going for. I start wringing my hands together, looking down. After a minute, I look up again because Uther hasn't responded yet. When I look up, he doesn't look mad, but he also doesn't look excited per say.

"I like her. She is a good fit for you- loyal, courageous, and a knight. If you did wish to peruse a relationship with Kara, I would approve of that. That does not mean you will get married in a short amount of time. I will make sure Kara is worthy of you, Morgana. You must really like her. I've never seen you smile like that or hold someone's hand," Uther says.

I'm honestly surprised by Uther. I can't help but have a smile on my face."Thank you." I can't help but be happy about how well everything is going in my life.

"I want you to be happy, Morgana. It would look good if my ward married a person of such status." Of course it goes back to him. I thought he actually cared for a minute. "That is all I wanted to discus, Morgana. You may go." Just like that, Uther is cold and himself again. I take my leave and go towards the doors. I still have to talk to Kara.

I know Kara's chambers aren't far from mine, so I try and see if she is in her chambers. I don't know where else she would be at this time. I'm slightly nervous about this. Why am I so nervous? I get to her chamber door and knock on it.

Kara opens the door. She is still in her outfit from dinner, well, minus the vest, so just a shirt, and the biceps are definitely visible through the shirt.

"Morgana, are you here to talk? I know you wanted to talk, but Uther asked to talk to you," Kara says, leaning on the door.

"I would still like to talk if you are okay with that." I can't help but bite my lip out of nerves.

"Of course. Would you like to come in? Or do you want to go to your chambers?"

"I can come in. Your chambers is fine," I say. Kara opens the door and motions for me to come in. I do, and she closes the door behind me.

"Was there something on your mind?" Kara asks. She motions for me to come in further, and as she sits on the bed she pats the spot next to her. My heart flutters inside my chest a little, but I still sit. I'm not even sure what it is I want to say, but I have to say something.

"Kara, I..." I trail off. Kara looks at me with understanding. "What did you mean when you told Arthur that your affections for me were none of his concern?"

Now Kara frowns and crinkles her brow. "It isn't his place to tell me what I feel for you. That's just between you and me."

"But... you do feel something?" I ask softly.

"Yes," Kara answers slowly. Her frown deepens.

"Why do you seem so sad about that?"

Kara looks away. "You don't want me. I'll just let you down in the end."

I bite nervously at my lip a bit, unsure of what to say. "Isn't that for me to decide though?"

"I have a lot of baggage. I failed my best friend, my sister, and now my whole home may be in danger because of me and I'm not there to protect them."

"Well, maybe I could..." Come with you? I want to ask, but my throat won't work. A few hot years sting at my eyes, and I turn away quickly to try and hide it. "I understand. Thank you for your honesty." I have to get out of here. I get up and get out as quickly as possible, and got my chambers to cry.

KARA'S POV

I hadn't moved from my current spot on my bed, looking at the door and the spot Morgana had been before she bolted out of the room. She had been crying because of me. Rao, I'm awful. Why didn't I stop her? Why did I just let her walk away? I feel so guilty. I need to fix this. I don't know how much time has passed, but I need to go find her and fix my mistakes.

I get up and walk out of my chambers. It's a curse and a blessing in this moment that Morgana's chambers aren't far from mine. What am I even going to say? I'm sorry I made you cry, I really like you, and I just don't know how to do relationships? I bring my fist up and knock on the door and wait a few seconds but hear nothing.

Sighing, I knock again. What if she's not even in there? I use my x-ray vision to see if she's there. She is, but she is laying in her bed facing the door and crying, holding her blanket. I knock again. "Morgana? Can you open the door? I know you're in there." There’s no response. Maybe I should just go?

I bring my fist up to knock but stop and think I caused her enough pain. I put my forehead against the door and sigh. "Good job, Kara. You find a girl who likes you for just Kara even when she knows what you're capable of, and you make her cry and not want to talk to you," I say outloud to myself. I turn with my back against the door and slide down until I'm sitting on the floor, my head leaning against the door.

What's wrong with me? Morgana came to me and was wanting to talk about us, our feelings, and I just shot her down because I let everyone else down in my life. Rao, maybe I'm destined to be alone forever. Maybe I'm just going to die fighting an alien if I ever get back home.

I bring my head forward and just sit there ‘til I let it fall back against the door, sighing loudly. Maybe I should just sit here and wait for her? No, she wouldn't want that. "I better get back to my chambers before they start to question why I’m outside Morgana's door." I mean to say it in my head but don’t realize I say it out loud.

With a bigger sigh than I intended, I decide I better just give her space. I laugh sadly at that. It’s just like Lena. Grunting a bit, I start to stand up. I stand and turn back to the door. Still closed, I turn back to the direction of my chambers and put my hands in my pockets. I start walking back the direction I came.

The door opens, and I hear hurried footsteps. I feel a hand grab one of my arms. "Please don't go." A sniffle follows.

I turn and see Morgana in different clothes which I assume are for sleeping, with red, puffy eyes and nose. She was obviously crying. I feel horrible.

"I'm sorry I didn't open the door, please don't go," Morgana says, sniffling.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I am the one who should be apologizing," I say sadly. I pull my hands out of my pocket, and open my arms. "Come here."

Morgana comes forth and puts her arms around my neck. I hug her back tightly. "I'm sorry, Morgana."

Morgana nuzzles into me. I rub her back. "Do you want us to go back to your chambers and talk?"

I feel her nod for yes. She pulls away, looks me in the eyes, and grabs my hand before pulling me to her chambers and closing the door.

I sit on her bed, not sure where else to sit. Morgana comes to sit next to me.

"Morgana... I... " I trail off. I can do this. "Morgana, I do have romantic feelings for you. I really like you, but everytime something makes me happy... my life goes wrong and destroys it. When I have something good in my life... I ruin it because ,apparently I just can't be happy." It's the honest truth.

"How could you possibly ruin my life more than Uther already has?" Morgana says for the first time since I started talking.

She has a point. I can only make her life better than what it was going towards before I showed up. "You're right."

"What?"

"You're right. You were right before that it's your decision to be made whether you want me. I shouldn't make the decision for you, Morgana."

I turn to Morgana and grab her hand. "Morgana, I really like you. You make me feel human and emotions I've never felt before. I'm still scared that something is going to happen, but I can hope that something doesn't happen. I know I don't deserve it, but I would like to spend time with you and get to know you, and I would like if we had a... relationship? Is that what you call them, or am I getting that wrong?"

Morgana laughs and smiles. "We do still call them relationships, yes. I would love if we could explore our relationship now that I know you do have romantic feelings for me."

"Does that mean you have those feelings for me?" I ask.

"Kara, I just agreed getting to know you and exploring a relationship together. I really like you. I've never liked anyone before, ever," Morgana explains.

"But you're really beautiful and are the kings ward. Doesn't that make you a target for romance?"

"Actually, it does the opposite," Morgana says with a sigh. "Kara, does this mean I can hold your hand around the castle?" Morgana asks shyly.

"Of course, Morgana," I say.

Morgana smiles at me and scoots closer to me. She has stopped crying now, so I can at least say I did something good.

I angle my body so I can face Morgana. I bring my hand up to her face and put a piece of hair back behind her ear. I bring my hand back to her cheek. I can see her eyes to my lips. Morgana angles her body towards me, and I start to lean in closer. She does the same ‘til I'm not far from her face. "Can I-"

"-Yes," Morgana cuts me off mid question. I close the distance in between us and press my lips to hers. Testing out, I apply light pressure and put my hand at her waist. Morgana moves her lips. I take that as a sign she's responding, moving my lips softly and slowly. I keep it chaste, but still move my lips with hers softly. Morgana puts her hand on my jaw, and I move my lips a couple more times before I pull back slowly. I open my eyes slowly to see Morgana still has hers closed. She slowly opens her eyes. She has a happy look in her eyes.

Kissing Morgana wasn't like kissing anyone that had tried to kiss me, or however little they briefly had. Kissing Morgana felt like home. It felt right. She is perfect. It feels like a dream, but better to put my lips on hers. She wasn't kissing Supergirl, Kara Zor-El, or Kara Danvers. She was kissing just Kara.

"That was my first kiss," Morgana says with a blush.

"It was perfect, Morgana," I say and lean in to give her a very chaste kiss on the lips. When I pull back, she's smiling and biting her lip.

"It was perfect because it was with you, Kara," Morgana says.

I can't help but smile as I put my forehead against hers. Morgana is smiling too. I love her smile.

"Does this mean I can kiss you in public too?" Morgana asks shyly as she moves away.

"Is that allowed? I mean I am all for showing our affections for another, but will it cause problems with Uther and everyone?"

"Well, Uther thinks you are a knight, so technically it's not a problem, unless he has a personal problem with it. So, if Uther has a problem with it, we keep it light and respectful around him. And of course around other people as well, but kissing you is something I'd like to do freely," Morgana says.

"I guess that means I have to take you on a date," I say with a smile.

"A date? Is that something you do with a romantic partner? I know you explained, but I just need some more clarification."

"Yes. It is when two people who like each other attend an event together. That is a date."

"So, when you told me the feast was a date, you knew you liked me?"

"Yes, yes, I did," I say.

Morgana moves to where she leaning against me, and I put my arms around her and hold her. Morgana is leaning on my front, sighing constantly. "I think someone is a cuddler," I say with a laugh.

"Only for you, Kara," Morgana says with a smile. She yawns right after that. She's probably tired.

"I should go so you can go to sleep." I don't want to move, but she needs sleep.

"Stay," Morgana says in a whisper I don't think I would have heard without super hearing.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

She nods against me. "You make it better," Morgana says.

"Okay, well you're getting sleepy, so how about we get comfortable? I'm going to put you under the covers," I say as I pick her up bridal style. I hold her with one arm and move her covers back so I can put her under the covers and make her comfortable. I put both arms now holding her and set her down there. Morgana sits up and pulls the covers up to her waist. She looks at me, expecting something, but I don't know what she is expecting.

"Are you going to join me?" Morgana asks in a very shy voice, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Uh- do you want me to?" I can't help but almost stutter. Does she mean in her bed with her? Oh Rao, don't panic. Nothing is going to happen, she just has rather attractive looking nightgown on- no, bad Kara! Stop thinking like that.

"Kara?" Morgana snaps me out of my head. "I said I wanted you to join me in my bed. You look like you got lost in thought."

"I'm alright. I was just thinking about you- I mean the bed, no I mean you and the bed, wait that sounds bad. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was thinking about you in that way, I mean-"

Morgana's lips cut me off and stop my ramble. She pulls away giggling. "You're adorable when you ramble."

"I don't ramble..." I mumble, even though I know I do. I can't help but pout.

"You really do, Kara." I just grumble but silently agree.

"You mean on top of the covers right?" I'm just trying to be respectful, especially to Morgana. She has a rather high status. I don't want to damper that or endanger it.

"No, I meant underneath with me. I'm not going to bite, I promise." Morgana pats the spot next to her after pullIng the covers back.

"Actually, let go change real quick. These pants are not meant for sleeping. They could be softer. I'll be right back, say a couple seconds.” Superspeed comes in handy. I do exactly that, I want to say in just five seconds. Not bad. Morgana just looks at me. She doesn't have the ability to see me when I use my superspeed. 

"I don't know what that is, but it is extraordinary. You're amazing. I'm amazed by you, Kara. Your abilities are amazing, but I think you're the most spectacular person I've even met."

I blush and look down at my feet. I should probably get in the bed now. I slide in the bed, but I leave space in between us. Morgana scoots closer ‘til she's trying to lay on me. Oh? I guess she really is a cuddler. That makes me happy. I move to get more comfortable and hold Morgana. I could get used to this.

"Goodnight Morgana," I say as I hear her heartbeat start to even out.

"Goodnight, Kara," Morgana says sleepily, nuzzling into me, I reach to put out the candle dimly lighting up the room with my two fingers. After it's put out, I take a deep breathe, cuddle into Morgana, and close my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter....the feast with a surprise guest. Let me know what you think. Til next time. As always if you need to yell at me via Twitter,Tumblr or Instagram @LenaDanvers73


	5. Of Courting And Feasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go with a guest that I was planning to include since chapter one, I just got done with a nine hour shift but I wanted to post this before I passed out.

KARA'S POV

I feel a pressure on me as I'm waking up from my slumber. It's comfortable here. I smell something like flowers. I open my eyes and see a mass of dark hair blocking part of my vision. My brain remembers where I am, and I can't help but feel content. There's no phone waking me up to go take of something, and no sirens indicating a crime. I can just stay in this bed and relax. Rao, how long has it been since I've actually said that in my head?

Don't get me wrong, I loved being Supergirl, but it was just so draining sometimes. I couldn't even maintain a friendship because of it, let alone a relationship. My love life is quite sad really. I tried to kiss guys and... broke their nose. So I never got to sleep with anyone if I can't kiss them. Then awhile ago, a Daximite named Mon-EL landed on earth. Daximites and Kryptonians don't get along, and besides, later I found out he was the prince Daximite. A little while into him being on Earth, he got sick and was dying and kissed me. It was horrible, but he didn't break his nose. I didn't kiss him back. Needless to say with my track record, I didn't really try to date. Secret identity and broken noses don't make for a good love life.

Morgana is different. For one, she didn't break her nose when she kissed me. Maybe it was because she was a girl. She was gentle and soft.

"Good morning my la- I am so sorry, I did not realize that you had company!" Gwen says with her back towards us, arms distinctly covering her eyes.

Oh Rao, is that Gwen?! I forgot Morgana is the king's ward and that Gwen is her servant. Oh Rao, I'm in the king’s ward’s bed, and we are not married. That is something that doesn't happen in this time period. You didn't kiss anyone, unless you are courting them. Oh Rao, does that mean I am courting Morgana? I mean, I would totally be okay with that- wait what?

"Gwen, it is okay. You can turn around. We were simply just sleeping." Morgana is awake, but her voice is laced with sleep. She's semi leaning against me, but is pushed back on my front to talk to Gwen.

Gwen turns around. She's blushing. "Do you want me to come back or stay?"

"Why don't you come back, and then we can start to getting ready for the day? We can even eat breakfast," Morgana says kindly.

Gwen leaves as soon as Morgana stops talking. "I haven't slept that good in a very long time, if ever. Usually I'm woken up by nightmares. You seem to make those go away. Being held by you was quite nice. Has anyone told you that you are extremely warm?" Morgana says as she snuggles into me more.

"Yes, actually, my sister. She refers to me as ‘an alien space heater,’" I say as I hold her.

"How about we have breakfast when Gwen comes back? She could even stay and eat with us, unless you oppose," Morgana says sitting up.

"Why would I oppose?"

"I was just double checking. I think it would be nice. I do have a question in regards to something Arthur said at dinner. Have you ever held or fought with a sword? I just remember you didn't have a weapon when you saved me and the druids, but correct me if I'm wrong."

"Uh... no, you are correct. I usually just punch the people or whoever I'm fighting. So I've never actually held a sword or used a sword," I say, blushing.

"I could teach you if you really want to, although it would help with you keeping your knight title."

"You know how to fight with a sword?" I say, kinda surprised, especially considering what she wears. I mean, it's a nice surprise.

"You seem surprised by that," Morgana says.

"It's a good surprise. Back home, I used to practice my fighting skills with my sister. She can take me down, that's for sure. I may be strong, but somehow she wins half of the time," I say with a smile.

"You have a sister? I know you mentioned her before." Morgana sounds surprised and confused.

"I'm adopted. Alex is human. Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers took me in when I finally landed on earth. They had a daughter named Alex, so I count her as my sister, but we are not biologically related. So we are sisters, but we are not at the same time, kind of like you and Arthur. Does that make sense?" I say, trying to explain as best as I can.

"Shes your sister just not by blood, correct?" Morgana asks.

"Yes, that's exactly it! Alex is great. She'd love you," I say, smiling.

"Really?" Morgana says shyly and unsure.

"I like you, so she'd like you," I say. Morgana smiles a bit and looks down. "I guess I should go get changed and then do you want to meet you back here for breakfast, or no?"

"I would like if you did come back and join me for breakfast. Perhaps you and Gwen can get to know each other," Morgana says kindly.

"Of course. I'll be right back. Give me about five to fifteen minutes."

I can't superspeed out of here. Guess I'll just walk like a normal person.

I manage to go back to my room, heat up the bath water, take a quick bath, get dressed, and go back in front of Morgana's chambers. I could easily use my x-ray vision to check if she was okay for me to go in, but I don't want to risk anything. I just knock. I vaguely hear Gwen say something along the lines of “just a minute”. I'll just wait. After about three minutes, Gwen opens up the door. "You can come in now, Kara."

"Thanks, Gwen. How are you doing?"

"I'm well. You know, not many people ask me how I'm doing except you and Morgana."

"Yes, well, how many people are actually nice around here?" I can't help but be brutally honestly.

Gwen laughs. "You know, you aren't like other knights at all. You're different. Also, I was meant to give you this." Gwen goes to the table where something is wrapped in cloth.

Gwen grabs it and brings it to me. I hold my hands out and she uncovers it. It's a sword, a rather nice one actually. I grab the hilt and carefully bring it up to look at. "Wow, this is a really nice sword. The hilt is beautiful." I know I don't have sword knowledge, but I can't help admire the sword.

"Uther had my father make it for you. He said that for a knight of your status, you needed a sword to reflect it. I also got you a sword belt, one meant for a knight, again at Uther's request. I think he is quite fond of you," Gwen says.

"Yeah, I've heard that from quite a few people, actually. Merlin, Arthur, and now you. I'll make sure to thank him later on, when I get a moment with him. Thank your father for me, if I never do," I say genuinely.

"You want to put it on?" Gwen asks.

Oh no, cover now blown. How do you put on a sword belt?

"Here, I'll help, new sword you know, and it can be different than the one she lost," Morgana speaks up and comes over.

Thank Rao, Morgana is here. She gives me a look that's says ‘I got you covered’. She grabs the belt and puts it around my waist. Gwen had put the sword in the sheath and now waits for Morgana to take the sword. She takes the sword and finds the clip on my side. I hear a click, then she connects the front to the other attachments. Then I see her take the long end still hanging, loops it, and then finally fixes it to where it is supposed to be, I think at least. I trust Morgana. Morgana looks up at me and says, "You look good with this new sword."

"Thank you, Morgana." I would lose my cover without Morgana. I can't do this without her. Morgana is looking up at me softly again like she did last night. Morgana starts leaning up, so I lean down and meet her lips. Morgana brings her hands into my hair. Our lips are moving slowly. For someone who had their first kiss with me, she is a really good kisser. Her lips are really soft. She smells so nice. I had put my hands on her waist, but now I pull away from her slowly.

Someone clears their throat. Oh Rao, I forgot about Gwen. Morgana smiles into my front as I look at Gwen. "Sorry about that, Gwen."

"There's no need to apologize. Morgana is happy, so it makes me happy. She's my friend," Gwen says with a smile.

There's a knock at the door. Gwen goes to see who it is. Merlin steps in the chambers. "My lady, Knight Zor-El, sorry to interrupt what I assume is breakfast, but the King request your presence Knight Zor-El," Merlin says.

"You can just call me Kara, if you would like. The title isn't necessary," I say. The title really is too much.

"Kara it is. Uther told Arthur that he wants to speak with you on a matter. I'm sure you could finish your breakfast then go talk to him. I see you got the sword Uther requested to be made for you. He said that you needed a fine sword, especially since you saved Morgana and brought her home safely. He also said for someone to be worthy of Morgana, they needed a fine sword. Let me tell you, Arthur did not like that comment." Merlin rolls his eyes.

"Kara doesn't need a fine sword to be worthy of me," Morgana says, still pressed against me.

"Should I let the King know that you'll be eating breakfast with Lady Morgana, and then you will be coming to talk to him?" Merlin asks me.

"Yes, I shall meet him after I finish breakfast with Morgana. Thank you Merlin."

Merlin nods and walks back out the chambers. He closes the door behind him. What on earth could the King want to talk to me about? I can't help but think.

Breakfast was lovely. Morgana likes to be close to me. I don't mind. In fact, I really like it. I don't know how she's Morgana Le Fay at all. She's lovely, kind, lonely, adorable, beautiful, and Rao, she knows how to kiss. I wish I could have stayed back there and cuddled with her. She is so soft and smells lovely. She also can pull off dresses and colors I didn't know someone could.

I wander the castle until I reach the set of doors I assume I am supposed to. There are two guards are either side. They wordlessly open up the doors for me. I see Uther sitting at a table, surrounded by parchment papers.

"You requested to see me, your Highness?" I ask respectfully.

"Yes. I have means to ask something of you. Morgana goes on a pilgrimage to her father's grave in a day or two after the feast. I was hoping that you could lead the knights that are set to go with my ward and her maid servant on the pilgrimage," Uther says as he stands up and walks towards me.

"Of course, your Highness. I will be more than happy to do so." It would actually make me feel better in case there is trouble on the way.

"I thought you would say that. You are very protective of my ward. I see you got my gift I had made for you," Uther says indicating the sword on my sword belt.

"I did. Thank you for the sword. It is a really fine blade, and the hilt is impeccable. The blade was forged by talented hands." It really was. I may not know much about swords, but I can tell it took time and talent.

"It does fit you well, as someone who should be attached to my ward. You do have affections for my ward, do you not?" He just goes straight to the point, no beating around the bushes.

"I do," I say without hesitation.

Uther seems pleased with me answering right away. "With the way you answered that, I am sure you do. Are you aware my ward has affections for you?"

"I was made aware, yes."

"You do realize what that would entail. If you did want a romantic relationship with my ward, you would have to court her. If you did decide to court her and explore a romantic relationship with my ward, I would expect you to end up marrying her after a bit. I would not expect that right away, but it would be what I want for my ward. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No." So that extra pressure shouldn't affect my budding relationship with Morgana at all. I've never seriously dated before, so the whole overprotective father thing is really new to me, and even though I'm Supergirl, I find myself a little scared. Is that sweat? Oh Rao I'm actually sweating.

"I'd hate to see what would happen if you disappoint." I need water and a towel. I need alchohol, some alien alcohol to take the edge off.

"I won't disappoint you." Was my voice high pitched? I don't think so? I sure hope not. I'm supposed to be Supergirl.

"Very well, you are dismissed." So my dating life is now dead. Well, was it even alive to begin with? Basically, I just agreed to court Morgana, date her for a bit, and marry her, even though I have never dated someone for a long period of time or seriously. Oh Rao. I just turn around and the guards let me out.

"Kara,” a voice startles me. It's Merlin. Really? I just got startled by Merlin?

"Are you actually... sweating?" Merlin says with disbelief.

"Yes- no- what are you doing here?" I say, wiping my sweat away.

"I was actually hoping to speak to you." I start walking, and Merlin follows.

"This is worse than the DEO. Instead of Supergirl, it's Kara this, Kara that, Kara are you going to court Morgana? If you don't you'll die, no pressure."

"Uh huh. Well, anyways, I wanted to ask, what exactly are you?"

Oh Rao, today is going to be a long day. "Can you maybe wait until we get somewhere a little more private?" I hiss.

He actually smirks. "What, like Morgana's chambers?"

How does he even know that? Probably Gwen. I glare and lower my voice. "Do not test me, magic boy."

"Magic boy?" He laughs nervously. "I think you've got me confused with somebody else."

Oh Rao, is that what I sound like? "No, I don't think I do Merlin, servant to king or prince Arthur, also a warl-"

"Okay! Okay! Just stop talking!" He says, whisper yelling.

"So... I know I changed the subject of counting Morgana, but are you in fact courting Morgana?" Merlin asks.

I can't help but falter in my step. "Yes, yes, I am." Apparently I have made up my mind. "If you don't mind, may I ask a question? How do you court someone in this time period?" I ask slowly.

Merlin actually laughs. What did I say that was funny?

"I'm being serious."

Getting ready for the feast that was being held in my honor is a little overwhelming. I put on my black pants- or dark brown, I'm still not sure what color they are, the nicer set of boots I was given, a red shirt with a few buttons, and to top it off is a nice red jacket. Do I wear a sword belt and the sword? I'm just going to wear it and take it off if I need to.

I guess I can make my way down to the feast now. I wonder who all will be there. Morgana will of course. I haven't seen much of Morgana since our breakfast together. Someone is always wanting to talk to me, or Merlin has questions. It's been a lot. I miss spending time with Morgana.

Merlin did end up answering the ‘how to court someone’ question. Basically, I am to shower Morgana in lavish gifts, gestures, and apparently asking the king for his approval is a thing, which I already have actually, so technically speaking I just have to be myself and date her as if I was in my time. That's how I'm going to court Morgana, none of this medieval times stuff.

Will I be good at counting is the question. Since Merlin knows, I'm assuming Gwen knows, which might mean Morgana knows. We'll see tonight. Making my way towards where the feast is, I get a whiff of food. Oh Rao, I'm hungry. Well, it's quite a bit of people. Do I know most of them? No, and that's ok. I see Arthur and Merlin there. Oh and Gwen, but no Morgana yet. I walk up to where Gwen and Merlin are talking. They see me approach. Gwen smiles and waves. Merlin waves too and does a small smile. After our talk, he isn't suspicious of me a anymore, and yes I am keeping that he has magic a secret.

"Kara! You look dashing. You will even match Morgana color wise," Gwen says smiling.

"You and Lady Morgana are going to match? Are you trying to make a statement about how you are counting her?" Merlin starts asking questions again.

"That was my not intentions, just a happy accident."

The room all of a sudden goes really quiet minus the whispers. Everyone was looking a certain way. If I look that way, maybe I'll see what people are looking at. I turn around and completely understand why people went quite. Morgana is waking in wearing a deep red dress that’s shoulderless. It dips to where it forms a triangle dip and joins at the base of her throat where a gold necklace is. Her waist has gold leaves decorated beautifully. She has a thin headband on made of what looks like small red gems and one gem right under her eyes. A dark red sash finishes it off. I didn't know I could like a dress this much. Morgana is a sight for sore eyes. She is truly remarkable in beauty.

Morgana comes up to me, smiling once she gets close to me. She takes the sash off, and Gwen takes it wordlessly.

She is looking at me softly, biting her lip. "You look breathtaking, Morgana. You're beautiful." With hearing that, she steps toward me more.

"You look dashing and beautiful, Kara." I lean down to be closer to her lips and put my lips on hers. Morgana puts her hands on my front but moves them to my neck. I put my hands on her waist to be respectful. I keep it chaste. I can hear some people gasp or start to whisper, but I don't care. Me kissing Morgana basically just made a statement that I was courting Morgana. Pulling back, I kiss her forehead.

"Hi," Morgana says shyly. I can't help but smile as I’m about to say something back.

"Morgana, what was that?!" Arthur says, offended.

"A kiss. Surely you've heard of it," Morgana says with an eyeroll in there. I can hear it.

"A kiss?! You think my father, the King, is going to approve of this?!" Arthur is practically sneering.

"He does actually," I speak up, standing tall.

"What?!" If there was a sound for a cry baby adult, it would be this.

"He's aware of the situation. That is why he requested to talk to me." That's right Kara, just don't shut up. Keep telling him even though you haven't told Morgana. Well actually, she might know already.

"So you want me to believe my father approves of a new knight courting Morgana, even though you just got here?"

"Yes, Kara Zor-El are you? I'd like to know." I know that voice. That voice can only belong to- I turn around and I was right. It’e Sara Lance.

Sara is clothed to blend in, along with Ray Palmer. "Hi Kara! You're still my favorite Kryptonian- oof!" Sara elbows him.

"Sara! What are you doing here?" I say, surprised. Morgana is leaning into my front, grabbing my shirt with one of her fists.

"Looking for you," Sara states with a look.

"I'm sorry, you came to Camelot to look for her and not me?" Arthur sounds absolutely appalled.

"It has not occurred you Prince Arthur, but some people actually come here for people and things that aren't you. Tell you what, when you get biceps like Kara here, I'll come looking for you. Okay? Okay. Now, Kara, if you would please come with us, we just need to talk you," Sara says. Morgana is getting anxious. I can feel it. I put my arm around her and kiss her head.

"Yeah. Is it okay if I bring Morgana with me?"

"Yeah, we're going to talk. Follow me." Sara starts to walk to the balcony. Morgana looks scared. She probably thinks I'm going to leave.

"Morgana, come on. Don't be scared," I whisper the last part. "I'm not going anywhere, Morgana." Morgana seems to lighten up a bit. She lets go of my shirt first and goes to grab my hand.

Morgana walks with me to the balcony, where Sara and Ray are. "Surprisingly it didn't take long to find you. Shall I call you Sir Zor-El or Knight Zor-El? Or should I wife to Morgana Zor-El?"

"Wife?!" Morgana says, surprised.

"I'm sorry, I just said that to get a reaction out of you both," Sara laughs. ”Seriously, Kara, are you courting her?" Sara folds her arms.

"Yes," I say. Morgana has this smile on her face.

"Kara, you don't belong in this timeline. You can't court her. Please tell me it's not Morgana Le Fay."

"Well, I assumed her name was Morgana Pendragon. She's Uther's ward, but I could be wrong," I say.

"If I may interject Captain, they're kinda like me and Nora. Nora was dark and I helped change that with true love, just like Kara is changing Morgana's future with their love."

"True love?" Both Morgana and I say at the same time.

"See, they already finish each other's sentences," Ray says. "Kara has decided that she's courting Morgana, so obviously they'll end up married in the end," Ray says in a matter of fact tone.

"Thanks Ray, like I didn't know that. Kara, your sister has everyone at the DEO looking for you. I mean, we knew you weren't dead, obviously. You're Supergirl. What am I supposed to tell her?" Sara is getting riled up.

"I can't leave Morgana. I like it here. It's nice. I don't have to worry about being called away for an emergency, my cell phone is not always pulling me away from lunch or work, and lastly, I really like her. Is it that bad I just want to spend time with the woman I like? I'll go back sometime, maybe, but I want to stay with Morgana. Even if I do go back, I'd honestly like for her to come with me, but I won't force her to leave. All I've ever searched for was for someone to like just Kara, and I've found that with Morgana. I would like to stay. My feelings could develop into deeper feelings. Tell her I'm not dead. I miss my sister. I do, but I just want to be me for a little bit," I say without realizing much I was saying.

We hear sniffling and see Ray tearing up. "Don't judge me. That was beautiful. See, it's true love. We can't rip them apart."

Sara rubs her temples. "Alright, alright, I will let you stay in return for something."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I want to borrow your supersuit." Sara has this smirk on her face.

"Why? Actually, I don't want to know." I really don't want to know. It's probably something sexual.

"Can you blame me? The skirt is hot, plus you got the biceps to fill out the suit," Sara says flirty with a wink.

Morgana doesn’t like that. Her posture gets rigid. Is she jealous? "If she's courting me, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be looking at Kara's arm muscles," Morgana says in a way that is telling Sara to back off.

"The Lady Morgana has some fire in her. Don't you worry, all I can do is look. You on the other hand will be able to touch and grab onto those shoulders and arms as Kara pleases you to your cli-"

"That's enough!" Oh Rao she was talking about me having sex with Morgana. Hopefully Morgana didn't catch on to that. "Fine, you can have my old supersuit. It's at the DEO, but I'm warning you, the cape is ruined. It had a run it with a T-rex," I say.

"Kara, what was she insinuating with your muscles and me grabbing onto to them?" Morgana says, genuinely curious.

Oh Rao. "Sex. I was talking about sex, Morgana," Sara says, not missing a beat. Morgana blushes beet red. I just glare at Sara. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. I'm not sorry though." I relax my eyes and put my arm around Morgana. "How about I give you a time courier? And a phone that can work no matter what? You can thank Gideon. I will be communicating with you, and we can figure out how to deal with the Alex situation. I know you miss her and love her. We'll be on our way. Morgana, it was lovely to meet you. Kara, we will be in touch." She motions to the watch and phone she gave to me as she was talking. Sara opens up a portal and steps through it, along with Ray.

"Bye Kara! Text me! We could be friends!" Ray says before it closes.

"They were.... interesting," Morgana says.

MORGANA'S POV

That was a lot of information to process. Is that what Kara and I have? True love? Kara just rejected a chance to go home so she could stay with me. I can't help but think I have a chance at Kara loving me, and even marrying me? I can't help but be hopeful. Was her name Sara? She said she was talking about sex. I've heard people talk about sex before, but never like that.

Dwelling on sex with Kara, my mind can't help but create a visual in my head. Kara's shoulders are broad and muscular, and her arms are so very attractive. Its not just physical attraction. It's how Kara likes me for me. Thinking about it, since Kara is courting me, which will probably lead to love which leads to marriage, and marriage means sex... sex with Kara. It is weird that doesn't make me want her to stay away from me. I know men have liked me and obviously wanted just physical attention even though it is looked down upon. They always disgusted me, but thinking about a physically intimate relationship with Kara makes my heart flutter, and I can't help but get excited. This is weird and new.

"Morgana?" Kara's voice brings me out of my thoughts. I can't help but look up at her a bit and smile. I grab the front of her shirt and pull her to me. I put my lips on hers and kiss her. I move my lips slowly, and she does as well. We kiss like that for a bit. Kara pulls me closer to her. I bring my hands from her front to where I place them through her hair, pulling her to me. I apply more pressure to our kisses. Kara reacts by moving her hand slightly higher and trying to pull me as close as possible. Her kissing slightly picks up speed. I've never had feelings like this before. I pull back to take a breather. Oh God, kissing Kara is my new favorite activity.

"Wow," is all Kara says breathlessly. She brings her hands to cup my face. "You are full of surprises, honey."

"Honey?" I can’t help but be confused.

"It's a term of endearment. Do you not like it? I can call you love," Kara says.

"I'm happy either way." I find myself lucky Kara wants to call me terms of endearment.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, my lady?" Kara says and emphasizes the last phrase playfully.

"Yes." I grab Kara's extended hand, and and she pulls me into the room again. I can feel eyes on us, but truth to be told, I don't care. I've never danced with anyone at a feast before, let alone had a real date. Most of the time it's with Arthur. I didn't ever want to dance with him or even just walk in with him.

Kara and I go to where it is free of space. Ironically, it is in the middle of the room. Uther is probably sitting on his chair at the top of the room, like always. Luckily, there was a bit of music, Uther's doing I'm sure. I put my arms around her shoulder and sway on. Kara puts her hands at my waist. So this is what it feels likes to dance with a romantic partner that you actually have affections for. I've heard men and women talk about it. I've also heard some women and men talk about sex. They talked about how good the man was on the occasions they discussed other topics. Men mostly talked about or gloated about the woman they slept with.

Kara is respectful, sweet, and kind. I rest my head on Kara's front. She doesn't say anything. She just rests her chin on my head. I can't help but close my eyes and just smile. It's a change that I can be happy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Let me know what you thought? I do always take what you guys say in consideration, especially people or events you want to see. Til next time.


	6. The Voyage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter earlier than I anticipated bc this semi quarantine, can't work or go to University just yet so....enjoy!

Chapter Six 

KARA'S POV 

"Excuse me, you want to what?"

"Borrow Merlin," I repeat, much to Arthur's displeasure. 

Arthur looks like he's about to vomit. "And just why would you want to do that?"

I shrug. "My gear isn't going to carry itself."

"I don't mind," Merlin pipes up, ignoring Arthur's steely glare. "Surely the crown prince of Camelot can survive one day without my presence."

Arthur turns his glare back to me. "Fine! If Merlin wants to go carry the great Knight Zor-El's gear, far be it from me to stop him. You hear that, Merlin? Enjoy carrying Knight Zor-El's gear halfway across the kingdom!"

Arthur turned on his heel and walked away briskly, upset as always. 

"So, why do you need to borrow me exactly?" Merlin asks me.

"Uther has asked me to lead the voyage to Morgana's father’s grave with her and Gwen, and I am picking you as my back up." 

"But... why? I'm just a servant."

"A servant with skills that could be useful in a pinch, like an ambush or somthing goes wrong," I say. 

"Am I actually going to have to carry your stuff?" 

"Well part of the benefit of being me is that I can carry about ten times as much as you humans can, so no."

Merlin's eyes go wide. "Really? Ten times?"

"Well it's more like a hundred times more, but yes. Why are you looking at my arms like that?" 

"The biceps totally make sense now." Merlin pokes my biceps. I just give him am odd look. "Are you going to want armour from here, or do you prefer the suit you came in?"

"Preferably my own suit. It was built for me." It is true though.

"Okay, where do you keep it so I can prepare it?" 

"I'll get myself ready, Merlin. You don't need to help me with that. Just make sure we have all that we need. It will be Morgana, you, Gwen, and I."

"Really? Just you to protect them? I mean, that's fine as long as Uther isn't asking questions. When will we be leaving?" 

"Tomorrow if I am not mistaken." I'm pretty sure it's tomorrow. 

"It's tomorrow Kara," A voice behind me says. I turn and see Gwen who answered, and Morgana beside her. 

"Kara!" Morgana says and comes to me. She leans up and kisses me. 

"Hello to you too, honey," I say as I kiss her forehead. 

"Honey are we already?" Merlin asks. Morgana giggles at that question but smiles. 

"Why were you two talking about Morgana's pilgrimage to her father's grave?" Gwen asks. 

"Uther has asked Kara to lead the protection teams for it. She asked Arthur if I could come, and he wasn't happy about it." Merlin laughs at the end.

"It will be you and Morgana, and then Merlin and I." 

"Don’t you think you will need more knights?" Gwen asked.

"Kara's got it! She brought Morgana and I back from that Druid village. I think a day trip will not be hard for her," Merlin says.

"Yeah, Kara's got this. She's my knight in blue armour." Morgana says. "I was actually going to ask you to come along with us, but it's a nice surprise that you're already coming with along. You make me feel safe," Morgana continued.

"I try," I say.

"They're sickenly cute and in love. They are in love, aren't they?" Merlin asks. 

"You know, I'm sure if they aren't already, they will be," Gwen says in a whisper. 

Without super hearing, I wouldn't have heard their comments. 

MORGANA'S POV 

The voyage to my father's grave is usually dreadful, but I can't help but feel like this voyage will be different with Kara coming along. 

Uther checked up on me the day after the feast. Kara had come and had what she called "brunch" with me. Kara had also taken to calling me honey. I have never heard that term of endearment, but it makes me happy. I just like calling her Kara or in my head my Kara. 

Uther had come to my chambers as Gwen was taking the food and plates away.

"Morgana, those looked liked an amount of dishware for two. Did Knight Zor-El join you?" Uther asks as he walked into my chambers. 

"She did, it's time we get to spend together and get to know each other. I love just talking to her. She makes me happy." I smile. I've been doing that a lot more lately. 

"She makes you happy? Has she told you she was courting you?" 

"The happiest, and she has. She told me at the feast when she ran into a friend of hers actually. Arthur was not too pleased." 

"Arthur will get over it. He'll find someone who makes him as happy as Knight Zor-El does you." Uther smiles a bit. 

"I hope he does. It's a feeling no words can explain." 

Uther comes over to hug me. "Knight Zor-El is a good pick for you, Morgana. She is strong, brave, and loyal- all good qualities of a good knight and future wife to you. Your parents would be happy for you." 

"Thank you. I know you took me in when my father died, and you're the closest thing I have to a father. I thank you for that."   
The day of the voyage arrives. We are set to leave after breakfast. Kara is not joining me yet due to having to prepare for the journey with Merlin.

I can see them from the window. Kara will be making a second trip for supplies or grab what Merlin was carrying. He's not the most muscular. Arthur is standing there, glaring at Kara. Of course he is. Kara stops after helping Merlin to pull off her red jacket. Is it possible to be attracted to biceps when you see them, even through her supersuit? I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach I've never felt before, all because I saw Kara's biceps flex.

Uther comes up to Kara. I can't hear what they are saying, obviously. They only exchange words before Uther pats Kara on the shoulder and smiles. As he's walking away, I see him shake the hand he tapped Kara's shoulder with and look back at her arms impressed. Merlin comes back with the last of the things to put on the horse, along with Kara's sword. He slides it in sheath on the horse’s saddle. He ties the last few bags to his horse and looks like he is done. Arthur is still there, looking grumpy.  
"My lady, are you ready to go?" Gwen asks me.   
I have on a red cloak, a purple dress, and a sash that is light blue on tie to the dress today, and I am wearing my traveling boots. 

"I am. Are you ready, Gwen?" I ask. She nods yes while looking at me as we start walking to the meet them.

"If I may say, my lady, Kara is very attractive. It's hard to not notice her very defined muscles. She's got bigger biceps than Arthur!" 

I can't help but laugh. "Arthur won't ever have that kind of muscle either." I can't help it.

"Well, my lady, I must say you have a good pick in Kara. I've also heard less girls gushing about her in the market. They will always gush on her looks though, my lady. That won't go away. Since it was made public she is courting you, I haven't heard as much chatter about girls wanting that," Gwen says in a matter of fact voice. 

"Good, I don't share what's mine- I mean I don't share Kara." 

Gwen kinda smirks. We exit the doors and see Kara and Merlin chatting. They look up and smile at us. I go to Kara and throw my arms around her neck- my Kara. Kara surprises me and picks me up off my feet when she hugs me back. She picks me up to where I am sorta resting my hands on her shoulders. I couldn't not giggle. Kara lowers me a bit so she can kiss me. I smile into the kiss. Kara does too. She keeps it chaste but sweet. Kara puts me down and I can’t help but cuddle up to her. 

"If I don't get a man that does that to me, Merlin, I swear I have to see if Kara has any relatives," Gwen mumbles to Merlin. 

I separate from Kara. "Alright, time to move out!" Kara says.

Merlin helps Gwen get on the horse, and then he gets on. Kara helps me on, and I do the rest. Once she's on, we're ready to go. 

"I hope your trip isn't too upsetting." Arthur comes up to my horse.

"Thank you, Arthur." I do mean that, even if we fight like brother and sister. After that we set off, Merlin and Kara in the front and Gwen and I in the back. A ways in, I look over at Gwen, and she looks troubled. It gives me time to chat with Gwen. Something has been bothering her lately. 

"Is something troubling you, Gwen?" 

"Oh- no. Really I'm alright, Morgana." That's obviously a lie.

"You've been secretive at moments lately. Is there possibly... a man involved?" I can't help but get a little curious.

"Where would I meet a decent man?" Gwen says with a hint of sadness, but she's not wrong.

"I'm sure you'll find someone wonderful and who loves you," I say, trying to be encouraging. 

"How about if Kara has a sister or brother or even cousin if I can't find a decent man, you set me up with them?" Gwen says playfully. 

"Well actually I think she has a sister although they are not blood related. Maybe she could be your future wife?" I can help but be playful back. 

"Yeah, sure. If they look anything like Kara, I doubt that. Kara is very dashing and beautiful, and you are beautiful Morgana. You two fit each other well and compliment each other in looks. I am just your servant." 

Apparently Kara was closer then we thought because we saw her turn around and say, "You may be a servant, Gwen, but that doesn't mean you don't have beauty. Don't sell yourself short just because of your status." She turns back around and her back is rigid suddenly.

"She's also a charmer," Gwen says, blushing. Kara raises her first and holds it up and stops. Merlin stops, and so do Gwen and I. Kara is looking around like she's scanning the trees. She finds a spot, goes tense, and reaches for her sword. 

"Merlin, take them and go now." Gwen and I hear it but only barely as she's trying not to move her lips much. Merlin looks at us and gives us a look. "Now." Kara gives us a all a look, and Merlin takes off. Next is Gwen, but I don't want to leave Kara, even though I know she can't get hurt. She looks at me, alarmed. "Morgana-" 

-Shouts cut her off. Men are coming down in a group, swords in hand. 

Kara grabs her swords, pulls it out, and tosses it to me. I catch it. Of course the one time I don't bring a sword with me I really should have. Kara jumps off her horse. The men Are coming on the left hand side that she is taking care of. More men come from the right side. I get my sword ready but stay on my horse. 

I hear punching on Kara's side, but there's so many of them. As soon as some of the men get close enough, I go to slash them across the front. I move on my horse and do so until I feel arms grab me from behind, more so pulling me off my horse. 

"Let go of me! I am Uther Pendragon's ward!" It is no avail. The disgusting smelling man has me in a tight grip. He even made me drop my sword. I just need to keep thrashing or use my legs to get free. It's getting harder. Why are men so much stronger than me? 

"Hey, let her go!" Is that Gwen and Merlin? 

Merlin picks up sword from someone Kara knocked out I'm guessing and is coming towards the guy holding me, but he raises his own sword to block Merlin and throws him back. 

"Now you've pissed me off, Lady Morgana." He pulls me tighter. It actually hurts my arms. 

"Kara!" I yell out. I barely finish saying her name and she is in front of me. She has a sword with blood so she was busy. 

"Here's what is going to happen, Knight. You're going to let me take Lady Morgana, or I scar her pretty face up!" the man grunts. Kara's eyes turn a blue color, and her heat vision hits the man's sword.  
All of a sudden he is screaming in pain. He drops the sword and the hold on me, so I run to Kara. She puts me in a protective hold with a sword in her hand extended. There's about five men left minus the one with a burned hand. 

"Do you really think you can take all of us?" one asks. Merlin is knocked out on the ground, and Gwen appears to be injured. 

"Oh, I know I can." She uses her heat vision again. One of the men manage to dodge it, but the rest didn't. The one who does lunges toward me. Kara moves in front of me, and the sword collides with her. I expected some sort of reaction from her, but she's standing still, protecting me. 

"H-how?! You broke my sword and it hit you!" Kara uses her sword to take him down, and its quiet. 

Kara turns towards me. "Morgana, are you alright? Injured at all?" Kara is checking me for injures. I think I'm okay, despite when the big oaf grabbed me too hard on my arms, but otherwise I'm alright. 

"Just maybe a bruise on my arm, but otherwise I'm alright," I say. It's true though. 

"I tried to just use my sword and limit my powers. I'm so sorry, honey. Next time I'll just use my powers. I'm glad you're okay." Kara hugs me and kisses my head.

"I'm okay Kara, I promise. I just want to go home and have you hold me and stay in my chambers," I say into Kara's front.

"We can do that honey." 

"Let's just go home. You can ride with me." 

KARA'S POV 

I feel terrible about what happened. Poor Morgana can't even go visit her father's grave. She doesn't want to ride by herself, which is totally understandable. The ride won't be long back to Camelot. Morgana sits in front of me. Gwen is with Merlin and the other horse, who we made sure was attached to Merlin's horse in a line. We lost one of the horses. It probably ran off. 

Morgana is relatively quiet. We reach the entrance to Camelot, and Morgana leans into me. Once we stop, Morgana turns to lean into me as best as she can while we're on a horse. 

"Honey, let me get down down and then you, ok?" Morgana nods yes. 

I get off and go around to lean up to get Morgana. I have her leaning against me. "Carry me?" Morgana says in a small voice. 

"Okay, honey. I'll carry you to your chambers." I pick her up bridal style. "Merlin, make sure Gwen gets looked at, and you as well. I will check up on you two later," I tell them. 

"Make sure Morgana is alright please, Kara," Gwen says as Merlin helps her down. She hurt her leg back at the ambush. I shake my head in indication that I will. I start to walk into the castle. No one really bats an eye when I carry Morgana now. Walking to her chambers is getting easier after doing it a couple times, especially since our rooms are close together. Still, it's a big castle, and one can easily get lost. 

I don't get lost though and see her chambers ahead. I switch to holding Morgana with one arm and open her door. Then I go back to two arms and close the door with my foot. 

"Do you want to go to your bed?" I ask her. Morgana shakes her head no. 

"I want a warm bath," Morgana says softly. Okay, I can start a bath. That's not too hard, right? This is when superspeed comes in handy. It takes me a couple seconds to do that, then I just leave because privacy. I mean, that is the respectful thing to do, right? What if she doesn't want to be alone? What am I supposed to do? 

I set her down, because I can't do that while I'm holding her. Okay, now I start that bath. 

Well, that wasn't too hard. Now to get her in the wooden tub and then leave. I pick her up and set her on her feet near the wooden tub, but she doesn't want to let go. 

"No, don't go," Morgana says with a grip on my shoulders. 

"Okay, honey. I thought you wanted a bath?" I mean, that is what she said. 

"I do, but I just want you to stay with me. Can we just sit in the water like this? I know I said I bath, but can we just sit in the water. It calms me." 

"Of course. Come on, I'll hold you." Picking her up, I sit us in the wooden tub. I hope to Rao it helps. Morgana really need to relax. I hope I bring some comfort as she does me. 

MORGANA'S POV 

Kara holds me in my wooden tub for a bit until I start to shiver. She then picks me up and gets me some clean clothes. She tells me she is going to give me privacy while I change into dry clothes. 

Do I love Kara? Am I in love with Kara? Do I ask her? Will that freak her out? Or I could go ask Gwen? 

Once I'm in dry clothes, I go sit next to Kara, who had gotten out of her supersuit into dry clothes. 

"Kara, may I ask you something?" 

"Of course. " 

"Have you ever been in love before?"

"Actually, no never. I hadn't ever really kissed anyone before either. Actually, in most of my attempts at kissing, they got hurt when they learned forwards to kiss me and broke their nose. So not much luck on the love front. Why do you ask?" Kara asks me.

"I am curious, I hear wonderful things about it, and yet I never thought it was possible," I cover my actual reasons.

"You have to be stupid to not fall in love with you, Morgana." I can't help but freeze up and gasp slightly. Does that mean what I think it means?

"Does that mean you could fall in love with me? Even when you know going back to Lena is possible?" I can't help but worry.

"What about Lena?" Kara asks. 

"Well, it is possible you had a romantic attraction to Lena, at least in my eyes." If that is the case, then it would mean Kara would have a hard time loving me, if she even did. 

"I loved Lena. I always did. She was my best friend, and I'll never know now how I felt about her. She hates me and used my one weakness against me. She never calls me Kara anymore. She just says,’ Supergirl’. Supergirl is not who I am; it's what I can do. We could never be, nor do I wish that now," Kara finishes, leaning forward. "Are you worried if I ever go back and Lena is there. I'll just forget about us?" Kara continues, scooting closer to me. 

"I- just- what if you want Lena more than me?"

"Morgana, I would never do that. I want you, magic and all, honey. If anyone has a chance of me falling in love with them, it's going to be you Morgana." Kara says with sincerity lacing her eyes and voice. 

"Really?" I can't help but doubt myself. 

"Yes, really. I really lo- like you, Morgana." I pretend to not notice her slip up. If she does already love me, she might just think it's too soon. I can hope. 

Kara leans forward to connect our lips. She is very gentle and soft. Kara always starts off slow and soft kissing me. I am the one who initiates a little bit more of passion in our kisses. Kara is moving her mouth against mine. I try to get closer, not taking my lips off hers. Kara suddenly applies more pressure to our kissing. I put my arms around her neck and pull her closer. 

I sense I can put more passion into the kiss now, opening my mouth a bit more than I had been. Kara gets the hint and does the same thing in return. Kara definitely likes that by the sound she makes. Kara breaks the kiss, needing to breathe. 

"I'm sorry, I just got carried away," Kara says, slightly out of breathe with slightly swollen lips. 

"It's ok, I enjoyed it," I say shyly. 

"Oh good. I had never done that either, so this is all a first for me," Kara says, fixing her hair. She clears her throat and shuffles her feet a bit.

"I wouldn't mind if we did that more often or continued..." I trail off. 

Kara goes red in the face. "O- oh, I mean I don't oppose-" 

"-Kara." 

"Yes?" 

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" I can't help but smirk a bit as she is starting to ramble. I grab her shirt and pull her towards me. 

"Y- yes," Kara stammers while her eyes move to my lips. I pull Kara towards me and put our lips together again. This time I don't want to hold back. Kara skips the soft start to our kissing and moves straight into the passionate. 

At this moment, the door swings open. "Morgana, you are not going to believe- what the hell is going on?" Arthur's voice goes from friendly to hostile. I break apart from Kara, or she does from me. 

"I believe we're been over this. It's called kissing, Arthur," I'm getting real bloody tired of him interrupting my kissing time with Kara. 

"That looked like it was would lead to something more than kissing. What's next, I'm going to find Knight Zor-El in your bed?!" Arthur accuses me.

"How dare you?! What I do in my chambers is my business, not anybody else's. If I chose to give myself to Kara, then it is my choice!"

"You cannot give yourself to Knight Zor-El unless you are married to her! That's how it works Morgana," Arthur says with tone that means he thinks he's right. It's a tone I hear often. 

"If Knight Zor-El had already agreed to wed you I wouldn't see the problem, but she hasn't Morgana- but she hasn't!" Arthur continues.

"Well, actually, if I may interject, when the King requested to speak with me, he touched bases with me courting Morgana. Once I did decide to, the King is expecting marriage as the end result. I'm not saying we're getting married now, but I am saying that is the intention down the road when the time is right, and no it will not be rushed. Morgana can't marry me right now. She just met me. If Morgana does oppose that in any way or form, I will retract my courting, but the King would ask why and I would be forced to tell him that truth," Kara interrupts Arthur. 

"My father, the King, is expecting you to marry Morgana?!" Arthur's voice goes dark. 

"That's what he told me. I'm assuming it was supposed to be a conversation just between us. I am not going to take advantage of Morgana. I know you don't like me or trust me Arthur, but I will never do anything like take advantage of Morgana. I can promise that," Kara says, folding her arms. 

"How could he think you are worthy of marrying Morgana?!" Arthur interjects. 

"Excuse me, Arthur!? Kara is worthy of me. The King thinks so, I think so, and so do others, all but you," I say back. 

"I'm going to have a word with my father, the King." Arthur storms out and closes the door hard.

I could say my mind isn't thinking that Uther already gave Kara approval to marry me, but that would be a lie. 

"So, marriage is on the table?" I can't help but bite my lip. 

"Yes. Isn't that the point in courting you? I don't know when it would be, but I could see myself falling in love with you and spending my life with you," Kara says. That's perfectly fine with me. I could marry Kara one day. I wouldn't have to worry about being married off to an older man who only want me for sex and looks, and I won't have to bear his children. The thought makes me shudder. 

"Do you not want marriage on the table?" Kara asks me, standing up and pacing.

"Why would I not want it on the table? I mean it's like you’re old and only want me to bear children. You're also not an arranged marriage." I stand up but don't pace.

Kara nods and smiles a bit but still paces. "What if Arthur is right?" 

"Kara, he's not right. He is just very obnoxious and jealous. Plus, he can't help but be jealous of you. I mean, you do make his muscles look small." I bite my lip as I go up to Kara. 

"Uh- thank you?" Kara says. 

I lean on my tip toes and kiss Kara again. Hopefully this time no one interrupts me. Kara reacts the same way as she did a few minutes ago. Luckily, Kara is right by the end of my bed. I push her lightly to sit on my bed. She kinda looks surprised when I push her to sit on my bed. I step in between Kara's leg and kiss her again. Our lips are moving. For someone who hasn't done this before, she's really good at it. 

I put my hands in Kara's hair and pull her closer. Kara is pulling me close to her, moving her head to angle our kissing and make it deeper. Our lips move like that for a bit until Kara opens her lips more and move to angle the kiss slighty different again. Kara's lips taste sweet, almost as sweet as Kara is. I pull back to breathe, but not far from Kara. I lean my forehead on Kara's, trying to slow my breathing. 

Kara nips at my bottom lip but doesn't connect out lips again. I bring one of my hands from her hair to her lips and trace her lips. I feel Kara kiss my fingers. I can't help but suck in a breath. That gives me an idea. I don’t know if it's going to work, but what's life without a little risk?

I reattach my lips to Kara's, and I lean on the bed as Kara is leaning into our kiss. I pull back and look at Kara briefly as she opens her yes looking in a daze a bit. 

"May I climb onto your lap?" Kara goes from a dopey to wide eyes and gaping mouth. I get worried I was too forward and start to back off. "I'm so-" 

Kara's lips interrupt me. Before I know it, Kara has picked me up by the back of my thighs and places me in her lap with my thighs on either side of her. Kara has moved her hands to my sides and is holding me. I put my arms around Kara's shoulders and pull her closer by her hair. Kara makes a moaning noise when I pull her hair a bit. 

I pull away again this time. I feel something in my lower stomach that is different. I’ve never felt that pull before. I think I know what is happening, but this is a new and different experience for me. I hear men talk about how they make a woman as they call it "aroused” or “wet" before sex. Is that what this is? I'm pretty sure it is by what I'm feeling. 

"Are you okay, or was that too much?" Kara asks, still holding my sides. 

"It was perfect," I say with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate reviews, thoughts, ideas! If you need to yell at me via Twitter,Tumblr or Instagram- @LenaDanvers73


	7. Love And Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you chapter 7! Earlier than I intended, but you may thank stay home orders bc COVID-19. Enjoy! Happy reading.

KARA'S POV

"Or... I could just use my fist?" I say with a shrug. Morgana gives me a look. Okay, so that's a no.

"Knights don't use their fist. The primary weapon used is a sword," Morgana says, twirling her sword. Oh, that looks fun. I want do that with my sword.

"This knight wants to use her fist," I grumble.

"I heard that. Now, we will start with the basics, for one, how to hold your sword."

"How hard can it be? It's just holding a sword. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hold it wrong, and your opponent will easily knock it out of your hand. Now, do you want to be a knight or not?"

"I do! I just- this is all new to me. I've never had to really wield a sword or a weapon unless you count that gun- no wait, that was Lena," I say thinking.

"What is a gun?"

"It's a weapon that fits in your hand, and you pull a thing called a trigger. Out comes a bullet, which then hurts the person it is being aimed at." I try to explain with my hands as well.

"Odd," Morgana says. "Now, when you hold your sword, you will want to firmly grasp it, but not too firm remember." Morgana holds her sword firmly. Well, she does look nice doing that. Is it weird that she's actually in pants?

I attempt to copy Morgana's stance. I think I do alright, trying to grip my sword right, not too hard to break and not to loose to lose it. I wonder why people don't just punch other people in this time period. Were they too good for that? Pretend to be a knight, it's not hard, I tell myself. I already told Uther I'd court Morgana, no pressure at all. The other day he actually came to my chambers to ask me about how our relationship was progressing, and I was sweating. Supergirl doesn't sweat.

I should really ask someone about that, but who? Gwen? Merlin? This courting thing is complex and very new to me.

"Kara?" Morgana's voice brings me out of my thoughts. I look up and see her looking concerned.

"Sorry... I zoned out."

"Are you alright? Something seems to be bothering you." Morgana comes close to me. "You know you can always talk to me Kara, if something is bothering you, right?"

"I just... I guess I still am trying to find my footing sometimes here. I got lost in thought." I am honest.

"Here, let me show you how to hold a sword." Morgana moves to stand in front of me. Her front is against my back. She has put her own sword down and is moving my arms to go around her outstretched, then positioning my hands. She puts hers over mine and slighty indicates to hold it tighter.

"There." I see what she means now. This feels intimate. Is that the right term? Is my heart beating faster or is that hers? It could be both.

"Now that you have that down, when you want to strike, you also have to make sure to do in a way that won't allow your opponent to disarm you and essentially kill you," Morgana says and attempts to move my arms in the way I would strike. That doesn't seem too hard. I shouldn't struggle to lose my grip because of my strength. Maybe I can pull this Knight Zor-El off after all. Focus, I can do this.

I'm not sure how much time passes with Morgana training me. I am tired. Who knew sword fighting would be this hard? It's very precise, although I think I did okay today, but I could be wrong. I think I'm going to ask Sara to help me as well.

It was not helpful that I kept getting distracted by Morgana's outfit. I'm not saying that I would constantly be distracted by her... looks? She's beautiful. I may be an alien, but I'm not blind.

Apparently she decided to wear pants, which I was surprised she even owned, boots, and a plain grey shirt that dipped a little low to to be a combat shirt if you ask me. I catch myself a few times looking..... there. To add on I'm assuming is a belt that has multiple buckles. She also brought a green cloak and what I am assuming is a necklace that had the color of armour, but I could be wrong. I know I shouldn't have been looking at what she was wearing that much, but apparently I am very much attracted to Morgana, which is new to me. Back home at Catco, I always use to hear how men and woman would brag about who they "hooked up" with the night before. I never understood the appeal of sex really. Dating was already a disaster for me, so why would I even think about sex? With Morgana in the past few weeks- or has a month or so passed?- We've kissed, and it's gotten passionate sometimes. I never was physically attracted to anyone before. I never had a desire for someone before Morgana. I catch myself having thoughts about her that are, how do I say it.... sexual?

Even if we're not kissing and its just me thinking or looking at Morgana in times like training, I start to want her in that way. I have a desire to have sex- to have sex with Morgana. So this is what it feels to be human and have urges like this.

"You just need practice to get better. We'll come out here more, and you should get better, more comfortable, and confident with your sword." Morgana says as she is putting her sword back in the sword sheath on the horse. Is it bad I would like if she wore pants more often? I could stop myself from looking, but I know that would be useless.

I distract myself before she is looking back at me or coming this way. I guess I should put this sword back in my sword belt. Before I do that, I wonder if I can do that twirly thing with my sword. I attempt to do it, but it doesn't work out. It flies out of my hand, and I try to catch it and not break it. I manage to do that, but it catches one of the sleeves of my shirt. I really liked this shirt, and now it has a rip near my bicep.

"Oops, guess I'm not ready for that." I shrug.

"Kara- you aren't bleeding? But the sword cut your shirt. How?"

"It comes with where I come from. Due to the sun, I can't get hurt like normal people do," I explain.

Morgana comes up to me and inspects the cut sleeve, making sure my skin really isn't cut. It has a slice on the section where my bicep is, although now I don't think she is very concerned about the shirt anymore. She went under the shirt where the big slice was to touch my bicep. I don't know what's happening. Do I say something?

Now she's biting her lip..... I think I know what's happening. Putting the clues together, I see Morgana still fondling my bicep, and she's biting her lip looking at me. Do I say something? I open and close my mouth but apparently Morgana has other ideas. Morgana puts her lips on mine, then I think I'm being backed up. I should really get rid of this sword. I don't want to accidentally hurt her. I open one eye and try to just set it down. How I'll manage that I'll never know. Luck? Screw it. I just throw it lightly aside, hearing it softly thump against the ground. Morgana doesn't even seem to notice. My back hits a tree, and I think I hear it crack a bit under my weight.

I feel the grass squirming beneath my feet, and I pull away in surprise. Tiny rosebuds are beginning to bloom all around Morgana and I. "Wow," I sigh in awe, smiling.

"I- I didn't do that!" Morgana protests, backing away and looking scared.

"No honey, it's alright," I reassure her. "It's... amazing actually."

Morgana blinks a couple times in surprise. "It... it is?" she asks in a small voice.

"Yes," I reply, beaming at her. I step forward and kiss her again. "You're amazing."

"I just wish I knew how to control it," Morgana says.

"I think your magic is connected to your emotions. That can make it difficult to control. I would know. Well, I might have someone that could help you, although I might have to contact Sara or Ray again. Would that be something you are interested in?" I'm wary.

"Would.... would you come with me?" Morgana says close to me again, gripping my bicep.

"Of course, honey," I say.

Morgana pushes me back against the tree. I try not to put too much weight on it. Morgana is giving me that look she always gives me when she wants to kiss me. I decide I'm going to beat her to it and connect our lips. Morgana reacts strongly. She reaches up to my bicep sleeve that is already ripped and pulls. I don't think she realizes that she is pulling the sleeve off slowly. I angle the kiss differently and kiss more passionately. Morgana kisses me back l equally as passionate and loving. When I kiss Morgana, it feels like home. She feels like home. I've never felt that before, just with Alex but it was different, Morgana is different. With Morgana, I never want her to leave, she's..... it hits me then and there that what I'm feeling for Morgana is love. I'm falling in love with Morgana, but we..... we just met not too long ago. Is this too fast? I slowly pull back from Morgana. Morgana chases my lips and nips my bottom lip softly. I barely press my lips to Morgana's in a chaste kiss and pull back.

"I may have accidentally ruined your shirt," Morgana says, blushing. I look at my sleeve, and it's mostly coming detached from my shoulder. I can't help but laugh a bit.

"It's just a shirt. You didn't ruin anything, honey. I'll just fix it, here. Worst come to it, I just ask Merlin to get me a new shirt, or a few honestly if I keep accidentally ruining my shirts." I rip the rest of my sleeve off and make it look decent I guess. I do the same thing to my other sleeve. "I felt ridiculous with one long sleeve and one short, so I made it both short," I say. Morgana smiles and hugs me. "Should we head back?" I ask Morgana, pulling away from the hug. She looks at me and gets kinda sad.

"I guess...." she trails off. That doesn't sound happy. I am about to say something when I notice the roses had bloomed and gotten bigger. Morgana's eyes are shining a golden brown.

"Your eyes are a golden brown color right now. Is that because your magic?" It has to be. Morgana makes a face. It looks like she is thinking hard. I'm going to try something to see if her magic is driven by emotions. I kiss her spontaneously, cradling her face and pouring all the love I can put into a kiss. The flowers are starting to grow and form again. I pull back from the kiss. Morgana is looking at me, slowly opening her eyes which are shining again.

"Your eyes are glowing that color again, but more intense. They're beautiful, but I prefer your green eyes always," I say with love. Morgana smiles at me. Her eyes go back to green slowly as the flowers stop blooming.

"I sense you want to stay here a bit longer before we return to the castle?" I want to make sure.

"Please, I- it's just with you, I'm at ease. Once I'm in that castle, it's not as safe. It feels better with you there, but it's still Camelot, and Uther is still king."

We end up sitting by the tree. Well, I’m leaning on the tree. Morgana is sitting in between my legs and leaning against me. This is so simple, but it's nice. My arms are around Morgana, pulling her close. Morgana seems to have relaxed a bit. Her hair is already up, which is rare for her. Her neck is visible, and it makes me wonder if she ever gets sun. Maybe it's in Morgana's genes. She obviously gets sun in this time period. There’s nowhere to really hide unless you count the castle.

I notice Morgana has one lone mole that sticks out on her neck. It's so cute. I bring one of hands up and my index finger lightly brushes it. I have an idea pop into my head, assuming Morgana doesn't think that I overstepped my boundaries that is. I move to lean down my head to where her neck is. I've never done this so..... I can either do really well or horrible. It's not hard since she's leaning flush against me. I lightly kiss her neck where her mole is on the side. She doesn’t oppose, so that's a good sign. I do it again but not as lightly, and I move to different places on her neck. I can hear her heartbeat spike as I'm doing, it but so far nothing alarming. Morgana moves to where she's gripping one of my arms that is around her and angles her neck more. Okay, so I'm assuming she likes it. My palm is flat against her stomach and she is holding hers over mine. A little more wouldn't hurt, right?

I decide that it's worth the risk and kiss her neck again. I'm going from right under her jaw to her mole and slighty lower. I decide to go to her jaw and kiss and nip at that. Morgana actually makes a noise with that and brings her hand to grip around my head. I go to her ear and change it, lightly brushing her earlobe with my teeth, and I hear her gasp. I think I might have gotten carried away. Morgana is breathing slighty heavy. Oops.

"Wow.... that was.... wonderful," Morgana says, slowing her breathing.

"I might have gotten carried away...." I trail off.

"I liked it. I didn't think you got carried away, and if I'm honest, I wouldn't mind if you did that more when we kissed," Morgana says kinda shyly.

I clear my throat and blush. "I'll keep that in mind." I kiss the back of her neck and cuddle into her. Morgana puts my hand on her thigh and intertwines our fingers together. This is bliss.

Time goes by. Looking at the sky, we should probably head back soon before it gets dark and Uther gets concerned.

"We should start heading back soon, honey, before it gets too late or Uther sends out search party for you. I know you don't want to, but how about when we get back we can take a bath, and then we can have dinner together?" I feel Morgana nod against me.

Morgana lets go of my hands and I release my arms around her. She starts to get and once she's up, I stand up. I accidentally bump into her, but she doesn't fall so it's alright.

"Believe me, I don't want to go back either, but unfortunately we must return to the castle," I say.

"Unfortunately," Morgana says.

"Come on then," I say, and I pick Morgana up bridal style. She makes a squealing sound of surprise. She is smiling, so it's not a bad sound. I put her on her horse, and she does the rest.

"I could have done that, but I can't complain about you picking me up in that way." Morgana scowls as she is on her horse.

I go to get on my horse after I pick up my sword. I put it in the horse sheath and get on. Once I'm on and certain I won't fall off, we start to head home. I get out the phone Sara gave me so I can send her a message.

I send her a message that says, "Hello! I was wondering if you could or know of someone to help Morgana get control of her magic? Also I would love if you could train me in medieval combat, if you can I mean. I assume you know how to. This is Kara. Also, hi Ray! I know you'll read this message too." I add a waving emoji in that message and hit send. She still hasn't gotten back to me on Alex yet.

Once we reach Camelot, we see Arthur and Merlin arguing. Well, it really is Arthur yelling at Merlin. Arthur is so arrogant and rude. I don't understand how the legend is about him at all.

"Merlin! You made me fall off my horse twice today! You really are an idiot if you still can't put a girth on a horse right!" Arthur is telling Merlin. We stop near the front. I get off my horse and put my sword in my belt. I go to help Morgana down. She doesn't really need my help, but I don't want her to slip.

"Thank you, Kara," Morgana says with a smile.

"You're welcome, honey." I kiss her cheek and she smiles and giggles.

"Must you two do that in public!? Not everyone wants to see your lovey dovey behavior!" Arthur says, annoyed. Ugh he's such a I can't even say the words.

"I'm sorry, is me showing my affections for Morgana disturbing your arrogant and rude behavior?" I say, not in the slightest sorry.

"Excuse me, you can't talk to me like that! I'm the-!"

"I'm quite aware you are the Prince. Who isn't? Just because you have a higher status compared to other people doesn't give you the right to treat them as you do. You call yourself a man of honor, and yet your actions speak that you are nothing but an arrogant and rude pig with no manners. So no, I don't have to hide my affections in anyway, other than to keep them respectful to Morgana and people around us. Another thing, just because Merlin is your servant does not give you the right to treat him as you do, especially if he has been nothing but loyal and kind to you." Well, apparently I had a lot to say.

Arthur just stands there and doesn’t say anything more. I just give my horse to the servant. "Thank you," I tell them.

"Come on, Kara. We can go inside now," Morgana says. I see a couple of girls who had seen the encounter giggling. Odd. I use my super hearing.

"Knight Zor-El is so dreamy!"

"Did you see how she stood up to Prince Arthur and didn't care about his title?! Swoon."

"I don't know what happened to her shirt, but I am so thankful I was here to see her biceps. They are bigger than Prince Arthur's!"

"The Lady Morgana is one lucky lady. I'd want to marry Knight Zor-El."

Morgana turns to face the nosy eavesdroppers and scowls. "Surely you all have better things to be doing than ogling Kara's biceps!"

"Was that necessary?" I turn to Morgana. How does she even know what they're talking about?

"Yes," Morgana says seriously with scowl. She pulls me by my hand and pulls me in the castle. She is stronger than she looks. Maybe it's because that girls upset her?

"Morgana?" She doesn't stop or answer me. "Morgana?"

A nearby torch suddenly ignites and spits out angry flames. Ok, so she's mad. No one is looking, so I quickly douse it with a blast of my freezing breath.

"Morgana, I know you're mad now. You don't need to be angry or jealous, so can we please stop walking and talk about it?"

"I'm not mad or jealous!" Morgana turns to me and her eyes are doing the magic thing. Oh no.

"The flaming torch says otherwise," I say but regret it.

Morgana doesn't like that. Oh no, are those tears in her eyes?!

"Listen, honey, I only have eyes for you. I just worried that if you yelled at them it would encourage them, and I don't want to be treated like a celebrity couple," I explain. "What they say doesn't matter. All I care about is you."

"Really?" Morgana asks softly as she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Yes. I promise," I tell Morgana, cupping her face.

She hugs me and nuzzles into me. "I'm sorry I made the torch go up in flames because I was mad."

"How did you even know what they were talking about?" I can't help but ask.

"Gwen has already told me you are rather popular with the girls around here. Your shirt is ripped, and everyone can see your biceps. Also, you're very attractive. It's not that hard to figure out," Morgana says with a pout.

"Are you pouting?"

"No...."

"Awww, you're so cute. That is one of the reasons I love you." I freeze up, realizing what I said. Oh Rao, did I really say that?

"You love me?" Morgana says. Her eyes look watery again, and she speaks in a soft voice.

"Uh... well, that wasn't how I wanted to say it the first time, but yes, I do." Am I actually sweating again? How do humans do this everyday?

"I... I love you too," Morgana responds softly, looking up at me with large, watery eyes. This is really happening. I'm not sure what to do next other than try to stop freaking out and sweating. What do I say? What do I do? "I was worried you wouldn't love me back or find a reason not to love me." Morgana bites her lip.

"How could I not love you?" I say, cupping Morgana's cheek. Morgana smiles and nuzzles into my hand. She gets on her tip toes a bit and kisses me. It's slow but doesn't lack love, and it's sweet. Kissing Morgana and knowing she loves me back makes it better than it already was. I pull Morgana closers to me, pouring love into our kiss and keeping it slow. Our lips start to slow down more until we're slowly parting. Morgana smiles against my lips that are barely touching hers.

We haven't fully separated from being close. Our foreheads are still touching, and I'm smiling too.

"Kara! I need your help," Merlin's voice breaks out bubble. Why does Merlin have perfect timing?

"I move away from Morgana and cross my arms. "You need.... my help?" I can't help but think I heard wrong.

"Yes, Uther was having people look for treasure under Camelot and found a tomb! Gaius tried to warn him it was a bad idea, but he wouldn't listen and now Cedric is possessed by the spirit of an evil sorcerer!" Merlin explains.

"Okay, but that doesn't answer why you need my help. What can I do exactly?" I ask.

Merlin is still trying to calm his breathing down from running. "You're the only person who will not think I'm crazy and willing to help me!" Of course that's why, stupid hero complex.

"But- I- fine- I, will help you and miss dinner with Morgana." I sigh and rub my temple. "Why would they disturb a tomb? Literally movies like Indiana Jones and The Mummy specifically tell everyone that is the worst idea anyone could have. Why are y'all looking at me like that?" I say.

"Movies?" they say in unison. Oh, right.

"I'll explain it later. It's from where I'm from."

"Knight Zor-El! The king demands your presence immediately!" Two guards come running up to us.

You know it's just like the DEO, except it's 'Kara' or 'Knight Zor-El' in Camelot.

"Lead the way," I say. I'm assuming Morgana and Merlin are going to follow suit, and I hear their footsteps doing so.

We reach the doors, but they are already open. Uther is pacing, looking concerned.

"Kara! There are creatures in the square of the village. I need you Arthur to get knights together and defend Camelot!" Arthur was already in the room. Oh, great. The King continues. "Why doesn't she already have armour on?! Go fetch her some armour and chainmail and a new shirt!" Oh Rao, someone took off running to get my stuff.

"Uther, you aren't really going go send Kara out there if it's dangerous, are you?" Morgana sounds worried.

"If Camelot is to stand, I need the people I trust to ensure that. Kara and Arthur are capable of that," Uther says.

Morgana comes up to me and hugs me tight. "Kara, please be careful."

"Honey, I'll come back to you. I promise."

The people come back into the the room with my gear. Merlin grabs it. I separate from her. It looks like I have to follow.

"Kara!" Morgana calls out to me. "I love you. Please come back to me."

"I love you too, always."

Merlin motions that we have to go now. Once we start walking down the hall, he speaks. "You are at the love stage with Morgana already?" Oh Rao.

"Yes, just today actually," I respond.

We reach a room, and Merlin hands me a shirt and then leaves. I change real quickly and let him know I'm decent. Thank Rao he is here to put all this armour on. I don't know how.

"You're never actually worn armour, have you?" Merlin asks me after putting on my chainmail.

"No. I've never needed it. Thank you for helping me. I really do appreciate it." I really am though.

"You're welcome, and may I say I really like that you thank me and not yell at me, you know, because I'm just a servant," Merlin says as he's putting on my armour.

"You're more than just a servant Merlin." He actually smiles a bit.

"For the record I'm happy for you and Morgana. Between you and me, I think you fell in love with Morgana at the Druid village."

"Thank you. Also, do things like this happen a lot?" I can't help but ask.

"Oddly enough, yeah." All my armour is put on and my sword and sword belt strap in place.

"Great...." Merlin puts the past piece of armour on me. That was fast. It looks complicated, but I guess with enough practice you become good at it.

"Alright, are ready to go fight some stone monsters come to life by the evil sorcerer's soul?" Merlin says that casually.

"Not really, but do I have a choice?" I look at Merlin.

"Well to Uther, you are Knight Zor-El. He thinks you and Arthur are the only people who can lead this and ensure Camelot survives."

"I can't escape being a hero no matter where I go. We should go meet the other knights and Arthur." Testing my movement in all this ware, it will have to suffice. We both start walking. Apparently we're going towards the town square. That doesn't sounds like the best idea.

Arthur is dressed in armour, same as mine. He's talking to the knights. It looks like a group of people enough to split into two.

"You lot will go with Knight Zor-El. The other lot, you are with me. If one of us gives you an order, you must follow it! Understood?!" The knights all nod in unison.

I don't know any of these knights, but I'm in charge apparently. Right, I should probably tell them what to do.

"Do we know how many creatures there are?" I ask. That's a good start, right?

"Possibly two or three, sir," a knight answers. Okay, I was expecting more.

"So best thing to do is for us to find one and get rid of it and hope Arthur finds another one, then lastly if there is another one, we can take that one down together. Watch your six." They kinda look confused on they last phrase. "Make sure to watch your back and each other's backs. Don't get killed."

It's just like being back home with everybody ready to follow Supergirl into battle. I can't escape it, can I? When people need help, I never say no. Is it partially my fault for picking a knight as a cover? Probably.

You know how in movies the music gets real tense and you're with a group of people and you probably will have half picked off? That's this moment, but I'm living it.

The square is dead except for a few people lying on the ground, various wood scattered otherwise. I pull my sword out of my sword belt. You know, I just learned how to use this thing. I'm praying to Rao I don't make a fool of myself. If worst comes to worst, I suppose I can just punch it in the face. Will that even work on these things? They're magic, right? Can I hurt them? Or better question, can they hurt me?

I motion for the knights to follow me through the square, taking the west side. They follow me without hesitation, and that worries me a bit. Even I don't know what I'm walking into. The bravery of these knights amazes me.

All of a sudden, a stone creature appears in front of us. That is not a pretty sight. It's opens it's mouth and let's out a roar. You know what I said about only being a couple wasn't bad? I take it back.

The knights don't seem phased. They just make sure to put their shields up. How often do they deal with this to be so chill? The stone turned monster charges foward, roaring at us. A knight goes forward to swing at it but is hit by the creature and flung away.

"Watch out for the talons!" I yell out.

I hear another yell in a different direction and see Arthur is fending off another one of the the stone creatures. Wonderful. Another one of my knights tries to go forth gets hit by the creature also, and is flung away, but this one slowly starts getting up.

I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands. I bring my sword up. If I'm going to attack, I need to go for it's weak spot, if it has one that is. I'll try the side. The knights get a feel for what I'm going to do because they move with me. Two knights go ahead and try to strike, but they don't get much luck. I do end up getting a hit in on it's side, but it doesn't seem to do anything other than make it mad. It roars and hits me, sending me into the wall.

"Owww...." I say, getting up and grabbing my sword. I look to where Arthur is, and it looks like he is struggling big time. The knights that were with me are struggling as well. I have to go help them. We hear a shout that the prince is down, but I need to fend off the other one first. All of sudden, the one about to strike Arthur down explodes. I look around and see Merlin, of course. Now I just need to take care of this one, if I can without using magic. The knights are just getting tossed around, getting up, and getting tossed again. Over half of them are down. Only four are still up. Meanwhile, Arthur is knocked out as well, of course. 

I try a few hits, and it doesn't work. I'll just use a bit of my superspeed and try and stab it. I try a few different spots and it's still not working. All the knights have been knocked out, so it's just me. I use my speed and bring my sword back and aim go stab it right in the middle of it's body. Somehow I see it goes in the creature, but it swipes it's talons. It gets me across my stomach. I actually feel pain. Then, it is exploding. I am pushed back to the ground with the force. Thank you, Merlin, I can't help but think. Ugh, I feel pain and somthing sticky on my stomach. I bring my hand down to it and feel wetness, pulling it back up to my face. I see red. I'm..... bleeding?

"Kara! You're bleeding!" Merlin's comes to help me up. Once on my feet, I cover my stomach with my hand.

"I'm aware. It actually really hurts. We’ll come back for the others, but I can't leave Arthur there. Let me go get him and we'll go back," I say, going to Arthur.

"Kara, you can't! You're injured!" Merlin attempts to stop me, but I grab Arthur and toss him over my shoulder while giving Merlin my sword. The faster I get there, the faster I can sit. Who knew I could get hurt? All I know is that Arthur is actually kind heavy. Finally, we reach the doors, and Merlin hurries to open them for me. Thank Rao for Merlin.

"Arthur! Kara!" Different voices says the same thing. I set Arthur down on an empty cot table. "He's injured. I don't know how or where, but I carried him back here," I say, leaning on the table. Okay, I've never been hurt this bad by a cut.

"Kara, she's injured as well!" Merlin says while looking at Morgana. Why Merlin!?

"You're injured!? Where?!" Morgana says, checking my body until she gets to my stomach where my hand is and makes me move it. I can't help but hiss in pain as she does. She grabs my hand and is pulling me to an empty cot a ways away. Other knights are being brought in or making their way back. It seems like there were a lot of injuries.

"Morgana, I'll be ok. It's nothing." I try to make her stop pushing me to sit on the cot and lay down. She's not listening. She's already taking off my armour with the help of Merlin. Once that is off, it's the chainmail. Now I'm left in my shirt that has a gash in it with blood on it seeping through. Morgana reaches for the hem of my shirt and starts to lift.

"What are you doing?!" My voice is higher than usual.

"Taking off your shirt so we can tend to your wound. Now off." I can't help but blush.

"Fine...." Morgana goes to the hem of my shirt again and pulls up. I lift my arms, wincing a bit. Finally it's off, but I'm left in my bra covering my top only.

"See, it's not that bad," Merlin says, sounding surprised. Morgana turns to glare at him. He says he's going to get somthing to clean and wrap my wound in.

"You're lucky it wasn't too deep," Morgana says, stepping closer to me. She runs her hands down my torso and stops where my abs and the cut is. Merlin comes back with water, a rag, and something that I'm assuming is supposed to be a wrap for my wound.

"Morgana, would you go get me a clean shirt please.... I don't like being shirtless with so many people around." It's honest. She nods and goes to get me one. I'm assuming it's not far. They must have brought more down.

"Merlin, can you do your thing?"

"My thing?" he says.

"The magic thing, to fix this wound and wrap it so it looks like I need it."

He realizes what I was mean and wraps it up, making sure it's secure. He then puts his hand where it is, says words I'll never understand, and I can feel it healed. Thank Rao.

"Thank you, Merlin," I say.

"You're welcome. May I say, you are very muscular! You have more muscle on your abdomen than Arthur does!" Merlin says.

"How would you know that Merlin?" I can't help but tease.

"Uhhhhh..." Merlin trails off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! Good? Bad? Ideas I always appreciate and will take into account.   
> If you need to yell at me @LenaDanvers73 is my Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram! Til next time!


	8. Don't You Think About Doing No Daring Do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! I'm currently on quarantine to keep safe from COVID-19, so I'll be updating frequently. Happy reading!

MORGANA'S POV

When Arthur other knights would train, girls would always swoon and love watching them. I never understood- until now, I completely understand. Weeks have passed, and Kara has gotten training from Sara, who apparently is captain of a time ship.

Kara is doing what Sara calls a "salmon ladder", and now I'm understanding the appeal of watching a knight work out. Sara also has given her a ring that dampens her powers depending on how much she wants, so she is sweating while training. Sara has caught me starting once or twice but all she says is, "I don't blame you for staring."

Kara doesn't realize what I like about sitting here. She just thinks I'm curious, which I am curious about this ship. The ship made me clothes- pants, shirt, and shoes all fitted to my size! Apparently woman can wear clothes like these and it's completely normal. Sara is well trained in combat, especially with a weapon, including a sword. Kara seems to have gotten better at swordsmanship. She still trains with me. It feels like she is afraid to hurt me, although when she puts on the ring, she seems less afraid to hurt me. I have scratched her during practice, which I feel terrible about. She just takes off her ring and goes in the sun. The sun makes her heal stronger and faster, which I find attractive, but Sara says the proper term would be “hot”.

Sara thought a warlock could help me by the name of Constantine, but the first time he made an appearance was returning from hell covered in blood. Needless to say, he did not train me. Instead, we got a woman named Nora. She was not covered in blood, nor did she come from a visit to hell. I've managed to get some control over my power, I want to ask about when I'm kissing Kara how my powers seems to go out of my control. Last time Kara and I were kissing, it was right after she had gotten her power dampening ring from Sara. Kara opened a portal -is that what she called it?- back to Camelot, in particular back to my chambers. I remember missing the more modern clothes compared to my normal clothes. I had pushed Kara lightly onto my bed and climbed in her lap again. While Kara has her power damper ring on, it is easier to be more what Sara calls "a top". Kara and I's physical relationship was going at a pace we were both comfortable with. In that particular kissing session, I had the courage to put my hand under Kara's shirt to feel her stomach. Those were what Sara referred to as “abs carved like a goddess.”

After a few session of getting control of my powers, I still was a problem with our physical relationship and my powers going out of control. After finishing up my training session, I come sit here to think about it.

"Enjoying the view?" Sara says, walking up behind me.

"Yes..... actually may I ask a question?" I can't help but blush.

"Sure. What's up?" Sara says.

"I've gotten better control of my powers, but when Kara and I are being um-physical.... my powers seems to get out of my control. When you first gave Kara the power dampening ring we kissed, and it and led to more kissing. I notice my powers start to feel activated in that state. Kara can see it like in my eyes. They um.... start to glow goldish brown color according to Kara. Why do you think that happens?"

"Well I am glad to hear Kara is finally getting some lady lovin'. I think since everything is new to you, when you are kissing Kara your body- which means your powers too- will start to react to it. Not it a bad way! It could just mean you really like what you two are doing, honestly. We can ask Nora if she has any idea when she is back from her and Ray's date. Or even I can ask her if you have to go back before she gets back, and I will send Kara a message with the answer- or I can actually come visit you and tell you what she said. Now the question I want to ask is, have you slept with Kara?" Sara crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Pardon me?"

"Have you had sex with Kara?" She re phrases her question.

My entire face goes hot. "What?" I ask in a high, squeaky voice. "N-n-no, I- I wouldn't-"

"Ah, I forget the time period," Sara comments. "But you should know that it's all perfectly normal and good if you ever did want to, you know." She raises her eyebrows and grins.

"Oh," is all I'm able to say to that personally invasive question. I have never met anyone quite like Sara before. She is so bold and unafraid of saying exactly what she's thinking. Maybe I can ask her my question.

"I wanted to sleep with Kara years ago, but I didn't think she was a lesbian so I slept with her sister instead, three times in one night," Sara says shrugging.

"Wait- you- Kara- her sister?!" That didn't come out right.

"Don't worry, she won't sleep with anyone but you Morgana. She loves you." I can't help but smile.

I chew on my lip. "How did you know you were attracted to Kara?"

"Well, for one, when I look at her I can't help but think she's extremely attractive, and if we were to kiss and such I would feel it in my lower stomach, and I would feel myself get wet." And then she continued, "Why do you- you have sexual desire for Kara, don't you?"

"I- yes I do.... I really do. It's new and kinda scary, but when Kara and I are engaging in our physical relationship sometimes.... a lot of the time..... I feel this pull in my lower stomach and can't help but have feeling and thoughts of Kara well- um.... taking me to bed... sexually." Did I really say that outloud?

"You know, it's okay for you to have those thoughts about Kara. It means you are attracted to her. That pull in your stomach means you are heading to be aroused and wet. Kara is very sweet. Believe me, she will be okay with no sex for awhile. I think if you ever wanted to act on something she would want to, but never push yourself to be uncomfortable." Sara had smirked at first but then softly smiles.

I like life at the castle more since Kara came to Camelot. It doesn't feel like a prison. Gwen loves Kara as well. That makes me happy. She's going to attend Arthur's coming of age celebration tonight where he will officially be dubbed 'Prince of Camelot'.

It's been a few days since my talk with Sara. I’m starting to think about what happens if one day, before Kara and I get married, if I wanted to engage in sex with Kara. I mean, it's not heard of here. If it is, it's very rare and frowned upon. If I did get to the point of where we were engaged and ended up having sex, I don't think Kara would frown upon that. People from here would. It's been on my mind. Maybe I'll talk to Kara about it... maybe.

It is almost time for the celebration. I am supposed to stand by Uther's side. I'd rather stand by Kara's side, which hopefully I can do. I was just going to head toward the direction of the celebration when I hear my name.

"Morgana." I turn around. It's Kara.

"Kara!" I smile and go to hug her. She holds me close and kisses my head.

"I was just about to look for you. Lucky me, I didn't even have to look." 

"Nope, it's because we're like two pieces who fit together."

"That we do," Kara says smiling. "You look beautiful, honey," Kara says, giving me a quick kiss.

"Thank you, and you look dashing as always in your super suit." She really does, all the time.

Arthur was taking an oath to Camelot, and a Prince crown was being put on his head when a knight on a horse jumps through the window and comes up to where everyone os standing in the front.

Kara steps in front of me, as if to shield me from this mysterious person. The knight takes off his glove and tosses it to the ground to issue a challenge.

Another knight leans and grabs it. "I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge."

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow. To the death." With that, the mysterious new knight takes his leave wherever he came from.

"Why did you pick up the glove, Sir Owain?!" Arthur is furious about it. I'm just glad Kara didn't pick it up. She might not actually know what that was meant to symbolize. For once, I don't to tell her what it means.

"Morgana, what does the throwing down the glove and picking it up mean?" She whispers. Of course she would ask.

"It means that the knight who threw it down was issuing a challenge. When it was picked up, that meant the other knight accepted the challenge. Don't get any ideas," I say seriously.

KARA'S POV

After that evening of Arthur's coming of age and being dubbed “Prince of Camelot”, Morgana made an effort to tell me afterwards that I better not get any thoughts about “saving the day”.

Morgana has this concern I'll jump into action and fight the knight myself. Which isn't a problem. I just don't wear the power dampening ring, right? I should go find Merlin, or hopefully he'll show up right.

Luckily, my instinct is right. It seems I've suddenly become Merlin's problem-solver for every occasion. In this instance, I don't mind. Something was off about that knight, and I don't like it. I also don't like the way he seemed to go straight for Uther. If he's a danger to Uther, he's a danger to Morgana, and I am not about to let her get caught in the medieval crossfire. Merlin, from what I've judged, has a little bit of a hero complex like me. So when he ends up outside my door, I'm not too surprised. "Are you here about our mystery friend?" I ask.

"Yes," Merlin answers. He bites at his lip a bit nervously. "That whole act wreaked of magic. Sir Owain is in great danger."

I nod. "I agree, but he took the challenge. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but we've got to think of something! Can't you go fight him instead? We both know that you can't be hurt easily."

"Yeah, and only by magic, which happens to be what we're dealing with," I point out. It's happening again. I'm turning into Supergirl. "Besides, Morgana would never forgive me if I were to put myself in danger like that."

"We're already all in danger just by letting him walk," Merlin insists. I have to admit that he's not wrong.

"Fine. If Sir Owain is unable to take care of him, then I will figure something out. In the mean time, I need you to find out as much as you can about this guy. Most specifically, I need to know how he can be stopped. For good. Something tells me that a blow to the head isn't going to do it."

"I'll find out what I can. I'm going to assume that we shouldn't tell Morgana about this?" Merlin says. I give him a pointed look. "Got it, don't tell Morgana."

Sir Owain and this mysterious knight, who Merlin did identity as Sir Tristan Dubois, are fighting. He ironically had a grudge against Uther. How fitting. I have a bad feeling about this. Uther is allowing me to sit next Morgana at events now as I'm “Morgana's future wife”, and apparently I need to sit next to Morgana. I am praying to Rao this ends well so I don't have to throw this glove down in a challenge.

The fight seems to be leaning in favor of the Sir Owain. He's doing well. He blocks, deflects hits, gets hits in, and manages to keep the knight busy. I was stating to think that I wouldn't have anything to worry about, until Sir Owain gets a good hit and stabs the opposing knight, sword going it. The knight doesn't seem affected, even when knight Owain pulls it out. There's no blood. None. The knight hits Sir Owain, and he falls to the ground. Then, he stabs Sir Owain in the chest. I have to put a stop to this.

Sir Dubois comes to stand near the front where we are along with the royals but not sitting on the platform they are. He put his sword in the ground and holds the hilt with both hands. Looks like I'm going to have to so this.

I stand up and toss the Camelot glove Merlin gave me from my armour set. He looks up, surprised. Arthur also looks up, glaring at me.

"I, Kara Zor-El, challenge you." I say clearly and loudly.

"So be it," Is the only response.

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow," I say. Sir Dubois grabs his sword and puts it over his shoulder and leaves without looking back.

"No.... no, no, this is a bad dream. I'm going to wake up, I- I have to," I hear Morgana whisper. Morgana opens her eyes and looks at me, then storms off without a word to me.

I get up to go after her. She's angry. She has to be. She walks fast when she wants to. I don't fall behind too much. She hasn't acknowledged me at all. She makes her way through the castle to her chambers and opens the door but doesn't close it. So she does know I'm here. I go in and close it.

"Kara! You promised me that you wouldn't save the day! Why did you challenge him!? Do you have a death wish!?" she turns around and says, visibly upset.

"Morgana, I couldn't let someone else die, not when it's hard to kill me." 

"And what about me!? Do you have any idea what's going to happen to me if you die and leave me all alone?!" Morgana spits back at me.

"No-" I am cut off by Morgana.

"I'm going to be forced to marry someone I don't love! Because you won't be there to marry me! And then I'll have to bear a man's children who's years older than me and who I don't love!.... You.... You promised you would protect me! That you wouldn't leave me!" Morgana cries out, tears running down her face, hitting me on my chest with her fist.

I'm a horrible wife to be. I really am. I did promise, and broke them. Oh Rao. I've upset her this much. I need to fix this.

"Morgana, I'm not going to die. It's going to be ok." I try to grab her to hug her but, she doesn't want that.

"No! No! You don't know that!" Morgana cries out.

I go to grab her and hold her. She just tries to hit my chest again and push me away but gives in and cries into me.

"I do. I will come back to you, Morgana. I promise. Nothing can keep me from you. Nothing." I say, holding her. I sit her on the edge of her bed and get down on my knee, wiping her tears.

"I'm going to marry you, Morgana. If me asking you right now will give you that comfort, I'll do it," I say.

"Really?" She sniffles.

"Really. Honey, is that what you want? For me to ask you right now? So it can mean we are to get married sooner versus later?" I'm serious.

"I would say yes, but I want you to want to ask," Morgana says.

"Well.... where I'm from, people date for awhile then get married. Some even date years before becoming engaged," I say.

"Years?!" Morgana says, surprised.

"Not all, but some. Otherwise, it's considered rushing into it. I can tell you I will ask you. I can't tell you when, but it will happen."

Waking up today, I regret issuing that challenge. I don't want to fight today. I should have listened to Morgana, but no, I let Merlin talk me into it. I was trying to escape being Supergirl, not become a medieval Supergirl. I’m sitting on the chair in my chambers, thinking when Morgana comes in.

"I regret challenging this knight. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"I have forgiven you, but please come back to me. If you chose to withdraw, I would not love you any less."

"I can't, no matter how much I want to. No one else is going to take care of this. I will not allow another person to die when I know I can do this. I'm doing this for you, for us," I say.

"I know," Morgana says sadly. "I brought you this. It's from one of my dresses. It's for good luck. I want this back, because that means you'll have lived and come back to me," Morgana says.

Merlin burst through the door. "Good news! I made your sword better, able to defeat this magical knight- Lady Morgana, I didn't see you there." Merlin halts.

"Where else would I be? Kara is my- well, she will be my wife someday."

"Oh, did Kara ask for your hand- that look on her face says no- shutting up," Merlin rambles out.

"No she didn't ask, but I'm hoping it won't be a long wait before she does."

I just stare out the window, contemplating this situation. Morgana comes up to me. She kisses me softly and smiles. "I'll leave you to get ready, but I will be right there for you." With that, she leaves. Merlin comes up to me.

"I went to visit a friend who happens to be a dragon and got him to forge your sword and make it able to kill Sir Dubois," Merlin says, unwrapping the sword.

"Did you say you had a dragon here?"

"Yes.... he is complicated, but he helps me."

"I'd like to talk to this dragon, assuming it talks, tell me it talks.... I still got it with dragons. I love dragons," I say happily.

"I'm sorry you love..... dragons?"

"Oh yes! I had to see those growing up. They're like fire breathing puppies!" It's so true.

"A.... puppy?" Merlin trails off.

"Oh Rao, do you not have those here?"

"What is Rao? You say it a lot," Merlin says.

"Rao is our God from where I'm from. As people say 'oh God', I say 'oh Rao'."

I'm going to stop listening to Merlin. He doesn't have the best ideas. Why is it always me? Right, because I'm Supergirl.

Merlin helped me get ready for this battle. I'm not going to die, right? Right.... although if I do get injured, I might have to hide from Morgana.

Merlin walks with me to the arena. How about I withdraw now and Morgana won't be mad at me? No? No.... This Sir Dubois has got to be taken care of, unfortunately, and that means I have to do it.  
Now my sword looks the same but different. It has writing on it. Merlin did warn me that I have to wield the sword and made it very clear to not let Uther get a hold of it. Why? I have no idea.

Oh great, Sir Dubois is already there looking dead, dressed in back, and standing with his helmet on. If he's been dead for Rao knows how long, keeping the helmet it on is probably best. He probably smells, too

Merlin hands me my helmet to wear. I did ask if I could go without one, but apparently that was he “suspicious”. "Good luck," he whispers. I slide the helmet on and walk into the arena. Sir Dubois stares at me the whole time, or whatever it is he's doing under that helmet.

Without much warning, Dubois draws his sword and charges at me. I raise my sword to block. When our blades meet, the sudden movement causes my helmet to shift, blocking my view. It must be partially lead because I can't see through it. While I try to adjust, Dubois strikes at me again, hitting me in the shoulder.

Now I'm pissed. I stumble backwards a bit before I lunge towards him, slashing my sword upwards. He blocks me easily. I was right about him stinking. Now that he's up close and moving, the stench is almost overpowering. I use the momentum of his block to guide me as I bring my shield straight into his stomach. Of course I pull the punch so I don't snap him in half and let everyone know I have powers. He grunts, and I take the opportunity to jump around his side and swing at his ribs.

The blow lands with a satisfying clank of metal, but he seems unaffected. He turns on me to strike, but I block with my shield and bring my sword around his head, effectively knocking off his helmet and revealing the disgusting mess of rotted flesh underneath. He stumbles back, leaving his stomach wide open. I take the chance to pierce through his armour and dead skin. Dubois lets out an unearthly shriek before pulling away, staring down at the hole in his stomach. Suddenly, his body disintegrates, leaving me with a pile of dust and a bloody sword.

Thank Rao that's over. I can finally take this helmet off. I toss it to ground. I don't even care the crowd is cheering. I'm alive. I can't wait to see Morgana. Hopefully she will let go of the anger she had left in my regards to this decision.

Morgana was already out of the stands, semi running towards me already. I go to meet her halfway. Morgana wastes no time putting her arms around my neck and pulling me close. I pick Morgana up as I have before where she is putting her hands on my shoulders. Morgana kisses me while leaning down. Kissing Morgana is an experience I can't put into words. I remember to keep it chaste enough for the public. Morgana smiles when I pull away and put her down on the ground again.

"I told you I would come back to you," I tell Morgana.

"You're lucky I love you, Kara Zor-El."

Morgana didn't wait long to take me back to her chambers. I'm definitely not complaining. I would have liked a little more time to take off my chainmail though. Thank Rao, Merlin got me a shirt before Morgana was taking me away from the crowd. As soon as we're through her chamber doors and they're closed, Morgana is kissing me, pinning me against the doors. I kiss her back while she has a fistful of my chainmail. I don't know what sprung this on, but I'm not complaining about this.

I go with it, moving my lips against hers. It starts off slow, but she builds it up to more passionate. Morgana puts her hands in my hair and opens her mouth more. I feel her tongue poke at my mouth slightly. I open my mouth to match hers and feel her tongue slightly go into my mouth as if she's testing out what to do. I've heard many things about “French kissing”. It's supposed to be enjoyable.

Morgana pulls away, blushing. "I don't know if I'm doing it right...." she trails off, biting her lip.

"Come here. It's okay. We're gonna learn together," I tell her. I pull her towards me and decide to pick her up by her thighs and carry her to bed. I sit down and set her on my lap. "Is this okay?" I ask.

Morgana nods then says, "Yes." I've never done this either, so I hope I don't mess up. I lean in to kiss her and start slow, but again build it up to passionate. I move my mouth in sync to hers, angling my head to deepen the kiss when needed. I pull her close and open my mouth more. I can feel hers opening to match mine. I keep kissing her and slowly put my tongue in her mouth. It touches her tongue. I can't help but let out a moan, and Morgana does the same.

I dip my tongue back in, searching for her tongue softly and slowly. I do end up finding it, and her tongue does the same. I may have asked Sara for tips. She's the more experienced one. “Remember not to over due the tongue, don't always keep your mouth open, and no tongue ambush.” We fight for tongue dominance until Morgana settles for it. I pull back. Morgana is breathing heavy, eyes closed.

"Wow," is what she says.

"Wow is right." I smile. "I hate to ask, but I would really like to take off my chainmail." I really would like that. Morgana gets off my lap but surprises me with putting her hands at the bottom of my chainmail.

"I can help you.... if you want," Morgana says, biting her lips. Oh- oh!

"Uh- sure." Morgana helps me take off my chainmail. Oh that feels so much better. Morgana leans down to give me a chaste kiss.

"If you do that again, I'm going to limit your rights to kiss me Kara," Morgana says.

"What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always drop a review! To the people who have asked about Morgause and the ring. I'm doing my best to fit everything in. If you need to yell at me via my social-@Lenadanvers73.   
> Be prepared for the rating to change to E very soon....I might have gotten carried away.


	9. Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo the smut has arrived. Smutty start and ending. Happy reading!

KARA'S POV

Morgana and I's physical intimacy relationship has been going at a steady pace. Morgana sets it, which is how we found ourselves here in my chambers on my bed with no shirt on. Morgana is kissing me on top of me while I am on the bottom. Morgana moves down to my neck and starts kissing there, and since she is in pants today it is easier to sit on top. 

Morgana breaks from my neck and smiles at me. She moves to adjust sitting on top of me, but when she does she makes a noise like a whine. I look, and now I understand what just happened. She rubbed against my abs. "Morgana?" I say breathlessly. She looks down at me. Her eyes are glowing. She doesn't seem to be so concerned about that anymore. 

She does it again, rubbing herself on my abs with more purpose. She moans this time. Is she aware what she's doing? Morgana whimpers again, rubbing herself slowly on my abs. She braces her hands on my shoulders and continues to rub herself on me. She whimpers, "Kara, f-feels g-g-good." 

I move my body into her center, causing more friction and leaning into Morgana. She moves with more purpose now. I move into Morgana with more purpose to make sure that I get the spot I need to. Morgana rubs more frantically now. She must be close. "K-Kara." I notice her arms start to shake and the rest of of her. 

Morgana is starting to struggle a bit in holding herself up, which is understandable for someone who never has orgasmed before. I make sure to help her stay up and move my body more up and with more force. Morgana is panting, now rubbing on my abs again. "Ah-ah Kara!" 

I grab her hips and move my body into her center while she rubs one last time before I’m helping her rub. Morgana freezes for a second then she starts shaking with her orgasm. "Kara!" 

Her eyes open, and they're glowing. All of a sudden I notice little balls of white and yellow light floating around the room. Morgana collapses on me, panting, "That was amazing. I'm not sure what I was doing, but it felt amazing." 

After I explained to Morgana what happened with her rubbing onto my stomach and “getting off”, she asks me if I need to. Okay, yes, I am wet and aroused but, I don't want to make her.

"It's okay, you don't have to honey. Really, it will go away."

"But I want to...." Morgana bites her lip. 

"Are you sure?" I need to make sure. 

"Yes," she says with no hesitation. 

"Okay. Do you need help?" I ask. Morgana blushes, and nods. "Here, give me your hand. Where do you want it to be?" I'm anticipating on top of my pants, but no, she moves her hand to barely go under my pants. 

"O-oh!" 

"Is that not okay?" Morgana asks.

"It is. I'm going to untie them to make it easier." I untie the pants. Okay, that should do. "Okay, I'm ready. Do you want to just put it in and then me help you?" I can feel my heart hammering but Rao, I want this. 

She nods. She moves her hand under my pants and underwear, slowing feeling from my tuff of hair, then moves down, cupping my sex. I hear her gasp, and so do I.

"What do I do now?" she whispers.

"Can I help you?" I ask. 

Morgana says, "Please," in a whisper. I move my hand in my pants as well to where it’s over Morgana's. I part my legs wider. I move her hand down to where my pussy is. "It's so wet," Morgana says in surprise. 

"That would be my arousal for you." I direct two of her fingers up and down my folds, letting her get a feel for it. I bite my lip hard, oh Rao. "First, you run your fingers down the fold like this." I try to control my breathing. 

"I made you this aroused?" Morgana sounds surprised again. 

"Yes." I move her fingers to the hole, dipping one in a bit. "There's more arousal there. I would get a couple fingers to coat in arousal. Oh Rao." Morgana does it to at least three of her fingers. 

Morgana moves her fingers to feel around my pussy. I move my hand out of my pants to give her more room. Morgana isn't experienced, but neither am I and that is ok. I never thought I'd have Morgana Le Fay's hand in my pants getting me off. Morgana is having a bit of trouble. I think she's just nervous.

"Honey, hey there is no need to be nervous," I say with a sweet tone. 

"I-I know, I just want to please you." Morgana looks frustrated a bit, red on her cheeks. 

I put my hand back in and find hers, bringing it to where my clit would be about. It's just under the hood still. I use her hand to part my lips a bit. I direct her fingers and hand in that direction. 

"Try moving your fingers around now." It takes a little bit of time before I feel a jolt of pleasure. "Oh Rao, that felt wonderful." Morgana uses a finger to find my clit and rubs it. I move my hand on top of hers and do circles around my clit a few times. "Just like that, Morgana." I take my hand off of hers and let her take charge. "Go back and forth on it." Morgana does it and dips her finger in arousal before doing so. She's definitely doing it right. I grab onto the bed with my free hand. She goes from circling to working it back and forth. 

At one point she hits a spot on my clit that makes my hips jump up. "Morgana!" I pull her towards me to kiss her, and Morgana continues her assault on my pussy. Morgana gets two of her fingers and starts going on each side of my clit, up and down. I pull away from the kiss, my hips rising to help. "Oh Morgana, just like that." I have both of my hands gripping the bed, moving my hips up. 

Morgana starts to circle my clit and then rotate between two fingers going on each side and going and forth on it. "Morgana, ah- ah!" I can feel my thighs starting to shake. "I-I'm close, I-I'm gonna cum! Ah- ah! Just like that!" Oh Rao, this feels amazing. "Morgana!" I cum hard, shaking. Morgana keeps stimulating my clit through it. Morgana slowly stops but leaves her hand in my pants. I try to slow down my breathing. 

"Wow," I say post orgasm. Morgana starts to take her hand put but her fingers brush my clit and my hips jolt. "Sorry.... it's sensitive now. Since I just came." I blush. Morgana gets this look on her face. Oh no. “Mor- oh!" 

Morgana doesn't waste time with going all out on my clit. Oh Rao, I'm gonna cum again real soon. My hips keep going up to meet her fingers and create friction. I put my hand on top of hers through my pants and press down. 

"Oh Morgana!" With the mixture of already cumming, Morgana stimulating my clit, and my hips going into her hand, I'm already cumming. "Morgana!" My second orgasm happens. Okay, time to take that hand out. I put my hand in my pants and help her take it out, still breathing heavy. 

"Was that okay?" Morgana asks shly. I look up at her in disbelief. 

"Honey, that was amazing. Now I think I need to lay down for a bit before my legs are fine." I lay down as I am. Morgana lays down on my chest and cuddles up to me. A nap would be nice. 

"You did well today Kara! You are almost a perfectly skilled swordsman- I mean woman. Somthing about you seems different, lighter, it's almost as if-" Sara gets that smirk. "You're look at her different- you had sex didn't you? You dog!" Sara says, hitting my shoulder. 

"No! I mean kinda. It wasn't sex, there was just, uh, a hand helping." Rao help me.

"So she got you off? Did you cum?" Sara asks, smirking.

A hard blush is in my cheeks, "Possibly twice...."

"I bet you want more of those fingers, huh?" Sara says flirty. 

"Sara!" 

"What? My baby lesbian is leaving the nest, getting off by Morgana Le Fay. I am so proud. So, how was the great Morgana Le Fay in her finger skills?"   
I don't say anything at first. I just go as red as a tomato. "She was amazing, if you must know." 

"Yeah, she was! She got some long fingers." 

"Sara!"

"So does your super hearing confirm that the Lady Morgana plays with herself thinking of you?" Sara asks with a grin and twinkle in her eye. 

"I don't spy on her!" 

"Kara, she could be playing with herself at night thinking of you. You don't want ‘Oh Kara!’ at night?" I mean the thought sounds nice, and- no no, cannot get turned on. Bad Kara. "Can I ask her?" 

"Sara, can we get serious for a moment? Have you talked to Alex?" I know my crinkle is there. 

"Uh.... uh.... I'm working on it. Look, I'm sorry I got busy saving history!" Sara looks everywhere but at me. 

"You can train me but can't go get Alex?" 

"I gave you a time courier!" Sara says, throwing her arms up.

"I have no idea how to use it it. What if I get lost? Click the wrong time?" 

"Okay, okay, okay! We will work on the Alex problem today. How about I just go grab her?"

"She has to know that I'm okay, that I'm alive! You slept with her! How are you scared of her now?!"

"For the record, I was drunk. She was drunk. You want me to just walk in after I let you stay in Camelot times and say, 'Alex I found your sister. I let her stay because of a girl. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away?’" 

"How about send me instead?" 

"Why didn't you start with that?" Sara says. "Nice change of the subject by the way from your sex-" 

"Ray! Ray I need your help!" There we go.

Ray, Nora, and Morgana all come in. Oh Rao. 

"What's wrong my darling? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Morgana comes up to me, cupping my face. 

"N-no. I'm fine. I just wanted people here so Sara would stop making me uncomfortable." 

"Captain, are you making Kara uncomfortable?" Ray asks. 

"Well for someone who got some sexual release yesterday, she sure is uptight," Sara says, shrugging. 

"I an not uptight!" I protest. 

Gideon chimes in. "I believe Mr. Palmer is correct. Captain Lance was talking about her sexual intercourse with Morgana while she was trying to avoid the subject." 

"Well, my darling, I for one thought it was amazing," Morgana says, still cupping my face. 

"Nora, they're so adorable! I told you it was true love!" Ray squeals.

ALEX'S POV

A loud thud wakes me up in the middle of the night. My hand flies to the gun I keep under my pillow. “Babe,” Kelly groans. “I thought we agreed on no guns in the bed.”

“Sorry,” I whisper, pulling myself out of bed like a cat thief. I flip the safety off and hold my gun out in front of me. “I’m just gonna go check this out.”

More groaning follows. “Fine, but I’m coming with you.”

“No, Kelly, it could be dangerous!” I argue.

Kelly rolls her eyes at me. “It’s probably just Sara. You know how noisy those legends can be.”

She makes a fair point, but I prefer to stay cautious. I enter the living room, flick the light on, and point my gun towards the intruder, who somehow managed to knock the sofa over. The intruder throws her hands up and shoots me an annoyed glare. “Don’t shoot! It’s just me!”

So it seems my girlfriend was right. “Sara, what the hell are you doing in my living room in the middle of the night?” I hiss.

“Not that it’s not lovely to see you,” Kelly cuts in. “But we have a doorbell for a reason. Breaking into the director of the DEO’s home is not the safest thing.”

Sara just rolls her eyes. “I aimed for your doorstep. These time couriers are a little off sometimes. Anyways, I brought something for you.”

To my surprise, my lost sister steps out from the doorway. “Kara!” I gasp. Kelly takes my gun from me, and I rush to my sister and throw my arms around her shoulders of steel. It’s a bit like hugging a slab of concrete, except she hugs me back tightly.

“Alex! It’s so good to see you!” Kara says.

Behind her, I see a brunette figure watching us nervously. Lena? No, the face is different. Perhaps a Lena from another Earth? “Kara, who’s this?” I ask.

Kara pulls out of the hug. “Alex, this is Morgana.” She pauses. “My girlfriend.”

“I’m sorry, your what?” I ask. I turn to glare at Sara. “You better have a good explanation for this. You know what? I don’t even want to hear it. Just fix my couch.”

Meanwhile, Morgana is watching me with wide eyes. “Girlfriend,” she repeats, savoring the word. I take a better look at her. She’s wearing a long gown, and her dark, wavy hair falls over her shoulders.

“Yes,” Kara replies. “It’s kind of a long story, but the gist of it is that something went wrong when I tried to return from Earth-1, and I ended up stranded in the medieval kingdom of Camelot.”

“Camelot?” I repeat. “So you were stuck in the past.” I turn to Sara, who’s turning my couch upright with my girlfriend’s assistance. Kelly really is too nice. “Why did it take so long for you to find her if she was just in the past?” Sara winces, suddenly looking guilty. “Wait. How long have you known where Kara is?”

The couch thuds loudly against the floor as Sara and Kelly put it upright. “A few weeks now,” Sara admits. “But in my defense, I haven’t gotten a chance to catch my breath. Keeping history safe is a lot harder than people think it is!“

“Sara!” Kelly exclaims. “You know that Alex has been worried sick about her sister!”

“I didn’t know how to tell you,” Sara said. “If it were my sister, I’d be furious!”

This is unbelievable. “Oh, I am furious,” I tell her. “And you-“ I turn to Kara- “why the hell didn’t you come visit sooner?”

“I didn’t know how!” Kara protests. “She just gave me the time courier and left!”

“Yeah, I did do that,” Sara mutters, frowning. 

I turn back to Sara. “Care to explain why you left my sister in Camelot?”

“Hey, she wanted to stay!” Sara replies, holding her hands up. 

“What?” I ask. It feels like the breath has been knocked out of me. I look at Kara. “You wanted to stay? Why?”

The room starts to shake. The woman with Kara steps forwards, eyes glowing bright gold. “Don’t yell at her,” she pleaded. “It’s my fault. She stayed behind to protect me.”

I deflate. Clearly there’s a lot going on that I don’t know about, and as angry as I am, shouting isn’t going to fix anything. “Alright,” I surrender. “Kara, please just tell me what’s going on?”

Kara meets my eyes, and I recognize that she has gone into Supergirl mode. “She needed my help, and I don’t turn down people in need.”

“And because you’re dating?” I ask softly. There’s no malice behind it. Morgana looks over at Kara like she hangs the stars in the sky, and Kara has her arms wrapped protectively around her.   
“Yes,” Kara answers. “Alex, I really love her.”

There’s just one more thing I need to know. “Is that Morgana as in Morgana Le Fay?”

Kara nods. “She has a good heart,” she says.

“Besides, your sister just got laid,” Sara cut in with a smirk and a wink. Sassy assassin. I glare at her, and she drops the joking face. “Too soon? Alright.”

“And I suppose you’re returning to Camelot?” I ask.

“For now,” Kara answers.

Morgana grabs Kara’s hand. “But once we get married, I could- we could live here. I just want to be with you Kara. I love you more than anything."

I really need a drink. “Well, you better come back,” I say, pointing at Morgana. “Because I need to get to know my future sister in law better!” Morgana beams at me. I turn to Kara. “And I still need you, Kara. My sister, not just Supergirl.”

Kara leans forward and hugs me again. “I promise,” she says. “And thank you for understanding. You’re the best sister ever.”

“I know,” I reply with a grin. “Now go save Camelot, or whatever the hell you’re doing. I’m going back to bed. Kelly, you coming?”

MORGANA'S POV 

About two weeks have passed since I met Kara's sister when she took me to where she is from. We returned to Camelot. There have been no problems for awhile, a nice change. I love when everything is at peace, that is until Arthur asked to train with Kara. 

Kara being who she is tried to find a way to tell Arthur that wasn't a good idea, but then he had to go and say “you just don't want to because you know you can't beat me.” Needless to say, Kara told him she would train with him today. 

I go with her and sit to watch. I already know Arthur is gonna lose and I can't wait to see that. There are a lot of girls here. I mean, Arthur does get this sometimes, but there's never been this many girls. The annoying thing is that every girl in the crowd wants Kara. I can’t go a full minute without hearing something like “that Knight Zor-El can come protect me any day of the week” or “please choke me with those biceps Knight Zor-El” or worst of all “if Knight Zor-El calls off her courtship with Lady Morgana, she’ll be back on the market. Don’t give up ladies!” If I had full control of my magic, I would vaporize that one girl on the spot with my glare, just like I know Kara can. 

“Don’t listen to them,” Gwen tells me. “Just enjoy the show.”

And enjoy the show I shall. Even under that tight chainmail, I can still see the bulge of Kara’s biceps. They are such lovely arms. I can’t wait to see them in battle. 

Arthur’s there too, having Merlin suit him up. I helped Kara put her armour on before coming to the stands. Having lived here all his life, I feel like Arthur should know how to put his own armour on by now. It isn’t like Kara, who is new to this and still amazing. 

As I watch, Kara takes a few practice swings just like I taught her, and since I am the one who taught her, she should have no problem beating Arthur. She twirls her sword in the air and manages to not drop it this time. As Kara would say, thank Rao. 

They start to duel each other. Arthur holds nothing back, moving in for the first strike with an upwards swing. It looks like it catches Kara by surprise. She stumbles backwards a bit, but she still blocks him. Arthur changes his angle to go at her again, and this time Kara blocks it easily. They trade a few more blows. I can tell Kara is letting him set the pace for the fight. 

The best thing is when Kara moves, I can see her muscles flex with each block or thrust. I bite at my lip a little bit. I really want to run my hands over those arms and squeeze. Is that a bad thing to be thinking about right now? If it is, I don’t care. 

Suddenly, Kara goes on the offensive. She moves faster, more confidently. If I’m being honest, it’s really attractive. She twists gracefully around on the battlefield. Is that what she’s like in bed? Have I been talking to Sara too much? I don’t know, but I’m determined to find out. 

A few blows later, Kara disarms Arthur. My heart speeds up. The way she took down Arthur, so confident and sexy, has me feeling a weird kind of way. I want to run my hands all over her and really feel her, not just touch. I want those arms, those abs, those lips, and everything else. I stand up as she starts to walk back, eyeing her eagerly. 

“My Lady, are you quite alright?” Gwen asks me. “You’re very antsy right now.”

“I am quite alright, Gwen,” I reply with a smirk. “Thank you for asking.”

Automatically after passionately kissing Kara, I grab her hand and take her to her chambers. Kara doesn’t argue with me, she just follows me. Once we get to her chambers, I have this desire to ensure Kara is known as mine. Kissing Kara as soon as the doors close, Kara does reach around and lock it. I don't disconnect our lips, backing Kara up to her bed. My desire for Kara was triggered by her sheer strength and easily taking down Arthur, and God the confidence in doing it. Then the biceps came into the picture, and oh God I was a goner. 

Kara picks me up by my thighs, and I put my legs around her waist. Kissing Kara is like nothing I've experienced. It’s like once you do it, it's one of your favorite things to do. Kara is so loving and gentle, yet there's passion under all that. I pull away but don't move far from her. 

"What brought this on? I'm not complaining just curious,” she asks. 

"That was so attractive how arrogant you were taking down Arthur with such sheer strength" Kara has a surprised look on her face. 

"Really?" 

"Really." I lean in to kiss Kara, slowly but still passionately. Our lips move against each other. 

"I love you Kara," I say, ghosting her lips. 

"I love you too, Morgana." Kara sits down with me on her lap, cupping my face and kissing me softly yet so loving. 

"I want you," I whisper, bringing my hand to the bottom of her chainmail. 

"I want you too," Kara says, equally as quiet. 

"Show me," I whisper. Kara attaches our lips, pulling mine closer. My lips move against hers. Kara angles our kiss, deepening it. Her lips know exactly what to do. She's so strong, but she's so soft with me. I bring my hands back down to the bottom of her chainmail and shirt, pulling away from the kiss. 

"May I take these off?" I ask, biting my lip. I've had Kara shirtless before, but I can't help but anticipate it. She's just so beautiful. Pulling both of them up, Kara helps me take them off slowly, leaving her in her bra on the top. "You're beautiful, Kara." 

"I think you're the beautiful one, Morgana," Kara says, leaning in and slowing to kiss me. I haven't had the courage to remove an article of clothing yet. Kara, the gentlewoman she is, never pressures, never complains about how she actually takes articles of clothing off. 

The kiss slows for a few minutes, making me pull away. I go to Kara's neck and kiss there. Kara wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me close as I kiss up and down her neck, getting to her collar bone. I can do this. Kissing along her collarbone, I nip at it. Kara moans at that. I kiss a little lower before returning to her lips. I keep kissing her and push her to lay down, still staying on top of her, reattaching our lips. I move one of my hands down her body, getting to the string holding her pants together. I pull away from our kiss, bringing my other hand to help untie the stings. Getting them undone, I pull her pants opening more slowly. 

I look at Kara who is staring at my hand near her now open pants. I bring it up trace the lines on her stomach shaped like a V. I've heard woman refer to them as sex lines. I trace from the top to the bottom of it moving my hand to Kara's open pants. I slowly put my hand under her pants and underwear, going past her tuff of hair before reaching the pussy. Kara is still looking at my hand. I can see her abs flexing and relaxing in reflex. 

Remember what Kara taught me last time I run my fingers up and down her pussy. Kara closes her eyes, gripping the sheet with one hand that is resting behind her head. Kara gasp as I am running fingers up and down her folds. I dip my fingers where the arousal is to make sure I have some for what comes next. I go to find what I learned was the clit, opening up the lips a bit with my fingers before diving in. It doesn't take me a long time for me to find it, standing out for attention. Kara moans and gasps when I touch it. 

I start to rub and circle it. Kara's hip buck up. “Right there Morgana, just like that," Kara gasps out. 

I continue my attention on Kara's clit with my fingers. I want to see what I'm doing to her so I can learn. "May I pull your pants and underwear down a bit to see?" I ask Kara, gripping her pants. 

Kara looks at me a moment and says, "Yes." She helps me pull them down to her thighs. Kara lifts up her butt to do so. Once her pants and underwear are down to her mid lower thigh, Kara is sitting up on her elbows, looking at me looking at her. 

"Are you sure you want to?" Kara says, genuinely asking me.

"I want to." 

"Okay." Kara lays back down, I put my hand on top of her knee to put one to the side to get a better view, but her pants and underwear are still get in the way. I use my magic to get them both off. 

"Did my pants just fly off by magic??" Kara, now naked waist down, looks where her pants were. 

"Yes..." I say, biting my lip. 

Kara pulls me down toward her and kisses me passionately. "That was a turn on." She nips at my lips slightly. 

I move my hands down to her boobs, which are still covered, to cup them both. I squeeze them softly. I know what I really want to do, I just don't know how to ask. 

I move my to the top of her bra, debating whether to do it or ask. Kara brings her hand to cover mine. She looks like she knows what I want. She grabs my hand and pulls down on one side of bra that was convering her breast. It moves out of the way that I can see it, but I won't be able to grab it fully. I touch her boob, palming what is showing. Her nipple is hard against my palm. My own nipples are feeling this too. I lean back to grab the bottom of my shirt and lift up slowly to take it off. 

Kara sits up to help me take my shirt off. When she finally does, I see her eyes are a darker blue than usual. I grab her hands and bring them up to my breast, one cupping each one through my thin bra, very different from Kara's bra which is like nothing I had never seen before. Kara kisses my neck, squeezing my boobs softly. She runs her lips up and down my neck, sucking lightly, always returning to my lips. Kara runs the pad of her thumb across one of my nipples. Even through my bra, it makes me gasp. 

"D-do it again," I whisper. Kara does with both of her thumbs. I gasp. She's squeezing softly and rubbing my nipples. I look down, and I can see my nipples visible through my bra distinctly. I bring one of Kara's hands under my bra to cup my boob. Kara moves her hand to run along my nipple. She squeezes my nipple, and I jump a bit "K-Kara". She does it again, and this time I grind my hips into her center. She groans when I do that, I push her back down on her back and get on top again while she's laying down. I want to do that again. I try to reposition myself, but I think I need help. Kara must sense that I do because she picks me and moves to where our centers are aligned. Kara put her hands at my hips. 

"Hey, it's ok. We can stop whenever you want. I'm giving you the control," Kara says, rubbing my sides. 

Kara is very sweet no matter what she does. I don't know exactly what I want to do. I bite my lip. "I'm not sure I know what do.... I remember what I did last time, but I want it to be both of us," I say, looking at Kara through my lashes, blushing. 

"I have something. Where you are is perfect. I'm going to move my center into yours, and you do the same," Kara says. She wiggles a bit. Then, she moves her hips and center up to meet mine, still covered by my pants. 

"O-Oh!" I let out in surprise. Kara does it again, rolling her hips, gripping my hips. I move my hips to match hers. This is better than last time, rubbing and grinding into Kara, Kara doing the same but her hips coming up. 

We find a pace to grind and rub. I push down into Kara's center with my center and move up while she moves up and follows my motions. 

On one particular rub, she did it slow and angles just right. "T-that feels so g-good! Ah- don't stop!"

"I-I won't! You feel g-good too. Rao!" Kara pants out. Moving against her more frantically, I can feel that feeling again already. I believe Kara called it an orgasm. A loud thud sounds in the room, but I don't think anything of it. I just focus on the task at hand until a voice speaks. Oh no. 

"Every damn time! I need to get a better courier, where am I- Morgana, woah Kara, you're a bottom?!" Sara is standing there head tilted.

Kara sits up fast, almost knocking me over but she has her arms around me. 

"Sara?! What are you doing here!? How did you get it? I locked the door!"

"Kara," she says with a smirk. "Morgana." Sara makes a thumbs up to me with a nod of approval. I don't understand. I try to get off Kara's lap, but she doesn't agree with that idea because she pull me back down. 

"Uh-uh Sara, what are you doing here?" Kara is attempting to cover the bottom half of her on the side where Sara is standing. 

"I was coming to drop off a new time courier that is to get to Earth-38. Tried to land near the market but that did not work out. Sorry not sorry." Sara shrugs. "What, now you're shy Zor-El? You were just dry humping Morgana like your life depended on it." Sara crosses her arms. 

"I-I wasn't?!" Kara stutters, blushing red hiding her face in my chest, groaning. 

"Yeah, that's an excellent spot." Sara says flirty. 

"Sara is there any reason you are still here?! Just put the courier and go!" Kara pleads. Sara sets the courier down.

"Alright, alright, alright I'll go. Morgana, you gotta tell me how she is in bed. I want details." Sara opens a portal and steps in to leave, waving.

"Kara, what is a bottom?" I ask, saying the foreign term. 

"Uh-uh well, when two people have sex, someone where I'm from is usually a 'top' or 'bottom'. So a 'bottom' is the person below the other person involved and usually doesn't take charge of the situation, meanwhile the 'top' is the one on top of the two people involved and usually takes charge," Kara says, pulling the blankets away that she was using to hide the bottom half of us. 

"So in our current situation, I would labeled as a top and you a bottom?" I ask to make sure I understand. 

"Yes, that is correct,” Kara says, blushing. It's so cute.

"You're so cute," I tell Kara, cupping her face. 

"I happen to think I have the cutest girl in my arms, actually, that I am lucky enough to say that she loves me. Now, where were we?" Kara says smiling.

Kara kisses me with love, smiling into the kiss. I feel her hips jolt up. I groan at that, oh God that feeling is coming back again already. It's still there but not as strong as it was before our interruption.

At this new angle and Kara sitting up, she's stilling managing to do it, but I want to be on top again. I break our kiss and lightly push her down on her back again. Getting back in position where I was, I don't waste time. This feels amazing. Kara does the same as me. "K-kara this ah-feels a-amazi- just like that!" Kara rolls her hips up, hitting the right spot. 

All of sudden, there is a knock at her door. "Seriously?" I whimper. 

"Kara, can I talk you?" It's Merlin. How many people could possibly interrupt us. I don't care at this point. I want to cum, rolling and rubbing our centers faster together.

"Oh Rao, n-no! I'm a little- ugh- busy!" Kara shouts, panting still. 

"Why do you sound out of breathe?" Merlin ask through the door sounding concerned. 

"Why do you think?!" Kara shouts out. 

"I honestly don't know. Should I know?" Merlin genuinely sounds confused. 

I let out a moan I tried to keep in. "K-kara I'm s-so close! Ah-ah! Don't stop!" I let out. No response after that comes from Merlin for a few seconds.”

"I'll just just come back later! Maybe," Merlin says.

"O-okay!" Kara lets out a yelp. "It's n-not- sweet Rao! A good t- Morgana!- time!" Kara manages to say as I’m so close to coming. Kara grabs my hips and brings hers up with more force and rubs just right and I feel it now, the shaking, the coil in my lower stomach. 

"Ah-ah! Kara! Oh god Kara!" I say loudly as my orgasm happens. I'm panting, sitting still now on top of Kara. Wait, Kara didn't orgasm, yet she's not saying anything. I get off of her and she still lays there, panting. I go up to her and kiss her while moving my hand down to where she needs it. Once I reach her pussy, I separate her lips. God, she's soaked. I groan at feeling it. I automatically start stimulating her clit. I move my lips to her neck to kiss and suck while my other hand is playing with her clit. She grabs onto the bed and her hips go up. She starts to shake. 

"Ah- Morgana I'm so close, don't stop!" she says, her head being thrown back. I go to lay on top of her a bit more to lean on her. I put one hand under her bra and start pinching her nipple and while the other is still on her clit. "I-I'm ah cuming-Morgana!" Kara shakes as she orgasms. Once she's done, I pull my hands out and collapse on top of her, equally as sweaty and panting. Kara puts her arms around me, holding me.

"Honey are you sure you're a virgin?" she asks, panting and kissing my nose. I just giggle and smile in contentment to spend time with my Kara, my darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave a review! I am currently planning on adding Morgause into the story along with another surprise I am so excited for!   
> If you need to yell at me social is @lenadanvers73   
> Tumblr,Twitter Instragram.


	10. Kara Hatches A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with an update! Happy Reading!

Chapter Ten

KARA'S POV

Morgana had stayed in my chambers since it got kinda late, and we ended up going to sleep. Morgana was cuddled up to me as I lay flat on my back. Nice, peaceful, uninterrupted sleep-

"Kara!" a whisper yell close to me says. It's all in my head. Then I feel someone shaking my arm on the edge of the bed. I open my eyes and look around- Morgana, no one- and turn and see Merlin. I grab my duvet and make sure my bottom half is covered.

"Merlin!" I whisper, shocked. How did he get in? 

"I used my magic to unlock the door. Which is weird because you never lock your chamber doors, but I see Morgana is here so that explains it. Come on, I am taking you to that dragon." Merlin motions for me to follow, but I stay. "Come on! Why aren't you getting up?" he continues to whisper.

"I don't have bottoms on," I say in whisper.

“If it's those boy like underwear I got you, I'm sure it's fine. Just put some pants on and a shirt."

"Uh- yeah I don't have those on either." Hopefully that got the message across. 

"Kara.... just like that." Morgana turns in her sleep and sighs. I didn't see that one coming. 

"Tell me you didn't." Merlin looks at Morgana, sleeping next to me with no shirt on. It finally sinks in with what she said. 

"Define did, and if you would leave, I could get some bloody clothes on." 

"Did you- get dressed and meet me right outside." Merlin exits my chambers. I look at Morgana sleeping peacefully. I lean and kiss her forehead before getting up. I go pick out some underwear and pants and a shirt that was sitting on a chair. I grab my boots and sword belt with my sword by the doors and get out without waking her. 

"Did you or did you not take the King's ward virginity?" Merlin asks me in a quiet voice once I meet him down the hall. I'm putting my boots on and give him my sword belt to hold while I do. I take the sword belt back put it on.

"Uh- uh well, kinda sorta yes and no?" I say with a shrug. 

"Uther would kill you if he ever found out," Merlin says as we continue to walk. 

"Yes, well then he better not find out magic boy." I give Merlin a pointed look as we walk. 

"Maybe next time keep your pants and underwear on while you have Morgana in your chambers, just a thought?" Merlin says shrugging. "And you just left her in your bed with no shirt and your clothes all around it?" Merlin says, worried a bit.

"What would you have me do? Carry Morgana shirtless to her chambers and risk even a glimpse of people seeing and then putting it together that we engaged in a sexual nature with each other before marriage? I forgot how that was such a big deal in this time period." It was like a law to women, but men did whomever they wanted. 

Merlin grabs a torch once we reach a hallway that looks like it has bars. Is this the dungeon? So this is what they look like.

"Well, then maybe you should have waited ‘til marriage, especially since she's the King's ward. That's quite a big risk Kara," Merlin says and pauses behind a corner to peak around it. I look- oh it's just a bunch of guards sitting, playing a game, and drinking beer. Wow. I take a rock and throw it at the far end aiming for a wall. They all go up to inspect the noise, and we go past to a dark path. 

So that's what I sounded like when Sara said I needed to get laid and was 'uptight'. 

"Really Morgana is in charge of our relationship and how fast we go. I assure you, Merlin, that Morgana wanted to do that." Why must we go down the dark, creepy path? I tone down my ring damper so it gives me more strength than before. My muscles aren't as sore as they were after the 'activities'. Merlin has this shocked face like he can't believe she would do something like that. "What did you think we were doing earlier?" I bluntly ask.

"I don't know, kissing? You two frequent that a lot even in public."

"I mean you're not technically wrong, but you're not exactly right. Wait, how do you know we kiss is private?" I ask Merlin seriously. 

"Gwen tells me you two, as she says' its cute, but sometimes I think they're sucking each other's face off'. Her words." Looking around, Merlin and I are deep into this dark cave, and I have to say I’m not enjoying the smell. “Well, here he is,” Merlin announces. He stays a few feet away from the edge of the path before it breaks off into the chasm. “They call him the Great Dragon.”

I don’t see him, but I here a voice. “Am I a tourist attraction now, Merlin?” I walk forwards to the edge, looking around the cavern. There’s a beat of wings, and a rush of air passes by me. Down swoops the large dragon, perching on a stone not far from us. I gasp in awe. He’s so beautiful. Have I mentioned I love dragons? I love dragons. 

“You don’t have to worry about Kara,” Merlin says. “She’s an ally.” 

The dragon narrows his eyes at me, scrutinizing me. “You don’t belong here,” he says. “Just your very presence disturbs the forces of the old religion.”

I frown. “Ok, that’s a little hurtful,” I say. “But it can’t be an accident that I ended up here. Some invisible force brought me here.”

The dragon makes a face like he’s raising an eyebrow, except he doesn’t have eyebrows, just some incredible face muscles. “And what force would that be?”

“Hope, help, and compassion for all,” I answer. I can tell he doesn’t buy it. 

“It’s true!” Merlin agrees. “You said there’s no stopping Morgana from going down a dark path, but there is. I’ve seen it. Fates can change!”

The dragon growls, a loud sound that fills the entire cavern. “You know not what you speak of, young warlock! What you are suggesting is chaos! The total destruction of order! The laws of the old religion-“

“-Screw the old religion!” Merlin shouts. “Kara is good. She helps people. She’s going to make Camelot a better kingdom.”

A heavy silence fills the cave. The dragon looks like he’s just been slapped. He snarls. “Morgana must turn dark. Nothing can save her, not even the visitor.”

I’m seeing red. I rip the ring that dampens my powers off my finger and leap off the edge to fly right into the dragon’s face, shocking both the dragon and Merlin. “She can bloody fly?!” Merlin exclaims to himself. The dragon pulls his head back to stare me down. 

“I am Supergirl. I don’t bend, I don’t break, I don’t back down, and I never give up on someone.”

Now I’ve really made him angry. Steam leaks out of his mouth. He opens wide, and a surge of flames comes tumbling out. I hold my breath and whip my glasses off my face. The nanotechnology in my suit replaces my flammable clothing in less than a second, so the heat passes harmlessly around me, until the dragon has nothing left. I hear Merlin screaming my name. This is going to be another shock for him. 

When the flames disappear, I’m hovering in front of the Great Dragon, unsinged. He stares at me, amazed. “Who are you?” he asks. 

“I told you. I’m Supergirl.” With that, I turn around and fly out of the cavern, grabbing Merlin on my way out. I fly us up passed the wall of the castle and find an empty spot where no one will see us. Once I land, I let go, and Merlin falls over immediately. Well, not all of us are made for flying. 

“That... was... bloody... amazing!” Merlin exclaims. He places his hand over his chest. “I think I died for like a second there.”

“Did you know Morgana was supposed to turn dark?” I ask seriously. 

Merlin sobers up instantly. “That’s what the dragon told me, but I never accepted it. Believe me. Morgana’s my friend.”

His heartbeat, though elevated from our flight, holds steady. “Well, lucky for you, I do believe you,” I say. I slide the ring back on my finger. “I guess I’m not as good with dragons as I thought.”

“Hey, don’t let that clotpole tell you anything about destiny. Fate is just what we make it out to be,” Merlin says. 

I smile. “Thanks, Merlin. I should be getting back to Morgana now before she wakes up and gets worried.”

MORGANA’S POV

I was sleeping well, but I feel soft hands on my back, and then I feel a body up against it. Next I feel kisses being butterflied across my back. I can't help but smile into my pillow. She must know I'm awake because I feel her climb on my back and move my hair aside to kiss my neck.

I giggle and bring my face up from my pillow. "Well, someone is in a good mood this morning." 

"Well after last night and then sleeping the best I've slept in months and now waking up to my charming, loving, sweet, attractive future wife, how could I not be?" Kara giggles. She climbs off my back so I can turn around and be on my back. She doesn't wait long and climbs on my lap. 

"Good morning, honey," I say, wrapping my arms around her. Kara giggles in my lap and smiles. "Do I get a good morning kiss?" I ask. 

"Mmmmm I'm not sure. I fear if I kiss you, I may never stop." 

I pull her closer, smiling. We kiss softly, Kara’s lips so soft and beautiful just like the rest of her. I pull back and smile at her. 

KARA’S POV

"Kara, when we get married will I take your last name?" Morgana chews on her bottom lip. I hadn't really thought about it. 

"I hadn't thought about it. Would you like to take my last name, or names?" I smile and lean closer. 

"I would. I would really would." Morgana smiles, cuddling into me. "Morgana Zor-El has a nice ring to it. When we get back to where you are from, what last name do you use again?" 

"Danvers. Kara Danvers." 

"Danvers. So here I could be Morgana Zor-El, and when we leave to live where you are from I can be Morgana Danvers. That also sounds nice. Can I have both?" Morgana says with eyes sparkling with happiness. 

I can't help but smile and laugh a bit. "If it makes you happy, you can be Morgana Zor-El Danvers. I love that idea, and Danvers is my 'Earth name', which just means not my Supergirl name." Morgana sits next to me, and I move my arms to hold her close. I take a good look at her wearing my male style underwear, which is just boxers so it’s comfortable to sleep in, and one of my night shirts. "I see someone went looking and found my sleep wear," I say laughing. 

Morgana goes red and smiles. "They're a lot more comfortable than my night wear. I might want to just wear yours."

"So you're that kind of girlfriend. I definitely know you're my girlfriend, because only a girlfriend would want to sleep in my clothes," I say, laughing a bit.

"Kara, you're not going to wait a year to ask me to me marry you, are you?" Morgana asks shly.

So I'm going to assume she's hinting that she's ready for marriage. "No, most likely not going wait that long," I respond. I decided I was going to start making her ring and bracelet. I just need to ask someone for help.

"Kara, may I ask... how was I last night?" Morgana bites her lip. 

"What do you mean?" I ask. 

"Well.... you know...." Morgana trails off.

"Oh, you mean when we did stuff?"

"Yes." 

"Oh Morgana, you were amazing", I say, which is the truth because I'm still sore. Morgana smiles at that and cuddles into me more. "Uh- well, since we're on that subject.... how was I?" Oh good, I didn't stutter completely.

Morgana climbs into my lap. "You, my darling, you were amazing. I also got to learn you are muscular eveywhere." Morgana put an emphasis on everywhere and runs her hand down my stomach. 

"So, that's why you like me so much? My impressive muscles?" I can't help but tease. 

"No, I love you so much because you're my darling. You're everything I never thought I could have. I'm happy. Your muscles are just a pleasant bonus, especially because they're mine only." Morgana smiles, bringing her hand to trace my abs and my sex lines. I can't ever leave her. I don't want to. She's home. 

"I am quite hungry. Would you like to go get ready for the morning and come back, or shall I go to your chambers?" I ask her. Morgana bites her lip, still tracing my stomach.

She looks up at me. "I can come back, I can think of somthing I'm hungry for." Her accent and voice sounds huskier. 

"I meant for real food! Tell you what, we get breakfast, and after that I'm sure I can make time for that if you really want." 

Morgana chews on her lip a bit. "Really?" 

"Of course." Morgana smiles and leans to kiss me, then gets up to go out the door. I lean back down on my pillow and take a deep breath. I get up and use my superspeed to get dressed for the day.

Morgana comes back into my chamber and dresses for the day in one of her dresses, although she looks like she has something on her mind. She sits down. "Gwen helped me get ready. She's bringing breakfast here. Kara, may I ask you something?" 

"Of course, honey. What's wrong?" I say, concerned. 

"If I'm honest, since we started exploring our physical relationship.... I find myself thinking about you sexually a lot more and..... and I have these urges- this want to be with you. Is that normal? I've never been attracted to anyone before."

"That's actually normal, or so I've heard. Once you get a taste of what sex is like, you tend to want it more. It's ok, honey, I promise." 

"What if it gets to be where I need release, or does that happen?" Morgana sounds worried.

"I mean, if it gets too uncomfortable for you, I'm willing and happy to help you," I offer. 

"Like... like I do you?" Morgana says shyly. 

"If you are comfortable with that. I won't do anything you are not comfortable with, Morgana. I promise." I put my hand on hers, squeezing. 

"I know. I just- this is a new feeling, and it can be scary. You make me feel so.... I don't have the words." Morgana smiles. 

"I feel the same way about you honey."

After finishing up with Sara early today, I told her I would be going to visit Earth-38, and I needed to talk to Alex. I trust Sara to take care of Morgana, right....?Right.... it's been two weeks or even three since I've seen my sister.

Stepping through the portal, I land in Alex's apartment. "Kara!" Alex is sitting at her table with Kelly. She comes up to hug me. 

"Alex! Sara gave me a new time courier and made it to where it goes to Earth-38 and Camelot. I'm so happy to see you. I missed you soo much!" Rao, I missed my sister.

"Just you this time? No Sara or Morgana?" Alex asks me.

"No. Sara is with Morgana, and Morgana is working on her magic control. I was actually hoping to get your opinion on somthing. Hi Kelly! I'm sorry, I'm just nervous!" I laugh. 

"Hi Kara! I'm glad to see you are alright," Kelly says.

"What's got you so nervous?" Alex sits me down at the table.

"I.... I want to make Morgana an engagement ring and bracelet and ask her to marry me. I know, I know it's fast, but not in their time period. In their time period, we would already be married," I ramble out.

"Wow.... Kara you must really love her. I'm happy for you. I will not say anything like you can't ask her, but I want you to make sure you want to ask her and spend the rest of your life with her." Alex grabs my hand and squeezes.

"Alex.... I love her so much. I love her more than anything on Earth and off. She's.... she's home, and she's the one. She's not what the legend says. When I arrived in Camelot, she was surrounded by giant scorpions ready to attack, and she was already injured. She was so scared. She had just found out she had magical powers. She was just so scared, and her magic just terrified her. She knows what I am and what I can do. She just wants Kara, not Kara Zor-El hero, not Kara Danvers reporter, just Kara. She's beautiful, funny, smart, loving, caring, sexy, kind, and so many other things. She's perfect. She's not the evil Morgana Le Fay, she's just Morgana," I finish. 

"Wow, she sounds amazing," Kelly says smiling. I can't help bit blush. 

"I agree. Does she make you happy?" Alex asks, sipping her bear. 

"She makes me.... the happiest." I smile big, looking down.

"Well then, I guess we have to make that girl a Danvers!" Alex says, laughing. 

"Zor-El Danvers. Zor-El in Camelot and Danvers here," I chime in.

"Awww, that's sweet," Kelly gushes.

"Now, back to the sexy part," Alex says. "You've never called anyone sexy, and if I remember correctly, Sara said you got laid. Did my sister lose her virginity to thr great Morgana Le Fay?" Alex says, smiling and laughing a bit. 

"Well... we haven't slept together like full on sex, but we have done stuff that would be considered sexual. She made me orgasm. Does that mean I lost my virginity?" It's fine with Alex and Kelly. With Sara, it's different. 

"I'm so happy for you!" Alex squeals. 

"Me too! I will visit again soon. Actually, Sara gave me a phone to use. I don't know the number, but if you put in your number it works everywhere," I explain, handing my phone over to Alex to put it in. This is nice. 

MORGANA'S POV 

Kara went to visit her sister real quick apparently, so I'm sitting with Nora and Sara. 

"Sara, may I ask you something? You are knowledgeable on the sexual prowl." I shift a bit. 

"Sure! Kara probably stutters when you ask things, huh?" Sara says.

"Yes.... actually." 

"Okay, so what do you got to ask?" Sara claps her hands. 

"Well, Kara and I have done some sexual things, but not had sex technically yet. I find myself the longer I go in between doing sexual activities with Kara, and not in the length, I feel myself getting- I want to say sexually frustrated?" I say, trying my best. 

"That is what is called 'horny'. You want sexual relief, and you want Kara to give it to you. You know you can tell Kara when you want to have sexual activities?" 

"I know, but I didn't know there was a term for this. Interesting. Sexual relief, as like when I will assist Kara to what she calls 'orgasm'? As in like when I will undo Kara's pants and stick my hand in there to assist her?" I ask to be clear. 

"Oh- oh, I am so glad you came you me with this," Sara says, smiling. "But yes, that is exactly right. Kara can help you get some sexual frustration out and give you relief. Fingers, oral, and for fingers you can do penetration or not," Sara says casually. 

"Penetration? .....Oral?" I say, confused. 

"Oh boy. First off, what have you two done? Other than that time I walked in you two," Sara says calmly.

"Well we have done what you saw us doing. After, to make sure Kara would come, I used my fingers to assist in her orgasm," I say, thinking.

"What did your fingers do? Did they go in the hole?" Sara says, leaning forward. 

Hole.... odd. "No, it didn't go in a hole. It did mainly stimulate her clit. What is the hole?" I say, concerned. 

"Well women, you, me, and all of them have them. One you never use- never! The hole for peeing is a ‘do not penetrate’. The vagina hole is for sticking fingers in, which you haven't done yet. Kara actually might explain these things better when you two are doing sexual activities," Sara says. 

"What is.... oral?" I've heard things from people and men who would brag about their sexual nature.

"It's where you have sex but with your tongue and mouth, like what you do with your fingers to Kara, but use your mouth and tongue," Sara explains, using her hands a bit to gesture. 

"Oh... I've never heard of that. Most woman and men talk about how long it lasted and whether, I've heard a woman say, she 'faked it so it could be over with.’" I guess she didn't enjoy it. 

"Well, I am sure you will never have to fake it with Kara. She seems to take care of you, and you definitely take care of her," Sara says, smiling.

"I quite enjoy sexual activities with Kara," I say, smiling a bit. I hear a portal opening, and Kara steps though it onto the ship. I get up and go up to hug her. "Kara! You're back! Sara taught me, well more so told me, things that will help me understand our sexual activities more." I say, smiling.  
Kara's eyes get big. "Sara, I leave you alone once with Morgana, and you tell her that?" Kara says.

"She wanted to learn. You will thank me later," Sara says, walking out of the room.

KARA'S POV 

We got back to Camelot, and Morgana wants to go to my chamber, possibly for dinner and then going to sleep. She's so cute. 

"I can't ‘til I can put some of your night clothes on. They're so comfy," Morgana says, smiling and holding my hand. 

"So apparently my clothes are your clothes, are they?" 

"Yep. You can't change it." Morgana stops in front of my chambers and smiles at me. 

"Morgana," a voice says behind us. I turn and see it's Uther. "Kara." 

"Your Majesty," I say, turning around to face him. Morgana moves to be flushed against my front.

"I was just wanting to check on how your relationship is progressing, to make sure that that marriage is still the end result. In which, Kara, I am wondering when you will ask Morgana to marry you," Uther says in the most Uther way possible, which means with little to no feeling. 

"If nothing else disturbs the kingdom and everything runs smoothly, my plans should work on time, your Majesty." 

"Your plan?" Morgana pipes up.

"Very well, remember what I said if you to have the misfortune to not go through with this. I wish you luck," Uther says walking away. How kind. 

"Your plan?!" Morgana asks again, looking me in the eyes. 

"Well if I were to tell you what I was doing, that would ruin the surprise. I could have a plan, or I could have just said that." I say. 

"Is there a way I could possibly pursade you to tell me your plan?" Morgana says, biting her lip. 

"Morgana," I say in a tone of playful accusation. 

"I'm sure I could think of something," Morgana says, coming in closer to my lips. 

"I bet you could," I say, closing the distance in between us. I know what she's trying to do. I pull Morgana to my chambers once I pull away from the kiss. I open the door and close it once were in. "Oh I know exactly what you're trying to do. You think if you seduce me I'll cave and tell you. Well, honey, it's going to remain a secret." 

Morgana sits on my bed, pouting. I move to take my boots off and sword belt and put them by the door, locking it while she's pouting.I go to Morgana, who is taking off her shoes, and kneel. "Honey, I promise I'll ask you to marry me. I just want to surprise you. I love you more than anything. Now, how about I make it up to you? For not being able to tell you." I can't help but smirk. I stand and kiss her. Morgana stands up with me to grab my front. I pick Morgana up, and she puts her legs around my waist. Morgana let out a surprised noise when I picked her up.

I don't break the kiss. When Morgana does break the kiss, I move to kiss her throat. Morgana grabs onto my head with one hand but quickly reconnects our lips. She pulls away? gasping.

"D-did you lock do-oor!" Morgana yelped the last part when I bit her lip lightly. 

"I already did." I back her up to the door. She nods and reconnects our lips. I move us away from the door but don't get far because her back hits the wall right next to the door. Morgana moans a bit when her back hits the wall. She pulls her legs tighter around me. Our lips are in a match of who gets control. I carry her to my bed and lay Morgana down. She sits up though, and her eyes start to glow.

Morgana grabs my shirt and pulls up. I help her and toss it to the side, getting on top of her. This is a first. I kiss her again. Her arms go up and down my front. Her hands feel my abs flex and relax. I can't help but laugh a bit but hold it in somehow. Morgana sits up and pushes me up a bit. I go to ask what's wrong but she's taking her shirt off. I go to help her get it off and toss it with my shirt on the floor beside my bed. 

Morgana looks at me, eyes darker and still a hint of glowing, her hands tracing my stomach again. 

"You're beautiful Morgana," I tell her, kissing her nose, then her lips, and moving down to her chin and jaw. I move to her neck and kiss down until I get to her pulse point and suck there gently. Morgana reacts to that by gasping and pulling me closer. I flick my tongue across her pulse point before I detach my lips. 

Moving further down to her chest, I kiss her mounds that are visible on top of her bra. I kiss from one boob to the other. Morgana whimpers. I look up, and she's breathing faster than usual. She sits up again and pulls her bra up. I help her once she lifts her arms. She lays back down, and I look at her bare chest. I can't help but bite my lip looking at them. 

"May I touch your boobs?" I ask to make sure it's ok. 

"Yes. Please touch me," Morgana says, breathless. 

I bring one hand to cup her boob. Rao, they feel amazing. So soft. I give it a testing squeeze. Morgana makes a small moan at that action. I do it again, and it gets louder. I bring my hand up to the nipple, rubbing the pad of my thumb over the nipple first. There's a gasp. I bring my fingers to her nipples to pinch it lightly between my fingers. Another gasp. 

"I'm going to use my mouth now too. Is that okay? If you ever need to stop, just tell me," I say, looking her in the eyes. She nods while I move my lips towards her nipples. I put my mouth around it, testing a few sucks. Morgana grabs my head and holds it to her boob. I move my free hand to pinch her other nipple while I suck on this on. I lightly put my teeth around her nipple and pull a bit and let go. I swirl my fingers around the other nipple.

"Oh-oh!" I suck on the nipple more before letting it go with a pop. I switch boobs and give the other one the same attention the other breast got. I release the nipple I'm working on with a pop as my mouth comes off of it. 

Her chest is moving up and down, her breathing labored, eyes opening. 

"Are you okay, honey? Do we need to stop-" Morgana cuts me off. 

"No! I mean I'm okay, I'm more than okay. I- I want to keep going," Morgana says. "Wait- I- can-" Morgana stops for a minute, blushing. 

"Hey, it's just me. Breathe and then tell me." I cup her face. 

"Can you take off your bra as well?" Morgana says with an unsure tone. 

"Here." I sit up, and she sits up. I bring her hands to the clasp of my bra in the back. I teach her how to undo it, and my bra is unhooked. I bring her hands back to my front as I start to pull my arms through. Morgana helps me by pulling it down until my bra is off. I toss it to our pile of clothes on the floor. Morgana is gazing at my boobs in awe. She brings her hands up to my breasts and cups them. Oh Rao, that feels good. I can't help but groan a bit. She's squeezing them now.

Then, she pinches my nipples and I semi yelp. Morgana pulls away, looking scared. 

"No, no it was a good yelp, keep going honey." I bring her fingers back to my nipples. Oh Rao, the pulling on my nipples feels so good. Then, I feel her mouth, and she puts one of my nipples in her mouth. Oh Rao! I put my hand on her head, keeping her there. I moan at her sucking my nipples while she plays with the other one with her fingers. She switches boobs and techniques until she lets my boobs go with a pop. She looks at me, biting her lip. I lean closer to kiss her softly.

I pull back. "I love you Morgana," I say, looking into her eyes. 

"I love you too, Kara." Morgana nuzzles into me. I hold her close, kissing her forehead. I lay her down again and pause.

"Was that okay?" I ask, leaning on my arm above her, going to lay to where I prop myself up on my elbow.

"It was..... amazing!" Morgana says while trying to find the words for it. Morgana turns to me, and her hand goes from my chest to right below my naval. She takes a deep breathe. "I want you to make love to me." 

I take a breath in and pause. "Are you sure?" 

I look at Morgana. She doesn't look away from me. She just smiles and says, "Yes," nodding. 

"Okay, honey." I get on top of her, and I feel her hands shake on my shoulders. 

"I'm ready. I want you Kara, please." Her voice waivers.

I cup her cheek with one hand. "Breathe with me. It's just us." She nods and breathes out. 

"I'm ready. Make love to me Kara." Her voice loses most of the nervous tone, but it’s still there. Morgana puts her hands at the tie to my pants and undoes it. I go to sit on the bed, and I lift my hips. Morgana goes to take them off but has trouble with it, so she uses her magic again and they come off.

I get on top of Morgana again, and she runs her hands down my thighs. She moves ones hand to my tuft of hair and wants to go lower. I grab her wrist gently.

"Not yet. You first, honey," I say love laced in my voice.

Morgana moves her hands to her pants and tries to undo them but has trouble. I put my hands on hers, and she moves them so I can undo hers. She lifts up her butt, and I pull her pants off her. She's left in just her underwear. 

Morgana goes to the waistband of her underwear and starts to pull them down fast, and it gets complicated. I put my hand on hers again, and she moves them and lets me take her underwear off, tossing it in the pile. So beautiful.

I start at her chest and kiss down to her stomach, then go lower right before her tuft of hair. 

"You're beautiful," I tell her after kissing right above her tuft of hair. "May I touch you, Morgana?" I look up at her. 

She nods and answers, "Please," in a small voice 

I touch the cute tuff of hair before going lower. I go back to where I'm looking at her as my hand pushes her thighs apart. I don't break eye contact as I touch her for the first time. She's so wet. 

I run my fingers through her folds up and down. I see Morgana with her head thrown back on the pillow. I bring my lips to her throat and kiss up and down, sucking the pulse point. Morgana brings her hands to my back and her face close to mine. I open her pussy lips and find the clit, aching for attention. 

"Kara, please," Morgana whimpers. 

I bring my lips to her and kiss her as I start to circle her clit slowly. Morgana stops the kiss to pull back and gasp, and she throws her head back. 

"O- oh god, Kara," Morgana says. I speed up my circling of her clit. She lays back on the bed, panting, my lips always kissing a part of her. Morgana puts her arms around me and digs her finger tips into my back. I start to rub her clit, moving my fingers. Morgana moans loudly when I do that, and her grip on my shoulders and back is stronger. It moves to just my back, then up to my shoulder. I keep rubbing and circling but increase my speed. 

"K-Kara! Don't- don't stop," Morgana says, nails digging into me, and she starts to move her hips. 

"You're so beautiful like this, Morgana," I say as I see her moving with my fingers. I can already feel her starting to tremble. Morgana stops my hand for a moment. 

"I don't- I don't want to cum so soon- isn't it too early?" she says, red. 

"Honey, it's ok. It's normal for people who've never had sex. Do you want to cum?" I say, sweetly kissing her cheek. She nods against me. "Okay honey. Then let go, and let me make you feel good and cum." I kiss her face as she let's go of my hand. I go back to rubbing her clit and circling it. Morgana goes back to moaning and trembling. 

"Kara- Kara don't stop!" Morgana says, kissing me, but she pulls away when I speed up my assault on her clit. She starts to tremble even more, and then her arms come around my shoulders,holding onto to them

"Kara! I-I'm c-cumming!" Morgana is causing bslls of light to appear again during her orgasm. I keep rubbing until she rides out her orgasm. Once she does, I pull my fingers away from her clit. Morgana is breathing heavily, chest heaving. I lay on my side by Morgana, propped up on my elbow. 

"Are you alright honey?" I ask, my hand on her stomach. I pull the covers back and lift her up and float for a minute so we can get blankets. I put the thick blanket over us, looking at Morgana. 

"I'm so much better than alright," Morgana says dreamily. She turns to me, running a finger down my chest. Both of us are a bit sweaty. "What about you?" Morgana asks me with her finger pausing. 

"This is about you right now. Is there is anything you want?" I ask and tell her. 

She chews her lip and looks at me. "You." 

"Just tell me what you want me to do," I tell her, love laced in my voice. 

"Let me take care of you and then you can- you can put a finger in?" Morgana says, red faced and shy. She pushes down the sheets, and I scoot to the back of the bed as Morgana looks at me. I open my arms to her, and she gets on top like I was. I grab a pillow and put it under my bottom. It's not a big pillow at all, so I'm not sure if it will help.

"It should help you not have to bend to far to see," I say. I spread my legs open for her. She goes to sit where she can see my pussy. She licks her lips looking at it. Oh Rao, I am so turned on. Morgana is leaning over me now, Rao. 

Finally, she spreads my lips and starts to touch me. Her fingers are stimulating my clit already. "Morgana, just like that!" I say, grabbing her shoulders. Morgana looks at my face as she's touching me. I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open. She's still rubbing my clit. I need more. 

"Faster, Morgana- oh just like that!" All the practice she did on me must be paying off because sweet Rao, this is good. I'm panting. 

My hips jolt up at a particular spot on my clit and it hits Morgana's stomach. Rao! Morgana keeps playing with my clit, and I realize I won't last long because I'm that turned on. 

Morgana switches it up and circles my clit, then goes back to rubbing. "Ah- ah!" I can't help but make sounds. I reach up to grab the headboard with one hand, hopefully not to break it on accident. 

"Is this okay?" Morgana looks up at me as she's switching it up. I look down as best as I can, mouth open, nodding. Morgana reaches up to bring my arms back and grab her shoulders again. 

My hips are jolting again up. I let go of her shoulders to grab the bed sheets. I can feel it building up on my lower stomach already. 

"Morgana, I'm getting close, don't stop." With that her efforts speed up. "Oh- sweet Rao! Don't stop!" Now I'm really getting close. I feel the tremble already. Her fingers rub against a sensitive part of my clit, and I moan. She keeps doing that.

"I'm going to c-come!" I say as my body lets go and I orgasm. Morgana still rubs as I ride it out and then pulls away. I pull the pillow out from under and set it back down while Morgana comes back to lay next to me. 

"Good?" she says, looking at me, panting. 

"Very good," I say, looking up. I lean on my side to look at her. Tracing her stomach all the way down to the tuff of hair, I have an idea pop in my head. I trace her stomach and back to the tuft of hair. 

"May I go down on you?" I ask. 

"Go down.... on me?" Morgana says, not completely understanding. 

"I meant may I do oral sex on you?" Morgana’s eyes go big, and she looks like it all clicked. 

"I... I would like that." Morgana says shyly. 

I move to get where I need to be. "Just lie back and bend your knees," I tell her as she gets in position. She scoots back more and then readjusts. 

"Like this?" 

"Yes, just let me spread your legs." I lightly push her knees to open her legs. I've never done this. Hopefully I don't make this an absolute mess- no, no I can do this. I want to. Hopefully I do well. I kiss down her stomach and kiss down to her hip bones, then back up to her stomach and lick and kiss there and suck as well. I do that for a bit on two spots on her stomach. Then, I go in between her legs, and my face is close to her pussy. Well, looking directly at it, she is glistening wet still. I lick my lips before I put my mouth close to it. Pushing her legs a little more open, I flick my tongue out and start at the bottom and do a test lick to the top. She taste good, sweet. I can't help but let out a moan at her taste. 

Morgana's hips jolt up with a gasp from her. It's sweet, salty, and my tongue is lapsing at her slick, wet heat. I now understand the big deal people when talk about oral sex. I give another lick up her folds, and her hips jolt again. After a few more licks up and down, I pull her closer to my mouth and flick my tongue out to circle the clit with my tongue. Morgana reaches to grab my head and holds it closer, moaning my name. Her hips move closer to my face while she has her fingers in my hair.

"Kara! Don't stop! Please don't- oh god!" I grab onto her hips and hold her close. I put my lips on her clit and suck on it. Morgana pulls my hair, and her hips jolt more as she throws her head back. "Oh god, Kara! F-feels amazing!" I get up and let go of her clit and go up to look at her. 

"Ok Morgana, I'm going to try to put a finger in, if you're ok with that," I say, wiping my chin that has Morgana's arousal dripping on it. 

"Y-yes, please Kara," she says, nodding. I go back down to to her pussy and get one finger to put it to her entrance and test it by putting the tip in. I hear Morgana gasp from above. She looks down at me. "M-more please." I slowly ease my finger in, and once it's in I put my lips on her clit again. 

Morgana moans loudly. I pull the finger out a bit and put it back in a few times to test while sucking her clit. I can tell she's not going to last long so I curl my finger up, trying to hit her g-spot, and Morgana yelps. 

"Oh-Kara! Do it again!" she pants out. I do it while sucking on her clit, and her body starts to tremble.

"I-I'm going to come!" Morgana says, and I continue to suck and pump and curl. Morgana comes, and I pull my finger out, slowly licking it clean and lapsing her up. I come up to kiss her slowly. 

"I love you Morgana." 

"Mmm, I love you too." I lay down, and Morgana turns to nuzzle into my front. I pull the covers over us, holding her close, kissing her forehead.

"Was that good? I know it's your first time. I just wanted it to be perfect," I ask.

"It was perfect because I was with you Kara." She smiles and nuzzles me. This is bliss. 

MORGANA'S POV 

I'm waking slowly from my sleep when I feel kisses being butterflied on my face. I can't help but smile and nuzzle into Kara. I open my eyes and see Kara laying there while I'm partially laying on her. 

"Good morning, my darling." I can't help but smile and kiss her. 

"Good morning, honey," Kara says as I stretch. Oh, I'm sore. I guess yesterday took its toll on my body. I'm not used to that kind of physical activity.

"Sore are we?" Kara says. I turn to her, and she looks rather pleased with herself.

"Am I supposed to be this sore?" I ask. 

"After all that, yeah. It's very common. I'm sore too," Kara says, still a little smug. 

I stretch and let her blankets fall that had been around me. "You alright there my darling?" Kara is looking at my breast very obviously. She snaps out of it. 

"What?- Yeah- I'm breast- I'm great!" Kara blushes. There is a knock at her chamber doors. We both turn.

"Kara? Are you up?" It’s Merlin. Okay, that's fine. I grab the white, thick blanket and wrap it around me and lay down.

"Uh- I am now," Kara replies.

"May I come in?" he says. Kara looks at me panicked.

"Uh- uh, I'm busy," she says.

"Okay, well can you possibly not be busy? Gwen can't find Morgana. have you seem her?" Merlin asks through the door. I try not to laugh.  
"Uh- I can- Morgana!" Kara yelps as I had sneak a hand on her boob and pinch her nipple. Kara goes red. 

"Kara just let them in. It's okay," I say, giggling. She superspeeds a bit and comes back. 

"Come in," she says, wrapping a white sheet like me around her. Gwen and Merlin come in and close those door, and when they turn around they see us under Kara's blankets. 

"You really did it, didn't you?" Merlin says, sighing. 

"No,” Kara says while I say, "Yes." Kara looks at me surprised.

"Anyways, Kara, the king wants to speak with you. That was the reason I was here, but then I ran into Gwen," Merlin says.

"Very well." Kara goes to get up but pauses when Gwen and Merlin don't look away. "Can you at least not look?" Gwen turns around, but Merlin crosses his arms and doesn't. 

"What, are you shy?" he says. 

"I don't want you to see me naked! Or give me the bloody thing to cover me while I change!" Kara says, and Merlin brings it over. Kara gets up when she does. I just lay down, looking at her get up. I bite my lip. "Merlin could you please bring me clothes?" Kara says from behind the screen.   
He goes and gets her everything, then goes to hand it to her. "Her- who scratched up your back?!" 

I can't help but giggle. Kara throws her blanket at him.

"Ew! Ew! She tossed her sex blanket on me!" Merlin says, getting the blanket off of him.

Gwen goes to pick it up. "For heavens sake, Merlin, it can be washed. Oh, don't act surprised. You know they are going to get married, and they would be having sex then," Gwen continues.

"Doesn't mean I wanted to know or see the aftermath of it," Merlin says. 

Kara is putting a shirt on as she steps from behind the screen door. She grabs her boots and puts them on. Merlin hands her her swordbelt with her sword. "Alright. Let's go. Also will there will breakfast after?"   
Merlin rolls his eyes. Kara comes up to me and kisses me on the lips before leaving. 

"Are you really making a face because Kara is kissing Morgana goodbye?" I hear Gwen say. 

"But she's..... naked." 

"Kara did a lot of things to me naked, so be glad it's just kissing," I say, smiling. Kara walks to where Merlin is. "I love you!" I tell her before she leaves. 

"I love you too!" she says, stepping out the door and closing it. I sigh, looking at the door. 

"Morgana, would you like to get ready for the day?" Gwen says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I should, shouldn't I? I would like a warm bath actually." Gwen goes to get the water and just uses Kara's tub. I lay back on her bed and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave a review,those help me with what people want and don't like. Also means i have more motivation to write. The next chapter might be in 2-3 parts and then I will finally bring in Morgause! Hopefully unless it gets pushed back. 
> 
> Come yell at me via my socials.- @LenaDanvers73


	11. Witchfinder Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Happy reading!

Chapter Eleven 

KARA'S POV

"So what exactly does Uther want to talk to me about?" I ask Merlin, heading to Uther.

"I don't know, he just asked me to go get you," Merlin replies. "You know it could be do with Morgana. It's been how long and you're not engaged? He might be concerned." 

"He asked me that yesterday actually, with Morgana present." That was stressful. 

"Wow, he really wants you to marry Morgana, huh?" Merlin says. 

"He does. I do as well want to marry her. I just want to make her a ring and I a bracelet before I ask her. Actually, would you be able to help me make her a ring?" I turn to Merlin.

"Well-uh I can try," Merlin said sheepishly.

"Really? I would really appreciate that!" I smile. We reach the doors, and the guards let us in. Uther is wating for me. I walk up to him.

"Kara." 

"Your Majesty." 

"I asked to speak with you to let you know I will be having a feast with a couple kingdoms coming to Camelot in about a weeks time. I expect you and Morgana there. What are you doing with Arthur's servant?" Uther points to Merlin.

"He is actually helping me today in regards to an engagement ring for Morgana," I say. 

"You are planning to ask soon?" 

"I am. I just want a ring, the ring for Morgana, before I ask for her hand in marriage." Morgana deserves that. 

"I'm pleased to hear that," Uther says with a nod of approval. 

"Your Majesty, I would like to ask since I know Arthur loves Morgana like a sister and you love her as your own daughter, may I call her Morgana Pendragon when I ask her to? I thought it might look good, especially on your part." 

Uther thinks for a minute. "You may. That is all you are dismissed." Merlin and I walk out. 

"You're going to get a ring for Morgana and ask her to marry you? And you want me to help?" Merlin sounds surprised. 

"I am, and yes actually, I would appreciate some help, please."

Gwen had offered up her father’s forge to me to make Morgana’s ring. She thought I would need his fire and tools, but really I just need the privacy. I have the stones from my mom’s necklace that I intend to use, and Merlin should be back anytime with the scrap metal I had him collect. 

Speak of the old warlock, and he’s here. He doesn’t even knock, just barges right in holding a bundle of metal wires. “You got them!” I exclaim. 

“I did. Is that the stone?” he asks, pointing to the necklace I’m holding. 

“Yes,” I answer. “It’s from my home world. My mother gave it to me.”

I take the metal wires from Merlin and place everything on the worktable. From my pocket, I pull out a piece of string with a loop tied into it. “I measured Morgana’s finger while she slept,” I explain. 

“Brilliant,” Merlin comments. 

I take a few of the wires and coil them around each other, then use my super strength to break off a piece the size of Morgana’s finger. When I put the two ends together, I use my heat vision to fuse them together. 

“Bloody hell, I didn’t know you could do that!” Merlin exclaims. 

I cool the metal off with my freeze breath and smirk. “I can do a lot.”

Next I take the necklace. With my strength, it isn’t hard for me to pull the stones out harmlessly. I take three, place them on the ring, then use my heat vision again to fuse it together. “What do you think?” I ask, holding it up for Merlin to see. 

“It’s gorgeous,” Merlin answers. “Morgana is going to love it.”

That’s a relief to hear. I’ve been so worried that I’d mess this up. “There’s one more thing I need,” I say. “On Krypton, we would give bracelets to our spouse instead of rings. I’m going to make her a bracelet too.”

Merlin smiles. “That’s so sweet.”

I take the remaining metal wires and twist them around, creating the shape of the bracelet. I didn’t measure Morgana's wrist, but I know the shape of it in my mind’s eye. When I have the shape right, I fuse the ends together. Then I take the remaining stones and fuse them to the bracelet. Now finished, I hold it up for Merlin to see. 

“You’re gonna make Morgana so happy,” he says, grinning. 

I really hope he’s right. I’m both excited and nervous for this. I just want everything to be perfect. Morgana deserves that. 

So after a few days of peace and making Morgana's engagement and wedding ring set, everything is fine. After a rather relaxing bath with Morgana this morning, we both got ready for the day, and right as we were done eating breakfast, Morgana went to pick out accessories with Gwen. 

Merlin bursts through my chamber doors, looking as though he had been running. 

"Kara! I did a stupid stupid thing!" Merlin says, panting. 

"What did you do Merlin?" I really am concerned now. 

"You know how you always tell me among a few others like Gauis to be careful with my magic?" Merlin says wringing his hands.

"Yes...." I trail off rubbing my forehead.

"Okay so a woman might have seen me- well not see me, but I did some magic and made the smoke into a horse and it- well it moved, and she is telling Uther now, who is going to call the Witchfinder!" Merlin rambles off. So that's what I sound like? Oh Rao.

"How you still have a head on those shoulders, I'll never know," I tell Merlin. Morgana comes back in my chambers then, sees me look worried, and comes up to me. 

"My darling, what is the matter?" Morgana sounds concerned. I look at Morgana and put my hands on her waist.

"Nothing, honey. Merlin needs my help with something, and then as soon as I get back, I will spend more time with you. How does that sound?" I say to Morgana.

Morgana giggles a bit and then smiles at me. "Okay, but you owe me then." 

"What do I owe you now?" I can't help but tease. 

"Mmmm I had a little something in mind." Morgana gets on her tiptoes and nibbles on my ear. 

"I suppose I could spare some time for that, honey," I say, kissing her. 

"I'm still right here, and I completely understood what you are talking about." Merlin says, slightly uncomfortable. Morgana kisses me one more time and then walks out of my chambers. 

"Sorry about that...." I say sheepishly. "So, how do we undo what you did or fix it?" 

"I don't know, and that's why I came to you! You usually help me fix with what I don't think can be fixed. That and, well, you're my friend too, Kara." 

Needless to say, after what feels like hours Merlin is still freaking out about the Witchfinder. I am too, for Morgana's sake. Apparently he is to be here by the end of the day if possible or tomorrow morning. I don't know how were going to fix this. I tell Merlin I'll be in my chambers and head back. Oh Rao, I am hungry. Is it already dinner time? Nearly so. Actually, I'll swing by the kitchen. I love the kitchen. 

Reaching my chambers, I go in, and Morgana is waiting for me on my bed. She sits up. "Kara!" she says happily. Morgana comes up to me and hugs me.  
"Hello, honey." 

"I believe you owe me, Knight Zor-El," Morgana says, pulling me closer. 

"Do I?" I pretend to not remember. 

"Oh you totally do."

“Good thing I do forms of payment in love, affection, kisses, and making love" 

"I don't believe I know what this making love is. Maybe you should teach me," Morgana says. 

"I'll re-teach you no matter how many times you 'forget.'" 

Morgana puts her arms around my waist. I pull Morgana close to me and kiss her. I pick her up, carry her to my bed, and sit down. Morgana continues to kiss me until she pulls back. "Something is in your pocket poking my thigh, and it's rather uncomfortable." Oh Rao, the ring! I pick her up and set her on her feet. 

"Uh-uh, it was a pack of mints!" I say. Morgana comes to stand in between my legs. 

"What is a mint?" Morgana says. 

"It's- No!- And you're reaching in my pocket..." Morgana reaches into my pocket. She pulls put her engagement ring, looking at it. It is three diamonds that are blue from my mother's necklace on a white gold band. 

"Oh my god! Kara!" Morgana says, looking at the ring. "Is this what I think it is?" Morgana asks, tearing up. 

"I-uh-no- yes! But- I was only holding onto it because I knew you would find it if I left in my chambers," I explain.

"We're you going to ask me soon?" Morgana says, lip quivering.

"Yes. I have a better idea. You sit and I stand for it." We switch spots and I grab the ring back. Oh my Rao, I'm sweating again. Just kneel and talk.

"I had a whole plan, a toast planned and everything, but that's ok. We're here now. I never thought I would get a normal thing such as wanting to get married, and then I stepped into a portal and landed here and met you. You make me the happiest. I fell in love with you for all that you are. So, Morgana Pendragon? will you marry me?" I look up at Morgana as I kneel down on one knee, holding the ring.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you Kara!" Morgana kisses me and pulls away I put the ring on her finger. "I'm going to be Mrs. Morgana Zor-El Danvers." 

"Oh wait, I almost forgot!" I go to my dresser and grab the bracelet. "You know how I'm from Krypton? Well on Krypton, we would use bracelets, not rings. These are the diamonds my dad gave to my mom when they got engaged and married. It was passed down to me in a necklace to give to who I would marry, and that person is you. It had the House of El, which you see me wear on my supersuit. It's really my coat of arms. Now you are officially part of the House of El. Well we're almost there," I say, putting the bracelet on Morgana who is looking at me, crying more. At least they’re happy tears. "Traditionally you pass it on to your children to do the same, and so it passes down generations."

"Children??" Morgana says, surprised. 

"Yes Morgana, children. If you want them that is."

"How would you and me have children? We are both women." 

"Well, we have choices back home on Earth and what's left of Argo, depending what you want, they have adoption, one where you pick a man's DNA and use it, and lastly, back home they have somthing called a matrix and birthing matrix. It puts two people's DNA and gives them a kid, no matter what gender," I say, explaining. 

"DNA?" Morgana asks.

"Oh, so, um, it's basically all your features that you carry. It's in your blood, and it's like- how do I say it? You have black hair; I have blonde, so if we did that route, our kid would probably have your hair." 

“So it's like if we had a pregnancy?" Morgana asks.

"Yes, but without the carrying the baby. You also don't give birth physically." 

"Wow that sounds.... amazing," Morgana says in awe. "And if I do want kids? What if I want to do the birth thingy-matrix you said?" Morgana says.

"Then we can. It's really easy, I promise."

"What if our children look like me? What if they get my magic?" Morgana says, worried.

"Then they will be amazing, just like you. If they develop magic, we'll be ready for it. There's nothing to be afraid of." I say. "I'm more worried about them getting my Kryptonian genes. I'm hungry all the time and had trouble controlling my powers." Sadly it's true.

"But I want them to take after you, Kara," Morgana says pleading.

"You say that now until they want food," I laugh. "Although with my ring on it's not as bad as it usually is."

"What would happen if you didn't wear the ring?"

"I'd eat all the food here in the castle. I would hurt you, especially when we make love, break your bed, possibly the wall and floor," I say sadly.

"You could never hurt me." Morgana looks at me.

"I don't have control when I'm with you and we're making love, so you don't know that." 

"It's ok, my darling. You just wear your ring then." Morgana leans on her toes to kiss me softly with love. I pull her close and kiss her back. It doesn't last long before Merlin bursts through the door. 

"The Witchfinder is here, and I think he's coming here! I don't for who, but he's onto something apparently." 

"What?! It's okay. We're both fine. I have my ring, so we just need to keep him away from Morgana and you."

A knock sounds on the door, and then it opens. That must be him. He doesn't look happy. 

"Where is Knight Zor-El?"

"That depends who is asking," I say crossing my arms, stepping forward.

"I expected a man with how people talk about you. And to be bigger built," he says, looking me head to toe.

"Well, we can't all be blessed with my good looks." I shrug. "Can I help you?" I say, annoyed.

"Were you the one who safety brought the Lady Morgana home?” he asks casually. 

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I've heard of a knight with powers no one has seen before," he says, pacing. 

"Well, keep looking."

"Maybe the Lady Morgana knows of such a knight." He looks towards Morgana. 

"Doubtful," I say, jaw cletched

"Why don't I just ask her then." He signals with his head to Morgana.

"You have no authority here," I say.

"Someone is protective of the Lady Morgana." 

"She is my fiancé," I say, walking to Morgana and pulling her close. 

"I had no idea the Lady Morgana was being courted."

"Sounds like you don't know a lot of things." 

"What I do know is this knight popped up randomly. Was told the knight was blonde, dashing, and muscular." 

"Yeah I think they were traveling." 

"Were you not traveling, Knight Zor-El?" 

"It's not such an unusual thing to be doing."

"Perhaps if you just let me take the Lady Morgana to my chambers for questioning, this would all be over soon." He reaches to grab Morgana's arm, but I grab his arm to stop him and move Morgana behind me.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't trust you, and now you ask to borrow my fiancé?”

"I have orders from the King."

"Orders to do what? If my fiance is not comfortable to go, she will stay here, and you may question her here." 

"Then I will just let the King know that you are keeping his Witchfinder from protecting the kingdom against sorcerers." He brings out his sword and stabs me in the side. Rao, that hurt! 

"You just stabbed Knight Zor-El!" Merlin yells as I lean on my bed frame. Oh, that's definitely blood. 

"Kara! How dare you?! Guards! Merlin, go get Gaius, and you go get Prince Arthur," Morgana says.

Merlin runs out, and the guards head out, leaving Morgana and I. "Kara, why were you wearing your ring?!" Morgana says. 

"Well-I, uh, was supposed to owe you, remember? So I assume I would be needing to so I don't hurt you while making love," I say, blushing a bit. 

"Well that's not happening now," Morgana says, making me sit on my bed.

"Why!?"

"You just got stabbed! We're not making love tonight! I'm going to take care of you!" 

I just grumble at that. "So I get nurse Morgana? Does that include the outfit?" If I can't get laid I'm going to look. Morgana looks confused. "Ask Sara about it next time. If she gives you one, we could use it. In the bedroom I mean." I've gotten bolder. 

Uther comes rushing in with Gaius and Arthur a few moments later. "Kara! What happened?!" Uther asks.

"The Witchfinder stabbed Kara is what happened, because I didn't know who he was and he wanted me to follow him to his chambers!" Morgana says.

"Is that a ring?" Uther asks. Way to stay on topic as I’m in pain and bleeding. 

"My engagement ring," Morgana says, smiling.

"How did I not know you were engaged?!" 

"Kara just asked me, and then someone stabbed her," Morgana says angrily. 

"I will handle this. Once she is better, we will discuss wedding plans." Uther walks out, upset. 

"Is Kara going to be okay?" Arthur asks Gauis, who is tending to my wound. 

"Yes, she will heal up." Gaius finishes up and leaves along with Merlin and Arthur.

"So now that I am tended to, do you have thoughts on where to go for our honeymoon?" I ask.

"We have to leave our chambers on our honeymoon?" Morgana says, confused. 

"Well we could go to National City maybe? If you want."

"That actually- Merlin?" Morgana says as he comes back into the room.

"Can I ask you something Kara?" Merlin says, concerned. 

"Sure." 

"You once told me to not lie to Arthur too long, since he was friend. I couldn't think of a way to ask then, so I am now." 

Morgana smiles at me, giving me permission to answer even though he just interrupted her. "From my experience, lying to your best friend for years who you really are ends up losing them," I say sadly. Oh, to open this wound back up.

"That sounds oddly personal," Merlin says. 

"Well it is, so you should listen to me."

"Oh, is this about the person you lost?" Merlin asks, and I should have seen that coming. "May I asked what happened for you to lose this person?" Merlin sheepishly asks. 

"I had a second identity, Supergirl, and I didn't tell her it was me. You see, she loved Kara, but she hated Supergirl." This is nice, just hurting all over again, but not as much as I remember.

"How can she only love half of you? Why did you keep a second identity?" Merlin says, confused.

"Supergirl was a hero, but she had a lot of enemies. If people knew who I really was, then my enemies could target the people I love to hurt me. When I was Supergirl, I said some really mean things to her- things that I regret. She never forgave me for it though." 

"I still don't understand why she never forgave you. People make mistakes, even you and your perfect muscle self," Merlin says, and I can't help but laugh at the last sentence.

Morgana took care of me so that was nice, but this morning she took a sip of her water and looked rather confused as to why she was here. She got up and went to her chambers to get her ready and never came back. 

She then went to Uther apparently and made a scene saying she was in love Arthur, which okay, I know would never happen, but it's happening. 

Then this happens:

"I'm in love with Arthur! I don't want to marry Kara! Here, I'll even give her the ring back!"

"Father, I fear something is wrong with Morgana..." Arthur looks uncomfortable.

"This is the work of sorcery! Find a way to snap her out of this!" Uther says, worried and furious. It gets worse when Morgana gives me back her engagement ring. She forgot about the bracelet- never mind, she gave that back too. 

"Kara." Arthur comes up to me. "I assure you that I don't know what's going on, but we will fix this."

"I sure hope so." Well, that was a fast engagement. "I feel numb. I can't believe this is happening to me. What do I do now?" I say to myself. 

I see Merlin come up to me. "Kara," he says. 

"Merlin," I say on autopilot.

"Kara, I'll fix this. I promise," Merlin says. 

"I have to go. I have friends that might know what to do. I need to go see Nora and Constantine. Mostly, I need to see Sara. Here." I hand him the ring and bracelet and walk away. 

"No. No! Kara, you cannot leave!" Merlin sounds frantic.

"I'll be back soon," I say over my shoulder. Okay, the plan is to go get a horse, ride off to a secluded area, then I just open the portal. Simple.

I don't really need to get anything to pack, so I'll just go get a horse. I reach the horses, and the servants there seem surprised but get one ready. I did put my supersuit on before leaving, so there's that. I walk the horse out to the front, and of course I hear it.

"Kara!" And then Merlin jumps on my back. 

"Merlin, let me go or I will have to remove you myself," I warn.

"Then you are gonna have to remove me! Morgana will kill me if I let you leave!" 

"You've left me no choice." I easily remove him, and he falls down. I get on my horse.

"I will tell Arthur, who will tell Uther!" Merlin says. 

"Go ahead." I start to ride off. 

"Uther will send out a search party, and you know it!"

"They won't find me!" I say over my shoulder, passing the gates. 

MERLIN'S POV

"Arthur! Arthur! Kara just left!" I say to Arthur.

"Well stop her!" Arthur says.

"She's already riding out of the Kingdom! I tried, she's really strong!" 

Arthur gets worried, throwing his arms up. "Bloody hell, Merlin!" Arthur shouts.

"What do we do!?"

"We send out a party to go get her and bring her back!" Arthur grabs his sword.

"But who's going to watch Morgana?" I ask.

"Ugh, Gwen! You and Gwen will! I will go get Kara!" 

"Alright, good luck sire!" I tell him. 

KARA'S POV 

I find a secluded area and tie the horse to a stick. I shouldn't be gone long. I open the portal and step in through it and I'm on the Waverider.

"Sara! I need your help!" I say once I'm on the ship. Ray comes around the corner.

"Kara! What's wrong?!" Ray asks me, grabbing my arms. 

"Morgana called off our engagement because someone put her under a love spell or something! She doesn't love me anymore! I don't know what to do!"

"But you two have true love! You are lobsters! We must fix this. Gideon, call the team!"

"Kara! Oh no, what's wrong?!" Sara asks, coming into the room. 

"My ship is being messed with, Sara!" Ray explains.

"Constantine and Nora! We need to save Ray's ship!"

MERLIN'S POV

Okay, so it has been a say since Kara left. I- well, Uther thinks Gaius gave Morgana somthing to make her sleep. She was going on and on about Arthur. I didn't want her to do anything she regretted, so therefore she is sleeping. I have been looking through my books of spells, and it's so hard to find the right one. If I don't pick the right one there are consequences that Morgana would not appreciate, like being turned into a toad! Needless to say, Gwen is watching Morgana, and Gaius and I check up often and work hard to fix this. Poor Kara, they just got engaged too. Kara is my friend. I have to fix this. 

"Merlin, have any luck?" Gaius asks me.

"There are so many spells, and all of them have consequences. This one she'll be turned into a toad, or worse!" I say, frustrated.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Merlin. You always do." 

"I have to. Kara is my friend. She trusted me with Morgana's engagement ring, and that means a lot. I thought she would be back by now." I can't help but worry she won't come back. 

"Merlin, Knight Zor-El will come back. Did you not say she said she had to go talk to someone? Maybe they are people she met while traveling who know magic." Gaius says. 

I'm still reading and flipping though pages of the book and not finding anything until I do see somthing. I sit up and grab my hair. Oh my god, I think I found a way! “I have to get to Morgana and fix this- well, hopefully I do!" I announce and take off.

KARA’S POV

As it turns out, Constantine knows exactly what I need to break the love spell. That’s the good news. The bad news is that it requires a trip to Hell. 

I’m with Sara and Constantine now after Constantine managed to open a portal to Hell on the Waverider. Honestly, this place gives me the creeps. All the demons just look like ordinary people, and if they’re not a demon, they’re dead, which makes our merry trio of living non-demons stick out like a sore thumb. If that weren’t bad enough, Constantine has a lot of enemies in hell. A lot of people (demons? ghosts? spirits?) eye us as we pass like they want to take a bite out of him. I try my best to keep him and Sara covered protectively with my cape, hoping to ward off any demons looking for a fight. 

“Alright luv, we’re here,” Constantine announces. 

“Where exactly is here?” I ask. It looks like a simple suburban house, but I suspect it is not nearly as innocent as it seems. 

“Ah, let’s just say she’s an old friend,” Constantine replies with a smirk that does not fill me with confidence. He walks up to the door and bangs on it with his fist. “Come on, open up ya bloody tosser.”

The door opens, and on the other side is a woman who looks to be in her thirties, but I’m sure she is much older. “John Constantine,” she drawls in a similar British accent. “What can I do for you?”

“Well since you owe me, I need a love spell broken,” Constantine replies. He points over to me. “Her fiancé.”

The demon (I think she’s a demon?) looks at me. Her eyes are cold and empty. “Well you better come in so we can free the unlucky lad. Do you have any of his possessions?”

“Her,” I correct. “And I do have something.” I pull the silver chain off my neck with Morgana’s old house seal on it, Gorlois. She had given it to me one night as an engagement gift. 

The demon stretches out her hand. Reluctantly, I hand it over. Her fist closes around it. “Yes, this is a powerful artifact indeed. I can see the lady Morgana now in many different forms, but if I am to pinpoint her exact location in time, I will require something else of you; something you cannot easily give. It must be a sacrifice.”

“My blood,” I decide. “To get my blood, I have to blow out my superpowers. Surely that is enough of a sacrifice?” 

The demon nods. She gestures to her table where a crystal ball sits on top. “Gaze into the crystal.”

I approach the crystal ball and stare at my own reflection in it. I’m very nervous. My eyes warm up, and I start to pour my heat vision out into it. I keep pushing, even once it starts to hurt. There’s a noise, but I think it might be me screaming. Suddenly, I’m out of juice, and I fall to my knees on the floor. “Not bad, Kryptonian,” the demon comments. 

“You know who I am?” I ask. 

“I’m a demon. I make sure I know everyone before they walk through these doors.”

Sara and Constantine are at my side now, helping me up to my feet. The demon places a ceremonial bowl on the table and hands me a knife. “How much do you need?” Sara asks on my behalf. 

“Just a few drops will do,” the demon answers. “And the power of the sacrifice will be felt.”

I take the knife and prick my finger over the bowl. A few drops fall in before the demon takes the bowl in her hands. “I can see her now,” she says. “Your lady is sleeping. She’s under a powerful spell too, placed on her by the one you know as the Witchfinder.”

“Son of a bitch!” I exclaim. I rarely swear, but I’m feeling in that mood right now. 

“In fact, there is already one on the side of the living working to undo the spell as well- Merlin. I will help him along. I fear that if he continues on his own, he will transfer the spell to himself.” After a few minutes pause, she continues. “It is done. You may return to your fiancé now.” She hands me Morgana’s seal then glares at Constantine. “And I never want to see you on my doorstep again.”

“Understood,” Constantine replies, smirking. He chants a few words in Latin, and I feel a pull in my stomach. Within a few seconds, I’m back on the Waverider. I stumble through the portal. Ray catches me, and Nora catches Sara. Constantine steps out with no problems. 

“Did it work?” Ray asks excitedly. 

“Yes,” I tell him. “Well, it should have. What if it’s not a spell though? What if she just really doesn’t love me?”

Constantine answers me. “If Amissacari says it was a love spell, then it was a love spell. And a particularly nasty one too it sounded like. Don’t worry, luv. Love spells can’t create actual love. They just make the victim feel infatuation and lust. Your fiancé will be eager to see you again.”

“He’s right,” Sara replies. “Come on, Kara. I’ll come back to the castle with you.”

“Alright,” I say. I set in the coordinates on my time courier and follow Sara through the portal. “We’ll just need to take my-“ wait a minute, where is my horse???

MORGANA'S POV

I wake up feeling completely disoriented. For a moment, I have no clue where I am. I reach around me to feel my bed. I’m in my own chambers, alone. That’s odd. Where’s Kara?

Matter of fact, where’s anybody? How did I get here? I certainly don’t remember. The last thing I do remember is tending to Kara after she’d gotten stabbed. 

Oh god, Kara!

I leap out of bed and go running down the castle halls, not caring that I’m still barefoot and only in a nightgown. I need to get to Kara now. I reach her door and shove it open. To my surprise, it’s empty. 

“Kara?” I call out, getting frantic. “Kara!” 

Where could she be? I clasp my hands together, and that’s when I realize I’m not wearing my engagement ring or bracelet. Odd. I must have left it in my own chambers. I sprint back, anxiety growing in my tummy. Something about this whole situation just feels wrong. Why am I missing time? Where is Kara? Why did I take off my ring? 

When I get back to my own chambers, I do a quick search. My ring and bracelet are nowhere to be found. “Gwen!” I call out. “Merlin! Anybody!”

It isn’t long before I hear two sets of footsteps rushing down the hall and Merlin and Gwen come rushing in, still looking half asleep. Gwen comes to me and wraps me in her arms. “It’s alright, my Lady. I’m here.”

“I’m so glad you’re awake,” Merlin says. “We’ve been so worried about you.”

“Why?” I demand. “What happened to me. Actually first, where’s Kara?”

Merlin looks guilty. “Kara left. She left two days ago.”

I feel like I’ve just been slapped. My legs shake under me, and I lean into Gwen further. “What do you mean she left?” I ask. “No no no, she promised she wouldn’t leave me. And how is that even possible? I was just with her last night.”

“You’ve been out for two days,” Gwen explains. “Somebody put you under a love spell and made you want to marry Arthur. Kara went to get help.”

“Then why isn’t she back yet? And where’s my ring and bracelet?”

“Oh, I have those!” Merlin exclaims. He digs them out of his pocket and hands them to me. With shaky fingers, I out them back on. “You gave them back to Kara, and she gave them to me for safekeeping.”

“No,” I whisper, a few tears falling down my cheeks. “What have I done? Come back, Kara, please. I want to marry you. I promise I do.”

Gwen ends up moving us so that we’re sitting on my bed. I just cry into her shoulder while she rubs my back and Merlin keeps assuring me that Kara will be back soon. I can’t help but feel he’s lying to me. I told her that I didn’t want to marry her. I hurt her and made her leave. Why would she come back to me?

A new voice comes from my doorway. “Morgana, honey, don’t cry. I’m back.”

I jump up off my bed. My fiancé is standing in the door. “Kara!” I cry as I run to her. I try to jump in her arms, but she doesn’t quite catch me, and we both fall backwards down to the floor. 

“Ouch,” Kara grunts. 

“Oh no! Did I hurt you?” I ask. 

“No,” Kara answers. “But I would like to come inside.”

Someone clears their throat. I look up to see Sara. “Glad you’re ok, Morgana,” she says. “Let’s get Kara to bed though. She’s had a rough couple of days, and she is very tired.“

I nod. “Of course,” I agree. “Gwen, would you go inform the King that my fiancé is back?” She nods and leaves. I stand and help Kara to her feet, then guide her over to my bed. She collapses on top, exhausted. I realize that her side is hurting her, even though it should have healed by now. “What happened, my love?”

“Well, let’s see. I found my friends, and we went to Hell,” Kara explains. “My warlock friend Constantine knew a demon that would help us. When we were in Hell, I blew out my powers, so I’m basically human now. Oh, and Merlin?” She fixes a glare on Merlin behind me. “Do you know what was missing when I came back?”

Merlin swallows nervously, looking a little pale. “Uh, your powers?” he suggests. 

Kara shakes her head. “No, Merlin. My horse. My horse was gone. I had to walk all the way back here! And that was after draining all of my powers and trekking through Hell where everything looked like it wanted to eat me! This wasn’t a short walk either, Merlin! I had to transport far enough away that nobody would see me! Nobody! If Sara wouldn’t have been with me, I would have collapsed halfway through!”

“You did collapse,” Sara comments. “More than once. We took a few breaks getting here.”

Merlin winces. “You were gone for two days!” he protests. “What was I supposed to think? Besides, Arthur wanted the horse back. He doesn’t know you can travel like that.”

“Ugh,” Kara groans. “You’re lucky I’m too weak right now to fight. You owe me, Merlin.”

I stroke her grimy face. “Would you like a bath, my darling?” I ask. “And perhaps after, what I believe is called ‘make up sex’?”

Merlin makes a coughing noise. “Alright, I’m leaving now. Glad you’re back, Kara.”

“You best not be leaving without bringing me some food, you horse thief!” Kara calls after him. 

Sara smirks. “And I will give you two your alone time.”

When Gwen returns, I have her prepare the bathwater. Without her powers, Kara is surprisingly easy to carry. I remove her clothes and place her in the hot water. I don’t want to undress yet while I am still expecting Merlin to bring food up, so I just climb in behind her in my nightdress. Kara certainly doesn’t mind. I lean her up against me and begin to softly scrub her with a soapy rag. I take great care, moving from her face to her breasts then to her torso. 

My door suddenly opens rather loudly. “Is it true? Has Knight Zor-El returned?”

That’s Uther. “I’ll be right back,” I whisper to Kara before climbing out of the tub. I turn the corner to see him. “Yes, it’s true. But she’s very tired and injured, and she needs to rest.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Uther says, but he looks perplexed. “Morgana, why are you soaking wet?”

“Because Kara needed a bath, and I am taking care of my fiancé,” I answer. 

“You know we have plenty of servants who can do that, right?”

Now I’m annoyed. “I know, but this is my fiancé, my wife to be, and I’m taking care of her. You’re disturbing her rest now, so get out.” He opens his mouth to protest. “No! Out! You can talk to her later.”

As soon as I get him out, Merlin is at my door. I take the tray of food from him and bring it to my chambers. Kara must hear him because she yells out, “Merlin!”

“Oh no,” he mutters.

“I need clean clothes!”

He scampers away, eager to get back on Kara’s good side. Within a minute he’s back, and I take the clothes from him. Kara doesn’t yell out any more demands, so I tell him he may go and that I’ll keep him updated. 

After I set her clothes down and lock the door, I return to Kara. “Sorry about that,” I say. I shed my waterlogged nightdress and climb back in. “Now, where were we?”

Kara turns to face me and raises her feet. “I believe you were about to massage these,” she says, grinning like a child. 

I lean in to kiss her lips. “You are so right,” I say. I reach out to rub her feet, first with the rag, then with my hands. Kara moans softly and sinks a little further into the water. I giggle a bit. “You look like you’re falling asleep.”

“I am,” Kara replies. 

“Alright darling. Just relax,” I tell her. I finish cleaning her up, then I help her out of the tub. She looks like she’s about to fall over. I wrap her up in a towel, dry her off, then carry her over to my bed. By the time I get there, she’s already asleep. That’s alright. The make-up sex can wait until tonight. I lay her down on the bed and pull the covers over her. I climb in next to her and lay down. I don’t think I’ll sleep, but just laying next to her, my eyes start to droop and I fade out. 

KARA'S POV 

Last night was wonderful. Who knew not having my powers at all made sex better? It was kinda nice not being the strong one. Even with my power dampening ring, I know I'm stronger. I finish getting my clothes on for the day. Morgana has to go over to her chambers to switch her dirty dresses for clean ones to bring over with whatever else she was keeping here. 

Now the hard part...... the swordbelt with my sword. I swear I try and can't do it. Morgana does it for me. I pick it up and try but avail nothing. Just then, there’s a knock on my chamber doors, Merlin I am assuming.

"Come in!" I say. 

"Good morning Kara, oh- you are already dressed and you did it by yourself?!" Merlin asks.

"I am competent enough. Could you please help me with this thing?" I say, giving up. 

Merlin takes it. "Who usually does it for you?" 

"Morgana....." I say, trailing off. 

"So you get dressed for the day by yourself? Morgana I assume doesn't then." 

"Well mostly she can by herself, but I do help her with the fastenings and Gwen. Morgana helps me put this on.... I'm still not quite a pro," I say shly. 

"Understandable," Merlin says, messing with my swordbelt. I sit down on my bed. Oh Rao, my head is starting to hurt. It must be the super hearing coming back. I hate this part. "Kara? Oh no, are you in pain? Morgana is gonna kill me when she comes back." Merlin sounds worried.   
I close my eyes and lean my elbows on my knees, grabbing my head. Super hearing is a gift and a curse. I just need a few moments of silence to get it under control. Merlin is nervous. I can tell that, but I really need to get this under control. "Merlin.. hand me my glasses, please," I say, slightly groaning. 

"Glasses?" Merlin sounds confused.

"Yes. They're black and go on my face, please!" I say. 

"Uhh... right!" Merlin says, moving around. "Where your glasses?" Merlin asks. 

"In one of the drawers over there,” I reply, pointing to the general area. 

"Ah! Morgana's underwear! Not there. You know, I'm just going to get help!" 

"Must you yell.... and slam the bloody door!?" I say as he runs out to the other door, opening Morgana's chamber doors.

"Morgana?"

"What?"

"Were are Kara's glasses?" I hear Merlin ask.

"Why are you asking Merlin?" 

"Uh-well-uh she kinda is in pain..." Merlin says nervously.

"What? What's wrong? Where is she?" Morgana sounds worried.

"I-I don't know. She kinda just started having this face and grabbed her head like she has a headache," Merlin explains. 

"Here, I've got her glasses. Take me to her. We were going to stay in my chambers, but I'm the Kings ward so we switched to hers," Morgana says as they are coming to my chambers. They open the door and come in. Morgana comes towards me. She opens my glasses and moves my face so she can put them on. Well, that helped. I take a deep breathe and sit there. 

"What just happened? Why does she need them?" Merlin asks. 

"I can see through walls, bodies, almost anything. The glasses help me not do that," I tell Merlin.

"So you can see through my clothes and Morgana's?"

"Yes."

"That's interesting. You don't wear them all the time." 

"No, I do not." 

"But...I thought you blew out your powers for a few days?" Merlin sounds confused as Morgana sat next to me rubbing my head. 

"They can also help with my other powers. They suppress them?" I say once my headache goes away.

"So you don't actually need your glasses all the time?" Merlin asks.

"No," I say.

"She looks good with or without her glasses," Morgana says.

"May I see them? Once you have it under control," Merlin says. 

"Go ahead." I motion towards my face. Merlin grabs the edges and pulls quickly. "Not so f- never mind." My suit is transforming on my body.

"Woah! It makes so much sense now." Merlin says.

"Yeah- it's my supersuit," I say, motioning towards my body. 

"You were wearing that when you saved Morgana among other times but not all the time," Merlin says.

"Yes, I don't wear it all the time though in regards to questions about my code of arms on my chest." I motion to it. 

"Right, right. Like your cousin who came to earth first and was grown when you landed and you use to change his diapers- both have El in the last name, but he is Kal-El, and you are Kara Zor-El." Merlin says. 

"Very good," I say, surprised. I motion for the glasses, put them on, and my suit disappears. I take them off slowly and hand them back. 

"Why when it's fast you get a suit?" Merlin motions the taking off of my glasses.

"Because back home, I wore my hair up in a ponytail and glasses as Kara Danvers, citizen. My hair was down like now and no glasses as Supergirl."

"Your disguise was a hair style and glasses??" Merlin says, laughing a bit. 

"Yes, laugh it up,” I say as Morgana rubs my shoulders. I look at Morgana. "I've never seen that dress. It's beautiful."

"I thought you might like it. It has see through parts I think you may like later,” Morgana flirts, and I bite my lip looking at her. The door shuts, and I look up and see Sara entering my chambers.

"Hey you two, stop doing each other with your eyes. Take it to the bedroom," Sara says crossing her arms. 

"Isn't this Kara's bedroom....?" Merlin asks. 

"Let me rephrase that: stop doing each other with your eyes ‘til you're alone. We have a Witchfinder to catch. Grab your broom, we're catching a Witchfinder." Sara says, extravagantly waving her arms in the air.

Merlin looks puzzled. "Why do I need a broom???"

"It's her punny sendoff when its mission time," I tell Merlin.

"Kara, who is she?" Merlin points to Sara.

"She's an assassin. Well, she used to be," I say, shrugging.

"Assassin?!"

"Sara Lance, captain of the Waverider, meet Merlin, and yes I know what you're thinking where's the beard?” I say. Sara tilts her head as she observes him.

"......Beard???" Merlin asks, grabbing his face.

"So just Merlin it is," Sara declares. 

"You're from National City too?" Merlin asks. 

"Star City, actually."

"Then how do you know Kara?" Merlin looks at me. 

"Well, there were some aliens who attacked the earth, and our friend Barry Allen brought us together," Sara says, walking around my chambers, picking up a dress of Morgana's and looking at it, nodding. "Then a clone of Kara attacked us, almost cut Kara's heart out, and we saved the earth again. Oh, and I slept with her sister," Sara continues, explaining.

"Kara, is everyone from your Earth just as weird as you are?" Merlin looks from Sara to me.

"Well- yeah a little bit," I say, shrugging.

"If Kara doesn't have her powers, how are we going to defeat the Witchfinder?" Merlin asks. 

Sara pulls out her batons, smirking. "Did Kara forget to mention I'm an assassin? We should split up." 

“I want to be with Kara!" Merlin says loudly when Sara says splitting up.

"We weren't going to pair them up anyways. They might go to a closet and have sex," Sara says, pointing to Morgana and I. "Kara got some moves in the bedroom. Morgana is one lucky lady." She has a big smirk now. 

"Stop telling them that!" I groan into my hands. 

"Oh yeah, I already know,” Merlin says. 

"H-how do you already know?! Oh my Rao, why me?!" Why is this happening?

Merlin walks over to the bed, grabs the headboard, and shoves it against the wall a couple times. I just sit there and can't say anything against that.

"Let's just get started, Merlin." I stand up. 

"Kara you still need the swordbelt.” He points to the swordbelt.

"Morganaaaaa, please?" I ask, pouting. 

"My darling can't help it. She hasn't lived in Camelot her whole life. I help her because I love her and she's so cute. It's okay for me to help her. She needs to be loved too. When we get back here and we're alone, I promise I'll take care of that kink in that muscle you pulled last night. Then I will make it worth while, all night." Morgana puts the swordbelt on and lightly taps my butt. That's new. 

"How do I get me some of that?" Sara asks.

"You have a girlfriend! Ask her... maybe?" I respond. 

MORGANA'S POV

"So, what's new with you and Kara? Taken any big steps lately? I see that lovely ring you're wearing," Sara says, signaling to my engagement ring. 

"Yes! Kara proposed to me!" I say smiling.

"She did??? My baby lesbian is getting married??? I'm so proud!" Sara says, excited and proud.

"Kara and I also made love!" I say, giggling.

"Really??? Tell me all about it!" Sara says, even more excited.

"Yes, what would you like to know?"

"Fingers? Oral? Did she use her superpowers at all?"

"She used her fingers, then she did oral on me for a bit, and lastly she did oral with one finger going in. Well she was wearing her power dampening ring, so I don't think she used her powers," I say, finding the right words.

"How many times did you come?" 

"Twice," I answer after thinking about it. 

"Yes! High five!" Sara says, lifting her hand up, and I bring mine to do what they call a 'high five.’

"So, she was good in bed?" Sara asks in a flirty voice.

"She was amazing," I say in a dreamy tone.

"I bet she is. She has the body of a goddess."

"Agreed. I like her back muscles, especially when I grab onto her shoulders. They feel nice," I say, biting my lip, thinking about her back muscles.

"Yeah Ava tells me that too," Sara says in a matter of fact tone.

"We can't forget about the abs. I started out on those abs," I say. 

"Which is still a good choice!" Sara says, laughing. "A million girls would kill to be you, you know that?" 

"I know, I hear them all the time. They never shut up." I roll my eyes.

"Kara won't notice. If anything she'll get very uncomfortable." That is true. 

"She doesn't like it that much," I say. 

"No, she's always been like that. Girls like her from where I'm from. She's hot. But I don't think she likes it." 

"She says she doesn't want people making a big deal out of us." I want to ask about that.

"Probably because back home she is a big deal since she became Supergirl." 

"She doesn't seem to like being Supergirl very much."

"I don't think it's she doesn't like it. It's- how do I say it- back home, she's the hero for the world. I mean she wasn't always Supergirl. She never gets a break. Part of why her her love life didn't exist was because how can you date someone and lie to them or in middle of a date when you have to make up an excuse to go be a hero. She's basically a god to National City. She has her own statue. Plus, from spending time with her, it seems like people forget about Kara and just see Supergirl. There's trouble in the city and who do they call? Supergirl. Then her cousin left and took his wife to Argo, leaving her to do all the work while he gets to vacation. What's up with that?" Sara rants out. "Then the whole losing her best friend. I mean, their families are doomed from the start. A super and a Luthor, it was never heard of.... I mean yeah she kept Lena in the dark, but it wasn't because of her last name. I've dipped into the files through Gideon. Their fall out was rough," Sara continued.

"I don't understand why she would get so mad though. In Camelot, if everyone knew that I had magic, I would be executed. We don't always like to hide who we are, but sometimes it just feels safer." I really don't understand.

"Lena is a very complicated person.... her mother died when she was very young? and then she was adopted by the Luthor's. They aren't kind people. They're cold. She moved to National City, and you know I dipped into information.... she didn't come go there to make friends, but then she met Kara. She opened up to her and told Kara what her Achilles heel was, and Kara did just that in her eyes. Before Kara did finally tell her, Lena's brother told Lena as he was dying. He took what would hurt Lena so much it would drive her to hate Kara." 

"I suppose I can understand. Uther took me in after my father died, and he's not particularly kind either. But I also understand Kara's fear and feeling like an outsider. I mean, it sounds like Kara just wanted a friend," I say sadly.

"Well yeah, actually and ironically Lena hated Supergirl and loved Kara. I watched her tell Lena she was Supergirl. Lena kind of was going through so many emotions at once, but she just walked away. But it just got worse..." Sara trailed off. 

"I feel bad for Kara. I think everyone just expects too much out of her." 

"No, people expect more out of Supergirl. Kara to most people in just a reporter, a very good one at that," Sara stated.

"What's a reporter?" I ask, confused by the term. 

"They write these things called articles, basically tell the people the details in these things called magazines or papers."

"Oh, so she is the town crier!" I say, amazed.

"Kinda, except there's more than just Kara. She even has an award for an article."

"That's amazing. She never told me that. Perhaps I should ask her more about her job as a reporter." 

"She loved it before Lena sold the company to her ex best friend. I mean, I'm sure she would be able to tell you more."

"Maybe she can show me. I would kind of like to move to National City."

"Really? Camelot isn't doing it for you?" Sara asks, surprised.

"Before Kara came, it was like a prison. Uther is a cruel king. When I met Kara, I was actually running away because of my magic. However, monsters attacked, and Kara saved me. Then Uther sent people out to find me, and he would have killed a lot of people if I hadn't returned."

"Magical monsters get you?"

"Yes, in my leg."

"I've seen a lot of magical monsters too. Apparently unicorns like to eat human hearts and will kill people to get to them," Sara says. 

"That sounds terrifying....." I trail off.

"Do you think Kara would hang the Supergirl cape up once you two move to National City?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't know if she'll be able to resist." Kara likes saving people.

"I think you underestimate how much Kara loves you. She's mentioned hanging up the cape," Sara says in a serious tone.

I can't help but stop walking. "Did she really say that?" I am getting emotional.

"Yeah, she did. She's happy just being with you and not being the city hero," Sara says smiling. I go to hug Sara, and she hugs me back. 

"I'm glad you're my friend. I also would really like you to come to the wedding." I pull back, smiling. 

"Me and the legends are not missing it, Morgana! We are going to party and make Camelot wild!" Sara says, putting her arm around my shoulders walking.

KARA'S POV

"So where did you go?" Merlin asks as we are walking.

"Waverider, and then Hell," I say. 

".....Hell?" Merlin asks, confused.

"Yes, Hell Merlin." 

"How exactly do you get to Hell?" Merlin says, confused.

"Sara. Well- actually Constantine, he's a warlock." 

"Wait, you know another warlock?" Merlin sounds surprised.

"Yes, and a witch named Nora. She is helping Morgana."

"I wish I had cool friends like you," Merlin says sadly. 

"Well you have me. You know if you ask, I'm sure they'll be your friends too. I don't mind sharing." Then, Merlin is hugging me? Oh. This is new. "Oh ok, and we're hugging," I say as I hug him back.

"What..... is going on here?" After we had been hugging for a bit, I see Arthur is standing there, looking confused.

"It's called a hug, Arthur. Surely you've heard of those before," I say. 

"Yes.... but why??"

"Because that's what you do with friends," I say. 

"I don't hug my friends but.... sure, you two go back to whatever you do." Arthur walks away. 

"Dully noted sire," Merlin yells out. 

"Merlin?" I say. 

"Yes?" 

"You can let go so we can walk now," I say, looking at him still hugging me.

"Oh. Right." He lets go. "You are a very good hugger. I see why Morgana likes to hug you."

".......Thank you." I say, not sure what else to say to that. “Oh look, here’s the throne room. And there’s Uther inside.”

Uther looks up, surprised. “Kara, it’s good to see you. Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” I answer. “Actually, I think I know who enchanted Morgana. Have you seen the Witchfinder recently?” 

I really hope he doesn’t ask how I know. I don’t want to explain to him that my warlock friend got a demon to tell me. Luckily, he doesn’t. “You just missed him actually,” he tells me. “He said he discovered the witch and went out to make the arrest.”

“Who?” I ask, a sinking feeling growing in my stomach. I share a look of concern with Merlin. What is he up to?

“I don’t know, but I expect him to bring them to me.”

I dismiss myself and leave. “What’s going on?” Merlin asks. 

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it,” I answer. “We need to get to them now. Take my hand.”

I may not have my superspeed back yet, but I can still run. Merlin gives me his hand. I grab it and drag him along when I take off running. To his credit, he doesn’t falter. I guess he’s used to running. I remember that Morgana said she was going down to where the Witchfinder was staying to find proof he needed magic. 

When we get there, Sara is standing guard while Morgana searches the room. “What’s wrong?” Sara asks, reading my troubled expression. 

“He’s going after someone else,” I say. “I don’t know who, but I’m worried it’s Morgana.” I walk past her into the room. “We need to go. Something’s wrong.”

A new voice answers me. “Indeed.” The Witchfinder steps in, along with a small group of guards. I stand quickly and reach for my sword, but the guards point their weapons at me. I curl my fingers into fists instead. The Witchfinder nods at the guards, who lower their swords. “Curious that I find you here of all places.”

“What the hell do you want?” I spit out. 

His eyes gleam in an unsettling way. He glances at me, then turns to Morgana. “Lady Morgana, you are under arrest for the use of witchcraft and sorcery,” he announces. 

“What?!” Morgana and I demand at the same time. 

A couple of the guards step forward to grab her. She steps backwards. “What are you doing?” she demands. “I am the King’s ward, and I demand to know the explanation for this!”

The witchfinder holds up a small bag tied at the top. “This is magic,” he says. “We discovered it in your chambers. You’ve been brewing magical remedies for your chronic nightmares along with God knows what else.”

“He’s lying!” Morgana protests. “That isn’t mine!”

That doesn’t stop the guards from approaching. I jump in between them and Morgana. I may not be the Girl of Steel at the moment, but they’re still gonna have to go through me to get to my fiancé. Unfortunately, they seem prepared to do just that. “Restrain her,” the Witchfinder says, sounding bored. 

This is what I’ve been training with Sara for. I raise my fists up, ready to fight them off, but three guards approach me at once. I block one from grabbing me and throw a good punch to the face of another one before I’m punched in the side, right where the Witchfinder stabbed me days before. Rao, that hurts! They grab my arms and pull me back while the other three guards grab Morgana by her arms and back of her shoulders and start to drag her away. “Kara!” she calls out to me, her voice shaking. 

“Morgana!” I yell back. “Witchfinder! You won’t get away with this!” I struggle with the guards holding me back, trying to lunge forwards at him. 

“Silence, or I’ll have you arrested too,” he booms across the room. 

“Then arrest me, coward!”

“Kara, no!” Morgana calls to me. “Get to Uther. Prove my innocence.”

Sara and Merlin come to stand beside me as the guards release me and follow the Witchfinder. “We will,” I answer. “I swear to Rao we will fix this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always drop a review! If you need to come yell at me @LenaDanvers73 for my socials. Til next time! Part 2 next!


	12. Witchfinder: The Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2! Happy reading!

MORGANA'S POV

I can't believe I'm spending the night in the dungeon without Kara. Kara makes the nightmares go away. What happens if i do have nightmares while I’m down here? Then I'll look guilty. I sniffle a bit. I hear the doors being opened and see Kara in her supersuit. She comes into where I am and kneels down to unlock my chains. 

"What?" I ask, amazed. 

"Uther said I could come down here and keep you company," Kara tells me removing her cape and sitting next to me. I can't help but tear up a bit. My fiancé is here. 

"Come on, we can cuddle," Kara says, laying down on the floor and opening her arms for me. I move to lay down on top of her, and she brings her cape to drop on me.

"I’m glad you're here. I was so scared. I stil am," I tell Kara, snuggling into her. 

"As long as I'm here with you, I will always protect you," Kara tells me, pulling me closer.

"I know, my darling. No one else would be willing to spend a night in here just because I got arrested," I sigh.

"Well, you're my future wife. No one messes with my future wife." Kara kisses my head. "I protect my future wife always."

I smile and snuggle into Kara, drifting off into sleep.

SARA’S POV

Kara left to keep Morgana company in the dungeon and put me in charge of proving Morgana’s innocence. I’m their friend, and I’m not about to let them down. This mission just needs the touch of a League of Assassins member. 

“Come on, magic boy,” I say to Merlin. “We’re gonna break this Witchfinder.”

Merlin frowns and eyes me cautiously. “How are we going to do that?” he asks. 

“The way my mentor Ra’s al Ghul taught me,” I reply. “But first, I need my supplies.”

“You’re going to torture him?” Merlin whispers incredulously, his eyes widening. 

“I am.” I put in the coordinates on my time courier and open a portal to the Waverider. “Come on.”

He follows me on board, into the office where I keep most of my things. “This is amazing,” he says. “I love the future.”

I dig around under my desk and gather a box of rope, cloths, and knives. This should do nicely. “Hold this for a second,” I say. Merlin pales as he glances inside. I create another portal, this time directly into the Witchfinder’s guest chambers. We walk through it, and I take the box back from Merlin. Luckily, my timing is right. The Witchfinder is there, undressing for the night. When the portal opens, he falls over in shock. 

“Witch!” he shouts. He turns to make a run for his door. 

“Oh no you don’t,” I grumble. I set my box down, pull out a throwing knife, and launch it towards the door. It whizzes by him, barely missing him as it imbeds itself into the wood above the handle. “Don’t scream. Don’t cry for help. Just sit down,” I say, pulling out another knife and motioning towards one the chairs by the table. “Or this next one goes into your throat.”

The Witchfinder goes very pale as he hurries to do what I say. He sits, and I pull out the rope to tie him up, hands behind the chair and legs to the chair legs. Once I’m confident he’s fastened in place, I turn to Merlin. “Stand guard for me,” I order. “I wouldn’t want anyone walking in and getting the wrong idea.” He nods and leaves, looking relieved that I’m not making him stay to watch. 

“You won’t get away with this,” the Witchfinder informs me. 

I smirk. “Oh honey. Do you have any idea who I am?” He shakes his head. “I am Ta-er al-Sahfer of the League of Assassins, and you just messed with the wrong knight and her Lady.” I take my knife and trail the tip down his cheekbone, putting enough pressure to leave a small scratch. He whimpers. “Now, you’re going to tell me exactly what you did.”

“I’ll never talk, witch!” he protests. Bad move. I grab a piece of cloth and shove it in his mouth as a gag, then I take my knife and stab it into his shoulder. I push on it for a second before pulling my hand away, leaving the knife in him. He cries out in pain against the gag. When he’s done, I remove the gag.

“Ready to talk?” I ask. 

“Never!”

The gag goes back in, and I take another knife from my box and place this one into the soft part of his thigh. “That’s two,” I tell him, talking over his cries. “I’ve got a few more. Should we continue this acupuncture session?” 

I remove his gag. “Enough,” he whimpers. “I framed the Lady Morgana. I thought Knight Zor-El to be a witch and I was going to force the Lady Morgana to confess that, but that proved to be wrong when I stabbed her. The King and his ward nearly cost me my job after that. They had to pay.”

“This is good progress,” I say with a smile. I walk over to the door. “We got a confession, Merlin. Go fetch Uther and Kara.” He leaves, and I return to my victim. 

“What are you going to do with me?” he demands. 

“Well, you’re going to tell the King what you just told me unless you want me to put another knife in you. After that, you’re all his.”

After a minute, Uther barges into the room. “Who are you?” he demands. “And why does my Witchfinder have two knives sticking out of him?”

“I am Sara, also known as Ta-er al-Sahfer. I am a friend of Knight Zor-El, League of Assassins member, and I can prove your ward is innocent,” I answer. 

Uther’s eyes light up with hope. “You can?”

I smile and stand behind the Witchfinder. “Go ahead. Tell him what you told me.”

He looks up at me pitifully and shakes his head. “I can’t. He’ll have me executed.”

I reach down and lean on the knife placed in his thigh. “And if you don’t tell him, I’ll execute you, and that process will take days.”

“I framed the Lady Morgana, your Majesty.” I guess he’d rather face the King’s wrath than mine. 

Next, Kara bursts through the door with Merlin right behind. “Is it true?” she asks, panting. “Did the Witchfinder confess?”

Uther’s eyes take on an unsettling darkness. “Yes, it is true,” he says. “Go release her, now. Merlin, fetch the guards. Perhaps our Witchfinder can mull over the consequences of his actions in the dungeon.”

KARA'S POV

Sara and Merlin found a way for the Witchfinder to confess to being guilty, and Uther told me I was free to get Morgana from the dungeon! I don't waste one second. I go to the dungeon and reach Morgana. 

"Knight Zor-El!" One of the guards says as Morgana stands up, looking at me. 

"I have orders from the King to release the Lady Morgana," I tell them, crossing my arms. “The Witchfinder confessed that she is innocent.”

"Uh- right!" The guards with the key says, opening the door and letting Morgana out of her chains. Morgana comes to me and hugs me. I hold her close and tight, kissing her head. I can feel her tears falling onto my shoulder. Morgana pulls away to look up at me and smiles a watery smile. 

"You saved me." 

"It was more Merlin and Sara," I tell Morgana. 

"Kara, please take me to our chambers," Morgana says shyly. 

I pick her up bridal style. "Of course, honey." I walk past the guards and in route to take her to my chambers.

MORGANA'S POV 

Last night was wonderful. Kara gave me a bath, covered me in kisses, and made love to me over and over again. I wake up from my slumber and look at Kara. What is she doing?

"Kara, what are you doing?" 

Kara goes red and stops moving. "Nothing." She smiles. She opens her arms for me, and I climb into her lap. I pull the covers back and sit down. "Hi- sweet Rao!" she says. Odd. 

"Are you alright?" I ask her since she closed her eyes. Maybe I should check under there. 

"You don't have to check. I’m fine, honey." 

"You don't seem okay..." My lip quivers a bit.

"Okay, okay! I was masturbating....." Kara goes red. 

"What's that?" 

"What I do to you, but I am doing to myself." 

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Now I'm worried. 

"Last night was about you, honey. I had a sex dream about you, and I woke up aroused. I didn't want to wake you so I thought I could take care of it. I'm sorry." 

"Can I help you now? Or do you not want me to?" I ask, biting my lip, worried. 

"I would like that. Hey, what's wrong?" Kara asks.

"I feel bad a bit." I pout.

"No, last night was about you. I loved it. Don't feel bad. I had a sex dream- a good one about you. I want you, Morgana. I promise." Kara looks in my eyes. She's not lying.

Kara picks me and sets me down next to her, pulling the sheets down. She opens her arms again, and I go to lay on top her a bit, kissing her. Kara kisses me back. I pull back. "Can I take care of you? Please?" I say. 

"Yes." Kara adjusts a bit and spreads her legs for me. I move my hand in between her legs.

"You're soaked," I say, surprised.

"Rao- yes." I find her clit and start to do what I know. Kara was in need of it because she is already moving her hips. It doesn't take long until she's shaking, and that means she's close. Kara pants and moans, trying to be quiet. A couple more swipes of her clit, and she comes. 

"You can always ask me." I kiss her head. 

"I know. I was trying to let you sleep in." Kara strokes my hair. She's sweet.

"Do you need more?" I ask her. 

"I think that took care of it. I appreciate it." Kara goes to get up, but I have other ideas. I get on my knees and hug her from behind while she's sitting up. 

"I want to take care of my darling like she did me," I say, kissing her neck. Kara looks at me, smiles, and turns around, standing up. She picks me up by my thighs, and I put my legs around her waist. I like when she carries me like this. "I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you." I pout. 

"You will. I just enjoy this." Kara smiles, goes to her bed, and sets me back down. I run my hands along her stomach. Leaning forward, I kiss her stomach. "You have a thing for my abs. I've noticed it's the first thing you mark as yours." Kara laughs a bit. I pull back and give her a look. "Honey, no need for that look. All of me is yours." Kara sits down next to me on the bed. I fall into her and nuzzle closer. 

"Come on, we'll be more comfortable up actually in our bed," Kara says as she scoots up to where we originally were. I follow suit and snuggle up to Kara as she lays the blankets on us. 

"Kara, before I take care of you again, may I ask something?" I ask. 

"Of course." 

"Are weddings different from where you're from?" 

"Probably. Do you say vows here?" 

"Vows?" I ask.

"Okay, so we have vows and a best man or maid of honor, which is your best friend besides the person you are going to marry. For me, I would pick my sister. And you pick who you want. Like we could marry here and in National City, where all my friends and family could be." 

"I get to marry you twice?" I say, smiling.

"If you want." 

"I do!" I say, excited. 

"Okay honey, we have two weddings. As soon as we get to National City, I'll start looking at my finances and savings so we can plan when we have our wedding. Well, do you want it to be small?"

"As in just friends and your family? Yes." 

"Okay, that should help. Another question is where do you want to have it location wise?" Kara asks. 

"I'm not sure. You get to pick the location?" 

"Yes. Beach, venue, church or somewhere different," Kara says.

"I just want to be your wife, Kara," I tell her, laying on top of her.

"Mmmm, that can be arranged. In a couple of days- no, a week- you will be. We'll stay here for the feast and the night of our wedding day. Then we can go start our honeymoon in National City!" Kara says, kissing me. 

I can't help but giggle and kiss her back but move down to her neck. Kara moves her neck to an angle that is easier for me to access. "My darling deserves some love," I say as I moved lower. 

I’m getting ready in Kara's chambers, and I just needed her to do the fasting. Once that was done, she sits on the end of the bed. 

"Do we really have to leave my chambers today?" Kara asks.

"Unfortunately yes, because we are not married yet."

"Would you get me some clothes?Please," Kara says, sitting on her bed. 

"Of course my darling." Kara stands up, and I hand her the clothes. She puts them on the bed. 

"Thank you honey," she says. I lean onto her front and get on my tip toes to kiss her, putting my hands on her abs. It's soft, slow, intimate kisses. Kara puts her hand on my jaw and angles her head. She's been so loving since I got back from the dungeon. Once she pulls back, she smiles. "I should probably get some clothes on," Kara says.

Kara gets ready for the day, and once she is up to wearing her socks, she goes to her side of the bed, finds her shoes there, and puts them on. I stand there watching her, and then she gets up and comes to hug me. She kisses me softly, and then when she pulls back from me, she has a rose in her hands.

"This is for you," she says, holding the rose out to me.

"When did you have time to get this?" I ask, emotional.

"Actually, Merlin got it for me. As a thank you for not being loud." Kara laughs a bit.

"Well I love it because you gave it to me, my darling." I smile at her. "Speaking of giving it to me, you were very sweet last night, Kara. With the bath, the making love, I- I wouldn't want anybody else. You're my soulmate," I say, looking into her eyes.

"And you are mine, Morgana. You're my everything," Kara says, leaning close to my lips and closing the gap. I lean into the kiss, smiling a bit, kissing her back while I put my hand on her front and grip there. Kara is still so different from anyone I ever met. I never knew someone could love you like this and you love them in return this way. We pull back, and I can't help but kiss her nose.

"Brunch?" I ask. 

"Food does sound good. I'm pretty sure Merlin already brought that too." 

"Really?" 

"Well if those plates are any indication, then yes." She points to the table in her chambers. Kara walks over to the table and sits down in one of the chairs. I sit down on her lap and pick off her plate. After eating off that plate, I just bring the other one closer. I ate the other mostly, so Kara can have this one. Once she's done, I kiss her again, slowly pouring all my love into it.

I hear someone clear their throat, and I pull away from Kara and see Merlin.

"Did you need something Merlin? Also thank you for the breakfast and the rose," Kara says.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd know where to find Sara," Merlin says, shifting his feet. 

"She not in her chambers?" Kara asks. 

"Not at the moment."

"She's probably wandering around the castle. She'll most likely come to my chambers," Kara explains.

"Ah ok, I'll just wait here then." Merlin sits down in the chair across from us.

"You sure?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I don't mind." I mean if he doesn’t mind, I want to finish my last kiss with Kara up, so I close the distance and we kiss, and then I hear Merlin. "I'm still here." 

"And?" 

"You're kissing Kara." 

"I'm aware. I didn't get to finish up our kiss."

"Morgana, we're not going to make out in front of Merlin," Kara pipes up, kissing my lips and cheek.

I can't help but pout, "Fine....."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise, honey." 

"Alright, I'll hold you to that," I say. 

"I bet you will. I will take some soft kisses though." Kara kisses my jaw. 

"Of course, my darling." 

"May I ask a question?" Merlin asks. 

"Sure," I reply. This is going to be interesting.

"So because you love Kara, you feel the need to snog a lot?" 

"Yeah, but I also want to cuddle with her, spend time with her, train, ride together. My darling deserves kisses."

"I'm happy for you, Morgana. I just don't think I'll ever have someone like you have Kara. Servant and all,” Merlin says, looking down.

"Don't worry. When you meet them, your ranking as a servant isn't going to stop either of you."

"If you don't mind me asking.... how did you know you liked Kara? Other than her muscles everywhere," Merlin finds the right words. 

"Because I wanted her around me all the time. When I'm with her, everything just feels right. It's like I'm finally home."

"And did it start off like....you really are physically attracted to in a way?" Merlin asks.

"Well I was always physically attracted to her I think, but it's grown as we've become closer," I explain.

"Interesting." 

"Why do you ask Merlin?

"Uh- uh, no reason! Just curious is all. Actually Kara, when you're free later, can we talk? Alone?" Merlin looks at Kara.

"Sure Merlin," Kara offers with a smile.

"So, how did you know that you wanted sex?" Merlin squirms.

"I can feel it in my lady bits," I answer. Kara is, well, staring at my clevage.

"Kara?" Merlin says, wanting her to answer.

"Yes, Merlin?" 

"You didn't answer the question." 

"Well, when I look at Morgana, I just know I do. I love her, and making love to her makes me happy but I started having thoughts about her and us in a more sexual nature. That was the first clue, then I felt in the lady jellies," Kara says.

"You can talk about sex with Merlin, but not Sara?" I ask.

"Sara can be a bit.... overbearing." 

"So when you get um- excited, I'm guessing Morgana doesn't have to really try?" 

"The answer to that, magic boy, is Kara is Morgana's little horn dog. So Morgana can probably just look at Kara a certain way, and she's excited." Sara's voice surprises us all when she walks in.

"Horn dog??” Merlin and I ask. 

"That's somebody who wants sex a lot. Kara in particular wants Morgana," Sara answers.

"I'm literally right here," Kara says. 

Something is bothering me. I stare at Sara. “You called him magic boy,” I say. Her eyes widen, and she looks a bit guilty. I turn to Merlin, who is frozen in shock. "Seriously?! You've had magic this whole time?! And you just let me think I was the only one?! Were you ever gonna tell me?!" I say to Merlin as it sinks in. "You sent me to the druid!? Why?! You could have helped me!" I continue, upset.

"I thought that was safer! You wouldn't be in Camelot," Merlin retorts.

"I almost died!"

"I'm sorry! But you met Kara in going to the Druids!" Merlin says.

"You're lucky I did!"

"Honey, let's just calm down," I hear Kara say as she rubs my arms. I don't remember standing up, but I did. I can't help but pout. "Was it wrong what he did? Yes, I do think sending you into a forest alone was stupid. I understand why you're upset at him well- but yelling will get us no where except anger and hatred." Kara stands up to continue rubbing my arms softy.

"....Yeah, you're right. You always are," I say slowly. 

Kara chuckles at that, "Not always."

"Usually." 

"Just wait until you two get married, how the tables will turn," Sara chimes in.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, you two will argue at some point, and even if you're wrong Kara will apologize and say she was wrong."

"But why would she do that?" I ask Sara, confused.

"Happy wife happy life." Sara shrugs.

"Kara? Is that true?" I turn back to Kara.

"Well, if we were in National City and you were upset to my knowledge, I did something. It's a saying married people say. But if you were upset and even if I wasn't in the wrong, yes, I would still apologize, but because I don't want you to be mad at me." Kara says, puting her arm around me.

"Awwww," I say, kissing her briefly.

"Although I'm sure you two won't be like that a lot. I mean, Kara is so Kara," Sara comments.

"Yes, she's like a big puppy!" I say. 

"I've heard I'm technically a golden retriever," Kara chimes in.

"Now I cannot wait ‘til your engagement feast. That must be exciting! The rest of the legends will be coming as well! Ray wouldn't miss it for the world. Kara did you tell your sister about it?" Sara asks.

"I did. She's bringing Kelly, Nia, and Brainy as well. Alex told J'onn, I'm sure. Eliza is coming, obviously. Kal-El is a maybe, and Alex did talk me into telling Alura...." Kara trails off.

"Shouldn't you sound more exited to see your mom?" Sara asks Kara.

"Kal-El? Is that your cousin?" Merlin asks next. 

"Yes, why?" Kara says to Merlin. 

"I want to meet him!" 

Kara rolls her eyes. "Who doesn't?" Kara says, but the chamber door opens. Gwen comes in.

"Kara, the King has requested your presence." 

"What now? I'm already marrying Morgana. What more does he want from me?" I mutter. "I'll be right there."

"Maybe he wants to give you a hug again?" Merlin says, laughing as I put Kara's sword belt on her. Kara looks at Merlin, then kisses me. 

"I'm going to see what he wants, honey. Sara, Merlin, come on," Kara says, walking towards the doors. Merlin follows suit.

KARA'S POV

Oh, how I just love Uther summoning me. I feel like he does that a lot. Is it because I'm courting Morgana? Probably. At least Merlin will be there, so I know he can't kill me then. Well, actually, I slide off my ring and put it in my pocket, feeling my powers return to full strenth. 

"You nervous?" Merlin asked me. 

"No, uneasy. I have no idea why Uther has summoned me. Better to get it over with." 

"Uther loves you, so I don't think you need to worry,” Merlin offers right before we reach the doors. The guards open them and let us in. Uther is sitting at the end of the table as always with two guards behind him. He looks up when I enter with Merlin.

"Your Majesty, you asked to speak with me," I say. 

"Kara, I did. Your servant leaves. Guards leave us. Now." Uther signals for the guards behind him and the one at the door to leave. Merlin gets an alarmed look. I look at him and nod, telling him without words it's okay. You know I'm sweating. The guards look reluctant to do so until Uther says, "Kara will bring me no harm. I have something that needs to be discussed. Privately. No one is to interrupt us." He emphasized the word privately. Yup, the sweat is at the back of my neck is starting. I don't even have my ring on.

Once everyone leaves the room except Uther and I, he gets up out of his chair. I'm standing at the other end of the table with my hands behind my back. You know I was fine, everything was fine. He has to know I slept with her, and he's not happy. I mean, what if he does murder me? Will it hurt? Can he? He doesn't know, I'm just overthinking.

"I summoned you here because I have something you must know." Uther walks to where I'm standing at the other end of the table. I'm trying very hard not to be too on edge, and hopefully it doesn't show. "You are marrying Morgana..... therefore you are marrying my daughter. I'm trusting that you will not do anything to hurt her in an shape or form. When her mother Viviane grew lonely, we had an affair. Gorlois was off fighting in foreign lands. Viviane played it off as Golois's child. When he died, I took Morgana in as my ward. No one can know that Morgana is my daughter," Uther looks at me and tells me. It makes sense now why he never tried to marry her off and no one was ever 'worthy.'

"If you hurt my daughter in any form, there will be punishment. No one was ever worthy of Morgana until you. Do not take it lightly I allowed you to court her and ask for her hand in marriage. If you had been anyone else, you would have been denied the opportunity," Uther continues, putting a hand on my shoulder. Please don't feel the sweat. 

"I would like you to wear the seal of Camelot since you are marrying my daughter. It symbolizes that you are part of my family. I mean no disrespect to your House of El. I just wish you wear Camelot as well. I have this for you." Uther walks back to his side of the room and picks up a red hood. I’m assuming it's what Camelot knights wear, and I'm right. He brings it over- oh he want to put it on me. We're really doing this.

Once it's on, feels kinda odd to be wearing a crest that isn't the House Of El. "You are now a knight of Camelot. You were already a worthy knight, but now you are part of the finest group of knights." 

"Thank you, your Majesty. I will do my best not to disappoint." I think that's a knight response. Uther brings me in for a hug- oh okay, so apparently this is a thing now. He was nice and hugged me? He has to threaten me somehow. 

"Morgana must never know of her true nature. I trust you will not tell her, otherwise there will be consequences. You are dismissed." There's the threat. He walks back to his chair and sits. I don't miss my chance to get out of this room.

MERLIN'S POV

Arthur comes up to the doors Uther and Kara are talking behind, assuming to talk to his Father. The guards stop him, and he looks absolutely peeved. "You cannot go in there, sire," a guard says, and I snort a laugh.

"Excuse me? I need to talk to my father," Arthur argues.

"I cannot let you in. He is having a private conversation. We were instructed not to let anyone interrupt them." The guard explains.

"I am the crowned Prince!" Arthur retorts.

"I'm sorry to inform you as I did before, the King has instructed me to not let anyone interrupt them. King's orders.”

"May I ask who my father is speaking to?" Arthur crosses his arms.

"Knight Zor-El," a guard answers. I swear I've never seen Arthur look so appalled and furious.

"And you're telling me that no one can be in there? Just them two? I cannot believe I'm the crowned Prince of Camelot and I have to wait to talk to my father whom is talking to a knight. She's not even a knight of Camelot," Arthur rants. 

"He specifically said he trusted Kara to being no harm to him sire," I add in, and the guards nod with me. 

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur retorts.

"Whoa, what's all this yelling about?" a voice says coming around the corner. Sara and Morgana are here. It was Sara who made the comment though. 

"Arthur is annoyed he has to wait in line to talk to his father." I explain. 

"I guess that's just what happens when your father is King," Sara offers.

"It is not what happens!" Arthur retorts once more. 

"Really? He seems like an important guy. Surely he has a lot of people he needs to talk to," Sara offers again with Morgana agreeing.

"What Arthur means to say is he never has to wait to talk to his father. He was denied access because Uther kicked everyone out of the room to talk to Kara. Privately," I tell them. 

"Oh snap!" Sara says. "Looks like you found someone a little more important than you," Sara continued.

"Ever since she got here, she has been made such a big deal. Knight Zor-El is not all that great!" Arthur says, annoyed. Steam could be coming out of his ears.

"Why do you say that?" Sara asks, crossing her arms.

"She's a stranger who has done nothing to earn Uther's trust, and yet he gives it to her on a silver platter!" Arthur snaps at Sara.

KARA'S POV

"What were you talking about?" Arthur demands as I step out of the room.

"Uh... I can't tell you."

"Wait- what are you wearing?! Where did you get that?! Only knights of Camelot get one." Arthur looks at what I'm wearing and sees the seal.

"Uh... yeah. Uther gave it to me."

"He.... just gave it to you?!" Arthur is not happy. 

"Yeah, pretty much," I say. 

"Only thing worse is him just giving you a knight of Camelot status," Arthur says with frustration.

"Well...." I trail off, and Arthur picks up on it. His head snaps up. 

"No. He did not."

"He did." With that answer, Arthur storms into the room. Yikes.

"So what did Uther want?!" a voice says. 

"Ah! Merlin! I didn't think you would wait for me," I say, trying to wipe some sweat off. 

"Yes, Kara do share with the class," Sara says. 

Oh Rao. I start walking away from the door. "Sara!?" I say surprised. "I can't! He'll kill me!" I whisper yell.

"Are you sweating?" 

"Supergirl does not sweat," I say. 

"But Knight Zor-El does," Sara says.

"No. I do not sweat."

"Sure Kara," Sara says rolling her eyes. 

"I blame this ring."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's the ring's fault. Now, what can you tell us he talked you about?"

"It's a secret!"

"Fine... jumpy. Why the seal of Camelot?" Sara puts her hands up.

"Because I'm marrying his d- his ward, therefore I am now a knight of Camelot." Oh Rao, I almost said it. I see Morgana catch my slip up and make a face.

"What did you almost say?" Morgana ask.

"Uh..... darling ward!" Wow, I'm bad at this.

"Kara, may I speak with you in our chambers. Alone." Morgana stops walking and says more than asks.

"Thank Rao- uhhh, I mean yes! We will catch up with you two after our uh- talk," I tell Sara and Merlin, who give us a look. I take Morgana's hand, and we head the way to my- well, our chambers. We reach them, and I open them for her. When she goes in, I close it behind me and lock it. 

"Kara, what is going on? You are acting like- you're genuinely afraid?" Morgana asks, worried as I turn around from facing the door.

"Well your father- uh, father figure can be very scary!" I say, pacing.

"I understand that. Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Morgana says, coming up to me.

"Yes, I really do, but you can't tell anybody I told you, and that's going to be really hard. Uther explicitly ordered me not to tell you." I take a deep breath. "What do you remember about your father?" I look her in the eyes and bring her to sit down on my bed while I sit next to her, facing her. 

"Well he was a good father, and I loved him very much,” Morgana says smiling sadly.

"Okay and his name was?" I'm trying to do this lightly.

"Gorlois. I told you this," Morgana says, getting a worried look.

"What if I told you Gorlois was not your birth father?" I say slowly.

"That's ridiculous. Who is then?" Morgana sound confused and worried.

"What if your real father was alive this whole time? And you are living in his kingdom?" Hopefully that clicks.

"Wait... what are you saying?" Morgana has this look in her eyes.

"I'm saying that Uther is your birth father. When your father Gorlois was fighting in foreign lands, your mom Vivienne got lonely and had an affair with Uther- briefly. She passed you off as Gorlois's child to hide she slept with Uther," I tell Morgana grabbing her hand.

"Oh... oh my god! Are you serious? Well of course you're serious. If it were anyone else telling me this, I wouldn't believe them!" Morgana says in shock. This was not in the tale.

"You can't tell him you know. I do not want you to get punished," I tell Morgana, holding her hand still bringing it to my lips.

"Don't worry Kara, I won't. I'm just disappointed that he didn't tell me himself." 

"It's literally Uther, me, and now you know. No one else knows. No one,” I tell her. 

"But why does it have to be such a secret?" Morgana sounds sad. "Why? Because he thinks we won't have kids? Does this mean I have a claim to the throne?" 

"Well, I was too busy getting threatened to think about it. Now I think I know why he wants it to be a secret. It totally makes sense why he also wants me to marry you. Arthur is in line to inherit the throne, but this also means you have a right to it. Since we are both woman, in this time period we could not produce heirs," I tell her. 

"This is all because Arthur is in line to inherent the throne. Of course it is. He shouldn't have kept this from me. I don't know how I'm going to look him in the eye now," Morgana says, looking down at our hands. 

"Me neither," I tell her.

"Well, we're just gonna have to try. I won't let him hurt you because he found out you told me," Morgana says looking up at me.

"Has anyone actually tried to court you before? Shown interest? Or did Uther just think ‘this one is good enough’? I mean, if he was afraid of heirs, it makes sense why he never tried to marry you off."

"No, no one ever tried to. Showed interest yes, although I did not them. I think he thinks this one is good enough, and I think you're more than good enough,” Morgana tells me, cupping my face. "I don't want the throne, I.... I just want to marry you and move to National City. I want to have children with you with the technology Argo has to offer for us to have a child of our own.... I can't pass that up. I want to be a family: you, me and, a child or more. I just want a family and to be loved and accepted. I can have all that with you, Kara," Morgana tells me, tearing up a bit. 

I pick her up and set her in my lap, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's all I want to be with you. I don't want to be Supergirl... I just want to be Kara; have a wife, children, someone to come home to after work. I want simple. You give me that," I say. 

"Sara mentioned you thought about hanging up the cape. Why? I thought you liked saving people?" Morgana says, running a finger along my jaw. 

"I do like saving people, but I found something I want more than that: You. I want a life with you. I don't want to have to split my life apart to be Supergirl. I just want to be your wife, provide for you, make you happy, and give you the normal life you deserve. Supergirl isn't allowed to be selfish, and well, Kara wants to be selfish. I never understood at first why Kal wanted to hang up the cape and be with Lois, but I understand now. He had everything he wanted. He didn't need Superman to be happy, just as I don't need Supergirl to feel happy or whole. I pick you over the world," I finish sniffing a bit. 

Morgana leans in to kiss me soflty, keeping a hand at my jaw. Her lips move slowly against mine. After kissing for a bit, we pull away. I can feel Morgana's tears that had fallen down her cheeks. I wipe them, but she's smiling happily.

"That sounds wonderful, Kara," Morgana says, kissing me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always drop a review! Chapter 13 is when we finally see Morgana on Earth 38!  
> @LenaDanvers73 is my social. Come yell at me if you need to.  
> Til next time!


	13. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So stay at home orders got extended for me so that means more updates faster whooo! Here is chapter 13! Happy reading!

MORGANA'S POV

"Which dress should I wear? The red one, or the purple and blue on top dress?" I ask Kara, looking at the dresses laid out.

"You'll look beautiful in both of them honey," Kara says as she comes up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing my neck. 

"Kara, I want to look my best for your mother or mothers coming. What if they don't like me?" I ask, worried. 

"Eliza will love you because I love you. You make me happy." Kara says.

"I still don't know which dress to wear...." I trail off. 

Gwen comes in and looks at the two dresses. "Still can't pick which dress to wear? Why don't you ask Kara?" Gwen offers. 

"I did, but she likes both of them... I'm feeling the purple and blue," I say, grabbing it. 

"Will you need help with the accessories that go with it?" Gwen asks. I nod. 

"What if your friends don't like me?" I ask Kara. 

"Honey, my friends are going to love you. I know you're nervous." 

The feast has arrived. I'm still nervous. Kara and I haven't gone in yet, but guests have already arrived. Kara's sister and her girlfriend had arrived, along with Sara. Next to come was Nia and I want to say Kara said his name was Brainy, with Ray and Nora. J'onn, who is like a father figure to Kara did eventually arrive with who i can assume is Eliza. The rest of the legends do end up showing up, like Constantine, the warlock who goes to Hell a lot apparently. I haven't seen Kara's birth mother or her cousin. Uther- my father, wants Kara and I to walk in together because it's our engagement feast. Kara is waiting for Gwen to help me finish putting on my accessories that go with my dress. When it is all set, I stand up. I’m ready- maybe.

"Honey, you ready to go?" Kara asks from the doorway.

I get up and walk over to her. "I hope so." Taking Kara's arm, we walk to the feast. I stop right outside the feast doors. 

"Hey, there's no need to be nervous. I'm right here, and they're going to love you." Kara says, kissing my forehead. 

"I'm ready," I tell Kara, taking her arm again. I'm sure us entering will stir lots of talk. Walking in isn't as bad as I thought, though it did go quiet like always. Then the chatter picks up again, also like always. Uther comes down greet us. It's still rather hard to look him in the eyes, ever since Kara told me he was my father. I still can't believe he wouldn't want me to know, all because he thinks I would want the throne. 

"Kara, Morgana, pretty good party you got here." Sara comes up to us with a drink in her hand. "You know if I had known sending you to Camelot would turn you into a lesbian, I would have dropped you off here years ago."

"Thanks...." Kara says, unimpressed.

"Any word on if your birth mom is coming?" Sara ask Kara.

"No, it won't shock me if she doesn't. She has Argo to run in the High council of Argo, which is their form of government," Kara explains.

"What about your cousin?" 

"No, he is also on Argo with his wife currently." 

"It seems like everyone’s on Argo but you. I thought you would visit, especially since it's where you were born," Sara says, taking a drink.

"I did once. Twice if you count me stumbling upon it saving Earth from the worldkiller- well Reign. I got what I neded went back to Earth. Later went back, intended to stay for a bit, but it turned out Reign wasn't gone and dark Kryptonians were planning to use Reign to make Earth the new Krypton. So I came back to Earth and once Reign was gone, my mom did offer me a place on Argo, but I chose to stay on Earth." Kara explains. I lean into her front as I listen. 

"When's the last time you talked to your mother?" Sara asks. 

"Uh well.... when I told her I was staying on Earth.... about a year or so ago, maybe more," Kara says sheepishly.

"You don't sound very close," Sara says.

"Well she thought I was dead. I thought she was dead and stumbled on Argo fighting Reign. So she missed quite a bit. We both did. Short version, my parents knew Krypton was unstable, so my aunt, my mother's twin, and uncle tried to make them see that. They saw it as wrong. She baited my aunt into visiting me and put her in Fort Rozz. It's like max security prison in space. When it did explode, I was sent in a pod along with Kal to Earth, and you know the rest." Kara puts her arm around me.

"Sounds like one hell of a backstory," Sara says, taking a sip.

A voice comes up beside us, "Kara." I look over and I'm assuming that is Kara's adoptive mother, Eliza. 

"Eliza!" Kara lets go on me to hug her. 

"I'm so happy to see you! I'm glad you're safe, sweetheart. Who are these two?" She then looks at Sara and says, "This must be your fiancé?"

"No, but I'll take that as a compliment. I'm hot enough for the Girl of Steel's mom to think we're engaged," Sara says with a smile that shows confidence.

"No, actually Morgana is my fiancé," Kara says, turning toward me, and pulls me close. "Eliza this is Morgana. Morgana, this is my mother," Kara says, introducing us. I’m not sure what to say really. 

"Hello dear. I'm glad to finally meet you. Alex, Kelly, and Kara talked about you." She goes in for a hug. Maybe all of Kara's family is affectionate. I hug her back. It’s been years since a parental figure has shown me affection, since my mom left and Father died in battle. She pulls back but gets a grip on my arms. "Aren't you beautiful, Morgana." 

"Thank you," I say shyly, which is odd because I get that a lot. 

"I'm excited for you to become a Danvers. I'm so happy Kara found you. I was always so worried she would never find anyone to settle down with. When you two move to National City, I’ll be expecting visits to Midvale." She grabs my hands and squeezes them.

"I would love that," I say, smiling as she lets go of my hands. 

Alex and Kelly were right behind Eliza. Alex comes up to hug both of us. Kelly does the same. Alex goes to talk to Kara, and Kelly comes to me. "Hi, I'm not sure we were properly introduced yet. I'm Kelly Olsen. You probably know I'm dating Alex." She has a kind smile. 

"Yes, Kara did mention that. She is fond of you," I say

"That's good to know. I really love Alex. Now I won't be alone to worry about the Danvers sisters. Plus, this could mean we could become friends and go on double dates, maybe even couple's game night! I mean, if you would like," Kelly says.

"I'd like that. Then i can say I have three friends: you, Sara, and Nora!" 

Sara gets a smug look on her face and comes to hug me. "I'm number one though, Olsen!" Sara says. 

"Say, what do you think Eliza is talking to Kara and Alex about?" Kelly asks. 

"When Kara and Morgana are going to give her grandbabies, I bet," Sara says.

"I just want to able to raise our children in National City, not here," I say.

"Children as in more than one?" Sara asks.

"Well, yeah! I mean I'd have to talk to Kara, but I would love that!" I love talking about kids.

"You two already talked about kids?" Kelly asks next.

"We have! She told me about all the options." I smile saying it.

"Wow! That's great," Kelly says. 

"We agreed we would want it to be at the right time. I would like if our kids took after Kara." I can't help but bite my lip, looking at Kara talking to Eliza and Alex. Kara can pull any look off and look dashing.

"Morgana?" Sara's voice snaps me out of my head. 

"Yes?" I say.

"You look lost in thought. I was just making sure you were still with us." 

"I am. I just um- looked at Kara and got lost in thought is all." I can't help but blush a bit.

"No need to be embarrassed, we're all adults here," Kelly puts her hand on my arm, reassuring me. I smile at that. 

Kara comes back to where I am standing with Kelly and Sara and kisses the side of my forehead. I turn and pull her jacket lapel to where she's kissing me now. It's chaste but still sweet.

KARA'S POV 

"Well it looks like Kara is having a lot of fun on her vacation too," Lois says, her voice getting my attention.

"I'm not sure I'd call it a vacation but yeah, I am," I say, pulling away from Morgana.

"So this is your wife to be. She's beautiful," Lois says, motioning to Morgana.

"She is, isn't she? She's the best," I say kissing Morgana's cheek, who smiles at me as I bring her closer to me.

"Why don't you introduce us? I'd like to know the name of the lady who got your heart."

"Of course! This is Morgana, my fiancé. Morgana, this is my cousin Clark and his wife Lois," I tell them and introduce each other.

All of sudden Merlin appears. "Is this your cousin?"

"Yes. Clark, this is Merlin. He's really excited to meet you." Clark shakes Merlin's hand, amused.

"You're just like Kara! It's fascinating!" Merlin says happily.

"Go ahead, Clark, show him the muscles,” I tell him, but Merlin just goes ahead and looks at his biceps. 

"Kara's seem to be a bit more toned?" Merlin says, comparing ours.

"Well, she is stronger." Clark shrugs

"He was the first Kryptonian on Earth," I tell Merlin.

"I have questions. Can you do the clap thing Kara can do? Flying? Kara can fly," Merlin asks like a child. 

"Clap thing? I can't say I've done it... yet. We can both fly, use heat vision, and freeze breathe," Clark explains.

Morgana is flush against my front and says in a whisper, "Your muscles definitely put his to shame." I blush a bit. 

"Oh, Kara hasn't shown me the freeze breath yet." Merlin seems to be thinking about it.

Sara has a smrik on her face. She's definitely holding in a dirty joke.

"Merlin!" Arthur yells.

"Ugh, I’ll be back. Arthur is calling me." Merlin scampers away. 

"He was interesting," Clark says. Lois agrees.

"Yeah, he is. He's a good friend. Well, most of the time," I tell them. "Except that one time I was trying to leave to go get Sara. He thought he could stop me by jumping on my back." Clark gives me a look of ‘they really think it works.’ "I know why, do they think it would work?" Clark laughs at that, along with Alex, Kelly, Sara, and Morgana.

"So tell us how you met," Lois says.

"I went to go visit a friend on Earth-1. When I was coming back, the portal must have glitched. I ended up landing in a forest, not my apartment. I was wrong," I say. 

"I was surrounded by these Serkets, when out of nowhere comes Kara, taking them on by herself. I passed out after getting stung, and she took me to the Druids, who healed me. Then when the search party came to find me, I was so scared. I didn't want to come back at all, but Kara promised she would keep me safe," Morgana chimes in, hugging my waist.

"She caused quite the time quake. Nearly knocked the waverider right out of the temporal zone," Sara says, drinking her cup.

"It was not my fault my clicker thing glitched and broke!”

"But you are the one who decided to change history here," Sara fires back, shrugging.

"I didn't think me landing here would do anything. I thought it was National City forest, but even we don't have that much green," I say honestly.

"No but the moment she developed feelings for you. It changed the course of history." Sara motions to Morgana.

"For the better though. Right?" I ask sheepishly.

"Right. You're lucky you two are some of my best friends, otherwise I would have had to do my job." Sara points to Morgana and I.

"Pardon me, best friends?" Morgana pipes up.

"Absolutely!" Sara says happily, coming to hug us. 

"Actually, I think I'm Kara's best friend, but I guess we can share," Alex grumbles.

"Don't grumble, Danvers. I can take credit for these two’s relationship development at least. Without me, Kara would still be a virgin. I would ask her how kissing was and she would give me vague answers, and if I asked if they did something it was just 'yes or no.' I ask her if she would want to try something, and I got 'I don't know,’ ‘maybe,’ or ‘I'm new at this.' You know how hard is it to help your sister and get her to open up about her romantic relationships?"

"Kara's shy when it comes to that. Always has been. She also never had interest before to date," Alex says

"Guys, you know I can hear you, right?" I say, hoping to make them aware other people are there. 

"We know," Alex and Sara say in unison.

"Don't worry my darling, I'll make you forget about it later," Morgana says. Hopefully no one catches that. If anyone does, they pretend not to notice. I just kiss her head and smile. I spot Nia and Brainy by the table with the sweets. Sara did amazing on the outfits for all of them to blend in. I pull Morgana towards them.

"Lena? How are you here? I thought you weren't coming? Maybe I am malfunctioning," Brainy says, spotting us. Oh Rao.

"That's not Lena...." Nia tries to stop him.

"Brainy, meet my fiancé, Morgana," I tell him.

"Positively fascinating.... almost an identical to Lena." Brainy is looking Morgana head to toe. 

"What Brainy means to say if you look similar to our, uh, friend Lena back home, and it's nice to meet you. And he should let me do the talking, like we talked about before coming, right?" She shoots Brainy a pointed look. “You're so beautiful and that dress is wow!" Nia tells Morgana.

Morgana doesn't seem to notice. She looks at me, worried, "Kara, why does he say I look just like her?" Oh Rao, it's happening. Say something.

"Well-" I stutter out.

"Because I do, don't I? If you'll excuse me I need a moment," Morgana says, rushing off. 

I take off after her. "Morgana! Wait!" But she isn't having it. She goes to my chambers. Well, at least I can find her. She is sitting on our bed, looking down. I close the doors. 

"Do you only love me because I look just like her?" she asks in a timid voice. 

"What?! No! I didn't even love Lena in the way I do you! Morgana, I'm in love with you, everything about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not Lena or anyone else. I want to have kids and grow old with you. I pick you because of who you are," I say, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands.

Morgana looks up, biting her lip. "You promise?" 

"With all my heart, I promise." I get up to where I can hold her face. I kiss her softly, and she kisses me back strongly. I pick her up, and she puts her legs around my waist. I sit down on the bed, holding her close, then I pull away slowly. "I just want you, Morgana." I kiss her softly on the lips again.   
She smiles a bit and hugs me. "I trust you. Sometimes I still get scared though." 

"You have nothing to be scared of. I'm never leaving you. I think you misunderstand the friendship I had with Lena and worry sometimes it was more of a relationship," I tell her. 

"I can't help it. I mean, who wouldn't want you?" she says.

"People want Supergirl, but you forget they don't want Kara Danvers, who's a reporter," I tell her.

"Well, I do," Morgana says.

"And that's why I picked you to marry." I kiss her again.

"I'm sorry I ran off. I didn't upset your friends, did I?"

"No.... if anything, I think Nia is upset with Brainy. I try to go easy on him. He's not human and more of part, uh, robot?”

"Robot? What's that?"

"He's like crazy smart, like a computer- like what Sara has on the ship! And he doesn't fully understand human emotions yet. He tries, but he struggles. Like his brain is accustomed to seeing Lena, and that's why he thought he was malfunctioning.

"Oh, I think I understand now. I should go back and talk to them this time," Morgana says, but then stops and looks at me. "Or we could have make up sex finally?" Morgana looks at me.

"I would love that honey, but how about when the feast is over.... We can come back here, and I'll get you out of that dress and make love to you as long as you want?" I say, nibbling on her earlobe.

"God, yes," Morgana says, kissing me one last time before I put her back on her feet. "I'll wait for my reward while we go back to your friends." She makes sure her dress is still good before we head back to the party.

We see Nia first. "I'm so sorry Kara, Morgana. He's trying, I promise. He feels bad once I explained the situation." 

"It's ok. I told her about him. She understands. I should have told her before anyways," I tell Nia. 

"You're beautiful, almost like a princess. Especially with your hair," Nia tells Morgana, who smiles. 

"Thank you. Kara was very excited for you to be here," Morgana tells Nia. Well I'm glad that's cleared up. I need a drink. I go get one and come back to see Morgana giving Brainy a piece of hair and hear something about DNA. You know what, they're getting along.

Well, I can say the feast went better then I hoped, but I'm tired. After my friends and family had left, Morgana and I went bsck to our chambers, which is really just mine. I take my shoes and socks off and I feel Morgana hug me from behind. 

"Yes, honey?" I ask, knowing what she wants. 

"I believe you promised me some Kara loving time."

I turn to face her. "I did didn't I?" I say, picking her up and kissing her. Morgana wraps legs around my waist. "I can't have my future wife go without me making love to her," I say, and Morgana giggles and kisses me. I carry her to the bed while she giggles and kisses me.

MORGANA'S POV 

Today's the day. I'm getting married. Kara slept in her chambers and I slept in mine due to what Kara calls 'a thing people do back from home so I couldn't see her before the wedding.' I would say I'm not nervous, but I am. What if Kara decides she doesn't want to marry me? I play with the sleeve of my sleep shirt, well Kara's. If I couldn't be with Kara last night, I can at least wear her clothes. I sleep in her clothes more than anything now. I basically have night gowns that go untouched. Kara joked one time she would wear them but laughed a second after saying 'we both know how I love my sleep shorts or pants and shirt.' I haven't seen Kara wear a dress. She's always in trousers and a shirt. Sometimes she'll add a jacket or vest. Uther got her a couple of pairs of shoes, but she likes to wear the same pair of boots that get a worn look over the course of time. I can't help but smile at the thought. 

I know Kara's friends and family will be there again- I mean they sorta are mine too now. That makes me happy. 

"Good morning, Morgana! It's the big day! Are you excited?!" Gwen asks, coming into my chambers, carrying food with her. 

I get up and go sit down at my table. "Good morning, Gwen. I'm excited and nervous.... what if Kara decides she doesn't want to marry me?" I can't help but bite my lip in worry. 

"Morgana, that isn't going to happen. Kara is so in love with you. She loves you very much. I've seen how she looks at you. I brought you breakfast. I'm sure you will want a bath, and then I will help you get ready for your wedding," Gwen says, coming up behind me.

"I know.... I just really want to see Kara. Her hugs always make me feel better...." I trail off.

"You'll see Kara soon. She's going to be waiting for you at the end of aisle as Uther walks you down. I know it," Gwen says, hugging my shoulder from behind. 

"And then I'll be Morgana Zor-El. I'll be Kara's wife." I smile.

KARA'S POV 

I'm getting married today. Sweet Rao, I'm nervous. What if Morgana decides to leave me at the alter? Like all those movies back home, will Uther still want to kill me? I move to sit on the edge of my bed. I wish my sister were here right now.

"Kara! Today's the day! You will officially marry Morgana! Aren't you excited?!" Merlin comes into my room with food for two and sets it down. "I thought I could keep you company and eat with you!" Merlin says, coming up to me. "Are you.... okay?" I hear Merlin ask.

"I'm fine. Actually, I'm nervous Merlin. I'm really nervous. I'm so excited, but I'm so nervous," I admit, standing up and walking to the table.

"Why be nervous? Morgana can't wait to marry you," Merin asks as we sit down to eat. 

"I can't help but think Morgana will leave me at the alter wifeless and realize I'm not worth it." 

"Morgana will not leave you there. She thinks you are way worth it. I don't think you understand how much she loves you. She really wants to be your wife, Kara," Merlin says, starting to eat. I guess I should too. Food does help.

"You're right, Merlin. Thank you for being here. You're a good friend. Now, do I really have to wear the knight-wear to be married?" I ask Merlin. 

"You're a knight of Camelot. You wear knight-wear except for the armour, along with the ceremonial sword," Merlin answers.

"I don't mind wearing that, but really, can't just wear a nice pair of pants and a dress shirt? I'll even wear a pair of boots I haven't worn yet."

"I would love to say yes? but especially with Uther, he will want you to wear the knight of Camelot attire," Merlin says. "Don't wear it for Uther. Wear it for Morgana."

"You're right." Just then, there's a knock at my doors. "Come in!" I yell, and in steps Uther. Oh Rao, this should be good.

"Kara, I have something I would like to give you to wear with your knight of Camelot attire." Uther uncovers a sword with the seal of Camelot on it. After handing that over to me, he pulls a ring out of his pocket. It has the seal as well. He's staking his claim as me marrying his daughter and marrying into the family.

"Wow, thank you Uther. The sword is really beautiful, and the work on the hilt is amazing! I'll wear both the sword and the ring with my knight attire," I tell him, putting the ring on my finger, one that is free and not my left hand ring finger. 

Uther nods with approval. "Very well. I will see you soon." Uther walks out without a second glance.

"Woah, Arthur doesn't even have a ceremonial sword like this!" Merlin says, taking the sword and looking at it.

"Oh... I see why he does not like me." I really do.

"You earned it, saving Morgana, Arthur, and Camelot on more than one occasion," Merlin fires back.

"I guess you're right I did. Alright, I'm ready to get ready for the day." 

"Let's make you a fine groom!- Er, groom-woman!" Merlin says.

MORGANA'S POV 

Gwen helped me with getting the water for my bath, getting ready, and braiding my hair. I even had a new dress made, well Uther altered a dress I had for me. It's white, but it looks now with a hint of gold, and the arms are see through like my purple and blue one.

Uther comes in after awhile. Gwen leaves to go get a seat next to Merlin. "Are you happy?" Uther asks me. 

"The happiest." I smile. "I'll be happier when I'm Kara's wife." 

Uther cracks a small smile, and then it goes to the usual Uther look. "Shall we go now?" he asks me. 

"I'd like that," I tell him. The walk is shorter than I thought it was. It's not very Iong before we're right outside the doors. By Uther raising his arm, I'm assuming it's time. Kara will be there waiting for me. The guards open the doors, and Uther starts walking with me. At least my father is walking me on my wedding day. 

There she is, Kara, waiting for me. She's dressed in what a knight of Camelot would wear to be married. She looks dashing as always. She looks up from looking at the ground and sees me and smiles what could be a watery smile. It's like Uther invited all of Camelot that he felt worthy, along with Kara's friends and family I see. When we're closer to Kara, I see Sara and the legends. Well, Ray is already crying. Sara looks at me and nods and smiles.

We reach Kara. Uther kisses my forehead before handing me off to Kara. I want to hug her now, but I can't. I take her outstretched hand and stand across from her, holding both of her hands in my hands. 

"Milords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate, the union of Kara Zor-El, House of El, and Morgana, House of Gorlois and Pendragon." I can't help but feel so happy it's finally happening, holding Kara's hand a little tighter but not too much. 

"Is it your wish, Kara, to become one with this woman?" 

Kara doesn't think about it long. "It is," she says, smiling at me.

"Is it your wish, Morgana, to become one with this woman?" 

I look at Kara, not hesitating and answer, "It is." 

"Will any say nay? If not, we may proceed to the vows." No one better say nay is all I am thinking. Silence.

The priest motions Kara to go ahead with her vows. Kara clears her throat a bit. "Morgana, on my journey here, I didn't think I would find a place, nor did I think I would find love, but then I rescued you and that all changed. You gave me the love of a friend, companion, and now wife. No words can describe how I feel about you. I love you more than anything. I will always choose you over everything. I will always protect you, comfort you, and love you unconditionally and irrevocably. You're my home, always and forever." Kara finishes, tearing up a bit. I know I'm already crying. 

Next he motions for me to read my vows. "Kara, my darling, when you rescued me, you changed my life for the better. You gave me a friend, companion, and now wife. It will bring me thr greatest joy. You make me feel safe, loved, chosen, and cherished, and that is why I will always choose you. I will always choose you, over and over again. Nothing can describe my love I harbor for you. You're my home as well. As long as I'm with you, I will be home." I'm probably ugly crying right now, but they're happy tears. Kara cries too, though not as much as me I'm sure, but she's smiling as am I. 

He motions for the rings. He grabs mine first. Kara made me a wedding ring matching the metal to my engagement ring. It has a few small stones from her mother's necklace and diamonds for the main part. He gives it to Kara. She follows instructions and lets go of my right hand, then adjusts to where both hand are on my left. One holds my hand while she slips my wedding ring onto my ring finger with the other. "I, Kara Zor-El, place this ring on your finger as a symbol of my honor and love to you- to always protect, love, and cherish you, be there for you in your time of need for as long as I shall live." 

Next he hands me Kara's wedding band. It's a simple silver band, with the house of El, Camelot, and Gorlois on it, with a few diamonds on it, small ones. Sara helped me. "I, Morgana Pendragon, place this ring on your finger as a symbol of my love and devotion to you. To always love, protect, and bear your burdens as my own, to always be there for you in your time of need for as long as I shall live." Sliding on her wedding band, she's my wife, almost.

"Now that you two have exchanged rings, we shall proceed on. Do you Kara, House of El, take Morgana, House of Gorlois and Pendragon, to be your wife? To love, cherish, in sickness and in health, in weakness and strength, til death you shall part?" 

"I do," Kara says with love and surness.

"Do you Morgana, House of Gorlois and Pendragon, take Kara, House of El, to be your wife? To love, cherish, in sickness and in health, in weakness and strength, til death you shall part?" 

"I do." Yup, I’m definitely crying still.

"By the power vested in me, you are wives. You may seal the union with a kiss." 

Kara brings her hands to my cheeks, wiping my tears off first. Then she leaves one hand on my cheek and leans in to kiss me. It's chaste but filled with love. The people cheer, but I'm not paying attention to that. We pull away from the kiss smiling, with me flushed against her front as she holds me. I'm so happy. I'm Morgana Zor-El Danvers.

KARA'S POV 

After the ceremony is the feast. I'm so happy. Who knew one could be this happy? Morgana wants to go talk to my family and friends, but I kinda go stiff. I think my birth mother and cousin want to talk to me. "Honey, why don't you go ahead and talk to my friends and family, plus Merlin and Gwen are there. I'll be right back," I tell Morgana. She kisses me quickly before leaving. 

Morgana walk overs to where Eliza and Alex are. I better go deal with my mother and cousin. When I approach them, my mother seems to be disappointed in something. "Are you not proud to be in the House of El?" Alura says with a voice of hurt pride. This is all because I'm wearing the Camelot crest?

"Kryptonians didn't marry for love." Well, most didn't. It was about your match, not who you loved or wanted. Sometimes people fell in love with who they got matched with. "Krypton used a matrix to match for the best match not love. I love Morgana, and her father wanted me to wear this today. He's the king. I am wearing this for her, not because I am more proud to be 'Sir Zor-El, knight of Camelot'." 

"So because her father is king, you bend to his whim of wanting to wearing the crest not only on your cape, but your sword also, and I saw your ring," Alura fires back.

"This is my decision, just as it is my wife's decision to take on the name Zor-El and to wear the traditional Kryptonian bracelet. I do not ask you to understand it, but I need you to respect it. Just like it was our decision to know we want to have children together using the birthing matrix. Not right away, but we both really want children that are ours." 

"Alright. I don't understand, but I'm glad you're happy." Finally. 

Sara comes up and puts her arms around me. "Hey, Kara, great feast! I'm glad you invited us. It can only get better, right?" Sara says, drinking. Oh that makes sense. "Morgana is really looking forward to tonight! She was talking to me. She's really excited to be your wife." Sara throws a wink in there. 

Clark actually laughs. "Just like Lois." 

Oh sweet Rao, why? My mom is making a face like she's trying to figure that out with Lois being human too. Meanwhile, Lois is getting a drink. I'm assuming she missed those while being pregnant.

"I'm going to assume since Morgana is human that it means Morgana is looking forward to what human call ‘consummating the marriage,’" Alura says with a straight face.

Morgana comes up to me and hugs me against my front, looking up at me. "My darling, I'm excited about tonight! I can't wait for our first time as a married couple." I can't help but blush. Then, she moves closer to my ear, whispering, "It's been awhile, so hopefully we can do that soon? I have needs." 

Oh sweet Rao, nobody heard that right? Clark and Alura share a look. They heard. I just put my arm around Morgana and pull her close. I can't be ashamed of it; she is my wife. 

"After the feast honey, I promise." I kiss her head. 

All of sudden Merlin comes up next to me and hugs me. I put my free arm around him, hugging him. Apparently we hug now. "I'm so happy for you!" Merlin says. Morgana goes to talk to Sara, and Merlin moves to fully hug me. I hug him back.

"Are you two hugging..... again?" Arthur says with question in his voice.

"Kara is nice to hug. I understand why Morgana enjoys it," Merlin says, letting go.

"Why is it you're in my service, yet I always find you with Kara?" Arthur sounds peeved.

"Kara's fun." 

"And I'm not fun?!"

"Well...." Merlin trails off. 

"Merlin!" Arthur yells.

"Yes sire, you're a lot of fun. Did you need something?" Merlin asked.

"No... I just got curious why there was so many people over here. That's all," Arthur says back. 

"Well, it is her wedding feast." 

Arthur glares at Merlin. "Shouldn't you be working?" he snaps.

I roll my eyes. "It's fine, Merlin. You don't have to work at my wedding feast. Morgana told Gwen that as well," I tell them. Arthur doesn't like that, but Merlin does. Arthur walks over to Morgana and Sara while Merlin just smiles.

MORGANA'S POV 

"So you excited about tonight? You're officially a married woman! You get to make love with your wife! That must be exciting!" Sara says. 

"I'm very excited! It's just now Kara is my wife, it will be even better! I can actually say tomorrow morning that Kara and I made love as wives!" I say, smiling. ‘My wife.’ I love saying that. 

"You are going to what with Kara?" Arthur pops up.

"Consumate our marriage," I state obviously. He makes a disgusted face. "Oh, and cuddle. I like when Kara hugs me. My wife is going to hug me after we make love, and then I get to wake up next to her! I'm so happy!" I say, not caring. 

Arthur is still making that face as he looks from me to Kara. "I don't understand what you see in her." 

"I see the woman I love, chose to marry, and I shall be her wife forever. She's sweet, caring, beautiful, passionate, understanding, sexy, and most of all, I love her." Arthur looks like he might actually be sick.

Kara and I talk to a lot of people tonight. They all come bearing gifts. I enjoy talking to her family and friends most. Eliza, Alex and Nia are very welcoming, Brainy is strange, but he's my friend. Sara as always is who I stayed with most. I feel comfortable with her. Arthur really didn't like that Kara and I are going to consumate our marriage.

Later on, after people have gone home and left, Kara's family and friends included, we decide taking our leave now wouldn't be a bad idea. As I took Kara's hand, walking to her chambers, Arthur is there waiting for us on a corner of a corridor. 

"Where are you two going?" Arthur asks, crossing his arms.

"To Kara's- well, our chambers now," I answer. 

"Isn't it a little early to retire?" 

"Well, considering people are starting to leave and Kara's friends and mine left, no I don't think it's too early for us," I say, grabbing Kara's arm. 

Gwen come up to us. "My lady, I moved what you asked to Kara's chambers. I left the heavy stuff for other people to move once you get back. Your stuff should be moved into Kara's chambers, and it will be officially your chambers as well." 

"You're moving chambers?" Arthur says, surprised.

"Yes, I want to move to Kara's chambers. We are now married. It's only fitting," I say.

Kara gets this face as if she's realized something. "You're trying to stall Morgana and I from going to my chambers. You're doing the over protective brother thing, and you don't want your sister to lose her innocence," Kara says.

"What- I am not!" Athur retorts.

"You don't want her to have sex with me. Arthur, I'm not going to hurt Morgana or make her do anything, if that's what you're worried about." 

"How do I know that? You're a stranger to Camelot still!"

"I know you don't like me, and you don't like that I'm new. Don't you think if I had any hostile intentions towards Morgana, you would know by now?" Kara ask ms him.

"Perhaps...." 

"Kara would never hurt Morgana!" Gwen pipes up.

"I didn't ask for any of this- becoming a knight of Camelot, Uther's trust. But I love Morgana. I assure you, my loyalty is to her above all else." Kara puts her arm around me. 

"Alright. But if you do hurt her, I'm going to feed you to the dogs. Understand?" Arthur says in a serious voice.

"Understood," Kara says, I get her attention and motion what I want. 

"Carry me?!" I ask Kara. 

She goes to pick me up and I hear Arthur, "That couldn't wait?" 

I'm mostly just going to ignore that. "No," I shout back. Kara carries me to our chambers, opens the door, and then closes it with her foot. I do lock it though. I have learned my lesson enough times. 

"Welcome home, Mrs. Zor-El Danvers," Kara says to me. 

"Home for now," I tell her. 

"I think we'll always have a home here in Camelot, even when we leave," Kara says setting me on our bed.

"As long as I'm with you," I tell her. She takes off her Camelot ring and sets it down but leaves her wedding band and power dampening ring on. Kara takes off her sword belt with her ceremonial sword and puts it by the door, along with her boots. She doesn't like wearing the chainmail, so she takes that off and puts it on the table until she gets to the layer of just pants and a shirt.

"So much better." Kara says.

I slip my shoes off, and she grabs them and puts them by hers. Once she comes back and sits next to me, I scoot closer and kiss her softly. Kara kisses me back softly and pulls me closer as best as she can. "Lap," I say. She gets the message, picking me up and setting me on her lap. Putting our lips back together, it's different now in a good way. I cant help but smile into the kiss.   
Kara pulls away and sees me smiling. "What's got you so happy?" 

"You're my wife," I say, smiling.

"I have a wife too. She's pretty great," Kara says, kissing my jaw and moving down. "I happen to think she's beautiful and sexy." She finds my pulse point and latches on. That spot always does it. I grab onto her head and arch it for better access. 

Kara nips at my jaw next. "Don't tease your wife, Kara," I groan. 

"What if i happen to like what happens when I tease my wife?" Kara says in a husky voice.

"Do you now?" I ask, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

"I do. I really do," Kara says, nibbling my neck a bit. 

I can't help but moan a bit. "Kar- oh!" Kara put lips back on pulse point and sucks on it, then licks it. She does that a few times before removing her lips. Kara kisses my lips again. Kissing her back, the passion is there, even though our kisses are slow.   
Kara nips at my lower lip a bit. "You're teasing. Two can play at that, Mrs. Zor-El," I say, running my hands down her front as I lean in to kiss her. My hands reach her boobs, and I palm them and then lightly squeeze.   
Kara groans and pulls back from our kiss. "That's just playing dirty, Mrs. Zor-El".

"I would never play dirty, my darling," I say, nipping at her jaw and squeezing my hands, running my thumbs over her nipples. 

"And you call me a tease!" Kara says with a witty tone. I try to push Kara down, but she wasn't having it and picked me up, standing up and put me on my feet. She looks at me. "May I take your dress off?" Kara asks me.

"Yes. Please," I tell her. She reaches back to undo the fastening of my dress. Once that loosens, she takes out the accessories on my head that I didn't take off yet. She sets that down and helps me get rid of my dress. "How come I'm left in my undergarments, yet you still have everything?" 

"Because I said so," Kara says, but I'm not having that. 

"Your wife would like you to be shirtless. Now." 

Kara doesn't fight me on that, and I pull the shirt off her. Once her shirt is off and it joins my dress on the floor, she kisses me and picks me up to bring me back to our bed. She sets me down and get on top of me, still kissing me. She breaks away and moves down my throat to my collar bone and nips a bit. Finally, she goes down to my boobs, kissing the top of them uncovered, and kisses where my nipples are but still covered. I can't help but gasp at that. She goes lower to my stomach, nipping and kissing. I grab her hair when she starts to suck on my stomach, and locking. "Kara, you're teasing again!" I say, slightly pulling her hair. She likes that by the sound she made. 

She comes back up to be face to face with me. "Patience, Morgana. I'm getting there. I just want to love all of you. Now behave," Kara tells me, putting a hand under my bra and cupping my boob. I gasp at that. Why is she doing this to me? I'm gonna explode from need. It's so hot, so very hot. "Off," she tells me, pulling at my bra. I sit up and take it off. Kara brings her mouth to one nipple, and her fingers start tweaking the other one. 

I moan and grab her head. "Feels so good." 

There's a knock at the door. "Just ignore it,” Kara let's go of my nipple to tell me before switching boobs. 

"O- okay!" Finally, we're getting more than teasing. Then the knock comes again. Seriously?

Kara removes her lip again, and I whine. She looks at the door. "Can this wait?" 

"Uh- well, your sister wanted to say goodbye before leaving!" Merlin says.

“Fine.” Did Kara just say fine...? We're in the middle of something, and I am very turned on already. 

"Kara, but- I'm really turned on...." I grab her hand. 

"It's my sister. I have to. I'm sorry, honey."

"You better come back and finish this!" I tell her, crossing my arms.

"Honey, I will as many times as you want," Kara tells me, putting her shirt back on and giving me some chocolate. I love those!

"As many as I want?"

"As many as you want."

Kara goes to open the door. "I didn't see you, so I asked Merlin where you went," Alex says, stepping in.

"Well, I'm here, and I have a wife who needs my attention." She motions to me opening a candy.

"That why she has the candy?"

"Yes,” Kara answers. 

"Right, Kelly and I are heading back to Earth 38. I was wondering when you were coming?"

"It'll be sometime tomorrow, as soon as I wake up and finish packing. She's going to want breakfast, and then I need to worry about what she's going to wear back home to blend in," Kara says, sounding a little worried.

"I can drop off some clothes to your apartment if you'd like," Alex offers.

"Oh yeah, I still have my apartment somehow. I know she likes my clothes, but I don't know how well she'll fit in them. That would be great. I need to get food to feed her at home too." 

"I can help with that too. I know what you like to eat."

"Yes, could you pick up some healthier stuff for Morgana since she's human?” Kara asks. 

"Of course. I'll see you when you get home, Kara," Alex says.

"Kara, I ran out of these chocolate candies! May I have more?" I ask, pouting.

"Yes, honey. I'm coming." I giggle, thinking about how Sara jokes. "She hangs out with.... Sara," Kara explains.   
"You know it makes sense," Alex retorts.

"Speaking of breast..." I say, trailing off.

"You should go take care of that..." Alex says, stepping out.

"Will do," Kara says, closing the door, and comes back to bed. "See, told you I would be back." She pulls back the covers and throws them back, along with her shirt.

"Now I believe you said as many times as I want," I tell her smugly. She gets on top of me again, and I rub my hands downs her front to trace her abs. I reach her pants and untie them, pushing them down. Kara sits up a bit and kicks them off. I push myself up and unclip her bra, and Kara takes it off, tossing it with the rest of the clothes. We're both in our underwear only.

"Take them off," Kara tells me, and I do with her help, and she tosses them. Kara kisses my lips and starts to move down again. "You're beautiful like this and ready for me. I need to give your boobs the attention they were deprived of when we got interrupted." Kara puts a nipple in her mouth and works the other one with her fingers. She switches up the boobs and techniques. 

"Mmmm, Kara! I need you, please," I whimper. She releases my nipple with a pop and comes back to be face to face. She kisses me, and I feel her spread my thighs apart. One hand goes to meet my pussy. "Please." Kara kisses me, and I feel her fingers at my entrance before pushing in, slowly. I pull away when her fingers enter, gasping, grabbing her shoulders as she slowly goes in. When she puts her fingers in all the way, she stops moving. "Move please." Kara slowly moves her fingers out a bit and back in. She does that a couple times so I can get used it it. 

Kara starts to move her fingers faster than before and curls them inside. "Kara, just like that," I say, grabbing her shoulders more and pulling her close. Finally, some peace for us to make love as wives. It feels so good and nice to be like this. Then there's a knock, and Kara pauses her fingers. "You have to be kidding me...." I whimper to Kara.

"I'm sure it's just Merlin or Gwen. Just ignore it," Kara says.

"Morgana, I'm just checking to see that you and your wife are doing alright." Kara freezes at Uther’s voice. Seriously?!

"We're great! Perfectly fine!" I answer back. I pray please let that be enough for him to leave, but then we hear feet shuffling. Kara pulls her fingers out of me and I can't help but whimper. "Why- did you pull them out?" I ask in a low voice. 

"Uther is right outside our chambers!" Kara whispers yells.

"And?" I can't help but feel frustrated. This is the second interruption tonight. 

"And he can hear-" Kara yelps when I pinch one of her nipples. "Morgana!"

"What was that?" I ask teasingly. 

"You know exactly what that was, Mrs. Zor-El."

"No, I don't understand." I pinch it again, smirking. 

"You need to behave!"

"Make me." I say, biting my lip. 

"Do you think um- he left?" Kara looks at the door. 

"No idea."

"Let me just check, one second." Kara turns her ring damper lower and looks at the door. She then turns it back to the setting it was on. "We're good," Kara tells me.

I pull her back down to kiss me. Kara gets the hint and brings her two fingers lower again and puts thrm in. "Feels so good," I moan, just to have her fingers back in. She starts to move them again. My fingers dig into her shoulders as she does it slowly again. I moan into her mouth as she starts to put more speed into her fingers. Kara moves her lips from my lips to my neck and kisses there, kissing, sucking, and licking my throat. Kara's finger start to curl in and hit a certain spot that is heaven. Kara moves her fingers in and out faster each time they curl the right way. "Mmm Kara! Yes!" My fingers dig into her back.

"You take my fingers so well. I love you, Morgana. You're so beautiful," Kara says in my ear, nibbling my ear lobe.   
I move my legs to circle Kara's waist pulling her closer. "F-faster!" I cry. Kara speeds up her fingers, curling the to get that spot. "Kara! Oh- don't stop!" Kara's thumb rubs my clit as her fingers move in and out. "I'm getting close!" I grasp her shoulders, gasping and moaning. I can start to feel the tremble happening already in my legs. Kara kisses me again and doubles down on her efforts. "I- I'm gonna come!" I pull back from our kiss, and Kara goes to my jaw, kissing along it, and then goes to my shoulder and bites it lightly. That along with her fingers and thumb on my clit makes me come. "Kara! I'm coming!" I say, moving my fingers down her back as she helps me ride it out.   
After I do, she pulls out her fingers and licks them clean with her mouth. I whimper at the sight. "You taste so good," Kara says. God, what I would do to have her mouth right now. Kara seems to understand because she slides down my legs and spreads them before diving right in. Her tongue goes up and down my folds slowly, then after a bit she brings it to circle my clit.   
"Oh- Kara!" I'm not one for words right now. Kara puts her lips on my clit and sucks. "Kara!" My legs go around her head, pulling her closer. I'm already so close. 

"I-I am going to come!" I say, my legs still wrapped around her head. Kara sucks, licks, and kisses my clit until I climax. "Oh- Kara!" I drop my legs and lay there for a minute. Kara comes up with me on her chin and nose. I get some off her face and she sucks my fingers in her mouth, getting it off. She's killing me. Ugh, I need her to do it to me again. 

"Are you alright, honey?" Kara asks, kissing me. 

I look at her and just sigh. "I'm so much better than alright. I need my wife to make love to me more, and I need to make love to my wife. 

"That can be arranged," Kara says, smirking, connecting our lips in a kiss.

KARA'S POV 

I actually ache in places. I stretch my arms a bit- oh, those are sore. Hey, I am sore too, and I didn't even blow out my powers. This ring is great. I go to stretch but I hear a sound of disapproval from Morgana. She just shifts her position, laying on me, and sighs in contentment. We both had a long night, although I did enjoy it very much. Morgana is gonna sleep longer than usual most likely, which is fine. Once we get up, we can eat and then head to National City.

I hear the door open, and someone steps in. I make sure that Morgana has the blankets covering to her waist since she's laying on me, so nobody can't see her front. You know, only one person is here this early: Merlin. I could eat. I am really hungry.

"Merlin, could you bring me some food? Please. I don't know when Morgana will be waking up. She's pretty worn out from last night. Thanks," I say, pulling Morgana closer to me and sighing. I could use some more sleep until he brings the food I think.

Sometime after that, Merlin comes back in. Morgana had moved off of me a bit, so I make sure she js covered up. "I'm not trying to be rude but where's my food?" I pout.

"Ummmm.... you haven't asked me yet." Merlin sounds confused.

"I swore you came in earlier....." I trail off. 

"Nope, wasn't me," Merlin says. 

"Oh- sorry I just assumed it was you. Sorry, Merlin," I tell him. ".....Was it Gwen?"

"No, but I think I saw Uther on my way here,” Merlin answers

"Did he look mad.... or like he wanted to kill me?" 

"He always looks mad to me, and no not today." Merlin shrugs. "Why would Uther come check up on you..... the morning after your wedding?"

"I don't know, but I feel violated." I bring the covers closer to me. 

"Yes, well.... you married his ward," Merlin retorts back.

I sigh. "That's never gonna not be creepy though." 

"Would some food help? And maybe conversation?" 

"Yes, thank you." I would like that.

"Do I bring Morgana food, or just you and me? She looks passed out." He motions to Morgana.

"Bring her some as well in case she wakes up. Please," I ask.

Merlin leaves and closes the door. I get up and get dressed for the day- well, pants and a shirt and everything underneath. Good thing I did because next thing I know Arthur knocks at the door, and I open it for him.

"Have you seen my servant?" Arthur asks me with his arms crossed.

"Yes. He is getting me food." I explain, going to Morgana's clothes. She's going to need to pack things. She really owns a lot of dresses. 

"What about my food?" Arthur pouts.

"You could have my plate and Merlin goes to get me another one?" I offer, grabbing a few dresses and making a pile.

"Fine," he says, and I just nod. He wants to say something. I can feel it. "I wanted to tell you I was wrong about you. I was hostile towards you, and I'm sorry. You make my sister happy,” Arthur says, surprising me. I turn and offer him a smile. 

"Thank you, Arthur. I appreciate that." 

I hear Morgana moving around, and she sits up, holding the blankets to her chest. "Arthur? What are you doing here?" 

"Waiting on Merlin. Apparently he is getting breakfast," Arthur tells Morgana.   
Morgana makes a grabbing motion to my pants and shirt. I go hand them to her, and she brings the blankets with her to go behind the changing divider and puts them on. "Oh good. I'm hungry," Morgana says, walking up to me to hug me. 

"Good morning, honey." 

"It is, isn't it?" Morgana says, still hugging me. "Where were my morning cuddles?" She pouts, looking at me.

"I'm sorry, honey. I have them right here." I say, hugging her.

"I'll let it go this time. Just once. Only because of what you did last night." Morgana says kissing my jawline. I can't help but blush.

"I'm right here. I can see and hear you," Arthur says from the table. 

"Yes, I'm aware," Morgana says, unphased. She has no shame. "It's not my fault my wife is incredibly sexy and very good in bed." 

"I didn't need to know that...." Arthur says.

"I brought breakfast- Arthur?" Merlin says, carrying plates of food in.

"Don't look so surprised, Merlin," Arthur tells him. 

"It's just..... you don't like Kara," Merlin says.

"We've reached an understanding," I tell Merlin. Merlin smiles at that. Well, at least it's starting to look up here.

Once that's all done, we do still have to pack. Uther doesn't know we are going go a different Earth. So yes, we do have to pack and take horses. We just have to reach a certain point, and Merlin said he has the rest taken care of. I’m not sure what he means, but I’m riding out to where I did last time I transported myself to the Waverider. Once we reach that point, I make sure to tie the horses to a tree, and Merlin should come get them later. I fish the time courier out of my pocket, grabbing both Morgana's and my bags. 

"You ready?" I ask her, setting the watch to my apartment, I hope.

"Yes!" Morgana says, grabbing my hand. Stepping through the portal, now we're at my apartment. So it works. I close the portal behind us. "We're home, honey,” I tell Morgana, setting our bags down. Morgana looks up at the room, smiling. She sees a pile of gifts on the living room floor. 

"Oh looks likes Alex brought our wedding gifts here already," I say. I see some bags of clothes too. Looking in it, yup it's clothes for Morgana to blend it. I hear Morgana gasp, and I look up. She's holding up a decent sized photo in a frame. I go to her to see what it is. It's us from our wedding at Camelot, where we had our first kiss as a married couple. I realize she didn't have photographs. I see an envelope attached to it. It looks like it's from Sara. I open it up to read it. 

'I thought you two would like this to have in your home. Might make it feel like your home. You had to have photos of your wedding day, even if that was in Camelot.' Wait photos? 

‘PS you'll find a couple more photos from your wedding day in this gift. Enjoy your honeymoon ;)' 

Oh, there's the Sara touch to it. I see the photos now, picking up the envelope and opening it it. There's a good amount of pictures in here. I don't know how Sara did it, but I like it. Sara never stops surprising anyone. She has layers.

"Kara..... what is this? It's us but on paper?" Morgana says, holding the framed photograph.

"This is the future. This is a photograph. So, they have this thing called a camera. It captures the moment, and you see it as it is now. Sara took this photograph at this moment. Does that make sense?" I explain to her. 

"Yes. I think so. Are those more?!" Morgana points to my hand. I hand them to her. She opens the envelope, and starts looking through them. She stops at a particular one. "I really like this one. What do we do with the photographs we really like?" 

"We can put them up in here. This one is already framed. Would you like it to go up?" I ask Morgana. She nods enthusiastically. "Okay. Where would you like? Or do you wish me to pick a good spot?" I ask her, picking up the framed photo. I grab the hammer and a nail. 

"Maybe somewhere here in this room?" Morgana says, looking around. 

I look around and find a spot that is good in placement. "Here okay?" I ask her. She nods smiling. I hang it up. Well, I didn't hammer my thumb, and the picture isn't crooked. That’s pretty good. 

"What about this one?" Morgana holds up a regular sized photograph. 

"I can get a frame for it, and we can place it somewhere else. Let me see if I have an extra frame." I don't have a lot of pictures. Just a few. Is there one I can replace? I grab a framed picture I had moved because it had gotten too painful when Lena and I had our falling out. I go back and remove the picture in the frame and ask her for the one she wants. I set down the one of Lena while I'm fixing this one in.

"Is that.... Lena?" Morgana asks.

"Yeah. It is."

"I understand why Brainy called me Lena," Morgana says, holding the picture.

"You do have some physical similarities," I tell her.

"We do look similar, although she looks older a bit," Morgana observes.

"She is. She's older than me. She's twenty-seven. Her hair isn't like yours either," I tell her. 

"Well, I am only twenty." Morgana puts the picture down as I finish putting ours in the frame. 

"I forget you're five years younger than me. That was uncommon for your time to be twenty and unmarried?" I ask.

"It is now that I think about it. Uther never seemed to think I needed a man though. Apparently I needed a woman." Morgana continued, "You know, part of that was I never took interest in anyone until you came along. Plus I'm so happy you aren't way older than me. You're only twenty-five. Not a big deal for me." 

"Well, I'm glad. I don't know what would have happened if you were younger." 

"What, why? What would happen if I was younger?" Morgana says, holding the now framed picture.

"You would have still just been a child. It isn't right for someone older to take advantage of that." It really is wrong.

"But I would still want you," Morgana tells me

"I know, honey. I'm here now," I say, kneeling to her level.

"What would have been too young?" Morgana is curious now.

"Anything below eighteen," I tell her.

"That would have made me sad..." Morgana pouts. 

"You're my wife now. That's all that matters to me." I bring my lips to her and kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always drop a review! Let me know what you think.   
> @LenaDanvers73 is my social.   
> Next chapter is the honeymoon! Til next time!


	14. National City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 is here! Lena will make an appearance and the honeymoon part 1! Also thank you all to those kind messages when someone was taking credit for my work. Y'all are the best!

MORGANA'S POV

Kara’s apartment is very warm and feels like home. It's nice. Kara shows me the kitchen, which is amazing. It has a box to store our food! The living room, where all our presents are, has a ‘television.’ Apparently she will show me that later. We are currently at the bathroom, where you go to the bathroom and has a bath with running water!

"You have running water!" I can't help but be amazed.

"Yes, in the bath and sink, where we wash our hands," Kara explains turning it off and on. Wow, this place is amazing. "Over here is our bedroom, or chambers as you call it," Kara says, flicking something on the wall, and the room isn't dark anymore. There's a big window covered with curtains and two end tables on each side of the bed. Also, there’s a chair on the side with the window, a bed about the same size as the one in Camelot I think, with green and blue covers and pillows, a bench on the end on of the bed with more pillows, something I'm going to assume is a photograph and a painting on the wall, and lastly some shelves on the side with the window. There are some things I've never seen before, but I like it.

"I love it," I tell Kara, sitting on the bed and holding our framed picture still. I look at the end table right next to me on the right side. I'll put this here. Setting it down, I smile. This is nice. The picture is of me and Kara standing close to each other at the feast. I'm assuming we had been talking, although it got the moment of where we're smiling at each other and she has her arms around my waist. There's a note with my name on on the end table.

I pick it up and open it. It's from Sara. It says, 'Morgana, I left you a surprise under your side of the bed, the one you're on.' I pause my reading and fish out a bag from under the bed. 'You won't know what this is, but I got you 5 different lingeries. I think you'll both like them. Kara will thank me later. Love, Sara.' I don't know what that is, she was right.

Kara is coming back with our bags and a different bag I don't recognize. "Kara?" I ask.

"Yes, honey?" Kara says back, setting down the bags on the chair.

"What is lingerie?" Sara did say to ask. Kara looks up at me. "How do you know what that is?"

"Sara got some for me, in this bag. She said in her note that you would know," I tell her, pulling some things out of the bag. These look like undergarments, and some don't look to have very much material on it.

"Lingerie is undergarments for woman to wear when they want to have sex and want to look sexy for their wife or husband, etc," Kara tells me.

"Oh- so per say if I wanted to have sex tonight or right now.... I would go put one of these on?" I ask, picking up one that looks like a corset.

"Well- uh- yeah. If you wanted to put them on. I would have sex with you and think you're sexy without the lingerie." Kara comes to sit next to me. "But I would not oppose at all to you wearing them. I'm already attracted to you." Kara picks up one of the tops. "Wow, this looks like someone cut this one up." Kara turns it up and down looking at it. She looks confused.

"Sara said to ask you and you would know," I tell her.

"You're the only person I've had sex with. Remember, I'm just as new to this. I can tell you that corset goes on the top and this is probably the bottoms. Yeah, same color. This is a robe that goes with them. This one I'm not sure what goes where, it's all cut up. I'm more than happy to try and help, but just remember I've never thought about lingerie," Kara explains to me.

"Right. So you know how some of these work?"

"I can figure it out. This one I'm not sure. I'll work on it and see if I can tell you how to put it on. I'm pretty sure this one is for the purpose of not covering much up," Kara says, unimpressed with that one.

"I'm going to go try one of these on. I'll be right back," I tell Kara, who is looking at one with a crinkle. I grab the corset one and this robe attached to it. I know these, so they should be easy to put on. After going to the bathroom and changing, I understand what Kara was saying. No one would wear this unless they want sex. The robe also makes sense a bit. Sara put a lot of thought into this. It's so soft and silky. I want to wear this more.

When I go back to the room, Kara is sitting exactly where I left her, holding up the lingerie she couldn't figure out. "Kara?" I say to get her attention.

She looks up from the bottom or top in her hand and it drops from her hands. "Breast- I mean, you look beautiful!" Kara has always been a sucker for a good dress with a good amount of cleavage. It comes in handy. Walking over to where Kara is sitting, I go to her and sit on her lap. "That's a lot of boobs." Kara says, looking at my clevage.

"I thought you might like it," I say, going to nibble her ear.

"Wait!- I have to turn on the power dampening ring. Okay, now we're clear," Kara says eagerly. I go to kiss her neck, and she just makes a noise of appreciation.

"Well, we broke my bed. Definitely broke it in," Kara says, still slightly out of breath. I'm laying on top of her with the covers covering me.

"I didn't know you had that much passion in you. Very enthusiastic. I'm not complaining, I'm actually very happy that got that reaction out of you," I tell Kara, kissing her softly.

"Oh no, we didn't break it. I was sure we did, but that's good," Kara moves a bit from the kiss and looks over the side. I nuzzle into Kara. I want to stay like this forever. Kara brings her arms around me, holding me close. "We have a few hours before going to Alex's for dinner. Do you want to take a shower? The bathroom with the bath with running water?" Kara asks and tells me.

"I'd like that very much. I want to cuddle a little bit more before we do that," I say as Kara pulls me closer.

"That sounds nice." I move off of Kara and lay down next to her- well, partially still on her, but more as a pillow for my head. "I love you Kara. I can't wait for us to live here permanently. Just you and me." I smile.

"That was amazing- running water, the temperature controlled by the knob. I liked what you call a ‘shower’ together." I tell Kara, tying the robe around me. It's so soft.

Kara does the same. "Isn't it? Alright time to comb your hair," Kara tells me, picking up the comb.

"Can I?" I ask.

"Of course honey, here." Kara hands me the comb and goes to get another one, then starts to do her own hair. "Alex got you some more modern clothes to blend in. I brought them to our room already. I'll help you pick something out,” Kara tells me, putting her comb up.

"What will you be wearing?" I ask.

Kara thinks about it for a minute. "Some pants, a casual button up, and boots. Hey, for once you won't see me struggle getting my sword belt on then asking you for help." She laughs at that.

I finish up combing my hair and put the comb back where she got it from. "I'm all done combing my hair, my darling. You have more pants and shirts here?" I get excited at that part.

"I do. I know exactly why you want to know that, Miss I-take-my-wife's-clothes-to-sleep-in," she teases me. She's not wrong. Once that's all done, I figure out what to wear next. She lays out a few outfits, all with pants. I pick the blue one- blue pants with a darker shirt.

Meanwhile, Kara had gotten undergarments on, some blue pants, and was putting a button up on, not tucked in. "I like that shirt," I say, going up to Kara.

"Mhmm. That means you want it," Kara tells me. "Now, you picked this outfit. You'll probably need help. Especially with the pants. They can be tricky. You want to pick some underwear and a bra?"  
I pick some out of my bag and put them on expect my bra. I pick up the new one that was bought for me, but I'm not sure how to put it on. Kara comes over to help me. "Interesting how this new one works. These pants look different with these silver circles, and I don't know what this is, but it looks odd." It's a line, but it's right below this silver button.

"Here, I am taking the tags off. Put these pants on." Kara hands me the pants, and they're undone. I can put them on at least. I put them on and try to see how this works. Kara comes up to me and helps close my pants. "This is a belt. You didn't have ones like these back then, I think." Kara helps me put it on and then makes sure it's not too tight. This is new. At least the shirt isn't as complicated. "There, almost ready. Just need shoes," Kara tells me. I look down at her feet. She’s already got some on. I've never seen those.

"I like those boots." I tell her.

"Alex probably got you some in similar fashion." Kara looks though the bag. She finds a box and pulls it out. "Yup, I was right!" Kara does a few things and takes some stuff out, and then hands them to me along with socks.

See, that was easy. "This feels different."

We, or should I say Kara, wanted to use her powers to get to Alex's faster, but we actually used the time courier instead of flying. Flying is fun, though. I quite enjoy it. This world looks so different with all these buildings. What happened to the forest? Kara holds my hand, and we're going in a building. "This is Alex's. You ready?" Kara looks at me.

"Yes!" I'm rather excited. Kara knocks on the door, and it opens up. Alex is there in a shirt similar to Kara's.

"You guys made it!" Alex exclaims. Kara pulls me into the apartment. Kelly is already there, along with Brainy and Nia, so a couple of people are there. "Most of the people are already here. Go ahead and enjoy the food and drinks," Alex says, closing the door.

Nia sees us and comes up to us with Brainy in tow. "Kara, Morgana, it's good to see you! How was your apartment? I tried to help Alex as much as I could."

"It was wonderful, Nia. We appreciate it," Kara tells her, hugging her.

"The apartment is amazing! It has food storage, and most of all running water!" I say happily.

"Yeah, it's very remarkable, isn't it? I'm glad you two are going to be here for two weeks." Nia smiles.

"We are too! Morgana is very excited to see everything before we go back to Camelot. Isn't that right, honey?" Kara asks me.

"Yes! I'm excited to live here," I say.

"So, what did you two do today? Anything interesting?" Nia asks us while Kelly and Alex join the group.

"Kara showed me the apartment and explained some things. We put up our wedding photograph! Then we framed another one and put it in our room. Kara made love me to very passionately. My darling thought she broke the bed, but she didn't," I say, grabbing onto Kara and pushing myself flushed against her front.

"I didn't need to know that," Alex says, taking a sip of something and handing one to Kara, who also takes a sip.

Kelly says, "At least it's healthy, I think. She loves her wife, and she's very proud." She ends with a shrug.

Brainy is making a thoughtful face. "Interesting.” I'm assuming that he is thinking of what to ask. "I must ask, Morgana, why was it interesting?"

"Well, Kara puts this ring on and it dampens her powers so she doesn't accidentally hurt me. Sometimes I'm even able to overpower her!" I explain excitedly.

"May I see this ring? I am intrigued by this ring," Brainy asks in a manner of curiosity.

Kara takes it off and hands it to him. "Just make sure to give it back by tonight. She's going to need it," I tell him.

"So she just puts it on and her powers are gone, or is there something she has to do to it?"

"I put it on and depending on what level I want, there is a setting. Sara gave it to me to blend in," Kara tells him.

"This is almost as impressive as her suit. She only needs this when you two engage in the act of sex?"

"She wears it when she trains in Camelot, so as not to break a sword or hurt someone too badly."

"Kara, might I say you love Morgana? I do not think you are capable of hurting Morgana. Why do you think that? Perhaps I could help you learn to control what you need to work on," Brainy interjects.

"Kara says she gets excited and that means she can lose control while not thinking straight."

"Oh god.... I'm hearing about my sister getting excited," Alex says. Then there's a knock on the door. Oh, who's that?

KARA'S POV

"Director- Alex, I invited someone. A friend, because you said it was okay," Brainy tells my sister.

"Who?" Alex asks Brainy.

"Lena. My science bro."

"Oh Rao. She actually wants to see me?" I ask.

"Well, she is in love with you- wait, I was not supposed to tell you that. I meant she's the woman you loved before your wife," Brainy says. Why Brainy why?

Morgana gets this hurt look on her face. "Honey, it's not like that. I loved Lena as a best friend. You’re my wife," I tell her, cupping her face.

Alex goes to get the door. "Lena! Come on in!" Lena comes in, and I go to get a new beer, damn Kryptonian genes.

"Is Kara here?" I hear Lena ask.

Just do it, just go out there. "Lena, um-hi," I say with a new beer in my hand, coming out of the kitchen. Lena sees me and gets that smile. She comes up to me and hugs me tight. I do my best and set my beer down to return the hug. I've missed this, my best friend, you know, not hating me.

"Kara, can we talk?" Lena asks me.

"Morgana, I have to go to talk to Lena alone." I tell her, Morgana looks worried. I'll explain after. I grab Lena's hand and take her to Alex's room. I drop her hand ans sit down on Alex's bed. Lena sits down next to me,

"I'm glad you're okay. I've missed you, Kara."

"I miss you too, Lena."

"Kara, I'm so sorry for what I did and how I treated you," Lena tells me, grabbing my hand. "You didn't deserve that."

"I forgive you, Lena. I shouldn't have lied to you for so long," I tell her, which is true.

Lena moves her hand off mine, and I guess it's my left hand. She looks at my hand, then at my wedding ring. "What-what is that?" Lena asks in a small voice.

"It's my wedding ring," I tell her, fidgeting with my ring.

"You weren't gone that long and.... and now you're married? To who?"

"Morgana, she's my wife."

"Wow.... are you happy?" Lena asks me, looking at her hands.

"I am. The happiest. I love her very much." It's true, I really do. I smile thinking of Morgana.

"Then I'm happy for you. Can we.... can we start over and be friends again?" Lena asks with pleading eyes.

"I would love that. I've missed my best friend. Maybe we can work up to our lunch dates again, dinners, and you can come to game night too. We all would love you there," I tell Lena, grabbing her and hugging her.

"That sounds wonderful," Lena says, still hugging me.

"You need a minute, or you want to go rejoin the others?"

"We should join the others," Lena says getting up.

Once we’re with the others, I see Morgana talking to Alex and Kelly. I go up behind her and hug her. "Hello my darling," Morgana says.

"How was your talk?" Alex asked, hesitation in her voice.

"Pretty good actually. We're going to work on being friends. Speaking of friends, I need to introduce my wife to Lena." I turn around to Lena, and Morgana turns as well. "Lena this is my wife Morgana, Morgana this is my friend Lena." They shake hands and greet each other.

"Wow, might I say you're very beautiful," Lena tells Morgana, who look down shyly but smiles.

"Thank you, you're very beautiful as well Lena. Kara talks very fondly about you."

"I'm glad. Surprised, but it's a good surprise," Lena says. That conversation goes well. They seem to get along. Dinner is nice. Alex and Morgana get along well. Alex wants more 'sister in law bonding'. Morgana loves talking to Kelly as well, and my friends too so I'm glad.

At the end of the night, it's time for us to go. "Wait, I don't have my ring," I say, looking in my pockets.

"I have it, my darling. I wasn't going to leave without it. Your wife needs you to love her," Morgana says, leaning into my front. Of course she has it.

"Alright, I'll just use the time courier this time, and there we go." We step in the square and we're back at home. "Home sweet home," I say.  
Morgana leans up and kisses me. "Want to cuddle with my wife."

"Okay, honey. We can do that. Do you want to watch some TV, or go to our bed to cuddle? Firstly though, we have to get back into our comfortable clothes," I say.

"There are people talking on this box," Morgana says, confused as we sit down on the couch, in our now pjs. Well, I should say mine. She didn't even touch hers.

"Yes, that's called a TV." I explain a TV.

"That's amazing. We definitely don't have those in Camelot!" Morgana says, excited.

"They are pretty fun. Here, let me show you my favorite." I click on Netflix, and it comes up. Man it's been so long.

"Netflix..... what is that?" Morgana looks intensely at the screen as if trying to fit the puzzle pieces together.

"It lets you pick what to watch on the box," I explain to Morgana.

"The TV you mean," Morgana says.

"Yes!"

"What will we be watching?" Morgana wonders.

"Friends," I say. I love this show.

"Why is she wearing a wedding dress?" Morgana questions outloud, watching the pilot episode.

"Well she was going to get married, but she changed her mind." I explain what is happening.

"Why would someone change their mind? I didn't do that to you," Morgana says with a disgusted face.

"She didn't love him. You love me. She realized she didn't want to marry him."

"I wouldn't have gotten married if I hadn't met you, I think. Uther never deemed it necessary," Morgana says, cuddling up to me.

"I'm glad, because that meant you were able to marry me," I say.

"Me too, plus I'm glad you're not way older than me," Morgana says, and then we pay attention to the show. After a few episodes, we pause it. I take a drink of my water, and hand it to Morgana who takes a drink too. She hands it back to me, and I set it down. "You know, I'm pretty thirsty too," Morgana tells me, biting her lip.  
"Do you want more water?"

"Not for that, I was thinking more..." and with that, Morgana cups me. Oh! Message received.

"Oh! For that!" I say.

"Very good darling," Morgana says not moving her hand away.

"Well- I um need my ring." Morgana pulls it out of her pocket and gives it to me. I put it on and turn it on, and Morgana definitely moves her hand lower.

"Bedroom? Couch?" I ask.

"Bedroom. Now," Morgana tells me.

I stand up to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. I put Morgana down on the bed and kiss her. "You've been waiting for the perfect moment, haven't you?"

"Always." Morgana pulls back and smiles at me. I go back to kissing her. It's slow and passionate and loving. After we kiss for a bit, Morgana goes to take my shirt off. "One perk of wearing night clothes means no bra," Morgana says, kissing me again. I go to take her shirt off and toss it with mine. I lay Morgana down and move from her lips to her neck to her boobs. I bring one nipple in my mouth and suck on it gently while my other hand is busy with her other nipple. I move my hand to cup and squeeze her boob gently. "Mmmmm, Kara." I go back to paying attention to her nipple, switching boobs and techniques. Morgana grabs my head and holds it close. After I do that for a bit, I let go of her nipple with a pop.

"I think someone is wet for me," I tell Morgana going down to cup her. I rub Morgana through my night shorts she has on.

"Don't tease, Kara," Morgana moans.

"I would never," I say innocently.

"You love to do it, and I know it," Morgana says while I rub her. I go to her waistband and start to pull them off. Morgana helps and takes her underwear with the shorts.

"Do you want my mouth or my finger?" I ask Morgana.

"M-mouth!" she gets out. I kiss down her body, slowly reaching my destination. Once I reach her thighs, I slowly spread them apart and kiss her inner thighs. I hear Morgana gasp at that. I move slowly towards her pussy and slowly but surely take a slow lick of it. "Kara!" Morgana says and grabs my head. I do a few more slow licks up and down, until I move my tongue to circle her clit.

Morgana is holding my head close. I move my lips to close around her clit and suck. "Feels so good!" I go back to sucking on her clit and moving my tongue around it too. After a few minutes of sucking and licking her clit, with Morgana's legs around my neck, I feel her start to tremble, so I double down on the clit. "I'm s-s close. I'm going to come!" Morgana says holding my face close. After a few more sucks and licks, Morgana comes. "I'm coming!" she yells. I suck and lick to help her ride out her orgasm.

Morgana moves her legs from around my neck, and I come up to be face to face with her. "You have me all over you," she tells me, wiping it off with her fingers, which I put in my mouth and clean off. Morgana gets that dazed face, the same one she got last time I did that.

"You okay there, honey?" I ask.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Your turn?" Morgana gets this mischievous look on her face, which usually means she's got ideas.

After four maybe five rounds, I'm laying down on my bed panting, "I'm tapping out." I put my hand up.

Morgana comes to lay on me and is also panting. "My poor darling, all spent. I wonder if there is anything I could do to make her want one more round," she says in a teasing voice.

"Honey, you can't be serious?" I look up at her, and she is.

"My darling, we don't have to I just like to tease and challenge you especially, since Sara told me if you got tired I could sit on a certain spot." Morgana runs her finger down my jaw. She means my face doesn't she?

I can't say no to that. "Get over here," I tell Morgana, who gets up but then stops. "Here, told this headboard and squat but as they say, on my face. Just don't touch the chunk I took out of it." Morgana does as I say, and I definitely have the energy for this. I grab her thigh and bring my tongue up to her folds and lick.

"Kara!" Oh good, that means this is going well. I start to lick up and down, and then I put my tongue and mouth to work on her clit. I can already feel her trembling, but it's because she's already so sensitive. After just a little bit more sucking, she's coming. "Kara! I'm coming!" I help her ride it out, and then I help her off to sit down on my stomach.

"How was that, honey?" I ask her as she lays down on top of me, panting.

She looks up at me. "It was glorious! Your mouth always does amazing things to me," Morgana says, running a finger around my lips.

"I'm glad. I loved it too. I think it's time we sleep, and tomorrow I'll try and make you pancakes that aren't burned." Morgana laughs at that. "Alright, let's get under the covers and get comfortable." I bring the blankets around us and hold her close. I bring the lighter blanket up and clean my face that still has Morgana on it. Morgana is already starting to doze off, her eyelids are drooping.

"Goodnight honey. I love you," I tell her.

"Mmm, I love you too Kara," Morgana says, snuggling up to me.

When we wake up, I’m sore. It's still new but kinda nice. When I sit up on the side of the bed, I look down at my stomach. "You really marked my abs as yours, didn't you?" Morgana looked very proud of herself.

We take a shower in the morning. Morgana is still amazed by running water. After that and getting dressed, I go to the kitchen and whip up some pancake mix. Now..... to not burn them. How I manage not to burn them is beyond me, but I'll take it.

"These are so good! What is this?" Morgana asks.

"They're called pancakes, and I put chocolate chips in them. The syrup helps as well," I explain, sitting down at the table. Morgana enjoys those a lot. After that, we go to watch on the 'box’ as Morgana calls the television sometimes. We do have lunch plans with Alex, which means going to Alex's house. In the meantime we cuddle on the couch with one of my blankets I keep out here. Morgana is flushed against my front, watching the show. Every now and then she has a question she'll ask. I snuggle up to her and kiss her jawline. I really enjoy this. It's nice and peaceful, just Morgana and I. In Camelot, that was hard to get. It felt like it was Kara this, Kara that sometimes. Here.... we can just relax. If we choose to do this all day or make love or anything else, no one is running to me asking me for help.

I don't realize I am dozing off until I wake up next to Morgana, who is also asleep, Netflix has the message for people like us is up if we're still watching. She looks so cute. I can't believe I got to marry her. I pull my phone off the stand next to us. Alex texted me that they were coming over here instead. That's actually okay with me. It's still a few hours until they will be here. I'll let her sleep. I put more friends on and watch it while Morgana sleeps.

Morgana wakes up about two hours before Alex and Kelly are supposed to come over. We decide to go through some gifts we hadn't touched yet. I find a box that Sara got us, and I'm not letting her see that. Plus, I doubt she would even like that. Who gives someone a strap on for a present, and why did it look so different? To make it worse, in the note, Sara said I would have fun wearing it. Why me? Needless to say, that went in my closet. I did take the time to put Morgana's clothes with mine, so our rack of clothes is shared now, but she won't have to go looking for them. Being friends with Sara is a gift and a curse. I wonder what goes on in her mind, but then I don't want to know.

My sister Alex got us some cute matching stuff for the house. You know, appropriate gifts- towels, shirts, even some pj's, some nice plates, salt shakers. They even added a little humor in some making them knight themed. Morgana loves that. She loves all the gifts.

Nia and Brainy got us cute stuff as well. Brainy got us a traditional gravy boat. Of course he did. He went by tradition, but we still love it. We get to another box from Sara. Oh no.... I open it, and they're small clothes. Are these baby clothes?

"What are those?" Morgana asks.

"Baby clothes, I believe." I pick up a onesie. It is definitely baby clothes. It says, 'I look like my mommy but I swear I'm part my mom too'. Another one says, 'I love my two mommies.' One says, 'I love my aunt Sara more than my aunt Alex'. Oh yeah, there's the Sara humor.

"Our baby will be this small when we have children?" Morgana says, holding the baby clothes.

"Yeah, they will honey."

"Do you really think our kids will take after me mostly?"

"It's a possibility. I would love it if our children did, honey," I tell her.

"The baby shoes are so cute and so small. These look like shoes you wear, Kara."

I look. Oh, those do look like my shoes. "Those look like my work shoes I have. I think they’re Oxfords but with no heel since baby. How did she do that?" I wonder out loud. I pull out an outfit for a slightly bigger baby, and this feels like me too- blue pants and a blue button up. No? Yes. I have this exact outfit. I have a few of these, actually, just bigger.

"Sara gave our first child my wardrobe. I have all these."

"I get to dress them up as a mini Kara?" Morgana asks me.

"Yes, honey." Morgana smiles big and hugs the baby clothes.

"Huh, she even gave them my boots," I say pulling out a matching pair to me. I am amazed at this. "You know, I want to know how she did it, but I'm going to assume Gideon and when she looked through my past made it possible. I was not aware I wear so many blue button ups."  
Morgana cuddles up to me and says, "I can't wait for them to wear this. They'll look just like my darling."

"I bet you'll just love that."

"I definitely will," Morgana says looking at the rest of the outfits.

"What if I want a Morgana outfit? Our baby needs to dress like her mommy too," I tell Morgana.

"Maybe they can have a few of those, but I would love them in a Kara outfit. They'll look like a little reporter." I can't tell her no.

When Alex and Kelly come over, I let them in. They have both pizza and potstickers. "Ooh! I haven't had those since before Camelot," I say. They set the food down, and I hug my sister.

Morgana comes out of the kitchen from getting water and sets down her glass. She sees them and comes to hug them. "What are those?" she asks.

"Kara's favorite thing to eat," Alex tells Morgana. "Pizza and Potstickers."

"How did you get a wedding picture?" Kelly asks going to look at the big wedding picture we put up. It really is a nice photograph. I'm glad we got that.

"Sara. She got it for us as a gift. Morgana really loves it. I love it too. I thought we would have to wait if she still wants to have a wedding here. Right, honey?" I turn to Morgana, who is talking to Alex.

"Yes! We have other ones if we want to show them!"

"I'd love to see them, actually," Kelly says.

"We can after we eat, plus we can show your gifts from Sara. Alex will adore them- well, one she won't," I say.

Morgana really likes pizza, and the potstickers she found interesting. "See, I knew I married the right woman," I tell her after dinner. Morgana washes her hands and drys them before going to get the pictures. Alex and Kelly look through them when Alex notices a bag that we had moved out here. "You forgot one bag.... what is this? Is this lingerie that was cut up?" Alex says with a disgusted face.

"Kara doesn't understand that one. Frankly, I don't either. We just put it in the bag because we didn't understand it," Morgana explains.

We opt for a card game. I decide uno would be good to start with. Morgana is plays with me first. I decided we would share a hand, same for Alex and Kelly. It was a little hard to explain, but we all understand she's new to this world. Somehow we did end up winning, which was a nice surprise.

Afterwards, Alex opens a wine bottle, which Morgana is familiar with sort of. "Kara introduced me to a TV show called.... Friends," Morgana tells them.

"Oh yeah? Do you like it?" Alex asks.

"It's very interesting. It is funny. I like that we get to watch it and cuddle on the couch, and recently take a nap," Morgana tells them, sipping her wine.

"So back in Camelot, Kara mentioned you were a King's Ward. How does that work?"

"Basically, I am the king's guest. People view me as a princess almost, which is why they addressed me as 'Lady Morgana', not Morgana because I was a at noble level. My father was a knight. I don't know what happened to my mother. It was me and my father until he died in battle. Uther took me in and raised me. Arthur is like a brother to me. People always used to think we would marry, but truthfully, I couldn't stand Arthur."

"I thought girls were married off young? Or am I wrong?" Alex asks Morgana more than me.

Morgana says, "I am twenty. That's young here to be married, but was considered old in Camelot."

"So you two are five years apart? That's not horrible," Alex says back.

"No, at least that's what Kara tells me," Morgana says.

"Some people here may judge because you're twenty. That's people who think Kara would be too old for you because she's already twenty-five. We don't think it's bad. It's not a twenty year age gap or something extreme," Kelly chimes in.

"This is all so complicated," Morgana says with a look of worry for a flash.

"That it is, but unfortunately people think like that in this time period," Kelly says with a tone of annoyance a bit.

"Well, I'm happy," Morgana says, looking at me.

"You are, and that's what matters most." Kelly smiles.

"Thank you. Everyone here has been so nice to me."

"Well, you make Kara happy, so we like you a lot," Alex chimes in, pulling out small shoes. "Kara, why am I holding baby shoes that look like your shoes?"

"Sara bought them," I explain.

"You two want- oh right, I knew that!" Alex says. I go grab my adult version of the shoes. "They really are a match to your shoes," Alex says, comparing.

"Yeah, it's kinda unsettling," I say.

"Yes! I am hoping they take after Kara, although she thinks they'll take after me." Morgana pouts a bit.

"Honey, if they do, I'll love them because they'll be ours," I tell her.

"Are these little Kara clothes?!" Alex says. "You're not going to dress them up like a little reporter you, are you?"

"Yes!" Morgana says next to me.

Alex pulls out the shirt that deals with the baby loving Sara more. Alex rolls her eyes hard and laughs. "There's that Sara humor. For the record, your children will love me more," Alex points out.

"I know, Alex. Just let Sara dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think. Drop a review.  
> As you saw I put there will be about 20 chapters in this but it might extend a little longer. Next chapter will be longer!  
> @LenaDanvers73 is my social.  
> Til next time!


	15. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 15! This will be heavy Lena. Happy reading!

Chapter 15

KARA'S POV

Apparently I’ve been acting strange to my sister. One morning I as I’m getting up with my ring still on, and I feel dizzy. That’s a first. At first I just think it’s due to feeling human. Later that same day, a certain smell makes me feel- what is it, nausea? I don't like it. Alex thinks it might be me wearing my ring more often lately, and it's a possibility that it is a side affect. So, no ring tonight, which means no sex, or at least so I thought. Morgana still has ideas.

"Morgana, you know Alex said no ring today. We can't." Morgana pouts looking at me. "You know that look always works. Stop it. We had sex last night,” I try to reason with her. She just pouts more and climbs in my lap, kissing my neck.

"You're naughty, you know that?" I ask her, pulling back.

"Only with you," she says, smiling. "I don't want to hurt you. I feel fine now, but still I could hurt you."

"I know you won't, but I won't make you," Morgana says sweetly.

"We can try without my ring, but we need to go at a slower pace. I can't get too excited and lose my concentration on my powers."

"I trust you not to hurt me." That's a whole lot of trust I don't deserve. Morgana kisses me slowly, still with passion behind it. Morgana leans back, takes her shirt off, and tosses it to the floor. "It's okay, Kara," Morgana says, leaning her forehead against mine. She pulls back and starts to unbutton my shirt until it can be pushed off. "Relax, it's you and me like always. We'll go slow," Morgana tells me, kissing me.

After we kiss for awhile, I lay Morgana down and go on top of her. I kiss down her neck and get to her bra. "May I take this off?" I ask. Morgana nods her head and sits up, unclipping her bra and taking it off. I cup her boobs and squeeze lightly, and Morgana moans at that. Morgana goes to unbutton her pants. "Someone is eager." I help her take her pants and underwear off at once.  
"You have too many clothes on. Off. Now," Morgana says, nipping at my lip.

"Why don't you help me?" I tease Morgana. Morgana helps me get undressed until we're both the same. I lay Morgana down again and move from her lips to her neck. I finally move down to her boobs, squeezing them before I put my mouth around a nipple while I use my fingers to tweak the other one.

Morgana grabs the back of my head. "Mmmmm, Kara." I switch up techniques and pull her nipple with my teeth a bit, then suck on it more. I let it go with a pop, and Morgana lets go of my head. I start to kiss down her body until I reach her naval. Morgana scoots up more while I spread her legs more to make room.

"You're so wet and ready for me."

"Yes," Morgana says, grabbing my shoulders. I go down to her pussy and run my fingers up and down. "More. Don't tease me, Kara." I take pity on her and lick up her folds slowly. Morgana grabs my head. I slowly lick up and down a few times. After licking up and down slowly, I find her clit and run my tongue across it slowly. "Kara, you're teasing again. Please."

“Please what?" I pull back and ask.

"I need your mouth, please," Morgana says, pulling me closer again. I run my tongue around her clit and put my mouth on it. Morgana moans at that. "Kara! Just like that." I suck on her clit like I normally do until I remember I have my powers. I didn’t forget but I want to try something out. I move my tongue around and back forth on her clit at an inhuman speed. "Oh- my- Kara!" Then she says a slur of words that I couldn't understand. That's interesting. I keep it up, and she's trembling already. "I'm- Ahhh!". With that she comes fast and hard.

I keep doing what I'm doing until she rides it out and moves her legs from around my head, and then I bring my two fingers to her clit. I come up to kiss her and move my fingers with my super speed. Morgana pulls back from our kiss. Her back arches as she is trembling again. I put an arm over her waist to hold her waist down as she is close to coming. "Kara!" With that, she comes. She's panting.

"That was fun," I says as Morgana is just laying there, panting. "Are you okay honey?" I ask her she hasn't said anything. I'm kinda worried. I lean on my elbow and pull the blankets up to cover us.  
Morgana nods. "I'm more than okay. That was amazing, so amazing," Morgana says.

"Oh good. I was worried about you. I'm glad you enjoyed it," I say, kissing her real quick.

"That was so much more intense than my usual orgasm." Morgana pants still a bit.

"I used my super speed, so that's probably why," I explain.

"Can we do that more often?" Morgana looks at me with the pleading look.

"Yeah, we just need to be careful." I look at Morgana and tell her, "I kinda like it when you're bossy. It's kinda a turn on."  
Morgana is still catching her breathe a bit,. "That's good to know. I'll keep that in mind. Why did you keep that skill from me?”

I laugh at that. "I didn't know. But now we do. You want to go again or you tapping out for now?" I ask Morgana, pulling her close to me.  
"I'm kinda tired can we at least take a break?" She looks up at me.

"Of course. Come on, we're going to cuddle and sleep now. Next time I don't wear my ring maybe we can try freeze breath in a way," I tell her rubbing her back.

"Mmmmmm," is all she says back. Well that's why she's already dozing off. I pull her closer and go to sleep.

It was maybe two days of peace until there was a knock on my door. I actually felt better the past few days. Maybe it was the ring. I open it, and it's Red Daughter. Wait- she died, or I thought she did. She comes in as Morgana comes out of our bedroom, dressed for the day.

"Kara? Two Kara's, I've had this dream," Morgana says.

"Not exactly," Red Daughter says, sitting down on a chair. "Man with funny beard brought me here," Red Daughter casually says. "Yeah. He has my Alex too." Does she mean Lex Luthor?! Oh Rao.

"You mean..... The Monitor? And Lex Luthor?" I don't understand.

"That's the one," she says.

"No, Lena shot him. She saw him die," I tell Red Daughter, who looks at me and says, "Well, he's back."

"Oh Rao, this is bad. We need to go see Lena. Honey, can I take you to Alex's, or do you want her to come with?" I ask Morgana, who looks worried.

"I want to come," Morgana tells me.

"Are you sure? It's not going to be fun at all." It really isn't.

"Maybe I can help like you've helped me,” she replies.

After that, we all get ready to go. I open a portal in Lena's office, we all step through, and then it closes. Lena is sitting at her office desk with papers in front of her. She looks up, surprised. Her gaze goes to shocked when she sees Red Daughter. "This is new," she says.

"Remember the girl who tried to frame me for attacking the president? Yeah, this is her, and she really needs to talk to you," I tell Lena, who stands up and comes around to stand in front of her desk.

"I do? Oh yes, I do," Red Daughter says, confused at first.

"Remember? Lex," I remind her.

"Right, and we needed to talk to Alex's sister Lena who lives in America," she says.

"I'm sorry, what about Lex? Lena says, worry laced in her voice.

"Man with funny beard brought Alex back. My Alex. Your brother, he is not dead." Red Daughter walks closer to Lena putting her hands in her pockets.

"I saw him... die," Lena responds.

"I saw his dead body, but he is not dead. Man with funny beard brought him back,” Red Daughter tells Lena.

"Funny beard? Kara, who is she talking about?" Lena says in a voice that means she wants answers.

"He's basically a god of the multiverse. He's called The Monitor," I explain to Lena.

"I need a drink," Lena says going to pour a drink. "So you're telling me that there's a god out there who has my brother?" Lena continues.

"Yes, he had me as well. He brought me back because of some 'crisis' and that I would be needed," Red Daughter answers.

"Crisis? Oh no, this is really bad," I say. Oh no, not this.

"He said that Lena would know what to do, and that I should find you. And he wanted me to go to Lena, Alex's sister. She would understand the anti-matter. Before you ask, The Flash is also dealing with parts with the crisis," Red Daughter tells us.

"Sweet Rao..." is all I can say.

"Ooh, a chess board! I love chess." Red Daughter goes over to Lena's couch and sits, picking up a piece off the chess board."

Lena walks over and asks her, "Let me guess. Lex taught you to play?"

"Yes, I got so good at it I even beat him." Red Daughter sounds pretty proud of herself. "It's a crisis that will affect the multiverse, all of them. I believe he said it was a wave of anti-matter," Red Daughter says randomly as if suddenly remembering why she's here.

"As much as I don't trust the government, we need to take this to the DEO. This is potentially an extinction level event, and we're gonna need all the help we can get. Besides, I trust Alex and Brainy," Lena says, crossing her arms. I agree.

"I don't understand. She looks like Kara, but talks with a different accent than Kara, and she's not Kara?" Morgana pipes up.

"Awhile ago, I came into contact with this substance called Harun-El. It created her from me," I explain. "She was called Red Daughter, and she was trained with Lex," I continue.

"You never told me much about Lex. Just Lena," Morgana tells me, which is true.

"Lex crazy and bad. Lena good. He would talk about her but would hate when I asked questions. He said she was smarter than him in ways. Lex wanted to rule the world. He killed my people. He was very adamant about it. I read some of your work. It’s quite impressive. That's why Lex gave himself cancer," Red Daughter says.

"I'm sorry, Lex said I was smarter than him? He spent our entire childhood convincing me I was stupid!" Lena says, getting rather mad.

"Oh, yes. This is for you." Red Daughter pulls out the Book of Destiny from her pocket and makes it go from small to big, handing it to me.

"How did you get that?!" I ask. I don't understand.

"Man with funny beard gave it to me," Red Daughter explains, then begins reading out loud in another language.

"What is she speaking?" Morgana asks.

"I believe that's Russian," I answer

Lena confirms, "It is. You know, we should really get to the DEO."

"Right. Crisis. Extinction. Let's go," I say opening, another portal for all of us. This is going to be fun.

When we get to the DEO and the agents see Lena and Red Daughter, they bring their weapons and point it at them. Red Daughter gets in front of Lena in a protective stance. I find Alex. "No! No! She's not bad! Alex put the gun down!" I tell Alex. Alex looks confused and concerned due to last time we dealt with Red Daughter.

"You wanna fill me in?" Alex says after telling the agents to lower their weapons.

"The monitor brought her back, and she found me and told me Lex is alive. She has the Book of Destiny and knows about the crisis that will affect the multiverse."

"Wow. God forbid we get a moment of peace here," Alex says. "Lena and Red Daughter look a little uncomfortable here."

"Maybe if you hasn't drawn guns on them..." I trail off.

"I'm sorry, but it's just my initial reaction as director," Alex explains.

"Americans and their guns.... Feel uncomfortable, gun. Because they can, gun," Red Daughter says, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Lena says, crossing her arms.

"So, Lex is alive? I guess first you should tell me about this crisis," Alex says, then looks at Red Daughter.

"Man with funny beard brought me and Alex back, my Alex. He gave me Book of Destiny and told me to find Kara who would take me to Lena because of this crisis and anti matter. It's a matter of all the worlds."

"Anti-matter... that really is a crisis," Alex says, rubbing her head.

"I am quite hungry now I think about it," Red Daughter says out of the blue.

"Somebody get Red Daughter some food. We're gonna figure out how to stop this crisis from coming. Lena, are you with us?" Alex looks at Lena, who nods.

"Yes, I want to help."

"Good. I'll get Brainy. We'll meet you in the lab," Alex tells Lena, walking off.

LENA'S POV

Brainy and I are in the lab working, and Red Daughter is reading a book on some sort of science. We are trying to figure out where to start, but Brainy is having trouble with calculations. "My calculations are wrong. Maybe I am malfunctioning," he says.

"Your numbers are just off," I say to Brainy.

"Red Daughter, what is your actual name?" Brainy asks Red Daughter, who looks up from her book.

"Uhhh.... Linda?"

"Linda Danvers?" Brainy asks.

"Yeah. Linda Danvers," she says, and then continues, "Also Lena is right. Your numbers are off slightly."

"How?" Brainy says, almost offended.

"I did the calculations in my head," Linda says, looking up from her book again.

"Amazing. Go write them down." Brainy gives her a markers to write with on the white board.

She hands him back the marker after using super speed to write. “Here,” she says.

"You're right. Where did you learn quantum mechanics?" Brainy looks at it impressed and nods.

"Alex and books. I like to read." Linda says, going back to her book.

"You will be of great assistance to us. Director Danvers must let you stay," Brainy says with confidence.

"If you want, if I can,” Linda agrees.

"Yes! Another intellectual being!" Brainy makes a fist of triumph.

"I don't know what that means but I'm assuming it's good," Linda says, then gets up and walks over to us again.

"It means he thinks you're smart," I tell her.

She nods in understanding. "Thank you for explaining, and thank you for the compliment." Linda smiles a bit.

"Yeah, he says a lot of things most people don't understand," I explain. I love Brainy though. He's a good friend.

"Most people don't understand me, so I understand," Linda says.

"I'm happy to translate for you. I speak Brainy,” I tell her. I really do.

"I will keep that in mind," she tells me.

"If you two are done insulting my communication skills, we have more numbers to crunch," Brainy says, reminding us. Oh yeah, right.

Some time later, we get all the numbers we needed for today. "You figured out all the numbers. Where we're you this whole time?" Brainy asks Linda, who shrugs.

"With funny beard man," she says. "I'm going to get a snack to eat, there has to be something around here." Linda sets her book down and walks out.

"Do you like Linda just because she looks like Kara? I must say, she is an excellent fit for you personality wise," Brainy asks me when she leaves.

"I like Linda, but it's not because she looks likes her. We get along well, and she understands me when I talk. She's polite and sweet. Are you saying that because we are both smart?"

"And because you two get along brilliantly, like two perfectly sized cogs in a well-oiled machine," Brainy tells me.

"Do you think that maybe she would want to go on a date with me?" I ask Brainy, wringing my hands.

"There is an eighty-three percent chance she'll say yes," Brainy says after calculating the chances.

"Only eighty-three percent?" I ask. It's still high.

"There are a lot of unknown variables," Brainy explains to me.

"Should I let you collect those variables before I ask?"

"If you'd like. Or perhaps you could, as they say, 'take a chance.'" Brainy even uses air quotes for that.

"Okay. I mean, maybe I should." I think about it.

Linda comes back into the room with a cup of either coffee or hot cocoa. I approach her. "Hey, so you're really cool. Do you want to go on a date with me sometime?" I ask. Did I just say cool?

She gets this curious look as she's thinking. "That sounds nice. Although I don't know what a date is."

"A date is when two people romantically interested in each other go out and have fun," I tell Linda, who seems to click everything together.

"So what was was called romance in the Great Gasby?" she asks me. That's one way to know things.

"Yeah but different. A lot of those people were quite unfaithful," I say.

Brainy chimes in. "I did not understand the 'dating' as they called it either. It was rather a learning process. Then the kissing, the hand holding- when is it appropriate? When do you do it as you are supposed to?"

"It just depends on the couple. They have to talk about it and decide what's right," I reply.

"Oh you will want to kiss and hold hands?" Linda asks me.

"Well at some point, yes," I say blushing.

KARA'S POV

"Kara Danvers, I have questions," Red Daughter- I mean Linda says, coming up to me.

"Sure, what do you need?" I say as I'm getting a snack, sitting down.

"Lena asked me on a what you call date. What do I do?" Linda says, kinda concerned.

"She did? Wow. I'm surprised, but I think that's great! Well often first dates involve going to get something to eat or watching a movie at the theater together," I tell Linda, who nods.

"A date is where two people who have romantic feelings for each go on?" Linda asks me.

"Yes. Do you like Lena like that?"

"How do I know if I do?" She gets this concerned look on her face.

"Well, feelings can be hard to understand. Let me ask you, does it make you happy to be around her?" I ask her.

"Yes, we get along and talk science. She doesn't think I talk 'funny’ because apparently I have an accent. I also get this funny feeling in my stomach when she smiles at me." She motions with her hands to her stomach. Oh, she means butterflies.

"Then I would recommend going on that date and seeing what happens. You two seem like a good pair. You're already a good team at the DEO," I tell her. I'm glad, in all honesty. They both deserve happiness, and they really do match.

"It is nice here. Are you supposed to feel funny in your stomach about a date? I don't know how to be... human?"

"Yes, actually. That feeling is a mixture of nervousness and excitement. And don't worry so much about not understanding human things. We'll help you learn. I know Lena certainly doesn't mind," I tell her. Lena adores Linda. She seems to really enjoy her company. It's nice she's happy.

“What does one wear? What does one do? Brainy was right, this is complicated," Linda says, motioning with her hands.

"You can borrow one of my dresses if you want. Or actually, I can talk to Lena since you're staying with her to get you some of your own clothes you like. Pants, shirts, shoes, even some glasses," I tell her. "I do prefer pants. They're comfortable."

"I don't think for date is a good idea. I'm not supposed to be here," Linda says, fidgeting in her seat.

"Alright look, just wear whatever you want. I don't think Lena will care. Just go enjoy yourself. You deserve it," I tell her.

LENA'S POV

So Linda us staying with me because I have the penthouse and the money apparently. Don't get me wrong, I am excited. Her company is nice. I don't have to talk and explain what I'm saying; she gets it. We did sit down and order her some clothes and shoes, but she is borrowing mine right now to sleep in and some of Kara's day clothes.

After we had dinner one night, Linda turns me to and looks worried. "Lena, I know our date is tomorrow but are you sure you want to go on a date with me? I'm not the most normal or human person to date."

"Of course, I'm sure. I like you and I want to go on this date with you and hopefully more after that." I bite my lip. Is she not wanting this date, or is she genuinely worried?

RED DAUGHTER'S POV

"Why do you have Harun-El serum? The cure Lena made," Brainy says picking up a small bag that the man with funny beard gave me. "Funny beard man gave it to me." I tell him.

"Why?" Brainy looks concerned.

"I need it to not die." I remember when Alex- I mean Lex was giving me a blood transfusion of his blood that had the Harun-El serum.

"Yet you have no idea how to take it? He just said that and gave this to you?" Brainy questions further. That's exactly right.

"Yeah. He no good with details."

"There's not very much detail. What happens when you run out?" Brainy asks me.

I guess I die. "I am not sure." Brainy nods in understanding, but looks worried. That's odd.

LENA'S POV

"Lena, I have discovered that Linda was in the possession of your Harun-El serum." Brainy comes up to me as I'm getting coffee.

"She what?" My head snaps up to look at Brainy.

"The Monitor gave it to her. Apparently she needs it to not, how do I put it lightly? Cease to live."

"Why didn't she tell me that? I need to make more then!" I say. "So that's why he needed it..." I think about it now. Lex needed it not for him but for Linda.

"She wasn't aware of it I think. Lex gave it to her apparently. Also part of the problem is she isn't even aware how to take it. The Monitor didn't tell her anything other than she needed it," Brainy tells me. Not good, but we can figure it out.

"Ok. We'll figure it out. It's probably the same as how I administered it to James," I tell him. I have to.

"She dies and then we stick it in her?" Brainy says, curious.

"Preferably we do that before she dies."

"That will on depends on how long ago she had some and how long does she go without it before she starts to feel the affect," Brainy says.

"I'll need to run a blood sample," I say to Brainy, who agrees.

"With these numbers and data it should be easy with all three of us- your nose.... you're bleeding," I tell Linda, who brings a hand up and sees the blood on her fingertips.

"Oh no, not again..." She can bleed?

"Again? What do you mean? Linda!" I shout. She finishes her sentence then faints. Okay don't freak out. The Harun-El serum! "Brainy! We need her bag!"

Brainy goes to grab it and opens it. "We have a problem. The serum is empty now. She doesn't have any. That isn't possible. She hasn't taken any. I saw it. She had five of these full. She doesn't even know how."

"Alright, I made Harun-El from scratch before. I can do it again," I say. We should really get her off the floor.

"How long will it take for you to make it? I don't know how long she can go without it. I don't have all the variables," Brainy says, lifting her up and setting her on a surface.

"It shouldn't take me long. If she held out for as long as Lex had cancer and came begging for my help, it won't be nearly that long," I tell him, looking for the formula.

"I'm going to move her to the med bay so we can keep track of her vitals,” Brainy tells me, picking her up.

"Lena, you did all you could. Now we wait. Like you said, it could be a few more hours ‘til it's done synthesizing. You need to rest." Alex comes into the lab. It is pretty late.

"I can't rest until she's safe," I tell Alex, looking at the serum synthesizing.

"She will be. You said yourself that she was waiting a lot longer when Lex had cancer. It hasn't even been a full day," Alex tells me.

I close my eyes. "It's just hard not to worry."

"You care about her. I understand. She would want you to rest," Alex tells me. It is true.

"You're right. I'll try. I'm going to go sit with her for a bit."

"If you end up falling asleep there and the serum finishes, I'll make sure Brainy gives it to her. She's basically just in a comatose," Alex reassues me.

"Thank you, Alex," I tell her. I should head to the med bay. Once I get there, I sit down in the chair next to her bed. I grab her hand and say, "I really care about you, and I promise I'm going to get you better." I don't realize by leaning on the bed I'm going to fall asleep.

Alex wakes me when the Harun-El is ready and brings it to me in a hypodermic syringe. Since Alex took the liberty of making it a needle that can pierce her skin, that makes it easy. I inject her with the serum, and hopefully this works.

Once I pull the needle out and set it down, it looks like it's working because she's slowly opening her eyes. She looks around a moment and then sits up. "I'm alive.... I didn't die."

"You're alright! Thank God!" I say happily.

"Yes, I am alright Lena," Linda says as she sits up fully.

"I was so worried," I tell her.

"It's not the first time this has happened. It would take more to kill me," Linda tells me.

"I'm glad to know that," I say, biting my lip. I don't know what comes over me, but I go forward and put my lips on hers. I leave my lips on hers, but she isn't kissing back so I start to pull away. She surprises me by suddenly putting her lips on mine and kissing me. I kiss her back, moving my lips on her, and she does the same. After a bit, I have to pull away to breathe.

"That was...... new but felt nice," Linda says with a soft smile. "You look tired, Lena," she tells me, looking at me.

"I may have stayed up longer than I should have working on the Harun-El," I tell her.

"Come on." She pats the spot next to her, scooting over. "I won't bite." Do I do it? Or do I not?

"You want to cuddle with me?" I ask her, surprised. No one I dated before has wanted to cuddle. I didn't like to cuddle with James, even though he tried to cuddle with me. I go to the spot she patted and lay down. I go to hold her.

"What are you doing?" Linda asks me.

"Holding you," I tell her.

"That's new," she says after thinking.

"Is it a good new?" I ask.

"Yes."

"It is for me too," I admit, smiling and holding her close.

Once Linda was cleared to go home- well, that means she's going home with me since she's staying with me. It's early enough to still do dinner and maybe attempt that date, even if we aren't going anywhere. Once we get to my penthouse, Linda goes to change into her new night clothes I ordered for her. She comes out and sits on the couch. Super speed comes in handy. "Do you want to do our date tonight? We can stay in and eat dinner together?" I ask hopefully.

Linda looks at me. "That sounds nice. I'd like that."

"I'll go change and be right back," I tell her and go change into comfortable clothes. I love heels, but they're so wonderful to take off after a long day. I go back to the couch. Linda is reading a book as she always is. I sit down next to her, and she looks up from her book. "What would you like to do for dinner?" I ask her.

"Truthfully, I don't know. America has so many food choices," Linda tells me, setting down her book.

"We can try some chinese takeout. I think you might like that," I offer.

She thinks about it. "Okay, sounds good to me. I will let you order for me since I am new to all this." Well, at least she trusts me.

After placing an order will my phone, I go to tell her, "I placed the order for the food. It should be here in a little bit. You like The Great Gatsby, so I was thinking maybe you would like to watch the movie tonight?"

"What is a movie?" Linda asks, very confused.

"A movie is a live action adaption of a book most times. So it has real people playing those book characters," I explain.

She nods. "I'm interested." I scoot closer to her and lean my head on her shoulder. "Do you want to do what we did in the med bay? I'm assuming that's what you are hinting at?" Linda says at me.  
"Yes, I didn't know how to ask...." I blush.

"Here." Linda opens her arms for me to go into. This is nice. We cuddle for a little bit until the food gets here, then we get our plates and eat. After that, we start the movie, and we cuddle some more. Linda moves one of the pillows to the end of the couch. Oh, I think she wants to lay down. Linda lays down, and I lay in front of her. She drapes the blankets over us and props herself up on her elbow to see the movie. I don't realize I'm dozing off, but I turn to where my front is facing her and sigh.

RED DAUGHTER'S POV

I doze off on the couch with Lena cuddling into my front. It's nice. I wake up in the middle of the night for some water and come back and go to sleep again.

I think I see something- or should I say someone, but don’t think anything of it other than a dream.

It’s Alex- my Alex- in a suit, standing above where I am laying with Lena. "No matter what part of that Kryptonian she's from, she will always have one weakness: my sister. You're such a disappointment. You had so much potential, all thrown away. Why is my sister so important to you? I will never understand. Love makes you weak." He stands up and walks away. The dream feels so real. I remember holding Lena tigher.

Should I tell her about my dream? Or will that be an inconvenience? Tomorrow- I'll figure this out tomorrow. I snuggle closer to her and fall back asleep.

I'm slowly waking up now. That was a nice rest. I didn't rest a lot before. Lena is laying on top of me almost. I'm on my back. She really is beautiful. She looks peaceful when she is asleep.

MORGANA'S POV

Kara seems to be feeling better, so that is good news. Alex is throwing another dinner party, I believe Kara called it. Brainy, Nia, Alex, Kelly, Lena, and Linda are all here. I think Linda is dating Lena. At least they like each other in the romance sense. I can tell that. I can't really understand Linda half the time. It's not the accent. She uses words I've never heard before. She spends a lot of time with Lena and Brainy in a lab? Is that what it's called? She's talking to Brainy right now. I would like to at least be friends. I walk over to them and they're talking about quantum- something. Brainy sees me and says, "Morgana, good to see you. You know Linda, Linda you know Morgana."

"Yes, you are Kara's wife," Linda tells me with a polite smile.

"And you're Lena's girlfriend," I say to Linda. Linda looks at me surprised and confused.

"What is a... girlfriend?" Linda asks me, looking very confused. She looks at Brainy after asking that question.

"Oh- you think I can explain this. I am not the best at this," he says awkwardly. "That is a question for Lena to answer. She is far more better and knowledgeable at this." Linda nods with him.

I walk up to Lena, who is getting wine in her glass. "Lena, I have a question."

She looks at me and says, "Ask away."

"I was talking to Brainy and Linda, and when I asked if she was your girlfriend, she seemed confused at the word. I just assumed you two were romantically involved," I tell her.

"Oh. Uh, I'm not really sure. We're still figuring it out I guess," Lena tells me, blushing and sneaking a peak at Linda.

"Do you not want to be?" I ask her, curious.

"I think I do," she answers.

"You don't sound too sure on that," I tell her.

She sounds worried. "It's confusing. And I don't want to scare her off by coming on too strong. After all, I am a Luthor," Lena tells me with a hint of sadness.

"I think if you really want to, you should tell her. She doesn't seem like the type to run away."

"You're right. Thank you, Morgana," Lena tells me, smiling.

"You're welcome. If she's anything like Kara in the oblivious way, she'll never know unless you tell her." I can't help but tell her that.

Lena laughs at that. "I know what you mean. And I have a feeling given her upbringing that she is definitely going to be the oblivious type."

LENA'S POV

"Linda, can we talk?" I ask Linda once we're back at my penthouse and change into our night clothes.

"Of course," she tells me.

I shift on the couch before talking again. "I like you a lot, and I know you are new to this whole dating thing," I tell her.

"I like you too," Linda tells me.

"Well, what happens is when two woman are dating and want to continue dating, they become girlfriends," I explain to her.

"So that is what that word means. Brainy could not find the words to explain it," Linda tells me.

"Brainy tries, but he is new to a lot of human things too."

"I understand his struggle with it," Linda tells me.

"Well I was thinking, I would like to be your girlfriend, if that's what you want too," I say, biting my lip.

"Okay. I think that would be nice. I will have questions," Linda tells me, nodding.

"That's ok with me."

"I should avoid asking Brainy dating questions?" she asks me.

"That's probably best," I say with an small smile. "You don't have to answer, but I was curious how my brother found you," I ask Linda.

She sits there for a moment before answering. "The Kasnians called him, he was what they called an expert."

"On Kryptonians, I would call it more of an  
obsession," I tell her. It led to his downfall.

"He said he hates them. Us," she tells me.

"He does. He hates all aliens, but mostly he hates Kryptonians."

"He tricked me," she says in a bitter tone that I understand.

"It's called manipulation. He does it a lot to get what he wants," I tell her.

"He has... manipulated you too?" she asks me hesitantly.

"Since I was a child, yes. Then he went to prison, and when he had cancer he did again to get my Harun-El serum from me," I admit. It's sad but true. He had journals full of it.

"The Harun-El... that is thing he gave me?"

"Yes, he injected himself with it," I explain.

"He saved my life," she tells me. Of course he did. He needed her.

"Yeah, he needed you for his plan, as he did me. Manipulation, see?" I say.

“If I see him again, I'll kill him,” Linda says.

“I already killed him once. He doesn't stay dead is the problem," I tell her.

"Perhaps if I use my laser vision to reduce his body to ash and scatter it over the sea," she tells me. One can dream. "Although I am sure he could even outlive that. May I ask a question?" she continues. I nod at that. "You are brother and sister, yet I see no resemblance," she tells me.

"We have different mothers," I tell her. Not many people ask that. They just see the name Luthor.

"That makes sense now."

"She died when I was very young. That's when my father brought me to the Luthors," I start to tell her.

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard," she tells me, grabbing my hand.

"It was hard," I admit. It's not something I ever do.

"Losing your mother is hard already, but being so young doesn't help at all," she tells me.

"And I watched it all happen. I never really stopped blaming myself for it. What kind of kid doesn't cry out for help?" I say.

"You said you were very young. You didn't know what was happening or what to do. You were probably in shock from it. A kid who just saw their mother die and doesn't know what to do," Linda tells me. "I can sense you have great pain and guilt over this. I don't have a mother to understand your pain, but you're not a monster. You suffer great pain from losing your mother," she continues.

"Thank you, Linda. That means a lot." It really does.

"You're welcome."

I go to hug her, and she seems surprised but hugs me back. After awhile, I go to lay on her shoulder.

Later on when we had moved to my bedroom, I like to cuddle into her. It helps her to feel safe, she told me, due to being alone a lot in Kasnia. But tonight I felt like I was being watched. "Really, dear sister, Red Daughter in your bed?" Another one of these nightmares. They never go away.

"How are you here? You know what, I know how. It's a dream." I don't sit up at all from my spot. It'll go away.

"My Red Daughter didn't need sleep with me. She was exactly what she was supposed to be. A soldier."

"She isn't yours," I tell him.

"Then who's is she? Yours?" Lex says, laughing a bit. "You only like her because she's a carbon copy of your precious Kara Danvers."

"That's not true! Linda is her own person. I like her for who she is. Just because she looks exactly like Kara doesn't make her Kara," I say.

"Does she know that?"

"She will, and you can't take her from me," I tell him.

"Don't be so sure about that, dear sister," he says, and then he's gone.

I sit up and lightly shake Linda's shoulder. "Linda, Linda, wake up." Please wake up.

Linda slowly wakes up, rubbing her eyes, "Is it already time to get up? Why didn’t the alarm go off?"

"I'm sorry. I just had a dream about Lex and got scared. I had to make sure you were real," I tell her, leaning on her.

"I understand that feeling. Well, I'm sure I'm very real," Linda tells me.

"Ok. Good," I tell her, hugging her on her side.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can try," I tell her.

"You don't have to, Lena."

"I want to. Um, Lex was here, in our bedroom, and he said he was going to take you away from me," I tell her, pulling at her shirt a bit.

"Well, he would need to know I'm alive first. They brought me back first and then your brother, but he wasn't awake yet."

"That's good. Maybe it was just a dream," I say hoping.

"I didn't hear him or wake up," Linda points out.

"Good."

"Yes, that is in fact a good thing. Would you like some tea? Or to go back go sleep?" Linda asks me.

"Sleep, I think. It's late, and we both go to work in the morning," I tell her, pushing her down slightly and laying back down.

"Okay, goodnight Lena."

MORGANA'S POV

Kara wants to go to this place called Noonan's for... sticky buns? I believe that's what they're called. When we get there, Kara pulls me to the line, and once we get our food and drinks, I see Linda and Lena sitting at a table in the back corner of the place. "Is that Linda and Lena? Do you want to join them?" I ask Kara.

Kara looks at them. "I mean, I'm sure they won't mind, but they seem like they're on a date, honey. But we can see if they won't mind," Kara tells me as we walk over to them.

"Linda, Lena! It's nice to see you again," I say when I get to their spot. They're sitting next to each other, holding hands it looks like. They look up at the sound of my voice.

"Morgana, it's good to see you too," Linda says, looking at me with a polite smile. Lena waves shyly and smiles politely as well.

"Would it be okay if we join you?" I ask them.

Linda looks at Lena, who thinks for a moment but then says, "Of course you can." Lena shifts in the seat and lets go of Linda's hand but grabs onto her arm a bit. We sit opposite of them.

"So Linda, how are you liking National City? I know it must be very different than Kasnia," Kara asks, sitting down.

"I like it. It's a good different. I have a routine now, so that's nice. I have a job I like, and I get to work with Brainy as my partner. We understand each other most of the time. He's a good friend. Plus Lena is also a good different. I like it a lot," Linda says, looking at Lena affectionately.

"How are you liking National City? I know it's very different from where you're from," Lena asks me.

"I love it! You have electricity and running water, and no one bothers us when we're trying to have sex!" I say happily. When I say that, Kara chokes on her coffee.

Meanwhile, Linda nods and says, "I suppose that is a bonus compared to Camelot."

"It is. Everyone in Camelot just wanted to use my darling for her strength," I tell her as Kara stops coughing.

"Yes, our abilities come with a price. People look to you for the answers," Linda says.

"Sometimes I wish it would just stop,” Kara says.

Linda nods, agreeing. "Take it from someone who was trained as a soldier for Lex Luthor, if someone doesn't want you after awhile for your power, someone else will," Linda says taking, a sip of tea I think.  
"I'm glad people don't know I have powers in Camelot. Well also, I would be executed," I tell her. She's easy to talk to.

"That would be unpleasant. I'm sorry. You must have seen many in your time," Linda tells me sympathetically.

"Yes. I've seen many," I say. "It really isn't. I have a window overlooking the execution field." I say unfortunately.

"Ah yes, that was common then, not until 1789 that the guillotine was invented for executions. It was an execution method that had a giant blade. It just didn't need someone to do the job. Very common in the French revolution. Camelot was equally terrifying; a beautiful place, but tragic ending."  
Wow, that was a lot of information Linda just said. "Wait, why was it a tragedy?" I ask.  
She opens her mouth and then stops. "Perhaps another time not filled with people, as long as Kara Danvers is okay with it as well."  
I'll ask Kara later then. "How do you know so much about Camelot and the tale and a lot of things?" I ask. I am genuinely curious.  
"I read a lot," she tells me, sipping her tea.  
"Kara, how come you aren't like her? I'm not saying it's bad or anything. She's just different." I turn to Kara.

"We share DNA, but we had very different pasts. She was raised to be a soilder. She never even got to be a child. It's like a modern time knight,” Kara tells me. "Linda is also stronger than me." Wow, that us impressive.

"Красная Дочь was my name before Linda. It means Red Daughter."

Oh, that makes sense. "I see, almost like a title," I say. She nods, and I see Lena go under her arm so it’s now around her shoulders. "How do you not hurt Lena during sex?" I ask. I am curious, especially if she's stronger than Kara and Kara already worries.

"We do not yet have this sex. I don't think it is appropriate time for that in our relationship. I am curious, but I have only read about it in books. I assume Lena will tell me when she wants that. Is in natural for humans to desire. I know how the parts work and all. Books are very descriptive." Linda finishes her tea and sets it down on the table. Interesting.

"I was curious if you two had the same problem we did back in Camelot,” I tell them.

Linda nods, understanding. "No, we do not have that problem. The only people I've seen in Lena's penthouse are Lena and I. Same goes for the bedroom. I don't ever see anyone else there," Linda tells me. They sleep in the same bed. That's adorable. Lena looks happy. She scoots closer to Linda. Linda has something go off in her pocket; her phone.

"I am being called to the DEO. Unfortunately, I must go. Duty calls," Linda says, standing up.

Lena gets up and kisses her. "I'll see you at home for dinner?" she asks.

"Of course, unless something at works holds me up, I know to text you or call you," Linda says to Lena. After that, she says goodbye to us and walks out.

Lena sits back down. "So Lena, how are things with Linda?" I ask her. That starts a whole different conversation.

KARA'S POV

Morgana and I decide to extend our stay another week. We would have been leaving in a few days, but we end up wanting to stay longer. Also, I’m feeling better. Alex is still worried, but my blood work doesn’t show anything new. I went back to Camelot and gave Merlin a 'letter' to explain our stay being extended due to running into friends. Now I am training with Linda with red sun lamps. I thought it would be interesting. Rao, was I wrong. I've fought her before, and she's won, but we had our powers. I thought if she didn't have her full powers, I could beat her. Apparently her military training is very good, and she's good at hand to hand combat.

We each get suited up in DEO gear. I have to admit the all black DEO gear is pretty cool. We step into the training room that has the kryptonite emmiters for training. Once the emmiters are on, we start to train. Alex is curious to see Linda’s field skills too, so she comes to watch. At first, it's a light and easy pace, until she seems to have a switch that makes her move at a fast pace. She lands a few hits and knocks me down after hitting my leg, and I fall on my back. Alex is the only one who puts me on my back in training.

I'm panting, trying to keep up, but she keeps knocking me down. After the fourth time of her knocking me down onto my back, I get back up panting, and she hasn't even broken a sweat. She doesn't even punch me or anything. I try to hit her this time and miss, and she grabs my arm and shoulder, flipping me onto my back. I lay there panting. "Kara Danvers are you okay? I took it easy on you. Do we need to stop?" Linda asks me, squatting down.

"I’m good!" I say catching my breath. "You're right, we should probably stop," I tell her. She nods and helps me stand up, and Alex turns off the emmiters.

Brainy comes in clapping. "I would say that definitely was what people call a T.K.O.."

"It wasn't a... T.K.O.. Let me catch my breath first," I say, placing my hand on hips.

Just then, Lena comes in wearing jeans and a button up shirt with some very Lena boots. "What are you two doing?" she asks as Linda is standing up already, and I'm catching my breathe.

"Director Danvers wanted to test Linda's combat skills and trained with Kara. Although she, as people say, 'kicked Kara's ass,’" Brainy tells Lena.  
Lena goes to Linda now, grabbing her hand. "Wow... Nice job, Linda," Lena tells her.  
"It was not hard. Combat training is something I'm used to. Kara tried her best," Linda says, shrugging.

"May I watch next round?" Lena asks with a quirk of a brow.

"I am not sure Kara Danvers is up for another round. That is up to her."

"Just... give me a minute," I tell them. "How are you not sweating? I'm sweating."

"I didn't do very much work. Also not tiring." Linda casually says.

"Perhaps we take it up a notch and include weapons?" Brainy suggests. Why?

"I don't really use weapons often, except a sword," I say.

"Well, that's one weapon. Perhaps it would be beneficial to learn more?" Brainy says. I just agree with it.

"Why does Linda know how to fight with weapons other than a sword? Does she know how to use a sword?" I ask.

"Kasnians trained me in many things." Linda says. Seriously?!

"Alright. Sword it is," I say.

"I'm not going to try and hurt you. You just have to yeild." Linda tells me.

"Are you actually going to sweat this time?" I ask, picking a sword.

"Probably not," she tells me, grabbing one. "I'll even let you take a few swings at me before doing anything," she tells me as everyone leaves and they turn on the emitters.

Once it's on and she is standing there, I move to go strike her, but she blocks it with her sword. She hadn't moved until I was close to her. "Too slow,” is all she says. We exchange a few blows, and then I fall back to my spot on the floor. She sets her sword down as she walks towards me. I go to hit her and make her yield, but she slides under my sword and behind me, hits my wrist and hand, then grabs my sword. She goes under again, and I spin. When I turn back, she has both swords pointing at me. I put my hands up to yield, and she puts them down.

"You have to teach me that one," I tell her.

"Of course," she tells me, smiling.

Brainy comes in again. "Well, it looks likes Linda is good at swordsmanship," he simply says. I agree.

Lena and Morgana are talking on the way in, but Lena is blushing. Since the emmiters are off, I use my super hearing. "You're giving Linda the look I give Kara when she trains." Oh Rao, bad Kara!

"What? No I'm not!" Lena blushes and says. Then Brainy joins in, and she about dies, going red like a tomato. I stop listening to what they're saying.

Morgana comes up to us "That was very attractive, Linda."

I look at my wife with my arms up, "I'm right here! The wife!" I tell her. She laughs at that.

"Not yours," is all Lena says to Morgana.

Morgana gets this look, "Ooooh, somebody thinks Linda is hot." Lena goes red again.

"Hot? Like temperature hot? I am not sweating though," Linda asks, looking confused.

"Let's go change and I'll explain on the way." I give Morgana a firm look.

"It doesn't mean temperature hot Linda. It means Lena finds you attractive and is sexually attracted to you when she saw you train with me," I tell Linda once we reach the locker room and get our clothes.

"Oh, ok. That's not really a surprise. Logic since we're in a romantic relationship. I find her hot too," Linda tells me, getting her uniform back on for work.

"I am so jealous how relaxed you are about this stuff," I tell her, putting my clothes I came in with on.

"I may not be human, but I know a lot of things and have seen a lot. Is that why she was embarrassed?"

"Yes..." I say trailing off.

"Should I say something and tell her it is okay and doesn't bother me?" Linda asks me.

"Probably. Just not in front of us. She seems shy," I tell her.

"Okay, privately I can do that. Thank you." Linda smiles at me.

"You're welcome," I tell her.

LENA'S POV

Linda walks up to me in her work DEO uniform. "Lena, can we talk? Oh right, privately?"

Oh no, is this about what Morgana said? "Sure," I answer. We walk to a room that isn't occupied by people.

"Kara Danvers explained to me what 'hot' means. It's perfectly understandable. We are in a romantic relationship, Lena. There is no need to be embarrassed. I also find you attractive," Linda tells me.

"You do?" I ask, very surprised.

"Of course. You're beautiful and attractive and smart. I may not be human, but I do have feelings for you Lena," Linda tells me.

I can't help but smile at that and lunge forward to connect our lips. I'm remembering that I can't push too far. Linda is moving her lips against mine at the pace mine are moving. I bring a hand to the back of her head and pull her close. She grabs my waist holding me close. After a couple more lip brushes, I pull back.

"That was a different kiss," Linda tells me.

"A good different?"

"Yes, I quite enjoyed that," she says, holding me.

"Good, I'd like to do that more often," I say, biting my lip a bit.

KARA'S POV

"My darling, you're still my favorite knight, and the most dashing, sexy knight to me. Just because Linda beat you doesn't change that," Morgana says, kissing me. Apparently I've been pouty.

"I better be,” I tell her.

She looks at me and climbs into my lap while she kisses my neck. "You always will be, Mrs. Danvers Zor-El," Morgana tells me.

"Mmmm, I guess I can forgive you," I say as she starts to unbutton my shirt. "Is this your way of making it up to me honey?" I ask as she gets down to the last one and pushes the sides of the shirt apart.

"It can be. I just want to make love to my wife," she tells me.

"I can make that happen," I tell her, kissing her lips. I reach for the hem of her shirt and pull it off. Morgana tosses it off and goes back to kissing me. "Isn't it my lucky day? My wife already changed into her night clothes and isn't wearing a bra," I tell Morgana, pulling back.

"Maybe I thought my darling earned it today," Morgana tells me, biting my lip and pulling a bit. I connect our lips and hold her in my lap with one hand while I bring my free hand to a breast, palming and squeezing it. Morgana moans into my mouth as I palm and squeeze. I get an idea. Since I'm not wearing my ring, I use my freeze breath on my fingers, just cold enough. I flip us over, put her on the bed, and attach my lips to her neck, then move lower. I capture a nipple in my mouth and my fingers pinch the other one. Morgana gasp at that, my cold fingers tweaking and pinching her nipple. I switch techniques, and when her nipples have had enough attention I release it with a pop and remove my hand. I take off my shirt and toss it next to bed. Morgana unclips my bra, so I toss that too.

"You're not wearing your ring," Morgana tells me, rubbing my cheek.

"I thought it would make you happy, honey," I tell her. She smiles at that.

"It does," she tells me, moving down to my pants, unbuttoning them, and unzipping them. I do the same to hers and take off her underwear too. Morgana pushes my pants down, and I help her get rid of that and my underwear and toss them onto the floor.

"Did you want to try what I told you about?" I ask her.

"Please, Kara," Morgana says, pulling me close and kissing me. "Okay, I'm going to be careful. I don't want to hurt you." I get in position, but first I run my fingers up and down her folds, making sure she's ready. I spread her lips, and then I do mine and line up our clits to be close. I move and feel a pleasure when our clits rub together. Morgana throws her head back at that and pulls away from our kiss. She grabs my shoulders as I move, and I have to remind myself to be in control. "This feels so good," Morgana moans out as our clits rub against each other.

A few minutes of doing that, and I speed up a bit. I can feel it. "I'm close," I tell her.

She tells me, "Me too!" A few more rubs, and we're both coming. I kiss her afterwards.

"I love you, Morgana."

"I love you too, Kara." Morgana kisses me now, soft and loving.

"How was that?" I ask her, pulling the blankets over us and moving to hold myself on top of her.

"Amazing, as always. Making love to my wife is always amazing," Morgana tells me, smiling.

"I agree. With you, it's always amazing, honey," I tell her, laying down next to her.

LEX'S POV

I can't believe my Red Daughter is in the hands of my sister. Why is it that no matter what part of Kara Danvers it is, my sister is her one weakness. I'll make sure I get my revenge. I'm going to hurt my sister by attacking her heart. By that kiss at the DEO, my sister truly likes Red Daughter. We can't have that. I'll wait some time before I take Red Daughter from my dear sister. I just need to time it right by finding the right time to manipulate Red Daughter into thinking Lena doesn't truly like her for who she is. It's simple really, and once I have Red Daughter, I'm going to make sure she can't be turned back into the arms of my dear sister. My Red Daughter doesn’t see the true potential she has; the power and all that it can be used for. She is weak. Her weakness is my sister, of course. How Lena does it is the question.

"Oh my dear sister, you have no idea what's coming for you. You won't enjoy Red Daughter for much longer, because soon she'll be back where she belongs but better this time," I say, looking down at my sister and Red Daughter sleeping in her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave a review!  
> @LenaDanvers73 is my social.  
> Til next time!


	16. Agent Linda Danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here y'all go! Chapter 16 is here! So this will be heavy Lena again. Then back to our regularly scheduled superdragon program. Happy reading!

LENA'S POV  
National City 

"You never change, Lena. Always working." 

I look up from my office desk and see Sam. "Sam! I've missed you! What are you doing here?" 

"A friend can't visit?" Sam says with a smile. 

I go around to hug her. I've missed Sam. "Of course you can!" I tell her.

"I do need to check up on you. I worry about you." She does care about me. "How have you been, Lena?"

"I've been good, actually. Really good," I tell her. That's a first. 

"How about we grab lunch and catch up?" Sam offers. 

"I can't, I have a.... lunch plan already. Perhaps you could come along?" I offer. Sam thinks about it and agrees. Hopefully this isn't too much, right?

Once we get there, I see Linda and go to the table to sit down next to her on the booth side she's sitting on. I kiss her as a hello, and then I hear Sam. 

"Kara?" Sam looks at Linda, shocked. 

Linda says, "Not exactly." And Sam hears the accent. A server comes up to get our order, and we all say what we want.

"The accent gives that away." Sam laughs a bit and sits down across from us. 

"My name is Linda. I'm Lena's girlfriend." Linda waves to Sam, and Sam does the same. 

"I'm Sam, Lena's friend, close friend. It's nice to meet you. Lena, catch me up?" Sam looks at me. 

"Yes, this is all very new. Linda only looks like Kara, but she's not Kara. You remember the Harun-El? When Supergirl touched it, Linda here was created. She ended up in Kasnia and we just met recently when some multiverse god apparently brought her to Kara and told her to come find me," I tell Sam, grabbing Linda's arm lightly, who ends up holding my hand.

"Okay, makes sense. So, you two are dating?" Sam asks to clarify. "Yes, it's fairly new. We've been dating for about a month and a half,” I tell Sam, smiling.

"I'm happy for Lena. You look happy. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy in a relationship ever,” Sam tells me with a smile. 

"I am happy. She makes me happy," I tell her, looking at Linda. 

"So Linda, what kind of job do you have?" Sam asks Linda.

"I work at DEO with Brainy."

"What does that entail?" Sam asks, curiosity in her voice.

"Calculating the properties of anti-matter and coming up with a solution to destroy it in large quantities, among other sciences and calculations. Sometimes Brainy and I go on a mission to look at a situation." 

"So you're both science geniuses. I see why Lena likes you so much," Sam says.

"Because we're both genius scientists?" Linda asks for clarification. 

"That and science is a big deal for Lena."

"What can I say? She gets me," I say happily. "I really enjoy when we are in the lab together. I just love making crazy science with her," I tell Sam. 

Sam laughs at that. "Yes, I know how you are about your science Lena. So how did you get into science?" Sam asks Linda.

"Alex brought me books to read," Linda replies. 

"As in Alex Danvers?" Sam says, confused. 

"No. Lex. Lena's brother." 

"Lena? Want to catch me up again?" Sam asks me.

"So when she landed in Kasnia, they didn't know what to do with her, so they called my brother who is infamous for his knowledge of Kryptonians. Essentially, he bought his way out of prison, trained her to kill Supergirl and lead the Kasnian invasion of the U.S., and then he betrayed Kasnia and made himself out to be a national hero. She was basically brought up as a soldier," I explain to Sam. 

"That's... really intense," Sam says. 

"It was. It was a lot of training," Linda says. 

"You said he brought you books? What kind of books do you like?" Sam asks.

"Anything. I just love books. As long as they are English or Russian," Linda tells her. 

"Was Russian your first language?" Sam asks. 

"Yes. I mostly taught myself, and then by talking to Alex," Linda answered.

"Huh, you speak Russian too, Lena?” I nod. “It really was meant to be," Sam says with a smile.

"Linda! Linda I need you!" Is that Brainy? It is. 

Sam makes a face of questioning looking at Brainy. "Sam, meet my friend Brainy. Brainy, this is my good friend Sam," I tell him. 

"Oh, so this is Reign," Brainy says in realization.

"Please don't call her that," I tell him, pleading.

"You'll have to excuse Brainy. He, like me, does not understand human social and what one is supposed to refrain from saying," Linda says to Sam with an apologetic look. 

"It's alright. Reign was a parasite, and she's gone now," Sam says with a small smile.

"What did you need, Brainy?" Linda asks Brainy, taking a sip of her tea that had come right before Brainy rushed in. Sam and I got our plates, and Linda just got a small snack. I worry about that.

"I hate to break up your date with Lena on your lunch break, but we are being called to a mission that requires our assistance," Brainy tells Linda. 

"Alright. I'll see you later, Lena?" Linda looks at me, letting go of my hand. 

"I'll see you at home at 5:30? Like usual?" I ask her. 

"Yes. I will text you or call you if work holds me up. Bye Sam, nice to meet you." I kiss her real quick before she gets up to follow Brainy.

"You two have dinner often?" Sam asks me after taking a bite of her food. 

"Yeah, we do. It's nice." I tell Sam. 

"Well, at least you get to see her before she goes home often?" Sam says to me. 

"Uh, yeah... about that. She's actually staying with me. When she first got here, everyone thought it best she stayed with me. We weren't dating at the time. I actually didn't plan for it to happen," I tell Sam. 

"Well, you seem like you know what you're doing. I was going to say isnt it all a little fast, but you're happy," Sam tells me. "The accent really tells you she's not Kara,” Sam continues.

"I think it's cute and very attractive," I tell Sam, who gives me this knowing look. "Would you and Ruby like to come over for dinner? I assume she's here with you. You're welcome to stay at my penthouse while you're here instead of a hotel," I ask.

"I'd love that! Ruby would too. She's been asking about her Aunt Lena," Sam tells me. "I'll tell her about Linda, if you don't mind? I just don't want her to go in blind and thinking she's Kara and making it awkward somehow. Although she's a hugger, remember that," Sam tells me, laughing a bit.

KARA'S POV 

We've been back in Camelot for about a month maybe, and you know what I miss about National City most? Privacy. Although it's still nice because I have Morgana. I feel her moving her hand on my stomach.

"Don't even think about moving your hand down there and cupping," I tell her with my eyes closed.

"I wasn't.... I would never." On the word ‘never’, she cups me. 

"You're so bad," I tell her, opening my eyes. She's laying on me with the blankets covering us.

"You still love me," Morgana tells me, coming up to kiss me. 

When she pulls back, I say, "I did marry you. I love you very much." Morgana smiles at that and kisses me again. We keep kissing, and Morgana cups me again. "This early huh? I thought I took good care of you last night?" I ask her. 

"You did. I just like to tease you, my darling." She removes her hand. I run my fingers along her back, "I miss our T.V.,” Morgana admits. I can't help but laugh at that. "In National City, when we woke up, you made me food or we got food. Then it was more cuddling, kissing, and sex. Here we actually have to get up, and there’s no running water. I miss our showers together already." 

"I know, honey. It won't be long. We can go live in National City and talk more about children and when we want to have our first child- well, at least start trying for one. The matrix shouldn't be hard," I tell her. We've been talking about kids more. She really wants to try. It's just a matter of finding the right timing. "We'll have a family of our own, I promise honey." 

"I know. It'll be perfect; our family," Morgana tells me. 

"Unfortunately, since your father put me in charge of training knights with Arthur, I must get up," I tell her, sliding out of bed. Morgana lays there smiling. "Stop that. Now you're just checking me out on purpose," I tell her. She always does this when I get up after a night we had sex. I grab clothes and move back to the bed, sitting down on the end of it. I put my underwear and pants on.  
Morgana comes up behind me before I can put my bra on, and hugs me from behind. "No, your wife doesn't want you to go." 

"You know I have to go get new knights of Camelot and train them," I tell her, unfortunately. 

"Mmmm, train me instead Mrs Zor-El," Morgana tells me in a husky voice. Oh that's tempting. Rao.

"I'll do that to you later. I promise," I tell her and turn around to face her. I kiss her. Two can play at this game. I move my hand to cup her and run my fingers down her slit. "First rule of training, never underestimate," I tell her, feeling her get wet. 

"That's playing d-dirty," Morgana says. I pull my hand away and smirk. She doesn’t like that. "Karaaaaaa, don't leave me like this." She gives me a pleading look and pouts. She knows I can't say no to that face. 

"Oh, honey. Sit down here," I say, patting the edge of the bed. She sits at the end, legs hanging off, and takes the blanket off. I can't be late. I mean I can, but I still need real food and they'll be here soon. I have to make this quick. I get on my knees, spread her legs, and dive right in. Wonderful thing about having a three week honeymoon is I have mastered things. Morgana doesn't last long, and once I'm done I stand up and wipe my chin. 

She kisses me again. "You're a good wife, but you tease me a lot," she says. 

"I know, honey," I say, putting my bra and shirt on, then my socks and boots. 

Morgana wraps herself up in the blanket again. "I miss coffee and pancakes." Oh, Morgana. 

"I know, honey. I miss pizza a lot and potstickers." Sweet Rao, it will be nice to go back. "I'll see you after knight training for lunch. I love you."

"I love you too, my darling. Don't forget to grab something from the kitchen!" 

"I will!" I yell as I walk out the room, closing the door.

LENA'S POV  
National City 

"Oh good, you're home. I invited Sam and Ruby over to have dinner with us, and they're staying here for a few days. Is that okay with you? Are you comfortable with that?" I say, taking off my heels and coat as Linda sits on the couch with a book. I hang my coat up on the rack. 

"Who is Ruby? Another friend? I'm comfortable with it," Linda tells me, putting her book down. 

"Ruby is Sam's daughter, actually. She's thirteen." 

Linda gets a look of understanding. "Oh, small children. No problem. Had friend in Kasnia; Mikhail. Also small child.Saved him from bad people, went to visit him ‘til he died," Linda tells me. 

"I'm so sorry to hear that. May I ask what happened?" I ask. That's a horrible thing. 

"Someone blew up the cabin where he lived. Alex told me the name on the weapon was Ameritek." 

Wait, Ameritek? As in the company Lex owned, that makes sense sadly. "Ameritek? Lex owned that company." I tell her sadly.  
"I'm not surprised at that. He didn't want me to go to America or like America. He also told me to stay away from you, both him and Eve."  
Before I get to ask more, there's a knock. That's Sam and Ruby, just early. I go open the door, putting my heels down on the floor. 

"Aunt Lena! I've missed you!" Ruby goes right for the hug. She never changes. 

"I missed you too, Ruby. I'm glad you're here."

"No, forget about me, it's okay. Just your oldest friend," Sam says, walking past us with two bags and setting them down. 

"Sam, you know I'm happy you're here." 

"I know. I just needed the attention." Sam shrugs. Ruby runs past us, looking around for something, and then takes off to the couch. "She's a little excited," Sam explains. We walk over to see that Linda had been in the motion of standing up when Ruby went to hug Linda, who looks surprised but hugs back with a small smile on her face. 

"Hi Aunt Linda!" Ruby says, hugging Linda still. Oh no. This is how it ends. This is how I scare her off. 

"You must be my new niece, Ruby. Lena didn't tell me you were cute as a button. You get your looks from your mother," Linda says politely as she lets go of Ruby, who sits down next to her on the couch. 

"Yes! My mom told me that you're really smart like Aunt Lena. Does that mean you're a scientist? What are you reading? What kind of accent is that?" Ruby starts firing away on questions.

"I am a scientist, this is a book Brainy gave me about quantum mechanics, and I'm from Kasnia," Linda tells her.

"Where is Kasnia?"

"It's right next to Russia," Linda says. 

"And she's good with kids! You really got the whole package, Lena," Sam's voice pulls me back to focus. 

"Yeah, I guess I did somehow," I say, biting my lip. "I never thought I would deserve someone like her," I continue.

"Lena, you deserve to be happy. Also, I like her more than other people you dated, like James. Jack you did love, but you weren't in love with him. I'm not even sure it was romantic love. Always thought it was a business relationship that was a more platonic love. Don't get me started on James. Oh how we thought there was chemistry, there was not, at all. He just thought you were attractive but didn't care about anyone but himself," Sam explains. 

"That's right about Jack and James. Linda just gets me. I mean, I don't have to try and please her," I admit.

"Exactly. She seems to fit you well, like a puzzle piece," Sam tells me. 

I think about it. "Do you really think so?" I ask. 

"I do. Don't you? You seem scared." Sam looks at me, concerned.

"Only scared I might loose her. I have these dreams about Lex. He always threatens to take her away from me.” I pause. “Brainy also said we work well together," I tell her lastly.

"It could be because Lex was the one who had her before all this, but she seems happy here with you, Lena." 

"You're right. So, dinner?" I ask her. "Italian?"  
Sam goes out to the living room. "Hey Ruby does Italian sound good?" Sam says, sitting down next to Ruby.  
Ruby looks up from the book Linda was reading, now in her hand. "Yes!" 

"Are you reading a book on science?" Sam asks Ruby.

"I am. I wanted to know what kind of science Aunt Linda deals with, it's very.... complex?" Ruby looks at Linda. 

"I believe that is the right word. Complex," Linda says. 

"That's new. I thought you didn't like science all that much?" 

"I can grow to like it, Mom," Ruby answers back. "Can I go to work with Aunt Linda?" Ruby asks Sam. 

Sam took a moment before saying, "She works at the DEO, so how about we just go see where she works instead. Plus, you can see Alex." 

"Aunt Alex!" 

"I'm sure Alex will be happy to see you," Sam tells Ruby as I'm placing the order on my phone. 

"You should see Director Danvers and Brainy interact, it's the word... entertaining?" Linda tells Ruby. 

"I wanna see!"

"I remember Brainy. He's fun,” Sam says.

“He is, although he is a strange little man. He asked me for relationship advice today. He must have been very troubled to ask me," Linda tells us.

"He asked you for advice?" I ask. Wow, desperate.

"Yes. He seemed desperate. He told me that Nia told him everything was too much- buying of the food and other things. I just told him maybe take it down to a moderate level, to a human level. Just, as humans say, 'be chill.' Apparently the answer was not 'have you asked Nia?'" Linda explains.

"I can help him!" I reply. 

"Oh good, because I am useless in this knowledge," Linda says, relieved. 

"You're not useless. You're just new to this, Linda. We had a talk about that,” I remind her. 

"My expertise lies elsewhere," Linda says, corrected. 

"Aunt Lena you have to marry Aunt Linda!" Ruby pipes up. 

"Hopefully someday, Ruby. I'll explain later, Linda," I say to Linda, who looks confused. She nods in understanding. Linda will probably want a book to understand. Maybe I'll explain it to her while I change out of these work clothes into something comfortable. Jeans and a sweater- oh yes. "Linda, will you come with me?" I ask Linda, who nods and stands up.

"But Aunt Linda was about to teach me chess," Ruby says as she pouts.  
"Hey, she will. I just need to borrow her real quick. She will when she gets back," I tell Ruby, who smiles. Linda follows me into the bedroom, where I take off my vest and go to my closet to pull out a sweater and some jeans. Linda sits on our bed and waits. When I come back out, I set my new clothes on the bed, which is fine. Then I begin unbuttoning my shirt, and Linda starts to fidget nervously. Why? What is happening? "L-Lena, did you want to uh-tell me something?" she asks.

"Linda? Are you alright?" I ask her as she grabs a book and looks at the cover.

"I'm great... I think," she answers. 

I’m not convinced. She’s acting weird. "You sure?" I ask. 

"Yes?" Linda says, looking at me. I put my sweater on and sit down next to her. She looks at my chest- oh, it makes sense. 

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You're confused aren't you? Like your stomach got tight and your heart started beating fast?" I ask her. She looks at me, surprised. "Yeah, that's normal. That means you're attracted to someone sexually. Although with my past sexual partners, I didn't feel a lot for the last one, and it was never really strong before until now. We're in a relationship, so it's normal for both of us."

"Do you feel it too?" Linda asks me. 

"I do," I tell Linda. 

"Oh- so that's what book meant in arousal and sexual attraction." 

I totally forgot I was going to explain marriage now that I’m dealing with this. "Yes. I still need to change out of these pants. I'll meet you out there. I will explain more later about the attraction later, okay?"

"Okay, later." She leaves the room after grabbing a book. Well, that was interesting.

Later on after dinner, and Ruby and Sam had gone to their guest rooms, Linda and I went to change into our night clothes. Linda starts reading with her covers over her to her waist. I slide into my side of the bed and scoot closer to her. She puts her book down and closes it. "You said you wanted to talk later. It's now later," she says. 

"I feel a strong attraction to you, Linda. I know now that you do too,” I tell her, nervous.

"I do." 

"I'm just afraid to move too fast. I don't want to mess this up, but I was wondering if you wanted to explore our attraction a bit. Not sex, because we're not ready yet, but maybe kiss a bit?" I ask, biting my lip.

RED DAUGHTER'S POV 

"Okay. We can," I say as Lena gets closer to me. It's just kissing, right? I can't mess this up? Lena leans close and puts lips on mine. It's light and chaste for a bit, until I move forward and put more pressure on her lips. She gets the message, and it isn't so chaste anymore. I'm not sure if I'm doing it right, but she puts a hand in my hair, pulling me close, so I assume it's a good thing by her reactions and noises I'm hearing.

"Are you okay?" Lena pulls back to look at me. I nod, not sure what to say. I just attach my lips back onto Lena's, pulling her close to me. I've read things in books that have romance in them, although it was usually a man and a woman. I didn't find it appealing, but humans did in America. 

Lena is leaning on me now, slowly pushing me down until she is laying on top of me, partly kissing me. She pulls back to breathe. "I'm going to try something. Tell me if it's too much," she says. I don't know what she means until I feel her lips on my neck. That feeling is back, so I pull her closer. I think it was already there, but now I can really feel it. After that, she comes back to face me. 

She has this look. I don't know what it means. I sit up too because she sat up. She puts her forehead against mine and pulls at my first few buttons of my night shirt. I look down at her hands. "May I take this or just undo some of the buttons?" she asks.

I think about it. "You can take it off." 

Lena kisses me again, and I can feel her unbuttoning my shirt until all of them are undone. 

"Oh- I mean I excepted you to be muscular, but wow, you're very toned," Lena says. Is that a good thing? I mean, I don't know anything. By the way Lena kisses me again, it's a good thing definitely.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" I ask when she pulls back. 

Lena looks at me and says, "Good. Definitely good." 

Okay, good. Now I don't have to worry. Lena sits up and pushes my shirt off. Do I take off hers? "Do you want me to take your shirt off?" I ask, not sure. 

Lena brings my hands to the bottom of her shirt and places them there. "Yes." 

I start to lift up, and she helps me take it off. "Wow. What- what do I, um, do now?" I say, looking at Lena's boobs, unsure of what to do next. 

"We can stop now if you need to," Lena tells me softly. I reach to touch one, but then there's a knock on the doors so I put my hand back down.

"Lena? You there?" Sam's voice says through the door. 

"Yeah, I'm here." Lena answers, unfortunately. "Oh shit, we were supposed to talk. She wanted to talk. We can finish this up another time. Here's your shirt." 

"It's alright. Thank you." I take the shirt and put it back on as Lena does hers. She then opens up the door, and Sam comes in. 

"Let me guess, a science question. That's exactly why Linda has your lipstick on her neck," Sam says. 

I reach up. Oh, I didn't notice. Lena wipes it off of me. "There," she says. 

Sam sits down on the bed. "I don't blame you. Your girlfriend is smart, attractive, polite, has a good job, good with kids, and most importantly hot," Sam tells Lena. How odd.  
Lena comes to sit next to me again. "Yes, and mine," Lena tells Sam. 

"Did you give it to her good? You know, orgasm?" Sam asks me. 

"No, we were not having sex," I answer. 

"Oh, my bad. I just thought since Lena wanted it," Sam says. 

Lena wants sex? "You do? I thought you would tell me," I tell Lena. 

"Can we not have this conversation with Sam here? We will talk about it when alone," Lena tells me. 

Perhaps I should let them talk while I go get some tea for the three of us. "I'm going to make some tea," I tell them taking my book with me. Lena doesn't like that, I think, but she probably needs to talk with Sam. Once I to the kitchen, I put some water in and get the tea bags. 

"Aunt Linda, what are you doing up?" I hear Ruby ask as she's getting some water from the fridge. 

"Just making some tea. It's soothing. It's for your mom, Aunt Lena, and me." Ruby makes a face at the word ‘tea.’ Then, I see a blue portal open in the living room. Alex. I grab Ruby and use my superspeed to take her to Lena's room, then come back the living room. 

"My Красная Дочь, how you disappoint me. Not only are you staying with my sister, you're intimate with her. I don’t know what's worse- that you actually like her, or that you enjoy it. I taught you to be strong, not weak. My sister makes you weak," Lex sneers.

"You betrayed me," I tell him bitterly.

"Still upset about that, are we?" Lex says, walking in a bit.

"What do you want?" I ask. 

"You. You're going to come with me and doing as I say. You're vital to my plan. Don't make this hard," Lex says, playing with his ring.

"And if I say no?"

"I'll make it very painful," he tells me. "Could you when I have this? Ah, beautiful Kryptonite." He pulls out a rock and holds it close to me. I can already start to feel it weakening me. Next, he pulls out a gun.  
"As the Americans say, shit." 

"I would say to tell my dear sister hello, but she'll get the message," he tells me, walking towards me.

"Stay away from her," I tell him, anger brewing. 

"Oh, I will," he says. Then he puts his hand on the trigger. Oddly enough, it doesn't make sound, and there’s a dart?

LENA'S POV 

"Ruby, sweetie, how did you get here so fast?" Sam asks, confused.

"Aunt Linda brought me," Ruby says, although she look confused too.

"Oh no. That's never a good sign," Sam says. "Why did Linda bring you?"  
I have a bad feeling. "I don’t know. I saw a blue circle in the living room and Lex stepping out," Ruby explains. 

"Lex? He's here?!" I can't. No, this can't be. He doesn't know she's alive. 

"He was scary and bald," Ruby says. 

That's Lex. I take off, going to the living room. "Linda!? Where- oh God." Lex at least got her while she was on the couch. She's got green cracks all across her skin. "Linda! Hey, can you hear me?" I touch her face, but she's knocked out cold. I hear Sam and Ruby come into the livingroom. "Call Alex and tell her I need the anti-kryptonite suit! Brainy knows!" I tell Sam as I pull Linda to me. "Please don't die. Don't leave me okay? I need you to make it," I tell Linda as I hold her. "Please. I need you."

It has been about two days since Linda got hit with kryptonite. I’m taking a week off from L-corp, or however much time Linda will be in the med bay. I stay with her minus to shower and eat. I don't really sleep. I am currently laying with Linda. I'm tired. Maybe I'll go to sleep. "Lena?" somebody asks. Is that Linda?

"Linda? You're okay! You're awake!" I sit up and kiss her. I can't help it. 

Linda kisses me back. "I just woke up, but yes. I'm awake."

"Thank god. I've been so worried,” I tell her. 

"I wasn't going to die. It was not enough kryptonite," Linda tries to tell me to make me feel better.

"I wasn't sure for a minute," I say, biting my lip. 

"Lena, it would take more to separate me from you." She's so cute and romantic. 

"Alright, Linda. I'm just glad you're okay. How are you feeling?" 

"Drained, but not in pain anymore," Linda tells me. Oh good. 

"That's good to hear. Do you need anything? A glass of water?" I offer. 

"That would be nice, thank you маленькое солнышко."

"Little sun?" I ask Linda shyly but happy. 

"Yes... it fits you. You're my little sun." It's odd, but her accent and then speaking Russian, it does things to me. 

"I would love to be your little sun, darling. Here's that water," I tell her, handing her the glass. 

Linda drinks it all. "Thank you again," Linda tells me as I climb back into the bed. "Lena, even if I had died you would have been okay. I'm not exactly your ideal dating material or marriage material," Linda tells me with a sad voice.  
"Hey! Don't say that! I want you, for you. You make me happy; the happiest."

"Why?" Linda asks, confused.

"I was really scared. I care about you," I tell her, laying on her. 

"I know you do, маленькое солнышко. Hey, I'm not dead. I'm here. You have me," Linda says, putting her arms around me. 

"What- what did Lex want?" I ask. I need to know. 

"He didn't like that I was romantically involved with you. He said you made me weak; that he didn't train me that way.” 

“Ignore him. Just because my brother doesn't have any emotions besides anger doesn't mean others should feel that way, human or alien. Ugh. He just doesn't want me to be happy." Linda likes me for me, doesn't care about my last name, gets me- she's perfect. He can't take her away. 

"I can feel you thinking. You need sleep. I'm not going anywhere, мое маленькое солнце." 

Once I think Linda is falling asleep, after her breathing evened out, I start to speak. "I know we haven't been together long, but what I feel for you is real. I'm falling in love with you," I tell Linda as I lay on her. I close my eyes and relax.

"I am falling in love you too, Lena Luthor." My eyes snap open. Linda said that. What? She was asleep? "I was not asleep yet. You enjoy taking to me. It helps your clear your mind. Do not be embarrassed. I feel the same way you do about me. Just clear your mind and talk to me and sleep. You need it. You look tired. I will be here when you wake up," Linda tells me, pulling me close as I feel my eyes drooping.

LEX'S POV  
National City 

My sister and her girlfriend (is that what she is?) are mostly the same in routine. Lena now leaves the office at five, at the latest five-thirty. She either goes to pick up Red Daughter from the DEO where she's working or heads straight home where Red Daughter is already home. Lena left later today, so that means getting the food and going home, just like clock work. She changes into non-work clothes. Red Daughter is in the living room as always, reading or watching TV. There’s no in-between with her. They get their plates and sit down on the couch to eat. I assume they're watching some form of TV. Who has time for that? Afterwards, they take care of their plates and sit back down on the coach to talk. 

"Really? Just to sit and talk? Isn't she a CEO?" I say more to myself than anything. Eve doesn't say anything, she just sits there. After Eve escaped with me, I decided she does have some use, and I think she could be of use tonight if I need her. Maybe it's time to go. Nothing has happened to alert us. 

"What are they- ugh, she's kissing an alien! She's not even a real person! Shame to the Luthor name." I don't understand why she's like this. "She's a Luthor. She has the company. She's so weak. She doesn't need her. She shouldn't need anyone. Instead, here I am, forced to see my sister stick her tongue down a Kryptonian's throat. I can't believe I'm seeing this with own eyes. I told her who Kara Danvers was, and it still fails. If she doesn't want Kara Danvers, she wants Red Daughter. Why want Red Daughter? She doesn't understand so many things," I say out loud, groaning.

"Maybe it's because they have hating you in common?" Eve pipes up. She has a point, not that I would ever tell her that.

"You know, you're probably right. Both hate me and don't appreciate my opinions and plans." 

"You can be a little prickly," Eve offers as a counter offer. I roll my eyes and grunt. Ugh, and now she's attempting to undress her. Why? 

"Perhaps we should go. I don't want to see a free show," Eve says, uncomfortable.

"What show?" They're kissing. 

"Give it a minute." 

Oh god, why?! "Let's go." 

LENA'S POV 

After kissing for a bit, and after we had taken off our shirts, I pull away from Linda and catch my breath. I lean back to look at her clearly. "Linda, I need to tell you something, before I lose courage. I love you. I've fallen in love with you," I tell her, smiling and caressing her face. 

"I love you too, Lena Luthor. I've fallen in love with you too," Linda tells me, looking at me. I lunge forward and connect our lips again. I move to straddle Linda and kiss her with all the love I can offer. Linda responds with the same amount of love. I try to keep it slow but make sure she can feel how much I love her through our kissing. We do that for a couple of minutes, and Linda takes the lead at one point. She's very loving in everything she does. I don't know if I should ask or if I drop a hint. As we're kissing, I move my hand to her belt front and grab it. Linda pulls away. 

"What?- Oh! You're hinting at the sex?" Linda asks me. 

"Yes, the sex, if you're ready for it. If not, I will be okay waiting," I tell Linda honestly. If she's not ready, I won't push. 

"You want to have the sex with me?" Linda asks.

"Yes, because I love you, but we can wait. It's ok," I tell her, kissing her cheek. 

"I want to. I'm ready. I might have questions during, " Linda tells me shyly. 

"That's okay, darling,” I tell her. 

Linda surprises me by picking me up and standing up. "I think it would be more romantic in our bedroom," Linda tells me, carrying me. No one has ever carried me. I was 'too heavy' for that. 

"It already is more romantic than any other time because I love you, Linda," I tell her as she sets me down on my bed.

Cuddling up to Linda afterwards is nice. The people beforehand I didn't want to cuddle with. "You know, I can hear when you're thinking too much," Linda tells me, moving her fingertips up and down my arm. 

"I'm thinking about you. Us. It's a good thing," I look up and tell her. I also need to get my breathing back to normal after all that.

"Was it okay? Other than the questions at the start, I think I got the hang of it," Linda asks. 

"Okay? You think you just okay? It was so much more than okay. Honestly, it was the best sex I've ever had and enjoyed actually. It was my first time making love, not just sex," I tell her.

"Really? That was my first time. That must say something about the lack of skill beforehand. You're very bendy, or the actual word is flexible. That probably helped," Linda says completely naturally.

"Oh- well, um, no one before you utilized it," I tell her, blushing. 

"Their loss. I find it very intriguing."

"I'm glad you think so. I liked it very much. Did you?" I have to ask her. 

"Yes. I liked it very much, Lena. You were wonderful," she tells me. Oh good. "You made me sweat. You should feel very accomplished. I'm glad you knew we needed red sun lamps so I did not hurt you. You are quite beautiful Lena."

"You really think so?" I ask, taken aback.

"I do. I may not know much about humans, but I've always thought of you as beautiful. You don't realize how beautiful you are, do you?" Linda looks at me? and I can tell she's telling the truth.

With that, I lunge forward and connect our lips, grabbing her hair and holding her close to me. When I pull back, Linda asks me in surprise, "What was that for?"

I don't mean to, but I start tearing up at what she said. I sniffle a bit. It's not because I'm sad I just don't know how she'll react. 

"Lena? Are you alright? You seem to be crying a bit, мое маленькое солнце," Linda tells me. 

"Yeah. I'm just... happy?" I say. 

"So you're crying because you're happy? I didn't know that's a thing," Linda says, confused a bit.

"It's actually pretty common. Not usually for me though," I explain. 

"So, that means it's a first for you?" 

"Yes," I answer. 

After we talk a bit more, Linda gets on the subject of science. "It's not hard to understand quantum mechanics. Anti-matter is a little more complicated but not uncrackable- mmmm-" I cut Linda off by kissing her, then pull back and kiss her neck. 

"Uh- are you- oh!" Linda says in a surprised tone when I bite her shoulder a bit. 

"Keep going, or don't. I like when you talk science," I tell her. 

"Oh... oh! I understand now," she says, kissing me again. I can get used to this.

Good thing it's Saturday is one of my first thoughts. The other one was that I was comfy and warm. Opening up my eyes, I look up and see Linda still sleeping. I lean up and kiss her jaw and then move to another spot on her jaw. 

"This is a first, мое маленькое солнце. You're up before me." 

"I just slept really well and was very comfortable," I tell her, snuggling up to her. 

"Our activities wore me out. I'm not used to red sun lamps and a workout," Linda tells me, stretching. 

"Well, we'll have lots of practice and time for that," I tell her. 

"We will?" she asks. 

"If you'd like," I say, looking at her. 

"With you, that sound nice," Linda tells me. 

"Would you like a shower or bath together? It helps me with my muscles, and I'll definitely need it after last night. I may be flexible, but you really put that to work sometimes," I tell her, which is true.

"How does one bath? Which one is more relaxing for you?" she asks me. "A bath. How about we go take one now and I'll teach you? It's easy and relaxing," I tell her, sitting up. 

The easy part is the water and getting her in. She never had a bath before. At least she likes it. She even helps my muscles with a massage. After that, I put on a flannel shirt of Linda's and some sleep shorts of hers. I’m drying my still damp hair and put it in a bun. Linda puts some clothes on too but was a lot quicker. I pull her to the kitchen but stop when I see my mom sitting there on one of the bar stools.

"I let myself in,” she says. “I see you have your Kryptonian with you. I didn’t realize Kara Danvers was back in National City."

"Kara Danvers? Where?" Linda says, confused. 

My mother gets a surprised look, and her eyebrows go up. "You're not Kara Danvers." 

"No, I am Linda. You might know me Red Daughter or Snowbird,” Linda tells her. 

"So, you are screwing the clone?" my mother says. 

"Screwing?" Linda looks at me, confused.

"It means we're having sex," I tell Linda. 

She gets a look of understanding. "Oh-yes, we did. Last night in particular," she says. Oh, Linda. My mother's eyes get big, and she looks disgusted. 

"And it was amazing, wasn't it darling?" I say, hugging her around the side. Linda looks at me and smiles. 

"So, you have a Kryptonian pet?" my mother sneers. 

"She's not a pet. She's my girlfriend, and I love her. Her name is Linda," I tell my mother. 

"Act like a Luthor. Have some sense of pride," my mother replies. 

"I do have pride, my girlfriend is sweet, wonderful, hot, and we match on an intelligence level," I say happily. "Why are you here?" I can't help but ask my mother.

"To check up on you," she tells me. 

"Well you have, and I have plans for today. If that's all you needed, you can show yourself out," I tell her.

"Truthfully, this is getting tiring. I just need your little pet to go with me. I'm just here to grab her for Lex. Apparently she's needed." My mother reaches in her pocket and pulls out a funny looking gun.

"Go to hell!" I tell my mother, grabbing onto Linda. First Lex, now this?! She turns the safety off, and Linda steps in front of me putting me behind her and making sure I can't move to go in front. My mother pulls the trigger, and it hits Linda. She falls to her knees, grabbing her shoulder area. I grab the gun from my mother and knock her out. That's a first. I go back to Linda, who's bleeding. My guess is kryptonite. 

"Hey, it's okay. I'll text Alex and Brainy 911. Come, I'll help you to the chair." I help her sit in a chair. "Alex can take this out when she gets here." 

"I can take it out myself. I just need something to grab it," Linda says. 

"No! I can do if you don't want to wait,” I say, grabbing what I need from a space I keep supplies in. "This might hurt," I tell Linda as I do what I need to and start to pull out the bullet. Linda keeps her eyes closed, and I pull it out. The wound closes. I put the bullet on the tray and clean the blood off her shoulder area. 

"There, are you okay darling?" I ask her, and she nods. 

"Feels much better. Thank you, Lena." I go to her, kiss her forehead, and rub her head. "Your family likes to shoot me." 

"They're not the nicest people. They lack social skills. They don't like aliens or for me to be happy," I tell her, playing with her hair. 

"I can tell. They should buy a book or two on social skills," Linda says, and I can't help but laugh. 

"If only it were that simple, darling," I tell her. "I hope that didn't ruin our day for you. After Alex and Brainy take my mother, hopefully we can enjoy some peace."

KARA'S POV 

Morgana and I told Sara about the crisis and Linda, who is currently working on fixing it with Brainy mostly and Lena sometimes. That's how I find myself going with Sara to Earth-38, opening a portal in Linda's lab. When we step through it, Linda doesn't really look up from her computer, but does say, "Kara Danvers, Morgana, and someone I don't know." The accent throws people off.

"Woah, she's a Russian. You hot," Sara says, nodding. Of course.

"She's also more defined in the muscle department," Morgana tells Sara. 

"Excuse me?!" I say. I can't help but be offended. 

"My darling, I still love you the most. Don't pout," Morgana tells me, kissing my cheek. 

"красивая принцесса you're back. I have missed our talks and your company. Although I am glad to see Kara Danvers is keeping you happy,” Linda says, looking at Morgana. 

"What does that Russian work mean?" Morgana asks.

"Beautiful princess," Linda simply says.

"Oh, you sweet talker. Give Morgana a hug!" Morgana goes up to hug her, but it's rather long.

"Morgana, I think you can let go now," I tell her, and she waves me off. 

"I'm enjoying this hug," she tells me.

"Your wife is totally doing it to feel Linda's muscles," Sara says with a smirk.

"Hey!" I tell Sara.

"What? I was just giving красивая принцесса a hug," Linda tells me.

"Nothing. Sara's just being bad," I tell her. 

"Okay. You can have your wife back now,” Linda tells me, and I hug Morgana.

"This is Sara Lance. She's our time traveling friend. Sara this is Linda," I tell them.

"Hello Linda. You Kara's secret twin or something?" Sara asks Linda. 

"I'm technically her identical, just from Harel-El- or, black kryptonite, and Lena made more so I 'do not die on her.’"

"Aww, sounds romantic," Sara says.

"Never thought of it that way, but I guess it could be." Linda shrugs.

"Hey Linda, can you say more things in Russian? I think it's uh... interesting," Morgana asks, going up to her and giggling a bit when Linda smiles at her. Wait... she's touching her bicep and laughing. 

"Your wife has the hots for the accent," Sara tells me looking. 

"She only does that to me!" I tell Sara.

Just then, Lena comes into the room. "мое маленькое солнце! I missed you," Linda says, hugging Lena. 

Morgana pouts beside me. "I was special," she says. I'm going to pout because I'm her wife. 

"Who is the hot one in the suit?" Sara asks with a twinkle in her eyes. 

"That's Lena," I tell her. 

Sara looks her up and down. "Mhmm, she's a tall glass of fine wine." 

"And she's taken," I tell her as Lena kisses Linda. 

"Just because I can't order anything doesn't mean I can't look at the menu." Sara shrugs. "I can tell she's taken by her on Linda's face," Sara continues. "Linda totally gets laid." Sara smirks at that.

"How do you know that? Also, TMI," I say with a scrunched face. 

"Oh... I can tell, believe me," Sara says with a nod of approval. "Yeah, Linda. You kiss your girl good." 

"Why are you like this?" I say.

"I'm me." Sara shrugs. "Hey! You two are making Kara squirm over here,” Sara yells to Linda and Lena, who pull apart. 

Linda doesn't seem phased. "Sorry Kara," Lena tells me.

"Kara Danvers is very easily made uncomfortable. Interesting," Linda says casually with a shrug. 

"I like her," Sara says, pointing to Linda. Of course she does. 

"Hey Linda, did you want to train again?" I ask her. 

She thinks about it. "I do not think that is wise of you, Kara Danvers. Last time it seemed pretty hard on you. Perhaps we can do something else." 

Sara lets out a laugh at that remark. I look at her, displeased. "You train against her, then we'll talk," I tell Sara."Sara is a former League of Assassins member," I tell Linda, who gets a glint in her eyes.  
"I'm down if Sara is," Linda says, interested, crossing her arms.

"Let's see what you got. I want to see if you can handle a former League of Assassins member," Sara says with a smirk.

Well this is going to be interesting, I think, as Sara snd Linda get in their training gear in the training room. 

"Good luck," Sara tells Linda. 

"You as well,” Linda tells Sara. Well, here we go, I think, as the green lights come on. Sara goes with her bo staff that breaks in two. Linda picks with the same thing, actually. This will be interesting. Once they start, they actually keep up with each other. At one point, they knock each other down but get back up. Is Linda sweating?! It's fine. This is fine....

After a bit of training and fancy tricks, kicks, punches, moves, and turns, they hit each other and fall down to the ground, panting. "I need a break," we hear Sara say. Linda agrees and gets up, then pulls Sara up to her feet. 

So Linda can sweat when she fights Sara, but not me..... Rude. I walk in as they turn off the kryptonite emitters. "So that was interesting. You were a worthy opponent, Sara Lance," Linda tells Sara.

"Hey, I was one too!" I tell them.

"Whatever makes you feel better, Kara Danvers," Linda tells me, pulling off her sweaty tank top and switching shirts right there. Oh Rao. She really doesn't care. 

"Well, someone is jacked,” Sara comments on Linda changing shirts. 

She looks down at her stomach and looks up confused since she's in a sports bra. "Jacked? Lena? What does jacked mean?" Linda asks Lena as she walked in. 

"Very muscular. Or to steal. Can I hear it in a sentence?" Lena asks. 

"’Well, someone is jacked,’" Linda says.

"Oh, they meant muscular. She's not wrong," Lena says with a matter of fact tone. 

"Lena climbs you like a tree and doesn't let go doesn't she?" Sara asks. 

"Tree?" Linda says confused. Sara nods. "You Americans are very strange," Linda says, putting her shirt on.

LENA'S POV 

"I don't understand why I'm like a tree, but strange," Linda says, grabbing her jacket. 

"Anyways, we should head home, since its dinner time and I'm hungry," I tell Linda, who nods. "Perhaps after dinner we can take a relaxing bath?" I ask her.  
"Sounds nice. After dinner," Linda responds back with. 

After the ride home and getting dinner ordered, it was very quiet. Linda and I made small talk. "So, that seems like it was fun to train with Sara?" I ask as we sit down on the couch with our dinner. 

"It was. She's very good with the bo stick," Linda replies as she takes a drink of her water. "Anything interesting at work today?" she asks me. 

I think about it. "Not really. Just the same thing- meetings and paperwork and, of course, answering emails. It's nicer to be here with you," I tell her honestly.

"I agree," Linda tells me. Linda is very straight to the point, very blunt, but I like it. 

"You don't like Morgana do you? Because she looks like me?" I can't help but ask, since Morgana was very touchy feely.

"No. Why would I?" Linda asks me, confused. 

"Well it seemed like she liked you a bit, maybe because you look like Kara. I know it's silly, but I can't help but worry." I bite my lip. 

"You're worried that I might like Morgana or she likes me? She is very kind, but she loves her wife and I love you Lena. I may not understand human social protocols well, but I know I do like Morgana as you think and vise versa. We get along because we are both strange. Why are you worried about that?" Linda asks me.

"I'm not all that great to date. I have family issues," I say sadly.

"Lena, I want you, family issues and all," Linda tells me. 

I smile and lean over to kiss her. "You're amazing, you know that right?" I ask Linda. 

After dinner, we did end up taking a bath together like we agreed on. I ended up leaning against Linda's front and relaxing. "You seem very content. You're never this relaxed at work or your lab," Linda tells me. 

"I am happy," I tell her, and she kisses my shoulder and neck.

"You make me happy too," she tells me. Now we're just sitting in bath relaxing. I've never had this. 

"Linda, do you worry that my brother is after you? What happens if he tries to take you away from me again?" I ask, worried. 

"мое маленькое солнце, it will take a lot to separate me from you. I promise you. If he ever does, I will always come back to you. I love you," Linda tells me, hugging me from behind. 

"I love you too, very much." 

"We should probably get out now. I don't want you to get too pruney. Come on," Linda tells me, helping me out of the tub. I wrap myself in a a robe, and Linda does the same although she uses superspeed. Must be nice.

"Come on, we can go relax in our bedroom or the living room if you want," Linda tells me. "I think maybe we can cuddle on the coach. I would like that."

Linda and I head to the bedroom first, where I put on some of her night wear on as she does the same. After that, we go to the couch where she pulls a pillow and a blanket from the chair and lays down, and I lay down in front of her. She puts the blanket over us. "How about one of those American television shows you find funny? The science one," she asks. I nod to that and put it on. I could get used to this, I think, as I nuzzle up to Linda.

Linda had texted me telling me she would be home on time, but when I get home, she is not there. "Linda? Are you home?" I ask out loud, but she isn’t on the couch. Her stuff isn't on the counter. How strange. I checked everywhere, tried calling her but no answer, and texted her but it went unanswered. Don't panic, call Alex, I tell myself. I dial her contact and she picks up. 

"Danvers,” she answers, still in director mode.

"Alex? Did Linda leave work? Or did she get caught up at work?" I ask, worried. 

"No, she left at normal time."

"Strange, she's not home yet," I say more to myself.

"Does she have a phone?" Alex asks me. Why do people think she doesn't? "Did you try calling her?"

"I did. She didn't answer. She didn't answer my texts either. She texted me earlier that she would be home on time,” I tell Alex.

"That is odd. Maybe she went to make a pit stop somewhere?" Alex offers. 

"That's not like her." It really isn't. If she makes a stop before going home, it's with me.

"Well she was fine today, wasn't acting strange. Her and Brainy were in the lab most of the day. Only went out once to look at a case."

"Something's wrong." I can feel it.

Alex suggested that I come to the DEO and we work on finding Linda. We bring in Brainy to help track her phone. He gets a troubled look on his face. "It says it's here. That's impossible. She grabbed it on her way out with her jacket," Brainy tells us. 

"Find that phone," Alex tells Brainy who goes to get it. After a few minutes he comes back with it. "That's odd. It's cracked. It was in the lab." 

"What?!" I say, worried.

"Not from her crushing it. It looks like more of a drop. It was not when she left," Brainy says, examining it. 

"Brainy, pull up the security footage," I tell him.

When Eve appears on screen, my heart sinks. "So Eve shot her with a few bullets that seem to knock her out," Alex says, watching the footage. Linda gets shot and falls to her knees, dropping her phone. 

"That bitch!" I shout. 

"So she did drop it, and Eve picked it up, which she somehow put back in our lab. I'm 100% certain Lex is behind this," Brainy says. 

"Of course. It's always him," I say, unfortunately.

"Why come after Linda now?" Alex asks.

"To hurt me," I say.

"Sounds about right. Why Linda? What does he need her for?" Alex says. 

"World domination? Killing Superman?" I offer. 

"All valid points. Do you think he left anything on that phone as a clue?" Alex says, and Brainy starts to go through the phone.

"This phone is very basic. 3 contacts. Very minimal usage. Last text was to you. Looks like nothing. Only thing personal is the wallpaper and lockscreen. It's just a photo of you two," Brainy says. 

"Who are the contacts?" I ask. 

"You, me, and Alex." 

"Last call?"

"You, a couple days ago."

"Damn it!" I say.

"Director Danvers, when we went out, she did think she saw somthing or someone." Brainy says. "Well actually, I thought I saw Lex, and when she looked she thought so too, but said no that she would know. The man did have a similar appearance but he was not or so we thought," Brainy continued.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always drop a review.  
> @LenaDanvers73 is my social.  
> I am already working on Chapter 17, I am VERY excited to see how you like my twist I'm going to throw in also a character from season 2 of Merlin is being included!


	17. An Anomaly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than I thought but....is that Morgause!?   
> Happy Reading!

Chapter 17

KARA'S POV

So, now Uther has put Arthur and I in charge of training and testing knights to see if they're ready to be a knight of Camelot. Today we go into the forest. I have a bad feeling about this. I'm usually right, but let's hope I’m not, right? I'm praying to Rao. Things have been going really well for me- no crazy people, and magic has been happening. Morgana is very happy, I'm very happy, and we're in a good place. That doesn't surprise me. Hopefully in the next few months we can officially be moving to National City. We're still trying to figure out how we're going to explain that. I can't just tell Uther I'm taking his daughter away. A noise brings me out of my thoughts, and my swords are drawn.

I use my powers to listen. Is that Merlin? For Rao's sake. And there’s an animal I've never heard of. This is not good. Arthur signals that he's taking some knights with him going in one direction, and we'll go in the direction I heard the noise from.

When we get there, Merlin is hiding, and a man with a sword is defending him. He’s impressive, until he runs into trouble just as he gets a hit on the creature that appears to have an eagle's head. I tell the knight to go get Merlin. What is he even doing here?

The namesless stranger’s sword breaks, and he grabs Merlin and runs for better cover. The creature turns around very angry looking at me. It charges towards me, and I ready my sword. It's the one Merlin had the dragon make, so hopefully this works. When it tries to scratch me, I dodge it and hit it. That only made it angrier. Oh Rao, where did the knights go? Is it just me? Great.

I dodge another attack and try to hit it, but I make a mistake, leaving myself open for the creature to get me with one of it's talons on my stomach. It cuts through my chainmail like butter and grazes me. It definitely cut me. That hurts, so I fall to the ground, landing with one arm catching me. The creature takes off running, and then it goes flying. I put my hand on my stomach and feel it’s wet. I bring my hand up to inspect. That's my blood. Morgana is going to be upset.

"You're hurt! How bad is it? Where did your knights go?" Arthur comes up to me and kneels, looking at my wound.

"I don't know where they went. All of sudden, they were gone,” I say, moving to try and sit up. That hurts.

"Merlin! Why is it when something goes wrong and Kara gets injured, you're involved?" Arthur asks Merlin, who's head pops out of hiding behind a log.

"Uh.... I don't know sire. Kara is just always there to save me?" Merlin says in more of a question form.

Arthur just nods. "Well, then you will take the task to tell Morgana her wife is injured." Merlin's eyes get big, and he looks frightened. I can't say I blame him.

MERLIN'S POV

This is fine. I just have to knock on the chamber doors, tell her, and be calm. Morgana won't kill me, right? I take a deep breath and bring my hand up to knock. Morgana tells me to come in. Gwen is with her. It looks like she is trying out a new dress. I hear Gwen say something along the lines of how well the dress turned out.

"Uh- Morgana, so you know how Kara and Arthur took the knights for training in the forest?" I try and stay calm, hoping she doesn't overreact.

"Yes?"

"Uh- there was a small mishap, and Kara might have gotten a little scratch." I use my fingers to show small, hoping it helps.

"What?!" Morgana says, alarmed and eyes big.

"See, there was this creature that was half eagle and half tiger, and I was getting mushrooms, and well, it startled me. Someone jumped in before Kara and got injured. She came and was fine until it got her with one of it's talons," I say, trying not to make it sound bad.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" Morgana asks me, worried.

"Well, she is conscious. Arthur helped take her to Gauis just to dress the injury on her stomach. She could walk still." I try to lighten the mood.

"How could you let this happen?" Morgana snaps, looking at me and stepping closer, arms crossed.

"What was I supposed to do?" I say with my arms in the air.

"I don't know!" Morgana snaps back at me, sounding more worried.

"I can take you to Kara. She's awake, alert, and Gauis is with her,” I tell Morgana, hoping it will suffice her for now. She nods, looking worried.

MORGANA'S POV 

"My darling, are you okay?! How bad it is?!" I say, going to Kara who's lying in a cot as Gaius had just finished dressing her wound.

"I'm fine, honey," Kara tells me, grabbing my hand and kissing it. She looks at my dress then tilts her head. "New dress? I don't recall seeing that one before."

"Yeah, you like it?" I ask, biting my lip. I did pick this color for her. I was hoping she would like it.

"Very pretty. Oh, that's soft. I like it a lot. You look beautiful in it," Kara tells me with a smile.

"Thank you!" I'm so glad she likes it so much.

"You're injured, but you're checking out your wife?" Merlin asks, piping up.

"Yes. I have eyes," Kara says without hesitating.

Gaius comes back after putting supplies away with medicine for Kara, probably for her pain as she's healing. "No extra activities in the bed ‘til your healed," he says.

I can't help but pout. I got this new dress and was hoping to surprise Kara and something more. "Don't worry, honey. It won't take long," Kara tells me quietly with a little wink.

I bite my lip at that. One of the perks of having a wife that isn't human- she heals fast. The muscles are a wonderful perk, but I love her for who she is; my adorable but yet sexy wife.

Later on after Kara healed, since it doesn't take her long and sunlight helps, Kara is feeling better. She wants to go check on the man who tried to save Merlin first but got injured.

He is awake, looking as thought he felt better but still needed time to heal. He looks up when we walk into Gaius's chambers. We walk up to him, and I let go of Kara's arm. He looks surprised to see Kara, or shocked.

"You're THE traveling Knight, Knight Zor-El!" the man says in awe, so he must know of Kara. This is going to be interesting. "You saved me. I am forever grateful to be saved by someone like you." Wow. He must think highly of Kara.

"Uh, yes that is me. Please call me Kara. The title is too much sometimes," Kara says politely.

"Of course, Kara. Anything you wish," he says respectfully.

"Yeah! That's my wife! The great Knight Zor-El," I say, kissing Kara's cheek. I'm proud she's my wife.

"You're basically a legend in other kingdom!" he tells Kara.

"Really?" Kara sounds surprised.

"Yes! You're the best and define what the Knights of Camelot have to offer!" he explains. Wow, that's high praise.

"Oh. That's very kind," Kara says, putting a hand up and smiling. "I'm really just a Knight of Camelot," Kara says, modesty in her voice.

"And so modest too," he says in awe.

"Uh- yeah. I try to be," Kara says, moving a hand to run it through her hair.

"Truly you are as great as they say you are in all the stories," he says, looking at Kara.

"I appreciate that, but you hold me to high. I wasn't always the best. It took hard work and training," Kara says with a polite smile.

"You're the one who married the Lady Morgana?" he asks, looking at me. That must be a surprise.

"I am," Kara says, putting an arm around me.

"That's impressive with what people say about King Uther," he says. He's not wrong.

"Yeah..." Kara says honestly.

"He loves Kara! He has since she got here, and then she became my wife," I say, looking up at Kara.

"Is he as tough as people say he is?" he asks.

"Tougher," I say honestly.

"Wow. You are very brave," he says towards Kara.

"The first time after she spoke with him privately, I did manage to make her jump, and she was sweating!" Merlin pipes up. Huh, I didn't know that.

"Was my darling worried he would say no?" I ask, rubbing her arm.

"I was not! I mean, I was not worried," Kara says, blushing.

"It's ok to be nervous, darling," I tell her with a kiss.

"Knight Zor-El does not get nervous," Kara says, blushing and crossing her arms.

"But Kara does," Merlin pipes up, smiling. Kara just grumbles. "So Kara, Lancelot actually came looking for you," Merlin continues.

"Why?" Kara asks curiously.

"You know, to become a knight like you did." Merlin motions with his hand.

"Oh. I guess he'll have to talk to Uther then," Kara says in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, actually, I was hoping you could talk him into it," Merlin says.

"Why me?"

"Because he's not.... a noble," Merlin explains.

"And that means I have to talk to him?"

"You have more sway with him than Arthur," he explains.

"But Arthur's his son."

"And you're like his daughter."

"Ew," Kara says, making a disgusted face.

"You may hate it, but Uther holds a very high opinion of you," he says with his hands raised.

"Fine. I'll try."

"You had him the moment he wanted you to be with Morgana." He offers a smile.

"I'm not promising anything," Kara says rubbing her forehead.

KARA'S POV

After coming back from the visit to check on Lancelot (so that's his name, we learned), I now have to convince Uther to let him try and be a knight. I'll do that, sometime. Do I want to? Not really.

"Your Majesty, may I have a word with you?" I ask, going up to Uther.

"Of course. Is something the matter?" He asks me.

"No. It's a matter on a knight candidate, but I know the rule about coming from noble blood. Lancelot not only risked his life for Merlin but was an aid to me in the battle against a griffin," I explain.

"Yes, I was made aware by Arthur."

"He wants to become a Knight of Camelot. He was actually traveling this this way to get here to try and become a knight because the stories he heard about me. The problem is he is skilled but lacks noble blood. I know about the rule, but I was hoping you would give him a change to prove his worth, at least just to train."

"What do you think of him? Would he be worthy of the status a Knight of Camelot is held to?" Uther asks me, sitting down.

"I think he has the potential to become a good knight. I would even train him to ensure he is in fact held to that standard."

"If you think he is worthy, then give him a shot. Train him, but.... he has to take his test against you. No one has passed the knight test against you. That is my one requirement." Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be. I nod and smile.

"Thank you, Uther. I will make sure you don't regret it," I say and put my head down slightly in a proper manner.

"I have no doubt you will," he says and goes back to his papers. After that, I decide to skip training and go back to mine and Morgana's chambers. I might as well take the day off.

"Kara! You're here! I thought you had training?" Morgana says, looking through her dresses and trying to pick one.

"I decided to take the rest of the day off. After talking to Uther, I didn't really feel like training," I tell her, taking off my sword belt. I won't be needing that.

"Was he that bad?" Morgana asks me.

"No," I say honestly.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're here," Morgana tells me.

"Me too. I'm needy. Plus, training is boring." I shrug.

"I am so much more interesting," Morgana says in a heavy tone. I know what that means.

"That you are honey."

"Come love me," Morgana says, sitting on the bed.

"So you're going to make me work out instead?" I say, laughing a bit.

"Yes," Morgana says.

"Your sex drive amazes even me sometimes,” I say.

"And I have a drive that can last hours,” Morgana says proudly.

"I know, honey. Maybe it's because you're younger than me."

"A girl has needs," Morgana says leaning forward.

"I can fulfill those needs." I always do.

"Come here then," Morgana says, arms out. I go to her and kiss her. I pick her up, and she wraps her legs around my waist. Well, I like this day better already- no training and time with my wife. All of sudden, the chamber doors burst open. Seriously?

It’s Merlin. "I went looking for you at the training grounds, but you weren't there," he tells me.

"And so you decided to come here?" I ask.

"Well it’s the only other place you would be," Merlin says in a matter of fact tone.

"You know this is supposed to be a private room, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Merlin shrugs.

I sigh. "What do you need, Merlin?" I ask.

"How did the talk go?" Merlin asks me. Really?

"He's giving your friend a chance."

"Really?! How did you manage that?" he says, excited.

"I'm me."

"You can go now," Morgana says, looking at Merlin. Merlin looks at her and leaves.

ARTHUR'S POV

Kara didn't make it to training, which I knew would happen. She had to go speak with Uther, but I thought maybe she would at least come for some of it. I am going to see what happened. Well, where would Kara be? With Morgana. They're attached.

When I get to their chambers, do I knock? No, it should be fine. So I open the door and step in. What is happening?! Why is Kara there?!

"What are you doing?!" I shout at the sight in front of me.

"Get out!" I hear Morgana shout. I don't even think twice. I run out, slamming the door shut again. My eyes. My brain. Un-see! Un-see! I take off walking away from the chamber.

I bump into Merlin along the way. "Arthur.... are you okay?" He sounds concerned.

"Yeah! Great!" I try and say with as much skill as I can.

ANOMALY MORGANA'S POV

A blue circle had opened up around me, and all of sudden I found myself in Camelot? I was in Camelot before, but this one seemed different. Less.... hostile? It feels different from my Camelot. Unless this is mine? Something tells me things have changed. I make my way to the castle. People are kind and say hello to me. That was odd. Usually people are to afraid to even look at me because of Uther and me being the King's ward. I finally get to the castle again and start walking down a corridor. A knight sees me and smiles and waves. How odd.

"Lady Morgana! Good to see you. Going to see Knight Zor-El?" the nameless knight asks me.

Who? "Knight Zor-El?" I ask with confusion in my voice.

"My pardon, your wife," he says respectfully, correcting himself. Wife? I have a wife?! Someone.... loves me?

"Ah, my wife. Yes. I have one of those," I say, putting a smile on my face to act like I am not lost and confused at all.

"No need to be shy about it. We ALL know," he says, laughing, and my cheeks grow red. Is he implying what I think he is? Who is this Knight Zor-El? 

"Oh, right! You know how it is, young married couples." I try to make it come off light-hearted by adding a laugh. "Where is she, actually? My wife, that is." I need to go see who this Knight Zor-El is. I am genuinely curious despite knowing I shouldn’t get my hopes up.

"Uh- I believe she was just finishing up on the training grounds with Arthur," he says, thinking about it.

"Great. Thanks." I know where that is, so should be simple. So I'm married to a woman? That's interesting, and not what I thought I would marry. I had never been interested in anyone before if I'm honest. Most people thought I was going to marry Arthur one day, which is gross. I definitely do not want that.

When I get to the training grounds, I scan the grounds. Only a handful of knights are still there. "Knight Zor-El, wife, so a woman. Should be easy enough," I tell myself talking outloud. There’s few knights I don't know and Arthur, but all men. Then I see the person standing closest to Arthur has long hair and a frame that looks more on the feminine side. "Okay, that has to be her. She's the only woman," I tell myself. I start to walk closer to her, and when I'm close? she turns around to look at me.

"Hey, honey. What are you doing out here?" Knight Zor-El is a woman, but a very attractive woman. I have never seen a woman look like this. She's tall, broad shouldered, yet her face and hair are still feminine. By the outfit she's wearing, she's a Knight of Camelot. So I married a Knight of Camelot? A very attractive woman knight. Oh, she's looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Uh- looking for you!" is what comes out of my mouth.

"Well, you found me!" Knight Zor-El says, smiling at me. Wow that just made her so much more attractive. She has a dazzling smile and eyes. They're so blue, so beautiful. Is she really my wife? I don't remember her. Believe me, I would. "Yeah.... wow you're uh- something," I say, looking Kara up and down. I can't help but blush.

"You feeling ok, honey? You seem kind of off, and not in the usual way where you're just distracted by my muscles," Knight Zor-El says motioning to her body. Muscles?! Did she say.... muscles?! You mean she's got those too!? My real question is does she love me? Is anyone capable of loving me?

"I'm feeling a little off today- I'm okay, was hoping you'd help," I say. I mean, it's not a complete lie.

"Always. What did you have in mind?" my wife tells me, sounding and looking genuinely concerned for me, something I’ve craved that I don't get a lot.

"Uh- well- h-hug?" I say hopefully.

"Yeah, come here," she tells me, opening her arms. I go into them and hold on tight, putting my arms around her neck. This is a wonderful hug. It's filled with love. Why have I never felt this before? I hold on tighter, closing my eyes. "Morgana? What's wrong?" she asks when we pull back from the hug, cupping my face. She really does care. I can see it in her eyes.

"I just really needed a hug," I tell her, and I really did.

"Did someone upset you? Was it Uther?" She sounds like the thought of this happening could upset her.

"Uther always upsets me, you know that. Just feeling off today," I say honestly. It's sad but true.

"Ok... Want to go back to our chambers?" she offers with hopefulness in her voice. She takes my hand, and we're going to our chambers? Married, right. I think she means mine, but she stops me when I try to go my chambers.

"Wrong chambers. We picked mine, remember?" she asks me, concerned again.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. Sorry." I try to offer a small smile with that reply.

We go in our chambers, and I sit down on the edge of the bed. "You really are having an off today aren't you?" she tells me, taking off her sword belt among other training gear.

"I am," I say.

"Well, I'm going to change into something comfortable. Anything you want to do?" she tells me, taking off her shirt that she wore during training and going to dig for a clean one. Wow, that is a lot of muscle. Is she pure muscle? I don't see anywhere where she isn't toned or has a muscle that isn't defined.

"I... I don't know." is all I can muster myself to say.

"Well, sex probably isn't an option right now. We could talk?" she tells me, sliding a clean shirt on.

"Talk. I'd like that." I reply with. "Muscles....lots of muscles," slips out of my mouth as I look at her.  
She laughs at that slightly. "Yeah, I know," she tells me. "So, what's bothering you?" she asks me, sitting down beside me and grabbing my hand.  
"Um..." is all I can say. She's holding my hand and rubbing her thumb across the top.

"Is it magic related honey?" She knows about my magic? And she still loves me? I don't- I didn't even think that was possible. Is she real?

"Maybe? I don't know," I say quietly. "You're different than other people here. No one looks the way you do either," I tell her, looking into her eyes.  
"Um, yeah? I thought you already knew that," she tells me, tilting her head. "Perks of marrying someone from the stars, remember?" she tells me in a loving tone.

"The stars?" What does she mean by that? The stars?

"Uh- yeah.... we talked about this when we first met. I'm from Krypton, a planet in the stars. I have abilities like this." She reaches for an edge of the bed and pulls a chunk off with her bare hand. What just happened? I feel this pull to kiss her. I've never had this. What do I do? She's different like me, and she knows it. When I had leaned forward to put my lips on hers, it was a different feeling than I had experienced before. She's not rough. She's very soft and slow. It's chaste, but I can tell she loves me, which is a nice surprise. "That felt like our first kiss," she tells me soflty.

"It was perfect," I say breathless, looking her in the eyes. She looks at my dress.

"That's a beautiful dress. New dress? A different shade of green, and different material. Oh, it's soft like your new red one. You look beautiful in this one too,” she says, feeling the sleeve. I don't mean to start crying, but I feel tears start to come out of my eyes. "What did I say? Please don't cry," she tells me, wiping my tears away.

"Nothing. I'm just happy," I tell her, and her face goes from concered to a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. Part of my job." Job? That's what this is to her? "As your wife, I wouldn't be a very good one if you were miserable now, would I?" she tells me, rubbing my cheek.  
"Not everyone would care," I say sadly.

"We did marry for love, not because you had to marry me," she says with a smile.

"Love, yes. I love you." Who couldn't love her? She's.... so different but in the most wonderful way.

"I love you too, honey. Merlin didn't accidentally hit you with some sort of memory wipe spell, did he?" Concern is laced in her voice with that question.

"No, at least I don't think so." It would explain things though.

"Okay, well good. You're just acting a little different," she says with an odd look.

"Sorry..." I trail off and see her expression grow soft.

"No need to be sorry. We all have our off days. I'm just glad I can help." Huh, she's very kind.

"Yes," is all I can say.

"Maybe a nap will help?" Her head tilts towards the bed as she says that, reaching down to take off her boots and neatly place them.

"No! I don't want to wake up and realize I was just dreaming you. Let me stay a little longer. Please." I don't want her to go, not yet. Even if this isn't real, I want to stay as long as I can.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Even if I did leave, you would come with me," she tells me, taking my hand and leading me to the bed.

"Ok. I'll nap then."

"Alright, come on. Do you want to be the little spoon or use me as a pillow?" she says, pulling back the blankets.

"Little spoon, please." I will be held for once in my life with love.

"Alright, I'll be the big spoon then." She lets me climb in first and scoot over, then slides in after me.

"Okay," I say quietly as she scoots closer to me and pulls the blankets over us. Her arms go around my waist and stomach, and she pulls me flush against her. I feel her drop a kiss on my shoulder, and then a nuzzle. Hopefully I don't have a nightmare.

"You're still here!" I exclaim when I wake up from my slumber and feel her still there. I'm now laying on her.

"Of course I am. Only reason I would need to leave is if Uther summons me," she tells me, kissing my head.

"He ruins everything," I say gloomily.

"Most things, yes," she says, pulling me close.

"I can't believe he let you marry me," I say, inhaling her scent and nuzzling closer.

"Let is a loose term. It was more he expected it."

"I'm glad it was you," I say, smiling.

"Me too. Sometimes I can't tell if it's you or Merlin that is more grateful." There's a chuckle in there.

"I just didn't think Uther would ever let me be happy." It's true. I didn't think he cared to.

"Truthfully, he only liked me enough because my combat skills. We both know that. If I didn't make him look good, it would be a different story."

"What if he changes his mind someday?" I ask. The thought makes me anxious. I don't want that.

"Yeah, that won't happen. If I can convince him to let someone not a noble try to be a Knight of Camelot, we're good."

"You're amazing,” I say, looking at her.

"I try to be," she replies with a shrug.

"Hey Kara! Lancelot is loving training with you. I can't thank you enough for talking to Uther." Our chambers doors open, and Merlin comes in. Kara? My wife's full name is Kara Zor-El. I like it.

"Oh, you're welcome," she tells him, sitting up and then standing up.

"You still give the best hugs," Merlin says, hugging Kara.

"Yeah, she does," I say out loud, smiling.

"How about I move with you two when you leave Camelot?" Merlin says hopefully. We're moving? 

"As long as you can learn to knock," Kara says seriously but still smiles. He doesn't stay long after that. He probably has to do things for Arthur because Arthur can't do anything himself. I get up and walk up to Kara to hug her. Mostly I just want to be held. I move to where I can kiss her. She responds with enthusiasm but still loving. I slide my fingers into her hair and pull her closer. I pull back when I need to breathe, and she kisses my forehead."I'm glad you're feeling better," she tells me and kisses my lips chastely.

"Kara?" A voice says from the chamber doors. We both turn and look to see who it is. It's.... me? And a blonde woman.

"Morgana?" Kara looks at me and back at her, shocked. "Uh, what is going on?" she says outloud. I put myself flush against her front.

"That's my wife!" the other me says, very unhappy and walking into the chambers.

"No, she's mine!" I retort back.

"Everyone, just calm down! There is no need to fight over Kara," the blonde woman says stepping in.

"Yes there is!" we say at the same time.

"I'm in trouble," I hear Kara say. "How is there two of you?" she asks next, confused.

"Sorry, guys. I just need to stick this other Morgana back in her own timeline," the blonde woman says, looking at me.

I don't want to go, so I grab onto Kara. "No! I'm happy here!" I say desperately.  
"You can't stay. You're gonna break time," she tells me. Time?

"I want to stay with Kara," I say quietly.

"She's taken," other me says, holding her left hand up to show rings.

"Sara, we can't send her back to be sad, lonely, and in danger," Kara says to the blonde.

"Well she can't stay here!"

"I promised her I wouldn't leave. I can't break that promise, even if it's another me who stays with her," Kara says with an arm around me.

"Fine. I'll just disrupt another timeline and find one where she can be with you. Do not tell my girlfriend about this."

"Scouts honor," Kara says.

"You can let go of my wife now.... those are my arms," other me tells me with an annoyed look.

We go through another portal, and suddenly we're on something Kara calls a Waverider. "So, Morgana we will be taking you back to your Camelot, but we will get you a me. You might even get to pick which one," Kara tells me.

I can pick? "Really? I can do that?" I say, surprised.

"Yeah. Right Sara?" She looks at Sara who is doing something with this strange contraption.

"Right. Again, as long as no one tells Ava," Sara says again.

"Agreed," Kara tells her. "Is there one.... just like you? That's kind and caring?" I ask, hopeful.

"I'm sure there is," she tells me. "I mean, they're still me, so they should be," Kara continues.

"Not this Kara. All that is mine. I stake claim," other me who is married to Kara says.

"Okay, I found two timelines I can pull from that won't break time," Sara tells us.

"Alright, let's see," Kara says, crossing her arms.

"Pulling now," Sara says pressing- are those buttons?- and pulling on something that looks like a handle.

"Wait, that can't be me. That's a boy," Kara says, pointing to the person who landed. He's tall, broad shouldered, has about the same hair color as Kara, and well, he's a man.

"One more incoming," Sara says as one who does look exactly like Kara lands. I'm more interested in the man, if I'm honest. Not that Kara isn't nice to look at. I'm curious about him.

"See, now you have two to choose from," Kara tells me.

"How do I pick?" I ask.

"Uh, well good question. How does she pick?" Kara asks Sara.

Sara shrugs. "Just talk to them. Figure out which one you like best," Sara says with a hand up in question.

"Talk? I can do that?" I say, not very confident.

"Yeah, go ahead," Sara tells me, encouraging me. I go walk up to them. This is a new experience.

KARA'S POV

"Who do you think she'll pick?" Sara asks me as we look at anomaly Morgana talk to the Karas.

"No idea," I say with a shrug.

"All I know is that is a fine man," Sara says, looking the male version of Kara up and down. "So far she's talking to him a little bit more," Sara continued. It's weird to see me as a man, with.... facial hair.

"We let them talk for a bit and then maybe we take them to her Camelot for a test run?" I offer the idea.

"That's not a bad idea," Sara comments back.

"Let's give her more time though in case she changes her mind," I say.

"Right... right," Sara says, checking out male Kara. Why Sara? Why?

ANOMALY MORGANA'S POV

I don't think that went as planned because all of sudden I’m falling, but I’m caught and something- no, someone broke my fall. Kyra. I can tell that by how I landed on top of him and how it feels. "Oof, well that was a rough landing," I hear him say. "Just glad I caught you in time."

"Me too." I could've died or gotten seriously injured.

"Are you alright, love?" I hear him ask me. Love? Don't blush, don't blush.

"Yeah.... you caught me and I'm alright," I say, trying to sit up but I have some trouble. He helps me with one arm and stands up with me. How?

"I used my powers to stand up."

"Muscles. I mean- uh, thank you!" Did I just say that out loud?

"Yeah, I know. There's a lot. Sometimes it can be too much for people," he says with his hands up. "Those time couriers never work. We should find the others. I don't hear them nearby, but I can try to hear where they are and locate them. Powers come in handy sometimes," he continues. "Other times, they don't come in handy,” he says sheepishly.  
"Why not?" I ask, confused.

"Uh- I can break things on accident and it causes certain problems with..... romance," he says blushing slightly.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm used to it by now. Plus I didn't break your nose by trying to kiss you, so it is not embarrassing to talk to you." He offers me a smile.

"You broke somebody's nose?" I ask, confused.

"It was an accident, she tried to kiss me and bumped my nose, and it broke hers," he says, blushing again.

"Just by bumping your nose?" I reach up to poke his nose. It doesn't feel any different.

"Uh- yes. I'm not as soft as most people. It's better now. More control over this," he tells me.

"Wow. Impressive."

"Sure, let's call it that," he says.

"So you're really strong? Is that it?" I ask, curiosity winning.

"There's strength, then heat vision, and freeze breathe. I think that's it. Wait, flying and super hearing. Okay now I think that's it," he says, thinking about it.

"That's amazing," I say, smiling. "You can fly? Can I see?" I ask, excited.

"Sure. It's more of a float," he says, coming off the ground slightly. Wow. I lunge forward and kiss him. "Not the usual reaction one would get after telling someone how you accidentally broke someone's nose when they tried to kiss you in the past," he says once I pull back. Now this was the best feeling I've ever experienced. It's so refreshing.

"I was careful," I say, biting my lip.

"I see that," he says, looking down at me. "You know we should really um- look for the others," he tells me but doesn't move. I lean up a bit and put my lips back on his. I definitely like this. He kisses me back and pulls me closer. I put my hand on his jaw but move it down to his chest. We kiss more until we're interrupted.

"You broke my hand!" someone says, who apparently tried to punch Kyra.

He puts himself in front of me. "Happens more than you would think."

"What sorcery is this?" the man who punched him says in horror.

"Way too ahead of your time," he tells him. The man tries to strike him next, but the sword breaks. "That won't work either," Kyra says casually, and the man runs away. "That was easier than I thought," he says, watching him run away.

"That was..... amazing! What was that?!" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I'm really strong."

"Yeah, you really are," I say, biting my lip, he looks like he’s going to say something, but I cut him off with my lips. I'm not usually one to care about heroic acts, but I like this one. He takes me by surprise by picking me up, and I can't help but find it very attractive.

It's going well until someone says, "Well, I think she made her pick. So it's just you two?" He puts me down and looks at Sara and other Morgana. He's definitely dreamy.

"Yep. We were looking for you," he tells them.

"Were you really though? We're not in her mouth," Sara asks with a smirk.

"Well, before that," he says to that.

"Okay, well, we're still missing both of the Kara's," Sara says. He nods in agreement.

SARA'S POV

"Sara! Why are there three timelines of Camelot?!" Ava steps through a portal, not happy. She knew there were two timelines.

"I can explain!" I say with my hands up.

"What is that?! This isn't Supergirl! Two Morgana's?!" Ava says, looking at Kyra, and the two Morganas. Not good.

"Uh, no?"

"He's going back! She's going back! And the other Kara is going back with her Morgana," Ava says, pointing to him.

"I'm working on it! And he's staying here with her...." I trail off.

"No!" Ava says, hands in the air.

"He's here to help her,” I try to offer.

"Fine. Don't make me regret this," Ava says, rubbing her temple.

"I won't!" I tell her.

Morgana number two, or anomaly Morgana as I call her, is hugging the male version of Kara. "All you need to know is he will stay with her, and they'll get married, and she won't go down the dark path," I continue.

"And what about the other timeline?" Ava asks me with a questioning look.

"Okay, well, we'll leave that one alone,” I offer, hoping she's not mad.

"You better. I love you, but you are causing a lot of time quakes," Ava tells me seriously.

"In my defense, this one actually dropped in Camelot and met Kara. What was I supposed to do?"

"Put her back?" Ava says as if it's the logical thing to do, which it would be.

"She was devastated-" I started to say, but Ava cut me off.

"And you're too good to send someone back to a miserable life. That's why I love you. Just be careful, ok? I don't want time to break again," Ava finished.

"Excuse me? Time to break again?" Kyra piped up. 

"Yeah. Long story,” I tell him. He look as if he wants to ask but ends up changing his mind and not asking.

"If it helps, I only pulled from timelines which she would be dying. Then she got to pick," I tell Ava, turning back to her.

"That does help. We don't need to damage any more timelines."

"We're still missing two Karas. We got separated," I tell her, hesitating, but she just takes a deep breath and decides to make a plan so we can find them.

ANOMALY MORGANA POV

A circle opens up in front my sister and I. We step in, and it takes us to... Camelot? A different Camelot? Same one? "This doesn't feel like Camelot, at least not ours," I say, looking around. It's different.

"It's too... happy," Morgause says, also looking around. We walk a bit to investigate and figure out what is happening.

"That's definitely not you. I think it is you, but not you," Morgause says, looking at... me? Is that me? How when I'm right here? Who is that blonde woman with me? "I think that is your betrothed or possibly wife seeing how they're acting around each other."

"I have a wife?" That is weird to think about. I never thought I would even get married or thought it was possible. I never met anyone I liked enough nor had Uther ever tried to marry me off. "I wonder why I never met her." I feel.... sad? I don't know what this feeling is called.

"That is strange," Morgause says, equally as confused as me.

"Perhaps I should go try to see who this 'wife' is," I say, curious. I need to know.

"Why?" Morgause asks me as if she's been offended.

"I want to know who she is. I need to know," I say, determined. I don't take my gaze off the blonde. She's tall, broad shouldered, yet still very attractive in a feminine way. She's wearing attire that is close in comparison to Arthur. Only difference is that she makes the attire look good. She's carrying a sword, so I'm assuming she is a knight. I can't help but be very intrigued by this mystery woman who is my wife, I think. I can't help but look at how she's built. Is it possible to look that way? I've never seen anyone look that muscular. To be a knight you have to have muscles, but this is a different level. I've also never seen a woman with those kind of muscles, not that it looks bad on her. It is just a surprise is all. It's a rather appealing look. If I'm honest with myself, I don't blame other me.

We’ve been in this 'other Camelot' a few days now. We're trying to see who 'my wife' is. She's a Knight of Camelot, but something is different about her. "I overheard the servant boy Merlin,” Morgause says. “He made it sound more like she rescued her from the serkets, not the Druids. While most people say the Druids, I don't think that's the story. She also wears a crest no one knows of and comes from a kingdom not in the records. I think there is more to Kara Zor-El." She passes, looking at Kara who is training knights. "Don't you find it odd that someone with a fallen Kingdom and unknown crest is a Knight of Camelot." Morgause continues.

"I guess. Why?" I ask.

"She's hiding something," Morgause says suspiciously. "I'm not sure yet of what, but she is definitely not normal," she continues.

"She's definitely impressive," I say, looking at her.

"Ugh. She works for Uther. There is nothing attractive or impressive about her," Morgause says, rolling her eyes.

"You don't know that. Just because she's wearing the crest doesn't mean that," I say. "Fine, go see it for yourself. But I'm right," Morgause says, folding her arms.

"I have a feeling you're wrong," I tell her.

"I'm not." She sounds sure of herself.

KARA'S POV

"So how's Lancelot and training going?" Sara asks me as we train on the Waverider. "It's going well, but he thinks highly of me and doesn't want to hurt me."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sara questions. "Yes and no. He needs to fight me to become a Knight of Camelot. He can't do that during the test. It's good that we're friends and he doesn't want to hurt me. I'm sure there's also who I am in Camelot. I don't understand why people make a big deal out of me."

"You're Supergirl. We all know the muscles are a big factor to that," Sara says with a smirk.

"Yeah, the muscles girls love, but uh- Morgana is not a fan of them being popular among a certain group," I tell her.

"Morgana just loves you, and we both know she marks you as hers as often as she can," Sara tells me with a wink, and I roll my eyes.

"I know. She's definitely something, but I love her. That's why I married her. She can be sweet too, though. Nothing like anyone would think Morgana Le Fey to be like. Then again, everyone is very different than we pictured, especially baby face Merlin." Sara laughs at that. "I don't even think he can grow facial hair," I add in with a chuckle.

"I took a few days off of training to spend time with you, honey. I thought it would be a nice surprise," I tell Morgana during dinner one night.

She looks at me, surprised. "Does that mean National City or staying here?" she asks me.

"Do you want to National City?" I ask her.

She nods. "Yes!"

"Alright. I'll get stuff in order, and telling Uther we're taking a 'romantic trip’ should be enough," I tell her.

She comes over to me and sits in my lap. "I'm so excited! Running water! And light! And pizza!" Morgana says, smiling.

"I knew I married the right woman. Don't forget the potstickers." Rao, I miss those.

"You did," Morgana tells me seriously.

"We'll take a nice romantic bath when we get to National City, cuddle, and watch some Netflix," I tell her, kissing her cheek.

"Mmmm, that does sound good- some quality uninterrupted time with my darling," Morgana says, snuggling up to me.

MORGANA POV

Uther didn't have a problem with Kara and I making plans to take a romantic getaway. We are married now, and I guess as long as it makes me happy it's fine. Not that he cares truly, but I love my wife. I still love saying that- my wife. We go to National City, and Kara tells me that she needs to go get some food for the next few days. She also told Alex we’re in National City, so she'll probably want to have dinner or lunch sometime. "Running water! How much I love running water!" I say, turning the nob and watching the water flow out. And lights! They have lights, so no candles needed for light.

We needed this. Kara makes Camelot better, but just being in National City is wonderful. We have our own place. It's ours! Our wedding picture is up. Kara is going to let me pick out what she called accessories around the house. She also says if I want different bed sheets I can help pick, but I'm pretty happy with what we have. That doesn't mean I'm not curious though.

"Do you want some pizza for dinner or Chinese takeout?" Kara asks me.

I think about it. "I like pizza," I tell her.

She nods and places an order in. "We can go grocery shopping tomorrow. We'll just rest today." She comes up to me and hugs me, kissing my forehead.

"Mmmm, sounds nice. Just some quality time of us," I tell her snuggling, closer.

"Maybe after dinner, we can take that bath?" Kara asks, pulling back.

"Yes!" I say excitedly, kissing her. Kara's mouth moves against mine slowly, then she pulls always smiling.

"Don't get me riled up, honey. The pizza should be here in twenty minutes," she tells me.

"We have time," I say, biting my lip.

Kara gives me this disbelieving look. "You're so bad." Kara laughs, kissing me. "How about we save that for after the bath? Then we can enjoy the night with no one barging in," Kara offers.  
"Deal, my darling," I say, hugging her, and she kisses the top of my head.

"So you're telling me that another timeline of Camelot exists now that you’ve married Morgana? And she wanted you, but Sara managed to get her own Kara, but it was you as a man?" Alex says, putting all the pieces together of the story. I nod and laugh as Kara groans at that.

"He had facial hair and all! It was so strange!" Kara says, laughing slightly.

"I want to see it now!" Alex says, slighlty serious but then breaks out into laughter. "Seriously though, I want to see a picture."

"He went back with other Morgana. She was very happy," I tell them. "Sara and I both agree other me wants to climb him like a tree and never let go." I can't help but say it.

"You know, I have no doubt if she's like you, honey," Kara tells me.

"She says that as if she doesn't love it," I say, poking Kara's side.

"Kara loves it, even if she's very shy sometimes when it comes to that subject," Kelly adds in, taking a sip of her beer.

"You should have seen Kara when Sara gave him condoms. She was about to die. I didn't know what they were, but I think it was a good call on giving them to him after I knew," I tell them.

Kara puts her face in her hands, groaning. "I'm so glad we don't have to worry about that," Kara tells me.

"It would be easier for us to start our family, but I know we have options so I'm not worried about it," I tell them, mainly Kara.

"When do you and Kara want to start having kids?" Kelly asks us.

"I'd be happy no matter the timing, but I'd rather as soon as we can. I would like to raise them here, not Camelot. Here they'll be surrounded by love, and Uther isn't here to know them," I tell them.

"As soon as we can move her permanently, I'm working on it," Kara tells them.

KARA’S POV

Later on after the bath, we lay on our couch watching Netflix. Morgana is laying against me, watching the show in awe. "Kara, when can we start our family?" Morgana asks me.

"Well, we have to leave Camelot first," I tell her. I know she really wants to.

"That's more than ok with me," Morgana tells me, turning to face me.

"You don't want to wait, do you?" I ask her. She really doesn't.

"Not really," Morgana tells me with a serious look on her face.

"How about I talk to Lena about work, and then we can move forward with how to find a reason to 'leave' Camelot?" I tell Morgana, hoping that's enough.

"Really? You mean it?" Morgana tells me, smiling and with hope in her voice.

"Yeah. I know you don't want to be in Camelot, so I'll do what I can." I will. That means I have to work again.

"Yes! Thank you, Kara!" Morgana tells me, cuddling up to me. "You don't need to thank me. I’ll have to figure out my job situation, although it should be as it was before, Monday through Friday. Lena said there was a slight chance in the same department, so I'll need to ask her about that,” I tell Morgana.

"This is amazing," she tells me, kissing my neck.

"It is, although I have to find a way to quit the DEO. More so a way to tell them," I tell her.

"Can't you just tell them?" Morgana says, slightly confused.

"It's more how I'm going to tell them." I repeat, they'll be fine.

"Goodbye," Morgana says in a matter of fact tone. I know she wants me here and to not have Supergirl duties.

"It's not that simple. To take Supergirl away from an entire city is..... difficult? It was fine when it was Clark and I, but then he took a break and it was just me. Nia has been doing wonderful as Dreamer, but it's not just how the DEO will react," I tell her, finally talking about this.

"Don't they have Linda now?" she asks, and they do, but she has stated she prefers being an agent due to her wanting to be with Lena as normal as possible well for for what normal is.

"Well, she's more an agent. She doesn't like the using her powers either,” I state.

"They'll just have to make do," Morgana says with a shrug.

"They will," I tell her.

I lay there with Morgana for a bit and hold her. "I didn't actually think I'd ever get married when I became Supergirl," I say out loud. Morgana looks at me, slightly surprised.

"But now you have me," she tells me, nuzzling up to me.

"I do. Also, I didn’t I think I would actually have kids," I also admit.

"But you want to?" Morgana asks me.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I always wanted children. It's I didn't think I would be able to? Especially since I didn't have a life or good luck with dating." It's not a lie.

"Well, I'm here now, and we're going to have mini Karas!" Morgana tells me, climbing to lay on top of my front. She really wants that. I know they will probably take after her more due to the genes.

"More of a chance of mini yous, honey," I tell her, and I would love a mini Morgana. She would be just like her mother, and I would protect her no matter what.

"But at least one mini Kara, right?" she says seriously.

"We can try. How about we see what happens when we have our first child? Like what they get from each of us?" I offer.

"Sounds great," Morgana tells me, smiling.

I get an idea. "You know, we could just try really hard to make a baby right now," I tell Morgana.

"Oh?" Morgana tells me, biting her lip. So that's a yes.

"If you want," I say, leaning in close to her lips, ghosting them.

"I always want," she tells me, closing the gap. She's not wrong. She has a lot of stamina.

After that, I'm not even sure when we made it to our bedroom. I remember the couch, then attempting to move to our bedroom, but that ended up just being the floor, which then ended up the wall, or was it the bedroom door? Probably both. Then, we made it to our bed. I return the favor with my face in between her legs. It's been a few rounds, so she's sensitive and is already shaking. She comes right after that, and I lap up what I can and come up to kiss her. When I pull back, I'm still out of breath. The power dampening ring really does its job as it should.

"I need a break to just catch my breath," I tell her and lay down flat on my back. Morgana lays on top of me. I wrap my arms around her and pull the covers around us.

"Mmmmm, my darling is spent. I love you, my darling," Morgana tells me.

"I love you too, honey," I tell her, kissing her soflty and pulling away. Post making love cuddling is the best. Morgana looks tired a bit too. Maybe we should get some sleep first before we do anything else. Before I know it, we’re both dozing off into sleep.

I wake up to buzzing? What's buzzing? Morgana wakes up when she feels me move. She kisses my jaw and my neck. She's on a mission. "Not done yet?" I ask her. She shakes her head no. I bring my lips to hers. After awhile, I feel her hand move lower and spread my lips open. Oh, so she wants to do that. I flip us over somehow and do what she did to both of ours. Once they're aligned up, I start to move. Morgana puts her arms around my shoulders and moves them into my hair. It's not going to take a long time since we had been busy earlier.

"Mmmm, you feel wonderful honey," I tell her, and I can feel myself getting close. Morgana runs her hands in my hair and tightens her grip. She's making noises that make it hard to understand her. Once we're both about to be there, I see light around us in little balls. This has happened before, but not like this. When we shudder, I feel a magic force from Morgana. It's stronger than usual. I look into Morgana's eyes, and they're glowing, a little longer than before.

"That was amazing. I love you," I tell Morgana, kissing her. Her eyes are still glowing slightly. "That's never happened before. Not like this," I continue. "Was that your magic?" I ask.

"Sure felt like it. I love you too," Morgana says, eyes fading. "I've never felt it that strong before," I say.

"Me either," Morgana agrees, snuggling up to me. She's sleepy now. Sleep sounds like a good plan right about now.

Morning comes, and I wake up from my slumber. Morgana is still asleep on top of me. I bring her closer to me. Too bad we can't move her just yet and never go back to Camelot. I know she wants to be free. I'll work on that, starting today. Then we need go think about a different place, maybe. My loft is a one bedroom. It is spacious, but with a baby that would mean they would have to be in our room. I've looked at my bank account. Lena kept me on payroll as a paid leave, so I have more than enough I think, plus my savings. "That's a lot of missed calls and text messages," I say to myself when I grab my phone.

"Stop moving," Morgana says.

"Sorry," I say and kiss her head.

"I can feel you thinking too loud," she tells me, leaning on my chest.

"Oh. Sorry again." I blush.

"No need to be sorry. What's wrong? Crinkle," she asks me.

"Apparently I missed a rogue alien,” I tell her.

"When?" Morgana asks me, worried.

"Just now." I tell her. "Well, it appears it was fine without you."

"True. No one broke down my door or anything, and the world is still spinning." I pause. "Plus my muscles are kinda sore," I continue.

"Would you like a massage?" she offers. That sounds nice.

"You just want to feel my muscles," I say knowingly.

"Maybe.... yes. Can you blame me?" she says.

"It's the muscles, I know. Everyone loves those," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Mine now,” Morgana tells me, biting me.

"Did you just.... bite me?" I ask.

"Yes.... is that okay?" She sounds self conscious.

"It's you. I like anything you do, honey," I tell her as she rubs my muscles. That feels nice. After awhile, I look at her slightly since she's on my back. "Actually, I was thinking about something before you woke up. I was thinking maybe we should get a place that's bigger," I continue.

"Really? How much bigger?" Morgana asks me.

"Well, that depends. I know you want to start our family, but I was thinking about it. I love our apartment, but it's kinda small," I tell her as I turn around to lay on my back so she's lying on my front again.

"It would be too small for kids," Morgana admits.

"Yeah. So I was thinking once I talk to Lena, I know she put me on a 'paid leave', but perhaps we could look into getting a house?" I say, rubbing her arms up and down.

"I'd love to," she tells me, smiling.

"Now the question is where. Since National City is a city, it would have more penthouses like Lena has," I tell her.

"I'm not sure. I guess we can start looking close to here,” Morgana tells me.

"I will work on that as soon as I get out of this bed and eat something," I say, sighing.

"Ok. I'm excited," Morgana says, kissing my jaw, then nibbling. Oh, honey.

"Come on. We can go take a shower," I tell her, knowing it will get her up.

"Okay! Running water!" Morgana tells me excitedly.

"That was a longer shower than I planned," I say sheepishly. "While I enjoyed it, what do you actually want to eat for breakfast?" I ask her. I've gotten a bit better at cooking. I try when we're here.

"Pancakes," Morgana tells me, smiling. Of course.

"I can make those," I say, pulling out all the ingredients.

"Yay!" Morgana says, smiling.

As we're eating our breakfast, I hear a knock at the door. I just slip my glasses down my nose. Alex and Kelly are outside. Rao! I forgot to answer Alex this morning. "So you are alive. I tried to call you a bunch of times," Alex tells me, walking in my apartment.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. It was a long night, and I kept my ring on, so I was dead tired. When I woke up, I saw all the notifications," I say sheepishly.

"That's ok. I'm just glad you're alright," Alex tells me.

"I'm fine, really, other than making a list of things to do," I say, sitting back down on the chair.

"What kind of things?" Alex and Kelly sit down in a empty chair, and Alex voices her question, sounding concerned.

"Well I talked to Lena briefly earlier right after the pancakes were done, so she will give me the details about my job and what changed. Then I need to start looking at houses," I explain, and Morgana is busy eating her pancakes.

"Houses? You're moving?" Alex questions.

"Well, not anytime soon I think. Morgana wants to start having kids soon, and my loft is..... too small." I try to find the right words.

"Agreed. Kids would destroy this place," Alex says, seeing my point.

"Yeah. So, I'm going to need help looking at good houses. Not into penthouses," I say to clarify.

"Good luck! Are you at least staying close?" Kelly asks.

"I would like to. You're welcome to come look with me," I tell Alex and Kelly.

"Sure. Just let us know," Alex tells me, and Kelly nods, agreeing. "Kara Danvers is going civilian. I almost can't believe it," Alex says but with a smile.

"Har har, good one. I have a wife now, then children. I may be Supergirl, but being a good wife and mom then adding on Supergirl? I don't think it would be a good balance," I tell them honestly.

"So, Morgana, did you always want to have children?" Kelly asks Morgana.

"I didn't always know. I thought about it, but I wasn't sure until I met Kara. No one ever showed interest in me either, romantically, nor did Uther as you know ever try to marry me off,” Morgana explains.

"That makes sense then," Kelly says after listening to Morgana's response.

"Then Uther met Kara," Morgana says, looking at me and smiling.

"I'm guessing he liked her?" Kelly asks in a tone that assumes she's right.

"I wouldn't use the word like, more like Uther was taken with me," I tell them.

"So was I though," Morgana tells me, grabbing my hand.

"Yes, you were honey," I tell her with a shy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! As always! Til next time.   
> P.S. Next chapter it's going to get real!


	18. The Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but the chapter is finally here! Happy reading!

It's been a few days since we've been in National City. We’ve been having nice, relaxing days here. I haven't had to put my supersuit on, which is a nice change. I even took Morgana to the park for a picnic. We did some sight seeing and even went to look at my Supergirl statue. It's kinda weird to have a statue, but at the same time it's nice. The past few days, we have begun looking at houses we're interested in. For the most part, it's been nice just to be here. 

Morgana has been taking advantage our our alone time since in Camelot that is harder to get. On this particular night, Morgana is on top of me and taking charge, which is more than okay with me. After a moment when she pushed me down on the bed, I heard a crack or some sort of sound indicating the bed was going to probably fall through. My thoughts barely finish, and we feel the bed drop lower than usual. 

"Well there goes my bed. Forgot to turn my power dampening ring on sooner," I say, pulling back. We have a different bed frame. I'll put it on after. Needless to say, Morgana did not have the patience for us to go to the couch, so the floor it was. As she said, "Too far away." 

After that, we're laying on the floor with Morgana using me as a pillow and have a blanket over us. "Wow. I just had sex on the floor of my bedroom," is all I can say. 

"Yeah, we did," Morgana says, smiling. "When we start having children, do you think they'll really take after me most?" 

"Well, that depends on what your mother and father looked liked. You get your genes from your parents, so it depends on those traits. I have no idea what your mother looked like or Uther when he were younger," I tell Morgana, running my fingers down her back. 

"My father always told me I looked like my mother, but I don't recall ever knowing her. She was absent from my life as long as I can remember," Morgana tells me sadly. "My father had lighter hair like you, and he had green," she continues. "But I guess he wasn't actually my father, since Uther is. Uther is blonde, or he was," Morgana corrects herself. 

"Both of my parents were brunette, and I ended up blonde," I tell her.

"So it's possible we'll have a mini Kara?" Morgana looks at me hopefully. 

"It's always possible, but your darker hair and eyes are easier to pass on. Darker hair is more dominant in passing down."

"Well then, we'll just have to keep trying," Morgana tells me seriously but smiling. 

"We haven't even had our first child yet, honey. Once we see how our first child comes out, then we can decide when to have another one if you want," I tell Morgana, hugging her closer to me. 

"Okay!" Morgana tells me, smiling. 

"I'm going to have to put the frame on the bed Brainy made for us, but I'm content here," I say.

"Me too, my darling," Morgana tells me, content. 

"Want to go to the couch now? Later on, I'll put the new bed frame on," I offer. I feel her nod against me, so I move us the coach and lay us there. "I would love if our child would take after you, honey. They could have your beautiful curls and black hair," I tell Morgana, running my hands through her hair. 

"They could, but I just really want them to have your blue eyes and hair. I think they're beautiful. You're beautiful," Morgana tells me.

"Not as beautiful as you, honey," I tell her, kissing her.

The next day is gamenight. Morgana and I are winning against Alex and Kelly, and Brainy and Nia. Others are busy with a trip, so it’s just the six of us. We cut Brainy some slack since he is still learning you can't do certain things. So, we're winning by a lot. Alex says after we finish the game, "You really did marry your perfect gamenight partner." 

Morgana looks slightly confused at that phrase. "Perfect gamenight partner?"

"Yes!" I say, agreeing. 

"What does that mean?" she asks us. 

"It means we're perfect together," I tell her. 

"Really?" Morgana asks me, looking like she might cry. 

"Really, honey," I say, smiling. 

After that I start to eat some pickles and dip them in peanut butter. So good. "Why are you eating that?" Alex asks me, making a face in disgust. 

"It's yummy!" It really is! 

"With peanut butter?" is her next question. 

"You want some?" I offer a pickle. 

Alex makes a grossed out face. "No...." she replies, sounding as though she really doesn't want it.

"Your loss." I shrug and dip my pickle in peanut butter. Rao, this is so good. We all sit and talk for a good while. Everyone turns down my snack when I offer some. Their loss. While everyone cleans up, Morgana helps too. A clean apartment is good, so I can't complain. In my defense, if she didn't want me to look at her like that she shouldn't have worn those pants. I do like her in pants. Everyone is busy, and she heads to the kitchen, so I'm going to take my shot. I go behind her and hug her from behind, and I bite her earlobe lightly. I hear her gasp in surprise. "I like those pants on you very much," I tell her. 

"Oh," is all she says back. 

"How about when they leave we have some fun time?" I ask her, biting her shoulder slightly. 

"Please," she says. Huh, that was easy. 

"I understand you're a newly wed still, I guess, but can you just keep it in your pants til people leave, including me?" Alex's voice breaks the bubble we're in.

"It is in my pants!" I try to say, but Alex gives me this disbelieving look. 

"Barely!" she says.

"Sorry..." I say sheepishly. 

"You're fine, just don't let me see that," Alex tells me. 

After some time, they do clear out, so it's gone from six to two people. Our new bed frame is made out of special material, so it helps us. After a few rounds, I pull the blankets over us, and Morgana asks me, "I'm guessing you need your rest now?" 

Surprisingly, I don't. "Nope!" I say excited.

"What? But you're always tired by now," Morgana tells me, sitting up. 

"Just one more round?" I say, kissing her jaw. 

One turned into three. “I think I need to- tap out. I can't anymore," I tell her, panting and making sure she's covered.

"Alright, my darling. You look tired," Morgana tells me as she nuzzles closer to me.

I feel kinda bad because I can tell Morgana might be a little sore this morning. I might have over did it just a tad. Alex calls me and tells me Eliza is making a surprise visit, so Alex, Kelly, and Eliza would be over later. That will be fun. I know how much Eliza wants to spend time with Morgana. She does love Morgana. 

Eliza and everyone else come to our apartment again, and I'm hungry. I pull out pickles and peanut butter from the kitchen. Rao, these are good. "Sweetie why are you eating pickles and peanut butter? And berries?" Eliza asks me as I pull some berries out of the fridge. 

"Why is everyone asking me that?" I ask. I like to eat food. Come on, I'm Kryptonian.

"Because it's weird," Eliza tells me bluntly. Okay, maybe it is, but I am weird. 

"They taste good. I all of sudden really wanted them." I shrug, eating my peanut butter with a spoon.

"Long night sweetie?" Eliza's gaze shifts to Morgana, who wiggles slightly in her seat. Oh Rao. 

"Uh... yeah." I can't help but blush. I never thought this would be happening if I'm honest.

"Anything else you're eating?" Eliza asks me. 

I think about it. "I like fruits lately," I say, which is odd for me.

"Any specific kind of fruit?" she asks. 

"Oranges, pairs, mangoes, and bananas." 

"Interesting," Eliza says. 

"Peanut butter in all forms!" I say, excited.

"I have a theory, but I'm not sure," Eliza says, making a thoughtful face. "Kara, is there any chance you might be pregnant?" Eliza continues. 

"Pregnant? Morgana is a woman. I don't understand how it would be possible," I say, thinking.

"But she does have magic, doesn't she?" Eliza asks me. 

"Well... yeah." I didn't think about that. Is it possible?

"I think we should have Alex run a test," she tells me. 

"Really?" Me, a pregnancy test? 

"Some of those are common pregnancy cravings, and some are just strange," she tells me with a lightly disgusted face. "Alex, I need you to run a test on your sister," Eliza tells Alex after getting her to come over to us. 

Alex gives us a strange look. "What kind of test?" she asks, concerned. 

"A pregnancy test. Now before you say what Kara said, I am aware Morgana is a female not a male, but she has magic," Eliza tells Alex, and Alex nods her head. 

"This is so weird, but okay. Family trip to the DEO it is," she says.

Alex hands me a small box. Looking at the box, I see it's a pregnancy test. I read the directions and make a disgusted face. "You want me to pee on this stick inside the box?" Is she serious? 

"Yes. And put it in this cup when you're done,” she answers. 

Rao, why? I grumble and take them to the bathroom with me. This is weird. I really have to to do this.

Once that's over I put it in the cup as directed. I’m never doing that again. I go to where Alex is prepping other tests. We have no idea if those pregnancy tests even work for me. Morgana waits with Eliza, who breaks down what’s happening more. 

"Alex, do you really think I could be pregnant?" I ask as I sit down in the medical chair. 

"It's possible. I wouldn't say it's ruled out, especially with all the craziness that goes on around here.” 

Morgana comes into the med bay. "So the stick will tell us if you are, in fact, with child?" she asks, pointing to the cup with the stick. 

"Apparently. We're not sure it will work for me since I'm not human," I explain to her. 

Alex comes back with a special needle designed for me. Once she takes some blood, she takes it to go get tested by Brainy. 

"Will you be upset if you are with child?” Morgana asks. “I know we talked about waiting, and now if you are because of me...." she trails off. 

"Honey, of course I won't be upset. I love you, and yes it would be off timing, but I won't be upset with you or the baby. It's our baby," I tell her, kissing her forehead.

"It's our.... baby. Our baby. If you are, in fact, with child," Morgana says breathlessly. 

"Do you want me to be with child?" I ask her.

"I.... I do. I really do. We would have made a baby out of love together. My wife would be pregnant with my child. Our child. I never in all my years thought that that I would have children with the person I love," Morgana tells me, snuggling up to me. 

"Alex went to go run another test, which I assume will be a more solid result versus the stick I had to pee on. She should be back soon," I tell her. 

After a few minutes, Alex comes back. "So, I got Brainy to check over the results. The numbers are indeed correct, along with the pregnancy test. One thing we did check was your hCG levels." Alex keeps going on but still not giving a yes or no. 

"Okay, so what were the results?" I ask. 

"You are-" 

All of sudden, Sara comes into the med bay. "I heard from Gideon that Kara was getting some tests run, and there is a possibility she's pregnant!" she says, carrying some sort of briefcase that’s high tech. "You two finally shagged so much that you got pregnant?" Sara can't help but smirk. 

"Yes! At least I hope so!" Morgana says at the same time I say, sighing, "No." 

"That's exactly what happened," Sara says with a shrug. 

"No, it's not. We have sex a healthy amount for us." I tell everyone in the room. 

"And then we ended up making a baby, I hope," Morgana says, hugging me. 

"We aren't one hundred percent sure. Alex was just going to tell us the results from my blood work, and the stick might tell me," I explain. 

"Gideon could tell us," Sara tells me.

"Why not have Alex tell us her results and then Gideon can be extra sure?" I try to ask so Alex doesn't get upset. 

"If you must," Alex grumbles. 

"And Gideon can tell us who's kid it is by a body scan," Sara tells us with a laugh. 

"We all know it's Morgana's," Alex says, hands on her hips. 

"What do you mean we all know?" I say, questioning the way she said that. Everyone, including Eliza who had come back to the room, laughed at how I asked that question. 

"You're only sexually attracted to Morgana," Sara explains in a matter of fact tone.

"That's true. Thinking about sex with anyone else souds gross and off-putting," I say honestly. 

"Anyone could come onto you, and we would get stuttering, uncomfortable Kara, or the Kara that has no game and doesn't understand," Sara says with a shrug. Again, a good point.

"Not my fault Kryptonians didn't have sex," I state in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"They didn't?!" Sara sounds personally offended by that fact. 

I just shrug. At least I'm pretty sure they didn't often, but I haven’t been to Argo in years, so I could be wrong now. "No, not in the times I remember." I say. 

"Then how did you have fun?" Sara asks, still sounding slightly, personally offended.

"It was a planet known for it's advanced technology and science, so science and technology," I answer her question to the best of my ability. 

"Sounds lame with no fun," Sara says with a disgusted face. 

"Daxamites had enough fun for both planets," I reply, making an equally disgusted face. 

"Daxamites huh? Sounds like they threw rad parties,” Sara responds, sounding impressed. When didn't Daxamites party? Daxam was a party planet.

"They partied, had sex, and were a slave planet." 

Sara was impressed until the last part. Yeah, that's usually how it goes. "That sounded great up until the part about slaves," Sara says. 

"Mon-el was a daxamite and all around an asshole." I roll my eyes at the memories of him. 

"Isn't that the guy you dated?" Sara says, unsure of the facts. Rao, no. 

"Rao, no! Never! He wanted to date me, but I did not want to date him. We never dated." Gross. 

"Good to know. He really did not seem like your type," Sara replies. Was it that obvious? "But if your planet didn't have sex, how did you make babies?" Sara has this look on her face of confusion. 

"Birthing matrix or pod, with a few exceptions including my cousin to my knowledge," I inform her.

"Birthing matrix? Sounds interesting." A question is evident in her tone. 

"We didn't have labels on our sexuality, so you had all sorts of couples. You put your DNA in and it makes a baby." It’s why I didn't freak out when Alex came out to me. 

"I take it back. That's actually pretty cool. But I would still want to have sex with my smoking hot girlfriend," Sara says, crossing her arms. "Another thing- a lot of times, you didn't get to pick who you married. A matrix did that for you on who was most compatible." Well, it was true when I was there. It could be different now.

"Well, that sucks," Sara says with another disgusted face. 

"Usually around a teenager age. You could marry for love, I assume, depending on your status." 

"Your people are strange." 

Are they my people? I am Kryptonian, but I chose Earth. "I wouldn't really call them my people. I was born there and I am Kryptonian, but I still choose Earth as my home." 

"Aww, she loves us more!" Sara says, excited and celebrating a bit. 

Then Alex says, "I still have the results." Oh, right. Sara got me going over Krypton. "Your hCG levels are higher, and Brainy looked it over. So with his confirmation, you are pregnant, and yes even the stick pregnancy test was positive." 

Rao. "Wow. I'm really pregnant," I say, looking at my stomach, and I feel Morgana sit on the med bay bed next to me. 

"I made a baby!" Morgana says as happy tears start to fall down her cheeks. 

"Yes, honey. You did a good job," I tell her as she hugs me and sniffles. 

"I did?" she ask me as she continues sniffling.

"You did. We did? Mostly you?" I’m unsure of how the baby was actually made. 

"I'm so happy!" Morgana tells me. She kisses me then pulls back and puts a hand on my stomach that's still flat. 

Eliza comes up after a minute or so. "I'm so happy for you two, and I'm getting my first grandbaby!" she tells us, hugging us both. She would be excited about that. Morgana hugs me still after, nuzzling into my neck. 

MORGANA'S POV 

Back home, I lay next to Kara with one hand on her stomach, smiling and moving my hand on her stomach. "It's still flat and I still have my abs. Although I don't know when I'll start to see those fade," Kara tells me. 

"It's our baby. I can't believe I got you pregnant," I say, smiling.

"Who knew that your magic could do that?" Kara tells me, slightly laughing. 

"Not me, but I'm so excited! I'm going to be a mom!" A mom! Me, a mom! This is a dream come true. I kiss Kara's stomach and smile.

"We're both going to be mothers. I never thought I would be here. I didn't think my mother sent me to Earth to fall in love with a human and have children," Kara says, trailing off. 

"But?" I say.

"Then I met you, and I knew I was wrong," Kara tells me, smiling. 

"That you did." I crawl up to kiss her lips softly. 

"So we will need to get your paperwork in order- a birth certificate, social security card, all the things needed for a citizen in National City. Also another thing I thought about was National City might not see our marriage as legal because we got married in Camelot. So we can get Alex and Sara to forge one, or we get married again like you told me before that you wanted," Kara tells me. 

"Forge what for our marriage?" I ask. Legal? I don't understand.

"Here in National City, when people get married, usually they get this certification that says you two got married and are legally married in the eyes of wherever they live. For us, it would be National City, and by law you would be my wife. Does that make sense?" Kara tells me, breaking it down. 

"I think so. So the paper makes us officially married by law here?" I ask to be reassured.

"Yes. That's exactly it," Kara tells me. 

"I want one! I would like to get married again still," I tell her. Marrying my wife twice? It's a dream.

"We can think about where we want to get married and more details. We could get married in Midvale? Where I grew up?" Kara offers up the idea. 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, my darling," I tell her. 

Then her- phone- it's called a phone, right?- buzzed, and when she picked it up I saw the picture on the screen. It's us during game night. When did someone take that? It's me when I was basically sitting in Kara's lap as we were playing a game. We look so happy. I love photographs. "When was that photograph taken?" I ask her. 

She looks at the phone and she realizes what I'm talking about. "Oh, Nia took it last game night. Here! We can actually take one together now," Kara says, bringing her phone up to us and does some tapping on the screen. "Smile," Kara tells me. I smile while cuddling into her a bit, and then I hear a noise. "See? It's us." Kara turns the phone and shows me us.

That's amazing. We look happy. "That's amazing. I love photographs," I say, smiling.

"It is, isn't it? Almost as great as running water, right?" Kara asks me. 

"I love running water! I love showers and baths together," I really, really do.

"Would you like to get married soon or wait ‘til after the baby?" Kara asks me. 

"I'd like to soon, if that's ok," I tell her honestly. 

"That can work. I'm assuming you want a small wedding this time, as you've said before." Kara says. 

I did say that before. "Yes please," I answer. 

"I can wear a suit this time around, not the knight wardrobe. Less layers," Kara says with an enthusiastic tone in her voice. 

"A suit?" I ask. What is a suit? Kara pulls out her phone again, taps around, and shows me a suit. 

"Yeah. It's like a button up, but fancier? And usually worn on fancy occasions," Kara explains to me. 

They look nice. "My darling will look very dashing in that," I say. I will love that sight. "Do I still wear a dress?" I continue.

"Yes, that hasn't changed. The style has somewhat," Kara explains. 

"So I would need to get a new one?" I ask Kara. I love my wedding dress, but I am curious.

"We can look online. I know Lena owns some nice suits. She might be able to help me with that. Plus, they have a wedding dress section online too. You don't have to get a new one, but I am more than happy to show you the more recent wedding dresses. Plus, they're not as tight," Kara explains, getting up to get what she called a laptop. 

"Yes! I'm so excited! I get to marry my darling twice!" I say, cuddling up to her. "Will you help me pick one out?" I ask, referring to the wedding dress.

"Um- I mean I can, or your maid of honor can? It's up to you. I will if you really want me to, but it's your dress. I want you to be happy with your dress," Kara tells me. 

"Maid of honor? Who's that?" I don't understand that term. 

"So you pick your best friend, and they are supposed to help you with everything like getting ready for the wedding, or what you want for the honeymoon. Mine would be Alex, or Lena maybe. More likely Alex. It's a new thing in the current times," Kara explains. 

"Oh, I want Sara!" Sara was the first person who popped in my head. 

"Yeah, I figured. I'm assuming you'll want a second honeymoon," Kara tells me as she's tapping away. 

"Yes, but where to?" I ask. I'm so new to this. 

"Wherever your heart desires," Kara tells me, looking at me with a smile. "Maybe Sara can help me find somewhere nice." She travels to many places and times. Kara tells me she will contact Sara so I can ask her and that said of course Sara is going to say yes. This is the life. 

MERLIN'S POV 

'Use this in Camelot's darkest hour.' 

Well, it can't get any darker. The 'Morgana' that comes home is not Morgana. Kara isn't with her. That’s the first sign. Then, she has no care in the world in regards to her wife. Morgana loves her wife- really, really loves her wife. She's always talking about her. So, that was the second sign. Now back to sign one. Morgana would never return to Camelot without Kara. They're a very close couple. They should be all loving and in love. There's no way Morgana would want to divorce Kara. I know Kara. She loves Morgana. There's no way she would do anything to cause Morgana to want to separate from her.

Uther doesn't buy it either. Arthur is in between. He didn't believe it at first, but I feel like he is starting to slowly, but not fully yet. Uther sends out a search party to the town 'Morgana' had named. They haven't gotten back yet, but I doubt they'll find Kara there. Arthur goes out looking too for Kara. She would be back by now. 

So here we are in the middle of a forest, cold and unfortunately wet. Word gets back to Arthur and I that something is going on in Camelot. My gut tells me it’s 'Morgana'. I fall asleep holding the hour glass, and when I wake up in the middle of the night when one of the knights gets up, I drop the hour glass. Oh no! 

Next thing I know, I’m dropped in the middle of some place that wasn't Camelot. "Merlin! Where are we?!" Is that Arthur? He came too, apparently. Oops. 

"Uh...I don't actually know." It's not a lie. Wait.... think, Merlin. Kara is from the future. This might be that National place she talks about. "I think this is where Kara is from. National something," I say to Arthur. It's not very bright outside, but this is so different. Where are the castles? What are those tall pillars with candles? What is all this? 

"Kara doesn't have a home, Merlin. Remember, she told us?" 

"Uh.... yeah, but this is her second home? I think it is. It has to be. Kara will explain everything," I tell Arthur. I start to walk in one direction, hoping to find a clue. 

"How did we get here? One minute we're in Camelot and the next we're......here? Wherever this is," Arthur asks me. 

Oh, this is going to hard to explain. "I'll explain once we find Kara and Morgana." Best to wait to rip the dressing on the wound off. 

"Morgana! I almost forgot, Kara took my sister with her!" Arthur seems to have suddenly remembered that important detail. "Where is my sister?!" There he goes. 

We continue to walk as Arthur is complaining. "Nice cosplay bro!" someone randomly shouts. He directs it to Arthur. 

"Merlin, what is a cosplay?" Arthur asks with this confused look on his face. 

"I have no idea,” I say. After that, its best to keep walking. There’s no sign of Morgana or Kara yet. How big is this place? When we got to a certain part of this place, I see a giant statue. Wait a minute- I know that crest! That's Kara's crest. Is that Kara? 

"What is this!? That's Kara's crest! Wait- no, that has to be Kara!" Arthur shouts, looking at the statue and moving around it. "What is she wearing? I thought she wore pants," I hear Arthur ask out loud. 

"I think that is Kara, but we shouldn't shout we know her identity out loud or so loud," I tell Arthur as quietly as the noise around me allows. He gives me this odd look. 

"Mommy! It's Supergirl!" A little girl dressed in what appears to be a smaller suit that looks like Kara’s made for a child, even with a small cape. Must be someone who likes Kara's alter ego. I remember her telling me about that. 

I pull Arthur slightly away to talk to him. "Why does she have a statue?!" he asks, sounding jealous. 

"She saved the city or something along that lines. Also that must an old outfit. She has pants now," I explain, or try to. It's rather difficult to when I don’t know much.

Pulling Arthur away from the statue to keep moving, I see a silhouette looks like Morgana- but what is she wearing? I mean, Morgana has worn pants before, but what is that outfit? By her side profile as we get closer, it definitely looks like Morgana. "Is Morgana wearing.... pants?" Arthur sounds confused and makes a disgusted face. 

"It appears so." Those are so different than the pants back in Camelot. The whole outfit is.

"Morgana!" I shout loud enough for her head to turn in my direction. I pull Arthur in the general direction as he grumbles, always grumbling. Bloody prat. She looks at me. "You're not... Morgana are you?" I realize. The woman in front of me looks almost exactly like Morgana, although I can tell she's older. "No, I am not. I know Morgana though. Kara's wife right? I'm Lena Luthor." 

Lena? Oh Lena! I know of her, sort of. Kara talked about her. "I know you! Kara talked about you! You're her best friend, I think. I'm Merlin!" I explain to Lena, who cocks an eyebrow. Well, that looks familiar. Morgana does that as well. 

"Oh, so you're Merlin. No beard, that's a surprise. And who is this?" Lena gives a pointed look in Arthur's direction. 

Arthur gets this disbelieving look on his face. "Who am I?! I'm Prince Arthur Pendragon!" he lets out in an outburst. 

"You're Prince Arthur and Merlin? The tale was definitely not accurate in your appearances," Lena retorts in a cool voice. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you two be in Camelot?" she continues after a pause.

"Uh- right. There was the hourglass thing, and I dropped it, and it bought us here. I was actually trying to find Kara. It's rather urgent," I explain to the best of my ability. 

Another woman walks up to Lena. "I apologize for my tardiness, there was a delay at work," she says. Is that Kara with another accent?! What is happening?!

"Kara?!" is all I can say, so confused. 

"Not exactly. I may be a carbon copy of Kara but we are different people. I'm Linda. Linda Danvers." Okay, so Linda it is. 

"There's two of you!?" Arthur is outraged or shocked. I can't say for sure. All I know is he is definitely surprised.

MORGANA'S POV 

Kara wants to go pick up some ice cream for after dinner. Apparently there there are a lot of flavors to choose from. I like chocolate, so I'll probably pick something with a chocolate flavor if they have different flavors of that. Kara and I hold hands, walking to the small market that is only a few blocks away. Once we get to the ice cream section, I look at it all. "There's a lot to pick from," I say, looking at them in awe. 

"I know you said you wanted something chocolate. There's intense chocolate. People who love chocolate love that one," Kara points it out to me. 

That does look good. "I'll pick this one!" Kara goes to pick it out and closes the door. 

"Kara? Is that you?" Who's that? A woman who I don't know but knows Kara. Great. 

"Lucy! What are you doing in National City? I thought you moved to Metropolis," Kara says, putting the ice cream in the small basket she grabbed. Kara has never mentioned a Lucy. 

"I'm just on an assignment, so I was stopping here for a few days to gather what I needed here," Lucy says, talking to Kara mainly. 

"Oh, right. You know, that makes sense," Kara replies, nodding. Kara obviously knows this Lucy, but by their body language, Lucy likes Kara more than Kara likes her. I hug Kara around the waist. "Oh- Lucy, this is my wife Morgana. Morgana, this is my friend Lucy Lane. She's the younger sister of Clark's wife Lois," Oh you know, that actually makes sense. 

"You're married?! When? Where? Has it been that long?" The woman named Lucy seems very surprised Kara is married. 

"We got married in Camelot!" I say, happily hugging Kara. "A few months now I've been married to my darling," I continue.

"Uh, Camelot? Where exactly is that? Have you been traveling?" Lucy looks and sounds very confused at the information. 

"Uh- it's a long story. You could say I was traveling in a way. I meant Morgana when I was doing my second job, if you get what I mean," Kara explains. 

Lucy gets this look on her face that gives me the impression she understands now. Kara means Supergirl, I'm pretty sure. "Ohhhh! I understand now. Well, congratulations," she tells us. 

"We're getting married again here soon though!" I tell her, rather excited about it. 

"That's great! I expect an invite!" she tells us, smiling. After a bit more conversation, she bids us farewell and leaves. Well, that was interesting. After that, Kara takes me to the line to buy it. This new world is very different, but I'm slowly learning. One thing I do like about this new world is that fact that no one knows Kara or me as much as they do in Camelot. It makes life easier, especially when we just want to walk around.

"Kara! I haven't seen you at work. I was wondering what happened to you. I knew you were still listed as on employee at Catco." Who is this? It’s a man this time. He doesn't sound like Kara. He sounds different. 

"William, I was... traveling," Kara responds with a slight pause. I’m getting the feeling Kara is uncomfortable. 

"Really? Where were you traveling?" He sounds genuinely interested. Kara scoots closer to me and put her arm around my waist. "I took some time off and went to travel across a few cities in the United Kingdom: London, Cambridge, Stratford, and Canterbury," Kara explains. What are those places? What is a United Kingdom? I'm from Camelot. 

"Oh yes! Those places can be lovely. Did you enjoy it?" the man named William asks Kara. 

"You could say that. It was a needed vacation." Kara looks at me as she answers his question. 

"That's where she met me!" I interject. That's why she enjoyed it. I can't help but smile, even if she is saying places I don't know. 

"Oh? Who are you?" William looks at me when he asks that question. 

"Morgana Danvers!" That's one of my favorite things to say. 

"Danvers?" He gets this slighlty confused look on his face, then he looks as if he's figure it out. "Oh my god, are you two married?" He looks back and forth in between Kara and I. 

"Yes!" I say, cuddling up to Kara's front.

"Wow. Congratulations! That was fast," he says, smiling again. People say that sometimes; it was fast. 

"When I took my vacation, I didn't think I would come back with a wife. So yeah, you could say it's a bit faster than I thought," Kara explains. After that, there’s a few more lines of small talk, but William does end up leaving and we finally buy the ice cream. 

When we make it back to the apartment and put the ice cream away, Kara takes out the dinner and heats it up. I know Kara is looking at some documents Alex had apparently dropped off while we were out. “What are those? What is that? That’s not my last name. Morgana Clarke? My last name is Danvers in this world. Zor- El Danvers if we’re speaking on my full last name,” I ask Kara, confused. 

“Brainy got you the proper paperwork to be living here, and he had to make up a name for you so we can fill out this marriage certificate. Then when we get married, you will 'change' you last name to my name. That’s what girls do when they get married, but they don’t always change their last name. So when we get married, you will change your last name. Brainy made this second ID for you which does say Morgana Danvers, but on the document it will say Morgana Zor-El Danvers. Does that make sense?” Kara asks me. 

"Yes, I think so," I tell her. 

Kara smiles at that. "It's just new steps in this world honey, but I promise we'll get married again," she tells me, wrapping her arms around me. “Dinner is ready. Come on, you can put what you want on your plate, then we can eat on the couch and watch some television if you want,” Kara says, letting me go.

Once we get out plates together, we go sit on the couch and watch the box. It’s that same show she first showed me. Dinner is left overs of what Kara made. She says it’s something along the lines of chicken and pasta. It was very good. She once told me she wasn’t a very good cook, but she wants to cook more since I will be living with her. Dinner is nice. Then, she puts our plates away and cleans whatever we used to heat the food up in. 

I snuggle with Kara, watching the box. I don’t want to go back to Camelot. “I really want to stay here. Can’t we just stay here my darling?” I ask, looking up at Kara. 

“You know I want that too, but we need to have a smooth transition. Then, we never have to go back. I promise.”

“Plus no one bothers us. No one barges in our room. We can take a bath. We can just be here,” I tell her, cuddling up to Kara. 

“That is a wonderful aspect, honey.”

“Speaking of bath, would you like to go take one of those or a shower? I do enjoy the running water a lot. It’s one of my favorite things about your home, but nothing beats you,” I tell Kara. 

“How about a quick shower, and then we can crack open that ice cream. I can show you how to make a sundae if you want.” 

Agreeing excitedly, I grab Kara’s hand and pull her up to drag her towards the shower. The shower is nice. They always are. I go grab some clothes out of Kara’s dresser where she keeps all her nightwear. I don’t really wear the nightwear that was brought for me, now that I think about it. Kara’s clothes smell like her, plus they’re always way more comfortable to me. That could be because of the size difference. Sometimes the long sleeve shirts are long enough to cover my hands almost. 

Apparently, an ice cream sundae is really just scoops of ice cream with toppings of your choice. These ‘toppings’ can vary to many things, from something called candy to this liquid material. It was just chocolate... but melted down? Kara gets the ice cream ready, and once we have one each, we sit on the couch to eat.

“Your world has a lot of wonderful things that Camelot doesn’t have. One being chocolate like this. I know back in Camelot there were cookies, but never in this flavor. They do have wine, or what you call wine, but it is still different. The foods here in particular are very interesting, and I do like them. Camelot sure misses out on a lot,” I say, digging into my ice cream. 

“Camelot was a long time ago in this time period, so it’s no surprise they didn’t have a lot. That was the first thing I noticed when I landed in Camelot. The food was different, but I would not complain because Rao was I hungry when I got there,” Kara tells me, then takes a spoonful of her ice cream.

“You do love your food, my darling. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if you didn’t have your ring on to help blend in.” I can’t help but laugh a bit at that. 

“We’ve been over this. I would eat enough food for an army and it would terrify the people of Camelot. No human should be able to consume that much food. They don’t know aliens exist,” Kara responds, pointing her spoon in my direction as she says it.

“Well, it doesn’t bother me. I happen to love that you aren’t human. I fear you would be very plain if you were,” I say with a serious face, but I’m only teasing. 

“Hey! I would be a great human, but please don’t ever make me human. Unless it’s different than when I blow my powers out, because I get hurt easier than an actual human. At least I’m pretty sure. Now a normal human is okay, but please no broken bones right away. You’re giving me a look. It’s a rather long story. Let’s just say when I blow out my powers, my immune system is very weak, and I am going to get sick or hurt. It is almost guaranteed,” Kara tells me with a crinkle forming. I can’t help but bring a finger up to poke it. It’s a dead giveaway a lot of the time. 

I go back to my ice cream. Kara finishes her ice cream sundae first. Is that a surprise? No. She sets her bowl down and checks her phone real quick. “I set a reminder on my phone about the houses that we have narrowed it down to, but we can worry about that tomorrow. I’m going to miss this apartment. Fun fact: it was Alex’s before it was mine. Then she got a better paying job and wanted to get her own space. Now I can’t imagine how we shared this apartment, even if it was for a short period of time. It made apartment looking a lot easier because I got the one I was staying in after I graduated college and was looking for a job,” Kara continues, looking around the apartment.

“Are you alright with leaving this apartment for one of the houses?” I ask, biting my lip, slightly worried by the way she talked about this place. 

“Honey, I love this apartment, but I think since we already jumped start on that baby stage well… I want to get a house with you. I’ll love the house, but this place will always hold an important spot in my heart because I’ve always lived here in my entire time of being in National City. I know Lena apparently bought the building, so maybe we can keep this even when we get our house. Think of it as a place that we can go to if we ever need to or want to. I can tell you Eliza will definitely want to have time with her first grandchild, so maybe we’ll get lucky enough to get some weekends out of that where it can be just us,” Kara answers me. That gives me the impression she is more than okay to leave this apartment. Weekends with my wife sounds nice. I lean forward, put my mostly finished ice cream down, and kiss Kara. One of the wonderful things about Kara is that she never says no to me.

After kissing Kara for a bit, I pull back slowly, biting my lips. “Did you want to- mmmm- I’m going to take that as a yes,” I say when Kara leans forward again. It last for a little bit until there is a knock at the door, and Kara pulls back. “Just ignore it,” I tell her and kiss her again.   
“Maybe this is the wrong place? All I know is that I am bloody tired of trying to find Kara and my sister. Fix this Merlin!” Is that Arthur?!

Kara pulls back, getting this confused look on her face. “No, this cannot be happening,” I say, putting my forehead on her shoulder. “Tell me you don’t hear Arthur outside too?” I groan.   
“I hear it, but I am debating if I’m going crazy or not,” Kara tells me, wary.

“Ignore it and hope it goes away?” I suggest. Maybe we are just hearing things?   
“Will it go away… because I can still hear it,” Kara trails off, looking at the door. She’s probably using her powers to see who is on the other side of that door.   
“Why would Lena take us to the wrong place? She said that this was wheer Kara lived.” Merlin… why?

“Sweet Rao, why? We need to move into a house so people stop showing up at our apartment,” Kara tells me, sitting up. Why must they ruin it here? In Camelot I expect this, but not in National City. Kara gets up from the couch and goes to open the door. There is Arthur and Merlin, in the flesh. “Rao, you two are actually here and I’m not crazy hearing you two,” Kara says, rubbing her temple.   
“Kara! We found you! We’ve been looking for you around this strange Earth! It’s so big and confusing! I have never seen anything like it!” Merlin says, walking into our apartment, looking around awestruck. Arthur just stands there, trying to take everything in by how he looks around but doesn’t say anything yet.   
“Kara? Am I… dreaming?” he asks, looking around.

“No, now come in quickly!” Kara says, grabbing Arthur and pulling him in, closing the door behind them. “What are you two doing here? How did you even get here?” Kara asks Merlin and Arthur.   
Merlin looks as if he suddenly remembers why he’s there. “Morgana! I mean, there is another Morgana in our Camelot. She was in the forest with a woman I do not know, but she has magic and knows how to use it well from what I have seen. The times I have managed to follow her, they were talking about ruling Camelot and you for some reason. She was very curious about you, actually. She wanted to know why this Morgana had a wife and why she hadn’t ever met you in her Camelot. She likes you a lot- well, what you look like. She told the woman that much. The other woman is not curious about you. She thinks since you wear the seal of Camelot that you cannot be trusted. Both of them have a hatred of Uther, and this Morgana was talking about how Uther is her father, but that doesn’t make sense because Morgana’s father died years ago and his name was not Uther. Am I talking too much? Do I need to shut up?” Merlin finishes his long explanation.

“Wait-another Morgana?! What did Sara do? Ruling? And likes me?! Why?!” is all Kara say back in response to Merlin.   
“She’s a Morgana?” Merlin offers up and shrugs.

“I only love one Morgana. My wife. I need to call Sara. This is bad.” Kara goes to grab her phone and call Sara.   
“That’s me! I’m the one Morgana! I’m the wife!” I say, smiling about that. One of my favorite things to hear is Kara calling me her wife.

Kara comes back after calling Sara. “I had to leave a message, but hopefully Sara gets the message soon and is here sooner rather than later.” She sits back down next to me and tells Arthur and Merlin to sit as well on the chairs in the room that are across from the couch. “Now explain how you two got here please.” Kara looks at them both. Even I would like to know.   
“There was this vial of water from the Lake of Avalon, and it was given to me when Arthur went on his quest which he did while you were gone, I believe on your honeymoon. I could be wrong. And I was told that in Camelot’s darkest hours, it would show me the way and it broke when I was holding it and dozing off. Then I landed- well, we landed in this place, and I figured it was National City. Then we wandered around looking for a bit, and then we saw the statue of you actually where we saw Lena, who I mistake for Morgana, but when we got closer we could tell it was not Morgana. There was a person who looked just like you, but she didn’t talk like you at all! This place is so strange, and it has things I’ve never seen before in my life!” Merlin finishes his long explanation. Well, that was wild.

All of sudden, Arthur seemed to have snapped out of it. “What is this place?! You lied about Krypton?! Why do you have a statue in this strange place?! You took my sister here?!” Well he is most definitely awake and aware now.   
“This is National City, where Kara is from. This is her home place. I like it here. It’s nice,” I tell him, cuddling up to Kara.   
“I didn’t lie. I am from Krypton, but it was a planet not a kingdom, and it did explode. Like Morgana said, this is National City, my home that I love now that Krypton is gone. I have a statue because a few years ago, I saved this city from an invasion, and they ended up building me a statue. Well, Lena was in charge if we’re speaking technically. Yes, I take Morgana here. This is my- well, it was mine, but it is now our apartment. We live here,” Kara explains.

Arthur looks like he has been hit over the head, positively confused and trying to wrap his head around all this information that was tossed his way. Before he could even speak again, Sara appears in the room. “I got your message. What’s the emergency?! Oh… what are they doing here!?” Sara says, starting from slightly worried to alarmed.   
“It’s a long story, but needless to say the one Morgana that somehow landed in Camelot was not the only Morgana who landed in our Camelot.”

SARA’S POV

After hearing what is happening currently in Morgana- well, Kara’s Morgana’s Camelot, I decided it was a good idea to get some strong back up, so here I am in the other Morgana’s Camelot. I step through the portal. At least it won’t make me walk far. The castle is in my point of view. Alright, last time I brought them back, I did give him a device to contact me in case something bad happened that could mess up time, but so far I haven’t heard from them. So that’s good, at least. No trouble there then. Now to find them, where would they be? I can’t help but wonder if he uses a knight cover too. It fits easily with the whole crest that the supers wear.   
“Has anyone seen a good looking man with a well-kept beard and muscles? Is usually with the Lady Morgana?” I shout in the market while I’m walking through. “I’m looking for this man.”  
“Aren’t we all!” I hear someone shout back. I groans and sighs, then keep walking, looking around to see if I spot him or Morgana at all. So far, nothing.   
“How hard can it be to find one Kryptonian and a Morgana? Shouldn’t be this hard…” I trail off and keep moving towards the castle.

ANOMONLY MORGANA’s POV

“I do love naps. I actually get to nap now. I didn’t get to do that back in National City. It was more I was tired all the time and too busy to nap,” Kyra says as I pull him to our chambers. Once we get to our chambers, he opens the door for us and then closes it when we both step in. We haven’t been married that long: a little over two months. It was about six months before he asked me to marry him. Then after some planning, we got married around what he called the holiday of Christmas in December. So far it’s been wonderful. I didn’t ever think I would actually like being married, especially to a man with how girls are married off to way older men and they don’t get to pick who and if they go through with the marriage. Uther was more than happy to let me pick, which was kind of a shock to most people actually.   
Kyra takes off his chainmail and armour and sets them down on the table, then his boots and socks are placed neatly. Once he was through with that, I go up on my toes to kiss him, hoping he will get the hint at what nap really meant. “Was nap… really just a code word for sex, zhao?” he asks me after pulling back.

“Yes, it was,” I tell him, biting my lip.   
“You know you can just tell me that you want to have sex right?” he asks me, reaching for his ring that dampens his powers. He goes to reach for a condom, but I don’t really understand why we still use one since we’re married. When we first became sexually active, it was before we got engaged and we needed to make sure that I didn’t get pregnant before we got married. In this time period as he called it, it was ‘very different’ from where he was from. Here, people don’t sleep together til they are married. We have been using a condom less I believe since getting married. It all depends. There have been a few times we both forgot, and it wasn’t really until it was over that one of us realized.

“Why do we still use those things?” I ask him as he is about to grab one out of the box. He pauses and looks at me as he brings his hand back. “I know we forget sometimes and all, but we haven’t always used one. Especially since we are now married,” I continue as I sit down next to him on the edge of the bed.   
“Well- uh- to ensure that you don’t get pregnant. You’re right, though. We don’t always use one.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?” I ask him after hearing what he said.   
“No, we just haven’t talked about when we were going to start trying to have a baby. I didn’t think it was a bad idea to use one since I didn’t know and didn’t want you to fall pregnant too soon or if you didn’t want to yet. Have a baby yet, I mean,” He tells me, and I can tell he is being honest with me.

“Those times we didn’t use one, I did feel like we should have, but you didn’t complain so I never really said anything. It’s not that I don’t want kids, and it wouldn’t upset me if you did get pregnant, but I felt like since we hadn’t really talked about when it was a good idea to make sure it didn’t happen. You understand what I’m trying to say?”

“Yes, I believe so. You didn’t know if I was okay with the chances of getting pregnant yet, so you decided that you should use one of those until then.” I’m pretty sure that’s what he was trying to say.   
“Yeah, that’s exactly it actually. You don’t have birth control in this time period. I sometimes forget how different it is here,” he says. That doesn’t surprise me anymore.   
“It wouldn’t upset me if I did get pregnant and we didn’t plan it. I love you, and we’re married now. We don’t have to start trying yet, but like I said before, it wouldn’t upset me if we didn’t use one of those and it did happen before we planned it to happen,” I tell him, kissing his jaw line.

“I love you too. I understand,” he tells me and smiles.   
After that, I kiss him again, and there isn’t much questioning at all. 

KARA’S POV

Sara left and said she was coming back with help. What does that even mean? Other than the legends, who else would she be getting? It hasn’t been that long. The good news is that Arthur and Merlin have calmed down, sort of. Assuming they’re going to stay here, I start to get some blankets together for the couch and bring the sleeping bag out. It is only a one bedroom apartment. What else do they expect? I was going to buy a recliner soon, but I was going to do that when we moved into our new house.   
I’m bringing more pillows and a set of blankets to the living room when there is a blue portal opening up. That means Sara is coming back. Sara steps through, and then the male version of me steps through next in his super suit with the other Morgana. What is happening? How are they the help needed? “You got the male version of me and the other Morgana?” I ask, slightly confused as to why.   
“Yes. It took some convincing, actually. Other Morgana wasn’t too keen on the idea of her husband coming to help out, it being dangerous and all. Apparently Mr. six-foot-something-muscles does not wear the pants in his marriage. His wife does, and I don’t know how all women make a Kryptonian this way, but I want to know their secret,” Sara says as she closes the portal.   
“There is nothing wrong with my wife wearing the pants in my marriage. I’m happy. Happy wife, happy life,” Kyra says, sitting down on one of the empty chairs in the room. I’m going to need more chairs if Sara keeps bringing people in my apartment. We really need to move into a bigger place. A one bedroom apartment is not big enough for all of these people.

“I really would have one of those: a Kryptonian who is more than happy to just let me wear the pants. Before Ava, that is. Co-captains for life. I still think he is very good looking, and you can’t deny it,” Sara comments. “And he is here to help. I have about twelve percent of a plan that I hope will work out, and she had to tag along. So… here we are!” she continued.   
“I sure hope you have a plan,” is all I can say. Kyra is sitting there with his Morgana on his lap, and Arthur is staring at him, as if he recognizes Kyra in a way.   
“You look familiar in a way. It’s in the eyes and the way you act. Wait… are you wearing Kara’s crest?! And Morgana!?” Arthur was calm, and now we’re back to square one it seems.

‘Uh... yes. I’m Kyra. I’m an alternative version of Kara and obviously a male, not a female,” Kyra answers Arthur, motioning to himself. Arthur looks as if someone has smacked him over the head and put something that was suppose to be a myth in front of him, and he’s trying to process it. “And you are married to Morgana? Or a different Morgana? Apparently there are more than one of my sisters…”

“Yes, I am married to Morgana in my Camelot,” he tells him.   
“Is there a Camelot where my sister doesn’t marry a version of Kara?” Arthur grumbles, more to himself than anything. Kyra makes a confused face. “Of course even as a man you have to be extremely all that and muscles. Is there a version of you that isn’t just covered in muscles?”   
“I love it. Plus he’s really strong, but that’s not why I love him. It’s just a very nice bonus,” Kyra’s Morgana says, kissing him and using a finger to run along his beard. "He's loving, kind, and affectionate among other things. Plus, he'll make a wonderful father. He's great with the kids in Camelot already," she continues while Arthur looks like he wants to vomit just a tad- no, a lot.

"Alright, so we have another Morgana in Kara's Camelot, and we need to put her back in her Camelot. To warn everyone, she's not like your Morganas. She's dark or is already going down that path, so we need to be careful. Which is why I brought Kyra. You can never have too many Kryptonians on your side. Plus, she doesn't know this version of Kara, so that's a bonus for us. Now we need to go to the ship and get the legends on board, among other people possibly," Sara says, crossing her arms. "Then we get a goods night rest and mission is a go in the morning."   
Kyra raises his hand. "So you have a plan? And.... don't tell me I'm going to be the bait." 

"Well.... you're the bait. Well.... I have- um, twelve percent of a plan?" Sara offers up, hands in the air.   
"Twelve percent?" he asks, not impressed. 

"It's better than eleven percent!" Sara, says smiling and raising a fist in victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always drop a review! Til next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Do I continue? What did you think? Drop a review, I appreciate the feedback.


End file.
